Venganza de Amor
by LizzMarii93
Summary: Sakura es una mujer que parece tenerlo todo, pero no es así. Siendo una adolescente los Uchiha le arrebataron las ganas de seguir viviendo. Un amor, una traición, una venganza. Un regreso, una pasión, un destino. Nunca imaginó la encrucijada en la que se metía cuando decidió tomar la justicia por sus manos. (Adaptación de mi historia Between Love & Revenge) ItaSaku SasuSaku
1. PRÓLOGO

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Muchos creen que la felicidad la encontramos justo cuando estamos frente a nuestra alma gemela... nuestra mitad, la última pieza que faltaba para completar el rompecabezas al que llamamos vida.

En mi juventud era de las personas que creía en los cuentos de hadas, y en el tan soñado " _felices_ _por_ _siempre_ ". Hubo un tiempo en el que creí encontrar a mi príncipe azul, el que con su dorada armadura lucharía por mi amor y me rescataría de las garras de la estricta familia en la que crecí. Lamentablemente ese sueño de amor quedó en eso, un estúpido sueño de una chiquilla de dieciséis años que se pegó de bruces con la espantosa y cruel realidad.

Desde ese momento comprendí que el mundo estaba plagado de maldad, y que al más pequeño atisbo de luz, siempre había alguien dispuesto a apagarlo. Aprendí a ser cruel y encerré a mis sentimientos de tal modo que no pudiera volver a caer en esa horrible trampa llamada amor. Ya había tenido mi dosis suficiente.

Lo que no esperaba era que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, mi olvidado y magullado corazón latiera con más ímpetu con que alguna vez lo hizo.

Dicen que una simple mirada a los ojos de la persona predestinada a ser nuestro compañero, basta para saber que ya terminó nuestro sufrimiento, que es una nueva oportunidad para dejar el pasado atrás y volver a empezar.

Si lo hubiese comprendido en el mismo instante en el que su mirada se cruzó con la mía, ahora estaríamos juntos... y tal vez seríamos felices.

Pero mi historia no ocurrió así, no. Mi historia de "amor" va más allá de una común. Aún después de encontrarlo, las heridas aun latentes de mi pasado no pretendían darme una nueva oportunidad, estaba cegada de rabia, de odio y un dolor que nunca nadie más que yo entendería.

Hasta ese momento era un ser vacío, a quien lo único que le importaba era complacer a aquella familia estricta, hacerlos ganar cantidades impronunciables de dinero y buscar venganza contra aquellos que me dañaron siendo tan joven. Lo único real para mí era odiar como lo hacía... y por estar tan ciega fui incapaz de detenerme, o lo hice, pero cuando ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Lo lastimé de tal forma que ahora me sería imposible verlo nuevamente a la cara. Sigo tan vacía como siempre, a diferencia que ahora tengo un nuevo motivo para vivir.

En mi vientre crece el fruto más puro de mi amor por él. Un cariño y una entrega que no fue falsa, a pesar de construirse bajo los cimientos de las mentiras y medias verdades que me llevaron a querer destruir a su familia.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo justo al día en el que lo conocí; si tan solo no hubiese dejado que el odio y la sed de venganza tomaran las riendas de mi miserable existencia, quizás, solo quizás, no estaría sufriendo este calvario que me ha dejado perderlo. Tampoco hubiese hecho las cosas tan viles que me enviaron a huir como una de las criminales más buscadas en la ciudad de Konoha y todo el País del Fuego.

Le pediría perdón de todas las maneras posibles si por un instante Dios me permitiera tenerlo en frente por última vez.

Su padre y su hermano no se portaron bien conmigo, es cierto, pero aquello tampoco me daba el derecho de hacer tanto daño como el que les hice. Al final fueron los inocentes quienes terminaron sufriendo las consecuencias de mis actos.

Quisiera volver y enfrentarlo, pero soy tan cobarde que no podría hacerlo, ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello. Sé que soy de las más buscadas en mi país y las cinco grandes naciones, están siguiéndome los pasos.

Unos cuantos retoques, como cambiar el color de mi cabello, unas lentillas de colores que oculten el verde único de mis ojos, ganar un poco de peso por el avanzado estado de gestación y una nueva identidad me han bastado para burlarlos en varios aeropuertos del mundo; pero mi tiempo se está agotando, ya casi no tengo escapatoria. Debo darme prisa en desaparecer para siempre.

No quiero que me capturen, me arriesgaría a perder a mi hijo... eso es algo que no podría soportar, ya lo perdí todo, él es lo único bueno que queda en mi vida, la única ilusión de ser medianamente feliz.

A diario vivo con el miedo a que me reconozcan. No es fácil burlar a las autoridades, ni mucho menos vivir con la zozobra de ser atrapada. No permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio me ayuda a no dejar ningún rastro.

Pero, ¿A quién engaño?, Esto no es vida. Mi bebé pronto nacerá y tendrá que huir como un criminal igual que yo... claro, si no me encarcelan en el intento... como de costumbre seguirían pagando los inocentes las consecuencias de mis actos.

Ya tengo el lugar perfecto para brindarle una vida tranquila a mi hijo, una pequeña isla donde nadie nunca nos encontrará; Dependiendo como salga todo, algún día podré decirle la verdad —si mi egoísmo lo permite—, para que cuando sea mayor regrese por todo lo que me pertenece. Reclamar lo que es mío... lo que es suyo.

Me pareció un buen plan al principio, aunque hay momentos en los que dudo, yo nunca dudo al pensar algo y es una mala señal. No me gusta esa sensación de inseguridad. Me pone algo tensa estar a la expectativa, según mis cálculos este debe ser mi último movimiento para encontrar un poco de paz en mi tormentosa vida.

Me siento observada. Sé que alguien me está mirando desde hace un rato y como si abriera la caja de pandora con ello, todos mis temores se escapan y apoderan de mi ser. El corazón comienza a latirme desbocado y mi respiración se vuelve más pesada, un presentimiento me advierte que algo anda mal.

El instinto me dice que corra… que huya lo más pronto posible del aeropuerto, que estoy en peligro, me atraparán y me encarcelarán. La razón, por otro lado dice que me tranquilice, que si corro y huyo como loca levantaré sospechas y me delataré ante las autoridades.

Le hice caso a la razón. Además no podía emprender a correr con casi siete meses de embarazo encima. Me tranquilicé, respiré profundamente como aprendí en mis prácticas de yoga junto a mi querido Nagato. Si alguien me veía haciéndolo no levantaría sospecha alguna, sería la cosa más normal, una contracción… a fin de cuentas soy una mujer embarazada.

Logré tranquilizarme un poco, pero continuaba sintiendo el peso de esa mirada que me alteraba...

«Cálmate _Sakura_ , es solo tu imaginación» «Todo va a estar bien». Me decía para calmar mi angustia, pero nada estaba bien.

La persona que acechaba desde la distancia por fin se materializó frente a mí, un escalofrío me recorrió entera, su mirada acusadora me aterró.

« _Me reconoció... siempre lo haría, nadie me conoce tanto como él._..» aquellos acusadores ojos negros se centraron en un lugar específico de mi anatomía. Miré hacia el mismo sitio y en un impulso desesperado acaricié mi abultado vientre de modo protector.

Cerré los ojos incrédula, lamentando mi mala fortuna...

« _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_ »

« _¡No puede ser posible!_ »

« _Estoy atrapada_...»

Eran los pensamientos que se galoparon sucesivamente en mi mente.

Ya era hora de dejar la razón a un lado, mi único propósito ahora era huir lo más rápido posible. Estaba segura que él no dudaría en entregarme...

« _Fue a quien más daño hice, le mentí_ ».

« _Me quitará a mi hijo, no lo puedo permitir_ ».

Una descarga de adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, tanto así que sin más corrí todo lo que pude.

Corrí y corrí por largos pasillos, necesitaba salir cuanto antes, era lo que repetía una y otra vez en mi atormentada mente… pero todo fue inútil, él llevaba las de ganar, no tardó en acorralarme de tal modo que mi huida fue imposible.

Se acercó a donde estaba, jadeante por la carrera. Me atrapó, impidiendo que pudiera tratar de defenderme, mis fuerzas menguaron, y ya no pude resistirme.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentí exhausta y mareada, mi vista comenzaba a fallar, cada vez estaba más nublada, su rostro se distorsionaba y entonces comprendí que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Lo último que vi fueron esos ojos negros, mismos que una vez me miraron con amor, como creí verlos en ese momento...

Lo escuché decir mi nombre, sonaba preocupado… era obvio que mi amor por él me hacía delirar viendo cosas que no eran. Oyendo de nuevo su voz, la oscuridad me consumió hasta desvanecerme entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, hola a todos, yo soy Lis y esta es una adaptación de una historia que publiqué hace casi dos años en mi otro perfil. Originalmente era un ItaHina, pero hubo una sugerencia de que lo hiciera SasuSaku, me pidieron permiso para adaptarlo a esta pareja y me dije, oye, pero si inicialmente iba a ser precisamente eso y gracias a mi hermana terminó siendo un ItaHina (Yo también te amo hermanita). ¿Por qué no publicarlo como tenía pensado hacerlo en un principio?

Así que aquí está, al principio parecerá que no difieren en nada, pero tranquilos, esta historia no será calco de la otra, cambiaré varias cosas con las que no quedé satisfecha y daré otro giro, como lo pensé originalmente.

Espero que les guste, Gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 **SAKURA**

* * *

La mirada de Sakura se perdía en los bellos paisajes que adornaban el camino para llegar a la ciudad de _Konoha_. Había cambiado después de trece años de ausencia. Su vuelo privado arribó al _Aeropuerto Internacional Nidaime Hokage_ a las ocho de la mañana procedente de _Uzushio_ , capital de _Uzu no Kuni_ , cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a la que fue su casa durante sus primeros quince años de vida.

Los nervios se arremolinaban en la boca de su estómago, llevaba más de una década sin poner un pie en ese país, pero había razones de peso que la condujeron de nuevo al lugar que la vio nacer.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto al centro de la ciudad tardaba al menos cuarenta minutos. Poco a poco el vehículo de alquiler dejaba atrás el follaje extenso que los acompañó durante gran parte de la travesía, para adentrarse en una de las metrópolis más modernas e importantes del mundo. No había duda que _Konoha_ cambió durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos, el desarrollo urbano y tecnológico era más que evidente.

Pudo observar varios rascacielos que antes no estaban allí, en cierto modo era gratificante, seguramente muchas de esas construcciones tenían el sello de las empresas _Haruno & Senju_ impresos en ellos.

Sonrió al pensar en su familia, era de gran prestigio en la Nación del Fuego, la más importante de las cinco grandes y una que durante generaciones contribuyó al desarrollo económico, político y social de ésta. Nadie en el país pasaba por alto quienes eran los poderosos Haruno y Senju, mucho más ahora que era precisamente ella, Sakura Haruno, la causante de que últimamente los medios nacionales y en especial los internacionales, nombraran insistentemente los prestigiosos apellidos de los que hacía gala.

Desde hace algún tiempo su nombre e imagen acaparaba los flashes de la prensa entre las cinco grandes naciones y el soberano Reino de _Uzu_ , único país de la era moderna que aún era regido por monarquía y sin lugar a dudas uno de los más ricos y prósperos del mundo.

Sakura era una mujer que lo tenía todo, un nombre respetable, dinero y una belleza arrebatadora, con un porte altivo de reina que haría que cualquiera besara el suelo por el que transitaba.

Cualquiera pensaría que tenía la vida resuelta y sin complicaciones, nada más por haber nacido en el seno de familias tan importantes. Ciertamente llevar esos apellidos le abrió muchas puertas en la vida, tanto en el ámbito personal como el profesional, en especial en este último. Pero ella no era una miembro común, no. Sakura era nada más y nada menos que la heredera universal del imperio familiar.

Con su metro setenta de estatura, un exótico cabello rosa, cuerpo estilizado y unos grandes ojos extraordinariamente verdes, era una mujer de armas tomar. Tal vez su belleza dejara a más de uno con la palabra en la boca, no era para menos, pues era considerada una de las mujeres más deseadas del país, pero el físico no era lo importante, detrás de esa belleza estaba un cerebro altamente cualificado, que dentro de poco asumiría la responsabilidad de llevar las riendas de _Haruno & Senju_ _Buildings_., la constructora transnacional más importante de las últimas décadas.

Los Senju eran importantes en su país, pero su éxito era tal que traspasaba fronteras. El poder que ostentaban en la Nación del Fuego, no se comparaba con el que se esparcía entre las cinco grande naciones y _Uzu_.

Contratos multimillonarios eran llevados a cabo por el gigante de las megas construcciones, y entre ellos destacaba la futura sucesora del actual presidente.

Sakura podía tener una belleza exuberante, pero no era eso precisamente lo que la hacía ser el centro de atención de los medios, sino sus últimas negociaciones que llevó a cabo con los esquivos empresarios de _Uzu_ , firmando con ellos un contrato multimillonario en el que su extensión en dicho país se encargaría de llevar a cabo la distribución urbanística, modernizar —preservando la arquitectura histórica como nación— y restaurar los principales edificios emblemáticos del Reino.

Las noticias circulaban por todos lados, y era imposible que alguien en esos momentos no supiera quién es ella y lo poderosa que se había vuelto en tan pocos años dentro del negocio de las construcciones.

La famosa heredera era realmente una gran estratega, con una astucia propia de un depredador, era capaz de conseguir plantar cara al más duro adversario sin dejar de lado esa osadía que la caracteriza. No temí a nada y en un mundo dominado en mayor parte por los hombres, Sakura se había convertido en una sorprendente excepción.

La supremacía la llevaba en los genes, su padre es un arquitecto de renombre, nada más y nada menos que el todopoderoso Dan Haruno, presidente del imperio que alguna vez heredará, hombre de confianza del Presidente y del _Hokage_ de la ciudad.

Por el lado materno no se queda atrás, Tsunade Senju de Haruno, una distinguida dama cuyos orígenes eran nobles tanto en Konoha como en Uzushio _(Nieta del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju y la princesa Mito Uzumaki de Uzushio),_ casada desde los dieciocho años con el afamado arquitecto y empresario, e hija única y heredera del prestigioso banquero, Hiro Senju.

Ambas familias durante años crearon una alianza con la que se apoderaron de importantes sectores de la economía global, si algo unía a los Haruno & Senju, no eran simples relaciones fraternales, había intereses de por medio entre todas las partes implicadas, y sí, todos ellos envolvía sumas millonarias impronunciables.

El dinero iba de la mano del prestigio, y en eso sus dos familias eran consideradas las mejores, con una reputación intachable, una familia que se rige por principios morales que estaban aún por encima de los estándares normales, decir que sus normas eran estrictas era quedarse cortos. Prueba de ello, el bajo perfil y conducta ejemplar en las vidas personales de las gemelas, Sakura y Sakaru.

No solo bastaba con ser ricos y respetados, si se nacía en esas familias, el deber ser era conseguir la perfección, o casi serlo. Sonaba absurdo, más aún con los tiempos que corrían, pero lo cierto es que los años pueden pasar, las normas de lo moral y socialmente correcto podían modernizarse con los años, pero para los Haruno y los Senju, el cumplimiento de sus reglas era algo sin derecho a réplica.

Las gemelas eran la prueba viva del decoro y la firme protección de la intimidad, no había ningún comentario, chisme o escándalo en el historial de las dos, era como si fueron concebidas y moldeadas para ser exactamente lo que sus padres necesitaran a la hora de delegar sus funciones como cabezas de familia.

El parecido de las Haruno era desconcertante, en una misma habitación donde estaban ambas hermanas, era difícil reconocer quién era quién. Solo aquellos que tenían el honor de entablar alguna relación cercana con ellas, era capaz de distinguirlas.

Sakaru era la más introvertida de las dos, se la veía muy poco en los eventos sociales, mantenía una vida de bajo perfil, lejos de la prensa y dedicaba de lleno su vida a labores de caridad.

Sakura en cambio era más conocida, su vida estaba constantemente en la mira, pero no por chismes o cotilleo, sino por su increíble desempeño como profesional. Ella hacía gala de su belleza, posaba para importantes portadas de revistas, se codeaba con grandes personalidades del mundo del espectáculo, e incluso alguna vez llegó a protagonizar alguna campaña publicitaria de su misma empresa.

Las gemelas llevaban trenes de vidas totalmente opuestas, mientras una se limitaba a pasar desapercibida, la otra acaparaba toda la atención. Pero no era que las cosas siempre hubieran sido así, la verdad era que hasta que cumplieron quince años, sus papeles estaban intercambiados.

Sakaru era la popular de las dos, la socialmente activa, una anfitriona nata que se comparaba con las habilidades de su querida madre. En cambio Sakura, era la más retraída, sumisa y menos sociable de las dos…

Ellas siempre fueron comparadas con el agua y el aceite, sus personalidades, caracteres y gustos no podían ser más dispares. Nunca llegaron a coincidir en nada y solos las personas que alguna vez llegaron a compartir de forma íntima con ellas, podía notar que a pesar del parecido cuan diferentes eran en realidad.

Sakura y Sakaru nunca se llevaron especialmente bien, al contrario desde temprana edad se fue desarrollando un desapego emocional por parte de ambas, en especial de la segunda. Sakura era la mayor, por minutos, pero mayor a fin de cuentas. De los cuatro embarazos de Tsunade, el único que llegó a feliz término fue el de las gemelas. La tradición familiar rezaba que el primogénito o el primer hijo varón era el heredero universal de la familia, en cuanto al segundo hijo, debía dedicar su vida en cuerpo y alma a servir con humildad al que sería cabeza de la misma.

Las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles al solo haber nacido dos niñas sanas y hermosas, sin un hijo varón se corría el riesgo de que se perdiera el apellido en cuanto Sakura tomara esposo.

La esperanza y las responsabilidades que cayeron sobre la pequeña al nacer, menguaron un poco al conocerse la noticia del cuarto embarazo de su madre, por fortuna para todos, el nuevo miembro de la familia iba a ser un niño, con el nuevo nacimiento, Sakura que contaba con tan solo cuatro años pasaría a ocupar un lugar similar al de su gemela, al librarse así de la gran carga que suponía el título de heredera universal.

Lamentablemente y para su desgracia, el pequeño nació prematuro, tan débil que durante días fue sometido a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, lugar donde su frágil cuerpo luchó contra la muerte.

El parto de Tsunade sufrió complicaciones que orillaron a la esterilización, truncando así su deseo de volver a concebir.

Durante una semana entera todos rezaron por la recuperación del recién nacido.

Pero, a la tres de la tarde de un viernes cinco de junio de mil novecientos noventa y dos, el heredero y última esperanza de librar a Sakura de la responsabilidad familiar, murió a los pocos días de nacido.

Desde allí su destino estaba escrito, se comenzaba a escribir el primer capítulo de su historia.

A raíz de la penosa muerte de su hermano, Dan depositó todas sus esperanzas en educar, moldear e implantar en ella los conocimientos, la disciplina y las responsabilidades que debía tener una jefa de familia y sobretodo, futura sucesora del emporio familiar.

Se centró de lleno en su educación, dejando de lado a su otra hija, quien en su mente infantil, se sintió desplazada por la que veía como su igual. Hasta entonces Sakaru no comprendía que hubiesen diferencias entre una o la otra, para la niña eran dos hermanas exactamente iguales que fueron criadas de igual forma hasta la edad de cinco años.

El cambio las distanció.

Mientras Sakura tomaba clases particulares, ya fuera de idiomas, matemáticas, literatura, ciencia, o sociales, Sakaru era asunto de Tsunade.

Los años pasaron, con once años, Sakura vivía agobiada con demasiados compromisos, tareas y eventos con los que no se sentía cómoda. Desde que recordaba, su rutina había sido la misma. Se sentía presa y temerosa de cometer algún error que avergonzara a su padre. Dan era un hombre sumamente estricto que pedía más de lo que ella creía podía dar.

Constantemente era blanco de los reproches por parte de los otros miembros de la familia, los más viejos no daban tregua a cualquier nimiedad que pudiera ocasionar. Tantas críticas, miradas de desprecio por parte de ellos poco a poco fueron acabando con su tranquilidad.

Ver a su hermana era completamente opuesto a cómo era ella. Sakaru siempre sonreía, era muy segura de sí misma y hacía gala de un valor que nada tenía que ver con la insegura, sumisa y temerosa Sakura.

A veces realmente sacaba de quicio a su padre, Sakura era una niña sensible, sus constantes miedos la hacían susceptible a la marea de críticas que, tanto Dan como los miembros del consejo familiar hacían sobre su carácter. Para ellos era una vergüenza que precisamente ella, la futura cabeza de familia, fuera un desastre en con las relaciones sociales.

Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, no se sentía ella, a veces deseaba ser como su madre y hermana que parecían pasárselo bien, pero claro, ellas no tenían que lidiar durante toda la noche estar junto a importantes hombres de negocios hablando sobre la bolsa de valores y nuevos proyectos a emprender con los Haruno & Senju.

Ellas simplemente se paseaban por los salones de fiesta charlando y disfrutando de las veladas, mientras ella las hacía de empresaria precoz que debía agradar a conocidos y extraños.

Pero aquellos malos momentos no apagaban la ilusión que aún brillaba en los ojos verdes de Sakura, a pesar de todo tenía sueños y metas. Se decía a sí misma que algún día recorrería el mundo, a su corta edad había viajado más que cualquier otro niño, pero nunca tenía oportunidad de explorar los lugares que visitaba.

Se decía que cuando fuera grande viajaría por todo el mundo, hasta los lugares más recónditos de la tierra. También soñaba cómo sería su esposo, tenía la ilusión de casarse muy enamorada, no quería ser como sus padres, desde que tenía uso de razón siempre vio el trato frío y distante entre ellos, no tenían nada que ver con los libros que leía a escondidas de la biblioteca de su madre.

Tenía muchos clásicos de la literatura que la llevaban hasta tierras remotas que soñaba visitar. Se había jurado que cuando fuera la sucesora de la familia las reglas cambiarían, los hijos que tuviera no crecerían separados como ella lo estaba de su hermana y primo, al contrario, quería que ellos tuvieran la infancia feliz que ella no tuvo.

Podía resultar ser una soñadora empedernida, pero qué sería de su triste existencia sino tuviese un poco de ilusión a lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Sí, se dijo muchas veces que su meta era traer cambios a su familia, se acercaba el nuevo milenio y según todos decían, esta nueva era avecinaba una gran transformación a la forma en cómo se veía la vida.

El tiempo fue pasando, los momentos con su hermana eran cada vez más efímeros, Sakura adoptó más responsabilidades y aunque mejoró un poco su actitud en las reuniones sociales o de negocios a las que asistía, no podía dejar de lado su timidez.

Corría el año dos mil dos, cuando Dan la informó sobre su próximo destino. Por sugerencia de sus consejeros se buscaba que Sakura fuese más independiente, todos llegaron a la conclusión que a la muchacha de casi quince años le hacía falta un cambio de aires, y relacionarse con otras chicas de su edad.

Dejó _Konoha_ para establecerse en _Uzushio_ , lugar donde estudiaría en uno de los internados más reconocidos del mundo, el instituto _Lady Royal School of Uzushio_ , no solo era importante su educación, también las relaciones que podía entablar allí dentro con las hijas de magnates con los que sus familias querían relacionarse, todo estaba premeditado.

La oportunidad de cambio llegó para Sakaru también, por órdenes de Dan ella también tuvo que dejar _Hi_ _no_ _Kuni_ para internarse en un internado de señoritas, pero éste estaba en _Suna_.

Después de su aniversario número dieciséis las vidas de ambas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados. A partir de entonces un secreto unía y separaba a las gemelas, mismo que hizo que sus personalidades distaran de lo que eran hasta ese punto.

La siempre vulnerable Sakura pasó a ser una joven fría, cínica y sin escrúpulos, obsesionada con convertirse en una arquitecta reconocida e importante mujer de negocios. Por su parte, Sakaru se alejó por completo del _jet set_ que significaba formar parte su familia. Se volvió más retraída y discreta al tiempo que su hermana brillaba a los ojos del mundo.

Trece años pasaron para que la joven y hermosa Sakura regresara a su país natal. Estaba por cumplir quince años cuando su padre decidió enviarla al antiguo Reino y la separó por completo de todo cuanto quería, rompiendo los lazos que la unían a su madre y hermana.

No fueron esos años de distanciamiento los que hicieron que la relación entre las tres mujeres se fracturara irremediablemente. Una cadena de eventos, comenzando por los celos y la envidia que el tratamiento especial hacia ella despertó en la más joven de todas, sumado a traiciones que sobrevinieron en las veces que volvieron a encontrarse, esos fueron los detonantes para que cada una tomara caminos diferentes, alejando de lleno cualquier posibilidad de arreglo entre ellas.

La flamante heredera se convirtió exactamente en lo que su padre quería, esos años le sirvieron para entender que el mundo real no era para los débiles. A fuerza de golpes y malas jugadas del destino, dejó de ser aquella chiquilla inocente que creía en la bondad de las personas, en especial la de su propia familia. A ella la pisotearon y humillaron de la peor forma cuando era apenas una niña por ser tan benevolente, una actitud que causaba molestias entre sus mayores. Era esa una de las razones de su cambio, también la de su regreso después de haberse prometido no volver jamás.

Para ser la Sakura que era ahora le costó sacrificar su alma, su corazón y su propia vida. El desamor, la traición y la maldad que le demostraron las personas en quien confió, hizo que una roca se instaurara en el lugar donde se suponía debía latir su corazón. Sanar cada una de sus heridas no fue fácil, al contrario, la mayoría de ellas eran de aquellas que solo el tiempo puede curar. Por suerte tuvo el suficiente para apaciguarlas.

Luego de graduarse con honores de la universidad le pidió a su padre la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo que, _Haruno & Senju Buildings_., tenía en _Uzu_. No tardó en hacerse un hueco en el complejo mundo de las mega-construcciones de la mano de la empresa que más temprano que tarde heredaría. Dedicó de lleno su tiempo en convertir todo lo que tocaba en oro, tanto que en el camino terminó perdiendo el último resquicio que quedaba de aquello que la hacía humana.

Cuatro años pasaron desde el día que una noticia la hizo querer regresar a _Hi_ _no_ _Kuni_ , consumida por la ira decidió por todos los medios posibles que ella debía volver por la puerta grande, necesitaba verlo nuevamente a la cara, que fuera testigo de aquello en lo que la convirtió.

¿La razón? Un hombre que conoció durante sus primeros años en _Uzushio_ y que fue el causante directo de cada una de sus desgracias. Él pertenecía a la familia dueña de la compañía inmobiliaria más grande del país, que era enemiga a muerte y competía con las empresas de misma índole anexas a firma, ese hombre era un Uchiha.

Fue entonces cuando una idea se le metió entre ceja y ceja. Venganza... y eso hizo los cuatro años antes de su regreso, planificar su venganza con la ayuda de su fiel amigo y confidente Sasori Akasuna. Estaba convencida que no fallaría, confiaba en su odio y estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo con tal de hacerles pagar cada una de las lágrimas que la hicieron llorar, en especial él.

Llegó a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, con más horas de antelación a lo que todos pensaban. El vehículo aparcó en frente a las ostentosa entrada de la mansión Senju, una herencia familiar que pasó a ser la residencia de todos sus herederos hasta su madre.

El chofer no tardó en abrir la puerta para ella, de la casa salieron varios sirvientes que con suma rapidez bajaron su equipaje de la cajuela, y con la misma rapidez desaparecieron en el interior de la casa. Dictó unas órdenes a su chofer, que este acató sin rechistar y se dio valor para por fin entrar al lugar que la vio crecer.

Entró a la lujosa mansión de la familia, se encontró con la misma casa fría y vacía de siempre, podía estar de abarrotada de tanta opulencia, pero aquello no podía llamarse hogar, nunca lo había sido.

Los retratos familiares de distintas generaciones le dieron la bienvenida a medida que recorría los largos pasillos que la condujeron hasta su habitación. Durante el trayecto recordaba que alguna vez dentro de su inocencia e ingenuidad fue feliz en ese lugar tan triste. La última vez que caminó por aquella instancia fue cuando partió hacia _Uzushio_ a estudiar en aquel reconocido internado, aún era una chiquilla llena de sueños... muchas cosas sucedieron desde entonces, ella no era la misma y era evidente que nunca más lo volvería a ser.

No perdió más tiempo rememorando algo que ya no venía al caso. El pasado estaba en el ayer y no se podía cambiar, no ganaba nada torturándose al preguntarse cómo sería su vida si no hubiese... cómo sería ella si tan solo... despejó su mente.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró sus maletas perfectamente colocadas sobre la cama, el señor Homura no había cambiado en nada, a pesar del tiempo continuaba sabiendo qué haría justo después de llegar de viaje, ciertos hábitos no se perdían.

Llamó al mayordomo y pidió que le prepararan el baño, necesitaba relajarse antes de partir a la empresa.

Tan eficiente como siempre, las muchachas del servicio no tardaron en tener todo listo para que se relajara en la tina, la ayudaron con la ropa, mientras ella se perdía en las esencias y aceites aromáticos de su baño.

Al salir se cubrió con un suave albornoz se dio su tiempo para arreglarse. Un hermoso vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, complementado con un blazer blanco que cubría el escote, sencillas joyas y un hermoso par de zapatos cerrados de aguja color rojo pasión.

El maquillaje fue muy sencillo, perfecto para el día, pero Sakura no pudo evitar pintar sus labios de un hermoso carmesí, lucía elegante y profesional sin dejar de lado su atractivo. Sonrió al verse en el espejo, quería causar una buena impresión en la importante junta de las once y media.

Vio el reloj de su muñeca, eran las diez. Cada vez faltaba menos.

Tomó su bolso y portafolios, y allí estaba de nuevo frente al espejo el reflejo de la mujer que era, para lo que nació. Salió de nueva cuenta, el chofer que contrató hasta que se terminara de instalar la esperó tal como le ordenó. Al subir de nuevo al auto por fin se dijo que estaba lista para partir hacia la compañía, el hombre asintió y puso en marcha a su lugar de destino. Sakura ese día tenía una misión que cumplir.

…

La última vez que pisó la empresa fue días antes de irse a _Uzu_ , su padre le dio un tour por las instalaciones del _Haruno_ _Corporate Center_ , recordándole por qué tenía que partir y las esperanzas que todos depositaban en ella como futura líder de la compañía. Lo aceptó como todo, al fin y al cabo desde niña fue así, era su deber para con su gente, todos confiaban en ella, era su destino y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Todo era más enorme de lo que recordaba. El rascacielos era imponente, en él se albergaban las oficinas centrales del _Haruno &Senju Group,_ si bien el edificio era regido en gran mayoría por su empresa, también otras corporaciones tenían allí sus instalaciones, en especial de bienes raíces que compartían acuerdos con ellos en el sector inmobiliario.

Antes de volver al país, la joven había contactado con una de esas empresas para que acondicionaran el ático del edificio que se hallaba en desuso y lo convirtieran en su nueva residencia. Al principio su padre no estuvo de acuerdo con que abandonara la mansión, luego de hablar largo y tendido, accedió a su petición con la condición que pasara seguido por la residencia familiar y fuera a cenar de vez en cuando.

Fue un alivio que aceptara, después de su regreso no creía ser capaz de soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que Sakaru y su madre.

A lo lejos observó cómo Dan conversaba de forma amena con un hombre, quien por su vestimenta, intuyó era de _Suna_. Durante esa semana se celebraba la junta anual de accionistas de _Haruno & Co_. (Una de las empresas del grupo empresarial), por lo visto acababan de salir de una de ellas. Sakura se acercó lentamente dando tiempo a que su padre terminara de despedir a su acompañante, no tenía ánimos para comenzar una de esas interminables presentaciones con halagos incluidos que hacía el hombre cada vez que se encontraban con algún cliente o inversor. Con una pequeña sonrisa —casi imperceptible— se acercó a su progenitor tras éste despedir al individuo en cuestión.

Si existía alguien que pudiera hacerle sonreír genuinamente, ese sin duda era su padre. Desde que decidió dejar de ser aquella muchachita temerosa y se transformó en la mujer que era, su relación sorprendentemente mejoró. Para muchos en cierto momento resultó extraño el cambio, en especial el del patriarca, pues se sabía que éste siempre despreció y reprochó en reiteradas ocasiones la falta de confianza y fuerza de su primogénita.

Para Dan era frustrante tener que soportar las críticas de los socios y sus consejeros cuando consideraban a su hija como la peor opción para sucederlo. Por suerte aquello cambió.

—Por fin aquí, mi querida Sakura. Bienvenida a casa. —Ella como siempre, dio la reverencia correspondiente al jefe de familia. Luego el hombre se acercó y plantó un beso en cada mejilla de su primogénita.

La joven se permitió abrazar por unos momentos a su padre, pero ni aun la emotividad del momento apartó su pensamiento de lo que la llevó a volver. No perdió tiempo después de la pequeña muestra afectiva entre su padre y ella.

Rápidamente activó su modo profesional, ese día era especial para ella, ejecutaría su primer movimiento para acercarse a la familia Uchiha.

El mayor había aceptado la propuesta de su hija, la inestabilidad que empezaba a sufrir el mercado extranjero, les llevaba a crear una vía de escape alterna a la crisis económica, era bueno invertir en otras empresas del país, que para entonces estaba teniendo un gran revuelo, en especial allí, en _Konoha_. Era ahí donde entraban en el juego sus enemigos y la excusa perfecta para llegar y entablar relaciones con ellos.

Para Dan, las proyecciones de su hija y el joven Akasuna, eran meramente estratégica pensando en el bienestar de sus socios y sufrir lo menos posible los daños colaterales que podían surgir en un futuro no muy lejano.

Asociarse a una empresa del prestigio de _Uchiha's_ _Real_ _Estate_ _Inc_., —la compañía más grande de bienes raíces del país luego de haber empezado varias décadas atrás, con un capital mínimo del inmigrante de _Kumo_ Indra Uchiha, teniendo tal éxito que en la actualidad lideraban el mercado inmobiliario del país—, era una jugada inteligente de Sakura, los Uchiha contaban con mayor credibilidad y rentabilidad en ese negocio.

Tenerlos cerca sería un buen movimiento para liberar ciertas tensiones que se pudieron generar entre la rivalidad de ambas empresas hace muchos años atrás.

Lo que el patriarca no sabía, eran los intereses personales que movían a Sakura hacia sus potenciales socios.

…

Eran las once menos cuarto, la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar, la joven arquitecta pidió a su padre ir antes que ella a la sala de juntas mientras terminaba de instalarse en su nueva oficina. No estaba del todo mal, al contrario, tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad que se imponía bajo sus pies.

El momento se acercaba, su estómago se contrajo un poco, eran los nervios, sabía que él estaría presente. Después de tantos años por fin se verían las caras nuevamente. El momento había llegado, de lo que estaba segura era que su venganza se llevaría a cabo y la compasión era algo que los Uchiha no tendrían el placer de disfrutar.

—Sasori...— Pensó en su mejor amigo y confidente, para darse ánimos antes de partir hacia la sala de juntas a enfrentar su pasado.

Media hora más tarde entró con paso firme a la sala donde sus invitados la esperaban, algunos de los presentes voltearon a ver a la nueva integrante, excepto uno. Sakura cargaba un portafolio y otras carpetas donde traía la propuesta para sus invitados. Pronto se disculpó por haberles hecho esperar para empezar la reunión.

Dan la presentó a los representantes de la otra compañía, halagando cómo no, el gran trabajo hecho por su futura sucesora en la sucursal que tenían en _Uzushio_. En aquellos inexpresivos ojos del mandamás Haruno, podía verse un atisbo del orgullo que sentía por su primogénita. —Ella es una excelente Directora Ejecutiva. ¡Y cómo no!, si ha salido a su padre, ahí donde la ven es toda una _fierecilla_ a la hora de hacer negocios. He visto a los hombres más ricos y poderosos del viejo Reino de _Uzu_ vaciarse los bolsillos ante ella. —Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de un tenue color carmín por los comentarios de su padre. Aún no se acostumbraba a recibirlos por parte de él.

Pronto todos se presentaron con la recién llegada, Itachi, Sasuke e Izumi Uchiha, según lo que había investigado hasta ese momento, los hermanos desde hace dos años dirigían el negocio familiar. Los tres poseían unos rasgos característicos, sus grandes ojos negros y sus cabellos del mismo color, cada uno tenía un matiz diferente dependiendo como les diera la luz.

Algo hizo que el corazón de Sakura latiera más de prisa al momento de cruzar su mirada con la del menor de los hermanos. Sus ojos eran más profundos que los de Itachi e Izumi, tenía largas pestañas que hacían su mirada más profunda e intimidante.

Rápidamente la apartó y sus ojos se posaron en el lugar donde se situaba la comitiva de su empresa, allí se topó de frente con una mirada familiar, una que conocía muy bien, la de su primo Naruto, el representante legal del consorcio. Sakura le dio una media sonrisa a este último, no le veía desde hacía seis meses que fue a _Uzushio_ supliendo a su padre en la visita mensual a la sede en ese país. Era bueno ver de nuevo esa paz que brindaba su tranquila mirada azul, había algo en él que la reconfortaba.

En el segundo que se distrajo viendo a su familiar, no se percató cuando Itachi Uchiha se acercó para ayudarla con las carpetas que aún cargaba.

— ¿Me permite ayudarle, Señorita Haruno?— preguntó dándole una media sonrisa.

Los ojos de la heredera resplandecieron llenos de desprecio, sus labios se volvieron una fina línea recta, caminó hacia su asiento seguida del hombre sin cruzar palabra. Al llegar a su destino, éste colocó la pila de carpetas en el escritorio.

Sin más que un escueto Gracias —por mera cortesía y no parecer una mal educada ante sus invitados— Sakura tomó asiento después de despachar al Uchiha de nuevo a su lugar.

Mientras la escena transcurría sin la mayor importancia para el resto de los presentes, Dan observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos y el accionar de su hija. Gestos de manos, el nulo intercambio de palabras. Él no era tonto, algo andaba mal — ¿Con esa actitud pedante pretendía convencer a los Uchiha invertir un gran capital en su empresa?— Pensó el patriarca. Para Sakura, el escrutinio de su padre no lo pasó por alto. Si no quería levantar sospechas, tendría que saber cómo mover sus cartas.

No dilató en dar inicio a la junta, expuso la grandiosa idea que consistía en una gran inversión de ambas partes en los mercados del otro y la creación de una fusión bajo la firma del _Haruno &Senju_ _Group_ donde ambas empresas prestaran sus servicios. La constructora del Grupo, _Haruno_ _&_ _Senju_ _Buildings,_ se encargaría de la compra de terrenos, diseño, construcción y ambientación de espacios de propiedades comerciales y residenciales a nivel nacional y _Uchiha's Real Estate_ _Inc_., sería la inmobiliaria encargada de sacarlas al mercado, vendiendo y rentando cada una de las propiedades...

La idea consistía en forjar una alianza sólida que desplazase a otras firmas que de a poco se abrían espacio en el negocio. Era una oferta tentadora que haría incrementar ganancias por encima de los precios normales por la exclusividad y la clientela a la que iba dirigida, sin contar el prestigio que significaba obtener un producto con el sello de esas dos grandes corporaciones.

Izumi e Itachi estaban fascinados con lo expuesto por ella. A la mujer le pareció perfecto, y más ahora con la demanda que estaba presentando en las áreas comerciales, que sin duda era el objetivo del Grupo. Pero no todos daban su opinión, Sasuke, el menor de los Uchiha, era el único que permanecía en silencio, escuchando y analizando todo lo expuesto hasta ahora.

Sakura al escuchar a los mayores tan entusiasmados con la idea pensó que ya todo estaba dispuesto en bandeja de plata para ella. Aunque sus pensamientos de victoria se disiparon, cuando el menor y mayor accionista de los tres habló con esa voz grave y varonil que por un instante la hizo estremecer.

—Entiendo su punto de vista señorita Haruno, pero no termina de convencerme. — Ese par de ojos negros se clavaron fijamente en los verdes irises de ella. Un estremecimiento la atravesó y por un momento la llevó a perderse en la profundidad que reflejaban esos pozos negros. Era desconcertante, sentía como si él pudiese ver a través de ella y sus dobles intenciones.

Sakura se sintió expuesta, y pudo comprobar que el mantenerse en silencio durante todo ese tiempo era una estrategia del hombre. La desconfianza se vio reflejada en su rostro. No tardó en recobrar la compostura, no se dejaría intimidar por ese individuo, así que continuó su explicación sin dar mucha importancia al comentario, pero activando sus sentidos al límite, estaba entre fieras que esperaban el mínimo error y no se iba a dejar vencer, menos por un Uchiha.

Otra mirada oscura se posaba en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Sabía quién era, nada más y nada menos que el flamante novio de su queridísima hermana gemela, Itachi Uchiha. Sakura no comprendía la razón por la que Sakaru se había atrevido a emparentar con la familia del hombre que le hizo tanto daño. Y la odiaba por eso...

¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que la estaban utilizando como una vez lo hizo con ella?, pero no importaba, por su insolencia al retarla también le haría pagar.

—La economía de su empresa va viento en popa señorita Haruno, los números están allí. Realmente no entiendo ese afán suyo para que creemos esta sociedad. Nuestro mundo son los bienes inmuebles, lo suyo las construcciones pero también poseen parte de ese mercado en _Uzushio_ y aquí en _Konoha_ , esta unión podría ser beneficiosa para ambos, pero seamos sinceros, lo sería más para nosotros que para ustedes ¿Por qué una constructora de talla internacional como la suya querría "ayudar" al negocio de los Uchiha conociendo los antecedentes entre ambas familias?— Una ceja enarcada hizo más que evidente la desconfianza que Sasuke sentía hacia ella.

Sakura rápidamente contraatacó a la pregunta del hombre, alegando más razones para formar esa sociedad. Quizás no le convenció del todo, pero hizo que éste tomara en cuenta su propuesta para estudiarla y llegar a un acuerdo donde ambos salieran ganando. Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de los labios de la joven, quien con el gesto decía que se adjudicaba la primera victoria del día. Sasuke, sorprendiéndola en su acto se la devolvió.

Las miradas retadoras reflejaban la tensión y desconfianza tan grande que existía entre esos dos... ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, de ahora en adelante nacía una nueva lucha de poder entre los dos, una que cambiaría las vidas de todos para siempre.

El juego apenas acababa de comenzar.

Y Sakura iba ganando.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo de nuevo. Prólogo y capítulo uno. Aquí no ha cambiado casi nada, es que el principio poco lo hará, ya a partir del segundo sí habrá un cambio.

Espero les esté gustando.

* * *

 **PS: Sakaru será la Sakura de Road to ninja**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 **SASUKE**

* * *

Al terminar la junta Sakura se apresuró en irse, según debía atender otros asuntos que ameritaban su presencia. Casi de inmediato Itachi también se despidió, Sasuke e Izumi fueron los últimos en salir de la sala de juntas. Por unos minutos compartieron opiniones de todo lo que había pasado, la mujer insinuó algo con respecto a su hermano y como éste veía a su anfitriona durante toda la reunión. Dudas comenzaron a surcar los pensamientos del moreno.

Le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su hermano, aún más esa mirada llena de desprecio que recibió por parte de Sakura Haruno. Sí, se podía decir que todos en esa sala se hicieron de la vista gorda, pero los presentes se dieron cuenta de la actitud cortante de la dama en cuestión. Sasuke intuyó que una historia se escondía entre ellos, tal vez todo se debía a que su querido hermano quería emparentar con la hermana gemela, Sakaru Haruno.

No tenían nada más que hacer allí, así que salieron de ese lugar, no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Izumi se fue con él, la pobre no había llevado auto, e Itachi, quien se supone quedó en traerla y luego llevarla al club donde se encontraría con unas amigas, la dejó tirada sin decir nada.

Después de dejar a su hermana en el restaurante, toda la reunión seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Había algo en esa mujer que no encajaba. Hace muchos años ambas familias fueron eternos rivales por un pleito extraño del que era tabú hablar. Solo recordaba cómo los mayores susurraban entre ellos y luego se hacían los desentendidos.

Al llegar a su residencia se estacionó en la entrada principal, ya el chofer se encargaría de acomodar su auto. Entró en una amplia estancia que lo recibió con calidez. « _Si hay un lugar en el mundo donde puedo sentirme en paz, definitivamente es aquí_ ». Se dijo para sus adentros. Llamó para comprobar si había alguien en casa, nadie contestó.

Se deshizo del saco, aflojó su corbata y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo. Fue directo a la cocina por algún aperitivo, después de la junta no le dio tiempo de comer. Antes de abrir el refrigerador llamó su atención un papel pegado con magnético, con una caligrafía propia de un niño le dio la bienvenida.

« _Mamá y yo salimos de compras al centro, si tienes hambre calienta la comida que dejó en el microondas_. _Te quiero, Karin_ ».

Sonrió ante la misiva de su pequeña, abrió el horno microondas y en efecto, un plato de comida ya frío esperaba por él. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, Sasuke tenía una vida simple. Una novia encantadora y una hija aún más, una bonita casa y un auto familiar, y finalmente un trabajo que le gustaba mucho. Se preocupaba por los suyos, y aunque tenía una imagen de amargado hombre de negocios, en cuanto llegaba a casa le gusta desconectarse del estrés que éste le proporciona.

Era un hombre simple.

Hinata y Karin conformaban el centro de su vida, con ellas a su lado ésta tenía sentido y podía decir que creía ser feliz. Al menos se sentía realizado.

Aunque formaban una familia, ellos aún no estaban casados; a pesar de conocerse prácticamente desde la adolescencia, el matrimonio no había sido algo prioritario en sus vidas. Sus familias con lo conservadoras que eran no concebían la idea que tenían de vivir en libre unión, consideraban que era un mal ejemplo para la niña, pero Sasuke y Hinata nunca necesitaron un papel que dijera que uno era del otro, las cosas simplemente fluían con naturalidad.

Sin embargo llegaba un punto en el que una mujer quería sentirse segura del hombre que había elegido como compañero de vida. Así que por fin, después de tantos años decidieron dar el gran paso.

Faltaba un año para que Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga, pudieran unir sus vidas para siempre bajo la ley de los hombres y recibir la bendición de Dios, tal como sus familias lo venían pidiendo desde hacía varios años.

Por un lado creían que era absurdo una boda a estas alturas con los años que llevaban juntos, entre ellos su hermano, decía que era más que obvio que su relación era sólida. Además tenían a Karin, una jovencita de once años que adoptaron en _Uzushio_ cuando ésta solo tenía tres, así que la familia ya la tenían construida. Pero por otro, su madre estaba feliz con la boda, según ella por fin sentaría cabeza.

« _Si dirigir una empresa, tener una mujer e hija no es sentar cabeza, entonces no sé qué es_ ». Se decía a sí mismo.

Lo que Sasuke quería después de las tan esperadas nupcias, era aumentar el tamaño de su familia. Estaba loco por tener un hijo, secretamente anhelaba ver a niños correteando por el vestíbulo de la casa con una Karin adolescente furiosa detrás de ellos porque agarraban sus cosas.

Tenía planeado hablar con Hinata sobre eso. Pero últimamente el estrés del trabajo lo estaba dejando sin tiempo de nada, y ahora con la llegada de Sakura Haruno y su propuesta, se le complicaba cada vez más.

Algo le decía que se alejara por completo de esa mujer, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un gran dolor de cabeza, por lo poco que vio de ella, supo que era alguien obstinada como él y no se detendría hasta obtener, Dios sabe qué, lo que quiere de su empresa. Desde ahora tenía que andar con mucho cuidado si no quería llevarse una sorpresa.

Después de comerse su almuerzo en total silencio, pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

Una hermosa mujer de ojos perlados entró de la mano de otra más pequeña de ojos carmesí. La mayor llevaba el pelo negro azulado, lacio y largo hasta el inicio de sus caderas, un cómodo vestido estampado que caía en una falda fluida hasta la rodilla, bolsa y zapatos blancos, aparentaba estar llegando a la treintena. Su mirada dulce y sonrisa gentil hacían honores a su clásica belleza.

La pequeña en cambio llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros, escarlata como sus ojos, un par de lentes con montura de pasta y un trajecito púrpura a juego con el de su madre.

Después de dejar las bolsas en la sala de estar, la pequeña entró corriendo por uno de los amplios pasillos, a tal punto que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, cosa que le hizo ganar una reprimenda por parte de Hinata, quien vivía regañándola por lo mismo cada vez que llegaban a casa y él ya había llegado.

Sasuke se levantaba muy temprano para ir a la oficina, así que los días de semana por las mañanas solo hablaban por teléfono y terminaban viéndose a la hora del almuerzo o la cena, todo dependía de qué tan ardua fuese su jornada laboral.

A pesar de trabajar tanto, Hinata agradecía el esfuerzo que él hacía para pasar tiempo de calidad junto a ellas. Por motivos de trabajo no pudo estar presente el día que por fin servicios sociales les entregó a la niña, desde entonces se prometió no perderse ningún momento especial de su vida.

La mujer suspiró como una adolescente, Sasuke era el amor de su vida, una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro al entrar al despacho y ver a una emocionada Karin lanzarse directo a los brazos de su padre y enseñarle una pequeña caja de música que había insistido tanto en que le comprara en su paseo al mall.

Él sonrió al verla y escuchar la dulce melodía que acompañaba la danza de la diminuta bailarina que salía luego de abrir la pequeña caja.

Karin tenía una fascinación con los objetos en miniatura, le gustaba coleccionarlos y Sasuke adoraba ver esos ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad al contarle las historias detrás de cada uno de ellos.

La verdad Karin llevaba tras de sí una historia que le desgarró el alma, la primera vez que la vio fue cuando la rescató de un incendio en _Uzushio_.

Alguien durante la noche entró a la casa donde vivía con sus padres biológicos, los masacraron frente a ella, los maleantes por alguna razón no la asesinaron también, pero antes de irse prendieron fuego a la casa para que muriera con ellos abrasada por el calor de las llamas.

Él regresaba de una cena con sus amigos de la facultad, para evitar el tráfico tomó una desviación por la zona residencial, fue entonces cuando vio el fuego, rápidamente se detuvo, se bajó e intentó ayudar a los vecinos que se aproximaron al lugar a ayudar.

Alguien dijo que había una niña dentro, así que Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, rompió el cristal de la puerta principal, donde el fuego no había llegado todavía, y entró como un tornado en busca de la pequeña.

La encontró junto a un rincón sollozando, su pelo estaba alborotado y su pequeño rostro cubierto de cenizas. Algo oprimió su pecho.

Corrió a su lado, la sostuvo en brazos y buscó la forma de salir de allí.

Después de ponerla a salvo, reparó en el hecho que esa niña indefensa había quedado sin padres, ni nadie el mundo. Los de servicios sociales no tardaron en presentarse y llevársela con ellos hasta que encontraran un lugar adecuado para ella.

No supo por qué, pero desde ese día parte de su esquivo e impenetrable corazón se quedó con esa pequeña pelirroja.

Hinata y él eran novios por aquel tiempo, pero no era nada formal, los padres de ella eran muy quisquillosos, no querían que su única hija se casara con alguien de similar categoría que ellos, al contrario, necesitaban que su heredera se casara con alguien de menor estatus para poder manejarlo a su antojo dentro de la familia Hyūga y que fueran ellos quienes tuvieran la última palabra.

A pesar de conocerse desde la adolescencia, no fueron novios sino hasta que ella cumplió los dieciocho, nunca pensó que estaría a punto de casarse con ella después de once años.

La verdad no se había planteado ninguna relación seria y duradera hasta que Karin llegó a su vida.

Le habló a Hinata sobre la trágica historia, ellos apenas eran unos jóvenes estudiantes universitarios, no tendrían tiempo para asumir la responsabilidad de criar una niña de tres años, pero la quería a su lado, necesitaba saberla sana y salva bajo su protección.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata estuvo para él en todo momento.

Le ayudó a hacer la gestión de adopción, se ofreció a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara y se convirtió en la madre de Karin, para ella lo importante era verle feliz y pronto también desarrollaría un profundo amor por la pequeña.

Allí comenzó toda la vida tal y como la conocía hasta ahora.

No estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata, pero la quería, eso era más de lo que había alcanzado cualquier otra mujer en su vida.

Se sentía bien al lado de la Hyūga, todo era fácil con ella y si era sincero consigo mismo, le daba cierta estabilidad a su vida.

Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sentándose sobre su regazo y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Hola, tú. —Depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios y le regaló una de sus tímidas sonrisas.

Sí, sin duda ella era la mujer ideal para estar a su lado. Ya echaba de menos la dulce boca de Hinata. Y es que ya se sentía extraño estar sin ella, se había acostumbrado a tenerla siempre cerca, en especial ahora que internamente se sentía algo inquieto.

Había veces en las que odiaba su trabajo, creía que le quitaba demasiado tiempo para estar con sus chicas. No iba a negar que era un genio en lo que hacía, pero entre eso y su pequeña familia, prefería lo segundo.

Su trabajo era el deber que tenía con los Uchiha y sus asociados, lamentablemente contra eso él no podía hacer nada.

Durante años vivió bajo las órdenes de su padre, ahora por lo menos era uno de los socios mayoritarios y su padre les cedió las riendas del negocio a él y sus hermanos.

Sasuke era uno de los ejecutivos de mayor jerarquía dentro de Uchiha Real Estate Inc., se podía decir que era su propio jefe y ya no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Cuando quisiera, solo tenía que llamar a Itachi e Izumi para decirles que iba a ausentarse por motivos personales, y así tenía tiempo para pasar con sus chicas cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Durante largo rato Hinata paseó sus dedos por la rebelde cabellera de Sasuke, él solo se limitaba a dejarse mimar. Incluso Tenten, la mejor amiga de Hinata a veces comentaba la envidia que sentía hacia su relación, pues ella no creía tener su suerte.

Hinata se quedó observándolo por largo rato, como preparándose para decirle algo. Sasuke la conocía tan bien que esperó a que ella se armara de valor y lo soltara de una buena vez.

—Sabes, llegó una invitación con el sello de los Senju. —Hizo una pausa y lo miró con cautela, midiendo su reacción. Al ver que no decía nada prosiguió—. Darán una recepción de bienvenida para su hija mayor, la hermana de Sakaru, tu cuñada— comentó, deteniendo la caricia en el pelo del moreno y limitarse solamente a observarlo.

— ¿Quieres ir?— Preguntó él sin que ninguna expresión cruzara por su inmutable rostro, pero pensando que no era buena idea después de ver el pequeño intercambio entre Sakura Haruno y su hermano durante la junta que tuvo lugar ese día.

—Bueno... sí. —Sonrió con ternura— Es que por todo el trabajo que has tenido últimamente, desde hace mucho no salimos solos... ya sabes, tú y yo, sin Karin. —Hizo una mueca al mencionar esto último, no quería que sonara así tan desdeñoso. —Quiero decir, una salida como la pareja estable y feliz que somos.

Sasuke pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de responderle.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Sakura Haruno es... cómo explicarlo —hizo una pausa— no me da buena espina. —Dijo al fin—, creo que oculta algo, lo que vi hoy de ella no tiene nada que ver con Sakaru... no quisiera que te relacionaras con esa mujer, tiene algo... ¿malicioso?

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, estaba sorprendida por algo, él no sabía por qué hasta escucharle preguntas atropelladas de cómo era, que si era cierto lo que decían aquellas revistas de la prensa rosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño desconcertado, no podía creer que a Hinata le gustaran tanto los cotilleos, pero claro, era algo normal entre sus amigas así que no le extrañaba que algo de eso se le pegara.

De forma impasible y sin dar mucha importancia a ciertas respuestas relató cada cosa que creyó necesaria para que la Hyūga se hiciera una idea de cómo era la hermana de Sakaru.

Lo más extraño de todo fue cuando le hizo la pregunta de si la mujer era tan bonita como se veía en las revistas.

Sasuke vaciló un poco al responder, prestando mucha atención a la reacción de Hinata. También lo hizo porque al pensar en Sakura, enseguida vino a su mente la imagen imponente de ella entrando a la sala de juntas, con pasos fuertes y decididos, creyéndose la dueña del lugar.

Enseguida llegó a su mente su figura no demasiado voluptuosa, pero lo suficientemente estilizada para atraer las miradas masculinas, si lo pensaba bien, era exactamente igual a Sakaru, extraordinariamente bella con aquellos grandes ojos verdes y ese peculiar cabello rosa, solo que Sakura tenía algo, una vitalidad que la hacía parecer un tornado por los lugares que pasaba.

Recordó con exactitud verla caminar por la sala, aquellas largas piernas tonificadas sobre sus zapatos de tacón, combinadas con aquel sutil contoneo de caderas al caminar, sin duda esa mujer poseía un gran poder de seducción, sí, era bonita e inteligente, y estaba seguro que cualquier hombre la quisiera llegar a conocer más íntimamente.

Ahora que lo veía con más claridad, Sakura Haruno en apariencia era puro sexo y seducción, una loba disfrazada de oveja, lista para atacar en cuanto se le presentara oportunidad.

Vino a su mente esa sonrisa cínica de superioridad que le dio, ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? Tragó grueso, qué podía responderle a Hinata sobre otra mujer que de repente comenzaba a ocupar parte de sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

—Es hermosa. —Respondió por fin después de tan larga pausa—. Exactamente igual a Sakaru… nada que no hayas visto.

Hinata lo escrutó, como intentando adivinar de nuevo sus pensamientos, no logró descubrir nada porque él era bueno controlando sus emociones, nunca se inmutaba ante nada, lo cual hacía difícil que conocieran sus sentimientos.

Finalmente se dio por vencida y emitió un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Tienes razón, ¡Qué tonta soy! Es obvio que Sakura es idéntica a tu cuñada por el simple hecho que son gemelas. Físicamente no son diferentes.

Aunque para Sasuke sí que lo eran, Sakura tenía una personalidad arrolladora, explosiva si la recordaba dar la presentación, tan apasionada cuando se enfrascaba de lleno en un tema que dominaba y defendía, tan diferente a la distante y fría Sakaru.

Después de ese pequeño diálogo interno, escuchó la insistencia de Hinata con la idea de ir a la fiesta que darían los Haruno-Senju, estaba segura que, Lady Tsunade Senju botaría la casa por la ventana, todo por la llegada de su primogénita después de tantos años.

La miró fijamente reconsiderando sus opciones. Terminó aceptando la petición de su prometida sin poner pegas al asunto, a fin de cuentas no perdían nada con asistir a la dichosa fiesta. Quizás estando allí podía averiguar algo de la recién llegada y las verdaderas intenciones de ésta.

Hinata empezó a dar saltitos y pequeños gritos de emoción, Karin quien recién entraba de nuevo a la habitación arqueo una ceja al ver a la Hyūga actuar como una autentica niña... y se suponía que la pequeña en esa casa era ella.

A veces la morena podía parecer algo infantil. La boca de Sasuke se curvó en una media sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco ante la exagerada reacción de Hinata.

Hinata se apresuró a levantarse y decir unas cuantas palabras apenas inteligibles para los presentes. Entre las cosas que lograron entender, el vestido perfecto era lo esencial. La jovencita se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido su madre, se avecinaba una odisea para encontrar el look perfecto para esa fiesta a la que tanto quería asistir.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, no le quedaba de otra que resignarse, tendría que ir a esa recepción. Ya que no tenía opción, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de observar más de cerca a Sakura, quizás si le daba un vistazo a su comportamiento dentro de su hábitat se haría una idea de cómo sería más o menos trabajar con ella.

No entendía el interés de Hinata en entablar una "amistad" con alguien que por lo visto hasta ahora, era frívola y no le importaba nada más allá de sus propios intereses, igual que casi todos en su familia... si existía una excepción entre todos ellos, eran Sakaru y Naruto Uzumaki; ellos eran tan distintos al resto.

Ya ella se daría cuenta que no sería lo mismo que con la novia de su hermano.

Un rato después de ordenar sus pensamientos, subió a ver qué hacían las mujeres de su vida, encontró a Karin sentada en la cama jugando con su teléfono y a Hinata sacando varios vestidos del armario.

La vio ir de un lado a otro, ciertamente estaba emocionada, era cierto, tal vez hacía mucho tiempo que no iban solos a una fiesta. Quizás desde antes que adoptaran a Karin.

— ¡La niñera! —Dijo Hinata, recordando algo importante.

—Tranquila, de camino a la fiesta la dejaremos con mis padres. Ya le avisé a mamá.

—Gracias, a veces creo que no soy lo suficientemente atenta con ciertos detalles de nuestra vida. —Hizo un gesto hacia la joven pelirroja sobre la cama.

—Ya sé que hablan de mí. —Dijo la aludida—. Para ser una completa descuidada, has sido una buena madre hasta ahora, no te martirices. —Dijo con sorna—. Además prefiero quedarme con los abuelos, ¿No crees que ya estoy demasiado grande para niñeras?

Hinata sonrió ante la réplica de la pequeña, siempre tan mordaz, algo que sin duda era parte de su fuerte personalidad. Fue hasta su lado y la abrazó con cariño.

—Ojalá hubiese tenido tu habilidad para responderle a mis padres cuando tenía tu edad. Les habría dado unos disgustos de muerte. —Sonrió antes de darle un cachete en la pierna.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, Karin y su característico sarcasmo. Salió de allí antes de que iniciara el próximo round y fue con rumbo a su armario, necesitaba buscar la ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

A pesar de eso, eran una familia estable, cada uno con una personalidad diferente a la del otro, pero por alguna extraña razón todo funcionaba entre ellos.

Cualquiera pensaría que nada de lo que Sakura se traía entre manos podía alcanzar el perfecto equilibrio que Sasuke y Hinata conseguían en la vida del otro. Pero, ¡Oh qué equivocados estaban! No sabían que asistir a esa fiesta marcaría un antes y un después en las vidas de ambos.

Sin pensarlo sellaron un pacto con el destino, uno que cambiaría todo lo que conocían hasta ahora.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí comienzan los cambios. Sasuke se empieza a fijar en lo interesante que es esa mujer.

Hasta aquí actualizo hoy, mañana lo haré de nuevo con tres capítulos más.

Bye!

Lis


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

 **ITACHI**

* * *

Era como un sueño verla de nuevo frente a él. Aunque si era sincero consigo, la Sakura que tenía allí delante no se parecía a la que conoció doce años atrás. Estaba tan cambiada, para Itachi parecía más una ilusión, no la creía real, tan altiva y dominante, nada que ver a la joven tierna de sonrisa fácil y mirada angelical.

 _Doce años atrás:_

Era una calurosa mañana del mes de julio, ni él mismo sabía qué diablos hacía en un lugar como ese. Itachi Uchiha era un estudiante universitario de cuarto año de Empresariales en la Universidad de Uzushiogakure. Su amigo Sasori lo había arrastrado hasta ese internado lleno de jovencitas —que si las veía mejor no estaban tan mal— con la excusa de buscar a su prima Konan, que cabe decir era una insistente adolescente que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con él.

Al principio le pareció una mala idea, no quería toparse de nuevo con esa chiquilla que lo acosaba cada vez que podía. Para nadie era un secreto que la fastidiosa prima de su amigo estaba hasta los huesos por él, y no la culpaba, pues sabía que era un hombre muy asediado por el sexo opuesto, muestra de ello su larga lista de conquistas, solo que no le interesaban en absoluto las niñas como ella, le gustaban más mayorcitas y experimentadas.

A sus veintidós años había tenido más ligues que la mayoría de sus amigos, cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo y le permitía jactarse de su buena fortuna.

Iba distraído, envuelto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no esperó toparse con la persona más lerda en el mundo. Solo alcanzó a ver una larga cabellera rosa antes de que la dueña, por venir corriendo con la cabeza gacha se lo llevara por el medio, ocasionando que ambos cayeran de forma estrepitosa sobre el suelo del concurrido pasillo.

— ¡Maldición! —Masculló con rabia al percatarse que todos habían volteado y reían por tan bochornosa escena.

Quería quitarla de encima, esa idiota lo había hecho pasar el peor —por no decir único— ridículo de su vida. Él, Itachi Uchiha, terminó de bruces en el suelo por la torpeza de una mocosa que no veía por donde caminaba.

La chica aún estaba encima de él, cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras posaba temblorosa los puños cerrados sobre su pecho. La imagen resultaba un tanto adorable. No perdió tiempo y se puso de pie levantándola en vilo, tomándola desprevenida con su acción. Ella levantó la vista hacia él y abrió ampliamente los ojos abochornada por lo ocurrido.

Después de soltarla la escuchó disculparse con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz. Itachi realmente no le prestaba atención a su intento de disculpas, a fin de cuentas se lo debía por ser tan torpe.

No fue hasta que la chica preguntó si se había hecho daño, que éste se volvió para verla. Y ahí estaban ante él unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes llenos de angustia. Sonrió ante la cara de horror dibujada en el joven rostro.

Fue entonces que reparó en la belleza de la misma. Labios rosados y carnosos, nariz pequeña, y esa mirada, ¡Oh diablos! Esa mirada era algo sublime y desconcertante a la vez. Por un momento la imaginó viéndolo a los ojos mientras le hacía una felación. _« ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde salió eso?»._

Volvió a centrar su atención en la chica en frente, se permitió estudiarla de cuerpo entero, sus ojos se detuvieron en sus largas piernas, las caderas bien formadas para una chica de ¿Cuántos? ¿Dieciséis años?, su cintura estrecha y el pequeño busto que, a pesar estar oculto bajo la holgada camisa pudo notarlo suave contra su pecho cuando estuvo encima de él.

La verdad sintió cada delicada curva de su cuerpo acoplarse al suyo como un puzler.

La observó como lo haría un depredador ante su presa, si bien le gustaban las mujeres más voluptuosas, no le molestaría que esa chica lo rodeara con esas largas e interminables piernas mientras la empotraba contra una pared y la escuchaba suplicar por más.

Desvió esos pensamientos, era apenas una niña.

Una niña que gustoso se follaría si tuviera oportunidad.

Ella continuaba sin decir nada más, solo se limitaba a obsérvalo de reojo con algo de temor luego de verlo perdido en alguna parte de sus pensamientos. Itachi sonrió con gracia, para ser un instituto donde formaba señoritas, esa chiquilla era todo lo opuesto a lo que supuestamente enseñaban allí.

Era un tanto desgarbada, torpe y sin duda era tímida, su voz al preguntarle si se encontraba bien sonó entrecortada y dudosa. Era la calamidad personificada, una inadaptada más del montón. Él no soportaba a los inadaptados.

Finalmente dejó de torturarla con su silencio y le respondió en tono seco y cortante que estaba en perfectas condiciones, claro no sin antes soltar un comentario jocoso sobre la poca coordinación que había en ella a la hora de hacer algo tan simple como caminar.

No perdió detalle de la reacción de ésta, abrió la boca perpleja, no pudo evitar verle los labios e imaginarlos haciendo otra cosa más interesante. Sus ojos llenos de horror la hacían parecer un ratoncito asustado.

Las otras alumnas a su alrededor veían y comentaban con gracia la escena, esperando su próximo movimiento, Itachi sonrió burlón, al parecer había encontrado diversión en ese lugar, molestar a la rechazada, pero no tardó mucho en retractarse al verla bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Sus ojos viajaron de vuelta a sus labios, donde una mueca de dolor lo hizo pensarse mejor las cosas, ya no era un crío para comportarse de ese modo.

— ¿Qué están mirando? —Dijo volviéndose hacia las curiosas—. ¿Es que nunca han visto que alguien se caiga? Váyanse a clases, o lo que tengan que hacer, el espectáculo se acabó.

Las aludidas salieron en carrera, dejando ese pasillo casi desierto. Satisfecho con haber intimidado a esas mocosas, centró de nuevo su atención en la muchacha frente a él, esta vez le regaló una sonrisa más amistosa y le preguntó con tono amable:

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? Discúlpame por lo que dije antes, a veces vuelvo a ser un crío inmaduro cuando me desespero—. Un tenue rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que Itachi se preguntara hasta donde se extendería este.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Sonrió tímidamente—. No tiene que disculparse porque en parte es cierto todo lo que dijo.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar tomarla del rostro y obligarla a mirarlo de nuevo, el verde de su mirada lo atravesó, mandándole una reacción directa a su entrepierna. ¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla que lo hacía querer tirársela allí mismo?

Quizás era ese aire inocente y esa fragilidad latente en ella. Tampoco podía negar que era hermosa, pero ya antes había estado con mujeres mucho más hermosas y no se había puesto como una moto.

La respiración de ella se tornó más pausada, estaba nerviosa e intentaba calmarse, no le era indiferente, pensó. Sonrió ante ese descubrimiento, quizás podría jugar un poco el arte de la seducción con ella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó tomándola por sorpresa. Abrió los labios pensando en si responderle o no, su cara era un libro abierto hacia sus pensamientos.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y por fin respondió:

—Sakura... —dijo algo insegura— Sakura Haruno. —Terminó de decir con un poco más de decisión, pero sin dejar ese nerviosismo presente en su voz.

— ¿Haruno? —Itachi sonrió— ¿Acaso eres familia de Dan Haruno, de _Haruno & Senju Buildings_?— Al decir aquel nombre la muchacha asintió lentamente.

—Sí, Dan Haruno es mi padre…— respondió por lo bajo. La pobre parecía afligida porque descubrieran su parentesco con ese hombre—. ¿Lo conoces?

Itachi no supo qué decir, ¿Qué si lo conocía? ¿Y quién no? Las preguntas eran otras: ¿Sakura la hija de Dan Haruno y Tsunade Senju? ¿Ese ratoncito asustadizo era la hija de la pareja más poderosa de Konoha, misma que se caracterizaban por ser unos hijos de puta de primera que no les importaba pisotear a quien fuera con tal de lograr sus objetivos? ¿Esa tonta lo heredaría todo?

Tenía que ser una maldita broma, la rabia lo consumió por dentro, algo que creía que estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo volvió a renacer de sus entrañas. El odio que sentía hacia Tsunade Senju lo comprobó más vivo que nunca.

Sonrió de medio lado, ¿Qué pensaría su tío si le contaba sobre la hija de la mujer que hizo sufrir a su madre? Seguramente le diría que no desaprovechara la oportunidad para desquitarse de la humillación de hace varios años.

Nuevamente la recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, ¿Qué sentiría esa mujer si el hijo de la esposa de su ex amante mancillaba el honor de su valiosa heredera?

Era bonita y no implicaría un esfuerzo follársela hasta que olvidara su propio nombre, para después dejarla convertida en una _florecilla_ marchita. Seguramente la vieja Tsunade se moriría después de semejante humillación, que su hija fuera usada como una ramera para el desfogo de un Uchiha.

« _Vengarás a tu madre, Itachi_ ». Se repitió internamente. « _Esa mujer deseará nunca haberse cruzado en la relación de tus padres_ ».

— ¿Y quién no conoce al señor Haruno? —Sonrió ante la broma, ella le devolvió la sonrisa ante la obviedad de sus palabras—. Yo me llamo Itachi Miura. —Le dijo su nombre, obviando su apellido real, si lo hacía tal vez ella buscaría alejarse de él al saber que era un Uchiha.

Lo más seguro era que estuviera advertida de no relacionarse con ningún miembro de su familia. Además, solo sería para pasar el rato, ella también le gustaba y que fuera hija de Tsunade Senju, mejoraba aún más las cosas.

Por sus constantes sonrojos cada vez que la miraba supo que no le era indiferente y sería fácil conquistarla.

…

Varios días después volvió a ir con Sasori Akasuna al instituto de señoritas, Sakura le dio una amplia sonrisa al verlo a lo lejos, le dijo al pelirrojo que se verían cuando terminara su visita en la entrada del recinto, mientras él tenía otros asuntos pendientes.

Se acercó con una de las sonrisas más seductoras que pudo brindarle, ella lo miraba embobada y con los ojos brillantes de expectación, debía ser raro que un muchacho como él se fijara en alguien como ella.

La llevó a un lugar apartado donde solo se limitaban a hablar, así pasaron todo el mes de julio, él iba dos o tres veces por semana, aprovechándose que Sasori sí tenía permiso de visitas para Konan.

La tercera visita durante la cuarta semana, ella hablaba apasionada sobre un temario que estaban desarrollando antes de que acabara el año escolar, tan enfrascada estaba en su explicación que no reparó en el momento en que Itachi se acercó y sin mediar palabra le robó un beso.

Fue un roce suave, caliente y húmedo. Ella respondió el beso temerosa, pero con algo de decisión. Para la sorpresa de Itachi, Sakura le rodeó el cuello y lo acercó más a ella volviendo el beso aún más demandante.

No pudo evitar que el bulto entre sus piernas creciera dentro de sus pantalones, su boca era exquisita y fácilmente podía perderse en ella.

Se separaron jadeantes, faltos de aire y cordura. Él solo tenía ojos para ella, sus labios hinchados y rojos, la forma en que mordía el inferior y cerraba los ojos reviviendo el beso de minutos atrás.

Así pasaron más encuentros, donde ella buscaba un lugar donde nadie los viera y se embriagaba con sus besos, no habían pasado a más, no porque ella no quisiera, en cada encuentro se volvía más audaz y maldición, eso a Itachi le encantaba.

Esa vez la tomó con más brusquedad de la normal y la pegó contra la pared que los ocultaba del resto del mundo, a él le gustaba ser rudo, se pegó a ella mostrándole la fuerza de su deseo y la besó con más ímpetu que antes, esperando alguna reacción negativa de su parte.

Nunca imaginó la pasión que se ocultaba dentro de Sakura, en vez de asustarse por la intensidad de aquello que compartían, respondió como ninguna, enredando una de sus piernas en su cintura y enterrando los dedos dentro de sus cabellos para que profundizara aún más la exploración en su boca. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado antes como con esa mocosa.

Sus manos vagaron más debajo de su falda hasta tocar su trasero y pegarla aún más a su erección, quería follarla allí mismo, pero todavía no era tiempo.

Aquello era un juego, se repitió, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad y apartándose de ella.

—Tengo miedo, Itachi. —Murmuró Sakura, temblando de pasión—. Pero es que tú me haces sentir cosas que… —él calló sus palabras con otro beso.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Yo también lo siento. —Besó su frente, nariz y barbilla—. Te deseo más que nada en el mundo Sakura, quisiera que llegáramos a más, pero no puedo arrastrarte a ello, eres tan joven aún.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No digas eso, yo quiero darte todo lo que me pidas Itachi, todo y más.

— ¿De verdad? —Le preguntó sonriendo junto a sus labios.

—Sí, quiero hacerte feliz, tanto como tú me haces a mí.

— ¿Te hago feliz?

—Como nunca lo he sido. —Fue su ingenua respuesta.

Cuando se acercaba la hora que daba fin a las visitas se arreglaron las ropas alborotadas y el pelo luego de semejante arrebato, a pesar de volver a tener el uniforme en su sitio, Sakura seguía con los labios rojos e hinchados, Itachi solo pensaba en el momento que por fin la hiciera suya, tenía que ser cuanto antes.

Le preguntó dónde pasaría las vacaciones de fin de curso, ella mencionó que en el instituto o la casa que compartía con su institutriz allí en Uzushio, no tenía permitido volver al País del Fuego hasta que terminara sus estudios universitarios, sería mucho el tiempo que estaría allí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le propuso irse con Sasori, Konan y él a pasar las vacaciones a una de las _Islas del Té,_ total, en esa cárcel no le iban a echar de menos.

La muy idiota comenzó a hablar un sinfín de cosas de por qué no se podía ir con ellos, entre ellas perlas como: « _Aún soy menor de edad, no sé si mi tutora legal me dará permiso_ ». « _No soy muy amiga de Konan_ ». « _No sería correcto_ ». Y otro montón de tonterías más.

Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio hubiese perdido la oportunidad de pasar varias semanas en un lugar paradisíaco junto a él, y esa tonta no iba a ser la excepción.

Tanta fue su insistencia que Sakura terminó cediendo, aún con sus dudas. Pero él era perseverante y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. La convenció prometiéndole un montón de cosas que harían si se iba con él. Tanta fue la expectación que generó en ella que prometió hacer todo lo posible para ir a ese viaje, no quería fallarle.

…

Esas semanas fueron Inolvidables para él, nunca creyó que alguien tan simple como la muchacha que era en antaño pudiera regalarle los momentos más placenteros y memorables de su vida. Aún recordaba con nitidez cada instante de aquello que inició como un juego y que lamentablemente, al final de ese verano terminó con más de un corazón herido.

Desde entonces sus vidas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ninguno de los dos era igual que antes. Él se vio en la obligación de madurar y asumir sus responsabilidades. Ella cambió de forma repentina, alejándolo para siempre de su vida. Sus caminos tomaron rumbos distintos, y ahora se volvían a cruzar.

Realmente estaba hermosa, los años fueron muy generosos con ella, si antes era capaz de llamar la atención de los hombres, aún con su corta edad, ahora que era una adulta, podía ver que aquello era un simple atisbo de la mujer en la que se convertiría.

Verla de nuevo encendió en él una llama que creía apagada hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando salió de la sala de conferencias comenzó a seguirla, necesitaba hablar con ella.

La siguió por el solitario pasillo, solo se escuchaba el repiquetear de sus tacones al caminar, _« ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me haces esto?»._ Se dijo para sus adentros al ver el contoneo de caderas que la caracterizaba en su andar.

Llegaron hasta uno de los ascensores privados, él se paró justo a su lado, Sakura lo observó, pero ninguno dijo nada. Cualquiera que los viera y no conociera su pasado, pensaría que eran un simple par de extraños.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, ambos entraron como si nada, Al cerrarse Itachi la aprisionó contra la pared, evitando que ella lo rechazara, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verse que por un momento creyó estar soñando.

La besó con necesidad. Podía pasar un siglo, pero seguía recordando el sabor de sus labios. Al principio intentó apartarlo, pero unos segundos después le respondió abriendo su boca, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y comenzaran un tortuoso que creían olvidado, pero seguía allí, intacto como siempre.

Ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho sentir de la manera que Sakura lo hacía. ¿Qué tenía que le era imposible resistirse a su presencia? La había extrañado, de eso no había duda, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía como si de un adolescente se tratara. La llama de su pasión continuaba intacta, aún después de más de una década.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste?— Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, e intentando retomar un poco el aire para continuar besándola con desesperación.

Después de esa pregunta, ella se tensó bajo su agarre, se separó de él de manera brusca y antes de que reaccionara una fuerte cachetada fue a parar en la mejilla de Itachi. La mirada de la mujer estaba cargada de rabia, desprecio, pasión. Era una mezcla excitante.

Comenzó a reír por su reacción, tocó su mejilla enrojecida y la miró fijamente a los ojos, a la gatita le habían salido garras.

—Exijo que te apartes de mí camino. —Estaba furiosa por el descaro de Itachi, pero tampoco podía negar que ese beso había causado algo en ella.

Él la observó con atención, sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso carmín, sus ojos brillaron llenos de lujuria. Aunque su actitud hubiese cambiado durante esos años e intentara jugar a ser esa mujer autosuficiente, él la conocía muy bien, más allá de sus palabras, las reacciones de su cuerpo a su toque le mostraron que aún poseía cierto control sobre ella…

—Eres un ser despreciable, pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar quién realmente eras, Itachi Miura, o debo decir Uchiha... ¡ITACHI UCHIHA! —Al decir esto último lo gritó llena de coraje, y repartiendo pequeños puños en su pecho—. Me engañaste y yo te creí como la idiota que era. Solo jugaste conmigo maldito infeliz.

La sujetó con fuerza mientras descargaba su ira contra él. Lo merecía, nunca debió mentir sobre su identidad, quizás hubiesen evitado tantas confusiones que sobrevinieron después.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a un amplio recinto perfectamente amueblado, Se soltó de manera brusca de su agarre, entró al departamento y siguió como si él no estuviese allí. Parecía intentar serenarse consigo misma, intentando traer un recuerdo a su mente y lo repitiese una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara.

Se encaminó por un pasillo que presumía conducía a las habitaciones. Él intentó serenarse también, siguió por el camino que ella tomó minutos atrás hasta llegar a la puerta por la que despreció. Dudó un poco antes de entrar temiendo su reacción. ¡Al demonio! Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y esa era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero como intuyó ella puso el pestillo para que no pudiera entrar.

—Sakura abre la puerta, tenemos varias cosas que aclarar. —Esperó una respuesta, pero ella no contestó—. _Saku_ , por favor gatita, no puedes actuar así, es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar.

Escuchó como quitaba el seguro y abría, divisó un par de lágrimas fugaces surcando sus mejillas, al ver que su mirada se posaba en ella se giró y se dirigió hacia el ventanal.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo intentando sonar tranquila—. ¿No te basta con saber que a pesar de todo me sobrepuse a tu engaño? —Ella continuaba con la mirada clavada en la ciudad.

La luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal contrastaba con la del interior. El juego de luces dibujaba en contorno de la silueta femenina de una manera que él no pudo dejar de contemplar anonadado por su belleza.

—Sabes que nunca fingí nada, solo que me dejé cegar por la rabia hacia tu madre. —Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él para que lo viera—. Soy culpable de haberte mentido, por haberme acercado con malas intenciones, lo admito, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez tú y yo nunca...

—Nunca hubiésemos sido nada, no habrías jugado conmigo y luego no me habrías destrozado la vida. —Completó enojada.

No pudo decir nada, tenía razón en cada cosa que dijo. Si ella hubiese conocido su identidad se habría alejado de él. Eran parte de familias que fueron rivales por muchos años en el ámbito empresarial, y aún más en el personal. Nunca hubieran permitido ningún tipo de relación entre la hija de la ex amante de su padre y el mujeriego de los Uchiha. Eran polos opuestos, con intereses distintos.

Pero, ¡Maldita fuera! Esa mujer lo volvió loco siendo apenas una mocosa. Su inocencia y brío lo volvieron un esclavo de sus besos y caricias, tanto que terminó obsesionándose con ella con un aura posesiva. A tal punto de tener problemas con Madara y su padre respectivamente.

Al enterarse de su aventura, su padre al principio no le dio importancia, era joven y tenía derecho a divertirse y si con eso también fastidiaba a Dan, mejor todavía. Los problemas empezaron cuando Fugaku se dio cuenta del interés enfermizo que su hijo empezaba a mostrar por la jovencita. Eso era algo que nunca iba a permitir.

Se alejó totalmente de ella, por los reproches de su padre y por la misma Sakura, era increíble que lo culpara de todo cuando también tenía parte de la culpa de su separación.

Ocho años pasaron cuando creyó volverla a encontrar en el club, mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sakaru, la gemela idéntica de la mujer que tiempo atrás se convirtió en su mayor obsesión.

Al principio pensó que la muchacha en ese entonces de veintitrés años, solo quería jugar con él haciéndole creer que era otra persona. Hasta que efectivamente comprobó que era cierto, no era la dulce y apasionada _Sakura_.

En cambio se topó con una mujer completamente distinta; dulce y serena, pero de carácter más fuerte. A Sakaru no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, era espontánea, sagaz, inteligente. No se intimidaba por nada. Eso fue lo que lo cautivó, y claro, su enorme parecido a su pequeña _gatita_.

Quien conociera su historia podía creer que era un enfermo por querer encontrar en una lo que tuvo con la otra, y fue precisamente lo que se propuso al principio con la gemela menor. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible.

Fue cuando quiso conocer a la mujer que tenía en frente. Llegó a desarrollar un gran afecto hacia Sakaru, uno que no era ni la mitad de intenso como lo fue por Sakura, pero que a su manera eran felices.

Ya no era un adolescente y necesitaba centrarse si pretendía asumir su lugar como hijo mayor dentro del negocio familiar. Además con ella no había complicaciones para entablar una relación, no cargaba con los problemas de sucesión con que lidiaba su hermana y con ella estaba seguro sí podrían formar una familia.

Su relación se construyó sobre bases más sólidas, eran adultos maduros —treinta y cinco inviernos había visto él—, ambos buscaban estabilidad y él ya pensaba en formar un hogar. En el pasado había sido un hijo de puta con las mujeres, pero se justificaba diciéndose a sí mismo que todo lo que hizo fueron locuras de la juventud.

Varias veces veía a Sakaru a los ojos y algo le gritaba en su subconsciente que algún día pagaría todos sus pecados. Y fue exactamente lo que pensó al ver a Sakura entrar por la puerta de aquella sala de juntas, totalmente diferente a la que él utilizó.

La primera impresión que tuvo de ella le pareció a la de un ángel caído que venía a hacerle pagar cada uno de sus errores. Quizás lo tuviera merecido por usarla a su propio beneficio y luego desecharla por alguien más. Sus demonios comenzaban a querer apoderarse de él.

—Realmente el parecido es increíble— Trató de llevar la conversación hacia otro lado. Sakura volteó a verlo con incredulidad. Había cometido la desfachatez de compararla con su gemela, la misma por la que años después la reemplazó de su vida.

—Me alegro que consiguieras un nuevo juguete con el que divertirte. Pero por favor, no busques punto de comparación entre esa traidora y yo. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar por la ventana—. Somos muy diferentes.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Has cambiado, quiero decir, hemos cambiado, porque yo tampoco soy el mismo capullo de hace doce años. —La atrajo de nuevo hacia él— Perdón... —La sorprendió al escucharlo disculparse—. Fui un idiota, merezco tu odio. Pero por favor, no continúes cargando rencores del pasado. Tienes que perdonar, la vida es demasiado corta para vivirla con odio. Aprendí mi lección.

—Así que ya no te aprovechas de niñas ilusas que mendigan por un poco de afecto. –esto no pudo evitar decirlo con amargura, confirmaba el rencor que aún guardaba para Itachi.

Dio un paso para quedar más cerca de ella, algunas lágrimas surcaron el delicado rostro, dejando un rastro sobre sus rosadas mejillas.

Con una mano empezó a secar el rastro salino con delicadeza. La vio tan frágil y vulnerable, en ese momento en el que se quebró, se encontró con su _niña_ del pasado.

La atrajo hacia él y no pudo resistir el impulso de probar sus labios, esta vez no hizo ademán de apartarlo, al contrario, respondió al beso con la misma ternura de antaño. Rodeó su cuello e hizo que el beso se tornara más demandante. Ella tampoco lo había olvidado.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sakura, buscaba encontrar aquel aroma a cerezo que tanto añoraba, en su lugar uno demasiado sofisticado y artificial se impregnaba en su piel.

Se apartó un poco para verla a los ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato sin decir nada. Sin previo aviso la sintió besarlo de nuevo. Tomándolo con más ímpetu. Se abrazó con fuerza a él impidiendo que la apartara. ¡Qué Dios lo ayudara! No pretendía hacerlo.

Las manos de Itachi vagaron por la espalda de Sakura hasta posarse en la parte baja de su cuerpo. La pegó hacia él, dejando que cada parte de ella sintiera la cercanía del suyo y lo que su sola presencia provocaba en él.

Con desesperación se condujeron hasta la enorme cama, donde la tumbó con delicadeza. La dejó soltar con cuidado el nudo de su corbata sin separar su boca de la de ella. Sus manos vagaron por la espalda de Sakura hasta el cierre del vestido, ella ya se había deshecho de la chaqueta.

Por un momento se separaron por la falta de aire, oportunidad que ella aprovechó para tumbarlo contra la cama y quedar a horcajadas sobre él. El vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla se subió un poco, descubriendo parte de los blancos muslos.

Sus caricias comenzaron un recorrido lento por sus piernas, brazos y pechos, Sakura cerraba los ojos con deleite al sentir las hábiles manos dibujando sobre su piel. Retiró con parsimonia el vestido, lo deslizó por sus brazos a medida que descubría el cuerpo desnudo de _«su mujer»._

Con el pulgar delineó cada detalle de su rostro hasta posarlo sobre sus apetitosos labios. Ella repartió pequeños besos sobre él antes de abrir la boca, introducirlo en ésta y regalarle la imagen más erótica que recordara en años.

Su miembro dio un tirón bajo la prisión que significaban sus pantalones, por eso le encantaba, era muy desinhibida en la intimidad y él la había enseñado a ser así. Pasó de ser una inocente y temerosa gatita, a una traviesa y juguetona tigresa.

Le dio la sonrisa más seductora que nunca antes vio, subió la falda del vestido hasta la cintura, descubriendo la diminuta braga que cubría su intimidad. Sin esperar más lo sacó por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró a un lado de la cama.

Volvió a besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Sakura era una droga para él. Había creído que los años que pasaron alejados habían menguado el fuego que sentía por ella, pero cuán equivocado estuvo. A medida que sus bocas compartían esa tórrida danza desenfrenada, se daba cuenta que olvidarla era imposible. Simplemente era un adicto y que el mundo lo perdonara, en ese momento solo existían ellos y su pasión.

Embriagados bajo el éxtasis del momento, Sakura comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, descubriendo el fuerte y trabajado pecho masculino. Inició un camino de besos desde la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, hasta el amplio torso.

Con su boca rodeó uno de los pezones de Itachi, succionando y repartiendo pequeños lametazos sobre la sensible zona, al tiempo que se restregaba descaradamente sobre su hinchado miembro. Él llevó las manos a su rostro intentando ahogar una exclamación, esa mujer lo quería volver loco.

No resistió más y la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo, una de sus manos fue a parar a uno de sus apetecibles senos, eran pequeños, pero él sabía lo sensibles que eran sus pezones. Lo acarició por encima del encaje, deleitándose con las reacciones de su rostro al sentirlo jugar con ellos.

—Hazme... tuya... por favor... —Suplicó jadeante, la sentía apretar las piernas con fuerza para aliviar el calor que se acumulaba entre sus muslos.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza, recorrió su barbilla, el delgado y pálido cuello, hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Tiró del broche del brasier y liberó las pequeñas colinas que subían y bajaban ante él.

Lamió, besó, succionó todo lo que pudo de ellos, ella se retorcía de placer con sus atenciones. Sus besos descendieron por su vientre hacia su zona sur. Una de sus manos continuó torturando un enhiesto pezón, mientras la otra se deshacía del trozo de encaje que lo separaba de su objetivo.

Al tenerla desnuda completamente se alejó para apreciar el cuerpo que de manera sensual se desparramaba sobre la cama esperando por él.

Se quitó por completo la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, tirándola en la misma dirección que había recorrido anteriormente el vestido de Sakura.

Se situó entre sus piernas, que lo rodearon, invitándolo a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Dejando un rastro de besos húmedos ascendió desde el pliegue de sus rodillas hasta el inicio de sus muslos. Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, arrancándole un gemido al sentir el contacto de su boca con su zona prohibida.

Itachi sonrió al verla aferrarse con fuerza de las sábanas. Lamió, mordió, succionó todo de ella. Recibió todo lo que estaba dispuesta a darle. Penetró su calidez con sus manos y lengua y la sintió retorcerse bajo sus caricias. Con una de sus delicadas manos pellizcaba sus pezones, mientras con la otra intentaba acallar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Continuó con su labor hasta que el temblor de sus piernas le dijo que se acercaba el final. Aumentó el ritmo de tal forma que la escuchó gemir su nombre con fuerza, a la vez que estallaba su orgasmo en su boca. Comió todo lo que le ofreció. Su sabor era maravillosamente exquisito.

Se situó entre sus piernas, Sakura lo rodeó con ellas, gustosa de recibirlo. Se abrió paso entre su carne, ella era tal como la recordaba, suave, caliente y muy estrecha.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, observándose fijamente a los ojos. Mismos que una vez los cautivaron. Ella lo besó con ternura y terminaron por fundirse en la danza milenaria con la que se unen los amantes.

Quedaron exhaustos, entrelazados el uno al otro en una madeja de extremidades, como en el pasado.

—Te amo... —Dijo Sakura de imprevisto con lágrimas en los ojos. Sorprendiendo a Itachi en el acto.

No respondió, se limitó a besar el rastro de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—No puedes casarte con ella, no si es a mí a quien amas. —Entrelazó sus dedos en el oscuro y rebelde cabello de él—. No sabes cómo me dolió tu engaño, regresé por ti, por lo furiosa que me sentí al saber que estabas con ella. —Dio otro beso sobre sus labios—. Ella no es lo que parece. Y odio estar aquí suplicándote que la dejes, pero debes hacerlo.

Itachi la escuchó atentamente. Pero había algo que no le permitía hacer lo que le pedía.

No la dejó seguir hablando. Era demasiado abrumador. En cambio se dedicó a besarla con amor, porque si, a su obsesiva manera la amaba.

Pero algo había aprendido con los años y era a cumplir con su palabra, le había hecho una promesa a Sakaru, una que no quería romper porque se encontraría de nuevo con el Itachi que quería dejar de ser.

—Por favor, déjala. —Volvió a pedir de forma casi suplicante.

Itachi por unos minutos permaneció en silencio. Cerró los ojos y el peso de su conciencia cayó sobre él. Después de ese glorioso momento que fue volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. No sólo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, sino que también habían traicionado a Sakaru, era su prometido, el amor de su vida, el hombre con el que formaría una familia y terminaba de serle infiel con su propia hermana. Volvía a ser egoísta y jugaba con los sentimientos de alguien que le importaba.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Habló finalmente—. Aunque no me creas, la quiero y no quiero hacerle daño. No podría soportar herirla como a ti. —Su voz sonó afligida al recordar esto último.

Sakura se alejó furiosa de su lado, sin decir nada más, todo estaba dicho, él había preferido a su hermana por encima de ella. Cubrió su desnudez con la sábana blanca y le dio la espalda.

Él se llevó ambas manos a la cara, se sentía un completo idiota. Debía admitir que la amaba a ella, pero no podía negar el lugar que ocupaba Sakaru en su vida. No podía llegar después de tanto tiempo y pretender que mandara años de su vida por un tubo, para aventurarse en una nueva relación junto a una mujer que no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Nuevamente la lastimaba al decidirse por Sakaru, pero era lo mejor. Ellos nunca tendrían un futuro, mucho menos si era la heredera de un emporio como el de los Haruno y Senju. Ellos serían los primeros en oponerse. Si ya fue difícil comprometerse con su gemela, no quería imaginar cómo sería con Sakura.

—Será mejor que te vayas. —Dijo rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos—. Tu futura esposa se debe estar preguntando dónde estás, no vayas a tener problemas por mi culpa. —Espetó con amargura.

Él hizo el intento de acercarse, pero fue inútil, ella lo apartó de nueva cuenta.

—Está bien, me voy. Pero por favor, no vayas a cometer una locura. Trata de entenderme por una vez en la vida. Empezando por tu familia, lo nuestro sería imposible. Debemos dejar ir esto y rehacer nuestras vidas, yo junto a Sakaru y tú junto a quien aprueben tus padres.

—Itachi... —Respondió en voz alta con furia contenida—. No sigas, me ha quedado claro. —Trató de sonar calmada—. No sé cómo pude ser tan débil y volver a caer en algo que simplemente no tiene sentido. Mi error, así que yo misma sabré lidiar con él.

Asintió con sus palabras, revisó su teléfono celular, no recordaba que lo había puesto en silencio cuando entró a la junta, por lo tanto no se percató de las varias llamadas pérdidas que ahora aparecían en la pantalla del móvil.

Sakaru lo había llamado hasta la saciedad, sabía que ese día tenían la junta en la empresa de su familia, y que su hermana estaría presente. Le había contado de forma leve que él y Hinata se conocieron en Uzu cuando iba en la universidad.

Jugó con su cabello de forma nerviosa, la desesperación de su prometida por querer comunicarse con él tenía una razón. Su intuición siempre le dijo que ellos habían tenido algo, a pesar de sus evasivas con respecto a ese tema. Estaba seguro que ella temía su reencuentro y lo que éste podía acarrear... lo peor era confirmar que no estaba equivocada

« _¡Maldición!_ ». Masculló para sus adentros, ahora sí la había jodido en grande.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí retrocedimos al pasado y vemos al Itachi persuasivo que se hizo un hueco en la vida de Sakura, comenzamos a ver parte de la historia entre los dos (subidita de tono you know... ¡Qué mente más cochina tengo! But, you like it) y las razones que lo llevaron a fijarse en ella, también como terminó cayendo con los encantos de Sakurita... hombres, hombres al fin xD.

Espero les esté gustando, pueden dejar un bello y sensual review si les apetece, no sé, yo solo digo. Nos leemos pronto... (posiblemente esta noche... ya saben, aquí aprovechando la libertad)


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **TSUNADE SENJU**

* * *

Tsunade estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Por fin se reencontrarían de nuevo con su primogénita, su niña por fin estaba en casa, de donde nunca se tuvo que ir. Dios había escuchado sus plegarias. Si por ella hubiese sido, jamás habría permitido que su hija partiera a otro continente. Pero no tuvo nada que hacer cuando su marido y demás miembros de su familia política decidieron lo que según ellos era lo mejor para la heredera de Haruno&Senju Group.

Pero ella sabía cuánto despreciaban a su hija por considerarla poca cosa para presidir ese negocio que sus familias llevaban construyendo desde hacía generaciones. Tantos años entre normas, regaños y desprecios solo causaron estragos en la personalidad de su pequeña, llenándola de miedos e inseguridades.

A diario se reprochaba no haberla defendido cuando tuvo oportunidad, nunca se perdonaría haber permitido tantos malos tratos solo por ser mujer. Los Haruno y Senju estaban plagados de seres machistas que creían que ninguna mujer estaba a la altura de continuar con su mentado legado familiar.

Pero ella, Sakura les estaba demostrando cuánto valía.

Sabía que el repentino regreso de ella se debía a algo sumamente importante, estaba ansiosa por verla, aunque sabía que su niña a quién menos querría ver, precisamente era a la mujer que le dio la vía, su madre.

Lady Tsunade también había sido parte importante en la transformación de su hija, y aun sabiendo que Sakura haría lo que fuera por evitarla, se propuso a dar una celebración a toda regla para mostrar lo feliz que se hallaba con su regreso. Así que repartió un sin número de invitaciones a las más importantes familias de la ciudad de Konoha.

Aún afinaba algunos detalles junto a su otra hija, Sakaru. Tenían una organizadora de eventos para que se hiciera cargo de todo, pero eso no había sido suficiente. La floristería encargada de enviar las flores había confundido nardos con rosas rojas, con las flores de cerezo y rosas blancas que había pedido. Aquello era un error que no pasaría por alto. Todo en la recepción debía ser simplemente perfecto.

Le pidió a Sakaru que le acompañara para vigilar que todo se hiciera tal cual esperaba, pero al parecer no había sido buena idea. En vez de prestar atención a lo que decía, ella estaba enfrascada en el maldito celular.

Era exasperante estar preguntándole si había hecho algo de lo que le encomendó y no recibir más que improperios dirigidos al viento por parte de la joven.

Era exactamente igual a Sakura, pero a la vez tan distintas. Cuando se lo proponía tenía el peor genio que jamás había conocido en alguien, ni siquiera se comparaba con el de Dan.

Llevaba el cabello rosa recogido en una coleta alta, los mismos ojos verde jade que su gemela, el mismo rostro que parecía perfectamente tallado en porcelana, pero nada que ver con la dulce personalidad que alguna vez mostró su niña. Solo podía verla de esa manera cuando estaba ante su prometido, Itachi Uchiha.

Sus hijas habían heredado la belleza de su familia, aun sin maquillaje y pese a su mala actitud en ese momento, era imposible que Sakaru no acaparase la atención de los presentes. A veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo serían las personalidades de sus hijas de haber crecido en otro seno familiar? Los Haruno las separaron cuando tenían quince años, mandando a sus pobres bebés al extranjero solo porque creían que su labor como madre dejaba mucho que desear, Tsunade era un estorbo en los planes de los Haruno y Senju con sus hijas.

Si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido sus pequeñas no habrían pasado esos trece años distanciadas hasta el punto de volverse un par de extrañas que, por ironías de la vida compartían la misma apariencia física, pero eran como el agua y el aceite.

Odiaba a su familia política — ¿Y quién no? Se decía la mujer—. Si los Senju llegaron al punto de emparentar con ellos, fue solo por meros intereses económicos. Su relación con Dan se basó en mantenerse como intermediarios que garantizaran el equilibrio y la paz dentro de la sociedad que compartían sus familias desde generaciones pasadas.

…

Antes estaba enamorada de su marido, hasta que ese maldito pacto se interpuso en medio de los dos. Todo había salido de acuerdo a los planes de sus familias, ella y Dan se casaron apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, y fue entonces que le sobrevino el infierno de matrimonio al que estaba atada sin derecho a protestar.

Al principio creyó que su amor juvenil podría hacerla construir un hogar donde el amor fuera uno de los pilares que lo sostenía, qué equivocada estaba.

Después de su boda poco fue el tiempo que tardó en descubrir que, quisiera o no, ambas familias intervendrían de forma directa en su relación conyugal.

Para Tsunade era humillante saber que para ver a su esposo tendría que concertar una cita previa que sería o no aprobada por los padres y cabezas de ambas familias según estos lo creyeran conveniente.

Las veces que Dan venía a ella, era para cumplir con la tarea que se le encomendaba que procrear pronto un heredero para los Haruno & Senju.

El hombre que la cortejaba para enamorarla con cada fugaz encuentro había desaparecido para dar paso al títere que su padre y suegro podían manejar a su antojo.

Se sentía asqueada con la idea, él solo se dejaba guiar por los viejos como si no tuviera voluntad propia, como si todos esos años de preparación no sirvieron de nada ante un inminente destino escrito por sus mayores.

En cuanto vio que Dan nunca sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus padres y decidir seguir sus ideales, Tsunade dejó de intentar que su matrimonio funcionara de forma diferente al de sus antecesores.

Su desdicha matrimonial era el precio que tenía que pagar para conservar una alianza que enriquecía en asquerosas sumas de dinero a los Haruno y Senju por igual, solo tenía que mantener el pico cerrado y dejar que los hombres hicieran su trabajo.

Lo único bueno que pudo sacar de esos años de desasosiego fueron sus dos retoños. Sakura y Sakaru.

Sus dos tesoros fueron la luz entre tanta oscuridad, las flores naciendo en primavera después del devastador invierno, la felicidad tan efímera que pudo conservar hasta que ellas cumplieron quince años. En ese entonces nuevamente sus familiares decidían por ella al apartarla de sus queridas hijas.

Siempre creyó que lo hacían deliberadamente, nunca pudo dar un heredero varón a Dan. De los cuatro embarazos que tuvo, solo el tercero llegó a feliz término. Pero la desgracia caía nuevamente sobre ella, sus anteriores embarazos habían sido niños, este en cambio, llegó por partida doble, solo que ambas fueron niña. Ser mujer fue algo que siempre le reprocharon y ese sería el mismo destino de sus hijas.

Tsunade sentía que nunca la perdonaron porque solo trajera al mundo a ese par de hermosas niñas, y que el pequeño niño que logró nacer de su último embarazo solo pudiera sobrevivir unos cuantos días desde su prematuro alumbramiento.

Era absurdo, pero en el siglo XX aún reinaba el machismo, y en ella simplemente buscaban un buen útero que diera hombres sanos y fuertes para seguir el legado familiar, la vida se encargó de mostrar que para ella eso era imposible

Se sentía una vergüenza para su familia y la de su marido, sobre todo al crecer Sakura y confirmar que la crianza que le dio durante el poco tiempo que le dejaron acercarse a ella no cumplía con las expectativas de ninguno de sus mayores, la creían blanda y condescendiente, según ellos la niña necesitaba una mano de hierro que supiera forjarla y que no terminara convertida en una copia de sí misma.

Después de la muerte de su pequeño, la suerte estuvo echada y fue alejada de su primogénita para que ésta fuese criada por una institutriz.

Durante años sufrió permanecer separada de su bebé, aunque disfrutaba como nunca de esas tardes en que la permitían verla, ese era el momento de mayor felicidad, cuando nuevamente estaban las tres juntas, como siempre debió ser.

El dolor desgarraba su alma cuando Mebuki, la institutriz, entraba a la sala de estar dando por finalizada la visita.

— _Disculpe la interrupción, Lady Tsunade. Pero ya su padre dio la orden de acabar con su visita de esta semana. Por favor, retírese._

Era la típica frase que la mujer acostumbraba a decir, una simple sirvienta dando órdenes a ella, a Lady Tsunade Senju de Haruno. La mujer con más sangre noble en toda Konoha.

Por dentro su sangre bullía, la cólera hacía estragos en ella, sus mejillas se tintaban de un vivo escarlata, pero se contenía, apretaba los puños con fuerza y recobraba la compostura. Si explotaba sus visitas acabarían y sus hijas no tendrían ni esos momentos de paz en sus vidas. Ni ella tampoco.

No supo qué los llevó a tomar una decisión tan radical, pero el peor día de su vida fue cuando su marido con su característico semblante frío y distante la informó sobre la inminente partida de sus dos hijas al extranjero.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, ¿Qué había hecho? Durante años se mantuvo a raya, no dejó que su rebeldía para con su familia saliera a flote solo por el hecho de saber que si mantenía los papeles, no la alejarían de sus niñas.

Pero todo había sido en vano, aun comportándose como se esperaba que lo hiciera, ellos no tuvieron piedad y le arrancaron su única razón de vivir.

Ese día montó en cólera, arremetió contra su marido como nunca antes, gritó, lloró y rió histérica de dolor. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser una Senju? ¿Por qué se tuvo que casar con Dan? ¿Por qué la vida la castigaba de aquella manera?

Sorpresivamente su marido no hizo nada más que abrazarla en el momento en que se deshacía en sus brazos, su pena, su dolor, todo se lo entregó después de tantos años sin siquiera volver a intimar como pareja.

El día en que las gemelas partieron de Konoha recobró nuevamente la compostura, ese día se mostró tal y como se esperaba lo hiciera la matriarca de la familia. Su madre había muerto cinco años atrás y por fin Dan ocupaba el lugar del patriarca sin la sombra de su suegro y su padre detrás.

En efecto, su marido era una copia exacta de las generaciones pasadas que ocuparon con orgullo el mismo lugar desde donde él mandaba ahora. Por eso ya los viejos no se molestaban en controlarlo como cuando eran unos jóvenes.

Tsunade fue a despedir a cada una de sus hijas, Sakaru estaba emocionada de poder viajar con su hermana a nuevas tierras, la pobre muy pocas veces se le permitía el lujo de viajar por sus obligaciones escolares. Reconoció enseguida la chispa de ilusión que la inundaba irse a vivir lejos.

Pero en cuanto vio a Sakura, pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza que llevaba consigo al marcharse por tanto tiempo a un país tan lejano.

Sus pequeñas eran tan distintas.

Sakura a diferencia de Sakaru había vivido prácticamente viajando de un lugar a otro junto a sus abuelos y padre.

Hizashi Haruno, el padre de Dan, había dicho con bastante elocuencia que ya que era la heredera y nada podían hacer para cambiarlo, tendrían que irle enseñando desde muy pequeña a asumir las responsabilidades que tendría que tomar al momento de ser la sucesora de padre.

Conocía a su bebé mejor que a nadie en el mundo, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo, la impotencia y la resignación. Aunque nadie creyera en ella y la vieran débil, Tsunade sabía que Sakura era más fuerte de lo que todos creían, incluso más que ella misma. Solo alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse sin oponerse a las órdenes de los Haruno y Senju con el aplomo que ella mostraba, podía decir que era fuerte de mente, aunque en ese mismo momento su alma se estuviera partiendo en mil pedazos.

A pesar de compartir más con Sakaru, estaba claro para todos que Tsunade sentía cierta predilección por la mayor, incluso la forma tan infantil en cómo se refería a ella como _su bebé_ , todos lo atribuían a la distancia impuesta entre ellas desde que era apenas una nena de cinco años… pero resultaba ser que no, la Senju tuvo ese instinto sobreprotector con Sakura desde que ella nació, no solo porque fuera su primogénita, sino que sentía que ella más que nadie necesitaría de su amor para soportar la enorme carga que la sobrevenía… Tsunade sabía su destino.

Cómo habría deseado que su último hijo hubiese vivido.

— _Es mejor así. Tú y yo sabemos lo que hubiese pasado, no habríamos podido evitar el escándalo. Sakura es_ _mi heredera, ya no se hable más del asunto_.

Las palabras de Dan luego de la muerte de su bebé le dolían como dagas aceradas atravesando su pecho. Él deseaba la muerte de Ryu, Dan sabía de su traición y le hacía pagar restregándole en la cara su error, aún si con ello hería su corazón de madre.

Sakura era _su_ heredera, le parecían tan lejanas las palabras de su esposo.

Sakaru se fue a Suna, mientras que su bebé, su niña, ella fue enviada a Uzushio.

Desearía haberse armado de valor y huir con sus hijas cuando todavía tenía oportunidad, fue cuando descubrió su último y malogrado embarazo.

Sabía lo que Dan diría en cuanto supiera sobre su _estado_.

« _No es mi hijo_ ». Y no lo era, sino fruto de una tórrida aventura con uno de los hombres más odiados por los Haruno-Senju, un desquite para con su familia.

Pero por vengarse de ellos, por el simple hecho de regocijarse en la vergüenza que les causaría su falta, por eso y más se quedó y disfrutó del circo, hasta que se descubrió que era un niño… un varón.

Según sus padres no importaba el origen de ese niño, a fin de cuentas no sería un bastardo porque nacería dentro de su matrimonio con Dan, así que los viejos no le dieron importancia al origen de bebé en sus entrañas, estaban más interesados en el hecho que sería un hombre con el que prevalecería el nombre de la familia.

Pero Dan no pensaba lo mismo que ellos, ya casi finalizaba el tercer trimestre de su embarazo, ese día estaba sola en casa cuando lo vio llegar del trabajo, como sucedía desde el nacimiento de las gemelas, él se limitó a pasar de ella y subió con rumbo a sus habitaciones, decía que prefería no cruzársela hasta que por lo menos no desapareciera de su cuerpo la prueba irrefutable de su traición.

Tsunade en ese entonces se sentía poderosa, ella había conseguido lo que su marido no, constantemente arremetía contra Dan alegando que quien no podía concebir hijos varones era él, que ella estaba disfrutando de un lugar privilegiado al estar pronta a dar a luz al ansiado heredero, todo porque tuvo que buscar ella misma la forma para cumplir con la tarea que le encomendaron sus padres.

Aprovechando la soledad, la Senju no dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo. El amor que alguna vez la unió a ese hombre ahora era el más oscuro sentimiento de odio que podía tener contra alguien, él había decidido mandar su amor por un caño al someterse a la voluntad de sus padres, ahora solo cosechaba los frutos de lo que había sembrado con su indiferencia.

Tsunade lo siguió escaleras arriba, atormentándolo como mejor sabía, él intentaba ignorarla como siempre, poseía un autocontrol que pocas veces se daba el lujo de perder.

Ella continuaba despotricando en su contra cuando él se volvió furioso hacia ella, harto y con la paciencia agotada. La tomó con fuerza de la mano y la estremeció con ímpetu gritando como poseso cosas sobre que nunca aceptaría un bastardo Uchiha como suyo.

Entonces ocurrió la desgracia, Tsunade jaló con fuerza su mano para zafarse del agarre de su esposo, pero fue hacerlo y arrepentirse casi al instante cuando se sintió trastabillar en el borde de la enorme escalera que conectaba con el hall de la casona.

Lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta, intentó sostenerse de Dan, pero sus manos apenas y pudieron rozar las ropas de él. Lo vio tratando de agarrarla horrorizado, pero tampoco sirvió de nada, cuando se dio cuenta rodaba escaleras abajo sintiendo cada golpe duro y filoso a medida que caía, quedando inconsciente ante de tocar el suelo del vestíbulo.

Al despertar su vientre enorme ya no estaba, en su lugar uno hinchado y magullado.

Dan estaba a su lado, esperando a que despertara.

Su bebé murió una semana después por problemas cardiorrespiratorios asociados al traumatismo de la caída, aún le faltaban varias semanas y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los doctores, no lograron salvarle.

Fue allí cuando cambió su vida por completo.

Cuando el destino de sus hijas comenzó a ser escrito por su familia política y la propia. Cuando ocurrió lo impensable para ella, que sus hijas se distanciaran más y más hasta convertirse prácticamente en enemigas.

…

Con el regreso de Sakura, su querida Sakaru se alteraba cada vez con más frecuencia, pues sabía que su hermana mayor no pondría las cosas fáciles a nadie.

Pero también tenía motivos para temerle, Tsunade sabía el porqué de su miedo a que Itachi y Sakura se reencontraran. Conocía muy bien la naturaleza de la relación que ellos mantuvieron cuando _su bebé_ era una jovencita de dieciséis años y lo que vino después.

Ese hombre la engatusó siendo prácticamente una niña, revolcó su apellido en el lodo al tratar a su hija como una fulana. Tal fue el daño, que aún con lo fuerte que era al soportar la carga de la familia, su pequeña terminó destrozada con el corazón en mil pedazos, y engañada por las personas en quien confió.

Aún recordaba oírla gritar de desesperación cuando la internó en el centro psiquiátrico. Su hija estaba inmersa en la soledad, una oscuridad se había apoderado de su ser. « _Incluso estuvo a punto de morir_ ». Dispersó aquellos horribles recuerdos que venían a su mente, cómo le dolía revivir el pasado.

Sakaru observó lo retraída que se volvió su madre, para la muchacha no era una novedad lo que la rubia estaba recordando, las desgracias de la familia, tan viejas para ella siquiera poder recordarlas y tan recientes que a la misma Sakaru dejaban sin aliento, desgracias de las que la joven tenía gran parte de la culpa y que aún la atormentaba. Tsunade la miró con tristeza.

—Lo que hicimos fue lo correcto. Era lo mejor para el honor de nuestra familia, pero sobre todo el de Sakura. —Su hija solo pudo asentir, pero ésta sabía que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes y que en parte ambas eran culpables de la actitud actual de su hermana.

—Sabes, a veces tengo pesadillas donde veo a Sakura con la mirada perdida al saber que... —Sakaru no quiso repetir aquello, era demasiado tortuoso— Cometimos muchos errores, mi hermana fue la más afectada y aunque lo hicimos por su bien, todo aquello se pudo evitar, ella no sería —Se reprimió a sí misma para evitar sollozar—. No sería así, madre.

—Shhhh no digas nada en voz alta, las paredes tienen oídos —Tsunade calló a la joven, eran cosas que no se podían decir a los cuatro vientos. Existían muchos que matarían por algo tan íntimo como aquello que la muchacha quería expresar. Los ojos de Sakaru contenían un brillo de tristeza, ellos no eran personas comunes y corrientes, cualquiera buscaría la mínima indiscreción para destruir el buen nombre de su familia...

¡Y vaya que existían trapos sucios en la suya!

Los secretos de los Haruno-Senju eran tan turbios que si alguien llegase a saber aunque sea una mínima parte de ellos tendría suficiente información para acabarlos socialmente. La imagen de la familia tenía que continuar intacta, y por ello la mismísima Tsunade Senju tuvo que ensuciarse las manos para evitar el escándalo al saber lo de Sakura con ese muchacho Uchiha.

—Madre, tengo terror de ella, aunque no le des importancia sé que ella nos odia, no perdona nuestras acciones. Seguro querrá hacernos daño, en especial a Itachi y a Don Fugaku. Debemos tener cuidado. Incluso nosotras no estamos exentas de sufrir su furia. —A Tsunade Senju comenzaba a irritarla la insistencia de Sakaru con aquella ridiculez, no importaba lo que tuviera entre manos Sakura, igual lo aceptaría, a fin de cuentas lo merecían por utilizarla con fines tan bajos como enlodar su reputación.

Si se lo permitía, la mujer estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera contra esa familia, sino fuera por ellos su niña nunca hubiese sufrido tanto, ni la habrían orillado al extremo de internarla en contra de su voluntad.

—Sakura es tu hermana, mi hija, una Haruno y Senju, punto. —Tsunade la retó con la mirada— Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Tú deberías estar de su lado. Ella regresó, pero eso no quiere decir que sea a lo que tú estás pensando. Si te mantienes alejada de sus principales enemigos nunca te dañará. Pero si insistes en seguir al lado de ese muchacho sufrirás las consecuencias de estar en contra de Sakura, toda lo que tu hermana haga te salpicará y yo no intercederé por ti, ya estás advertida.

—Nunca lo aceptarás, siempre la defiendes y proteges de todo. —Sakaru elevó el tono de voz, llamando la atención de los empleados de la tienda— Tú eres quien la tienes así, te dejas pisotear por ella, ¡Estás ciega! Me creerás el día que sea demasiado tarde y termine acabando con todos nosotros, ¡Incluso contigo! Sakura nos odia y más por...

No terminó de decir lo que quería porque sonora cachetada fue a parar a la mejilla de la muchacha.

— ¡Cállate! —Espetó furiosa por la escena que estaban protagonizando— Ella no nos odia, somos su familia. —Dijo bajando la voz para que solo ella escuchara, ojos curiosos se posaban en la discusión entre madre e hija— Sakura solo tiene que acabar con esos malditos que le hicieron daño, ellos son los culpables de tanta desgracia —La señora Senju estaba fuera de sí, hablaba como una desquiciada—. Sabes que se lo tienen merecido por enlodar el nombre de TU FAMILIA. No lo olvides; además te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no apruebo tu relación con ese muchacho, porque lo considero una traición hacia tu hermana. Ellos, el hijo y el padre son los culpables de todo lo malo que ha pasado en la vida de mi bebé y deben pagar. —Terminó un poco más tranquila.

—Por favor madre, no me hagas reír. —La muchacha se tocaba la mejilla que su madre le había golpeado— Conmigo si sale ese mal genio tuyo, pero con ella sí nunca tuviste carácter. Tú eres una de las causantes de ese odio injustificado hacia la familia de mi prometido, la envenenaste contra ellos. Sí, es cierto que le hicieron daño a mi hermana, pero no como el que le hicimos tú y yo. Eso que no se te olvide a ti. Tú eres la culpable de que ahora quiera vengarse de Itachi cuando su único pecado ha sido no decir quién era. —Sakaru no se podía contener más, tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro— Ahora lavas tus culpas alentando a una Sakura no del todo cuerda a ir en contra de personas Inocentes. Todo por tu estúpido temor al qué dirán.

—Yo tuve que ensuciarme las manos que tu padre con gusto hubiera hecho solo por humillar a tu hermana, la diferencia es que yo lo hice por proteger el buen nombre de mi familia. Ser denigrados por la deshonra de tu hermana, perpetrada por ese bueno para nada es algo que no aceptaría jamás. —Trató de calmarse, nada ganaba si caía en el juego de Sakaru—Todo ocurrió tal como debía ocurrir, no puedes cambiar el pasado.

Dios es testigo de que todo lo he hecho por el bienestar de mi hogar. Tu padre jamás perdonaría a tu hermana si supiera de su vergüenza. Y él espera un mínimo error de mi parte para desatar su furia sobre mí, eso es algo que nunca, óyeme bien muchachita estúpida, nunca lo voy a permitir. Aunque te empeñes en recordármelo cada día, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones.

Sakaru no aceptaba que su madre se empeñara en continuar con aquel absurdo, ya no eran unas niñas, y si a ella no le pesaba, a su hija sí, sus errores la carcomían y no la dejaban vivir en paz. Siempre tenía miedo de que apareciera Sakura y acabara de una sola vez con la poca felicidad que halló junto a Itachi.

Finalmente decidieron zanjar por lo sano, si continuaban con esa discusión no irían a parar a ningún lado. Era imposible hacerla entender que habían creado a un monstruo.

…

Después de liberar la tensión de esa mañana, Tsunade estaba ansiosa porque llegara la hora de recibir a sus invitados. Cuando cayó la noche todo estaba dispuesto para la recepción con motivo del regreso de Sakura.

Poco a poco el gran salón se fue llenando de invitados, las más importantes asistencias de miembros de las mejores familias de Konoha, los Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, etc.

También había invitado a los Uchiha, a fin de cuentas su hija planeaba algo con ellos. Como esperaba ni Fugaku ni Mikoto se presentaron a su fiesta, pero en cambio sus hijos sí.

Entre ellos esa jovencita, Izumi, si mal no recordaba. Una muchacha muy bonita, morena de largo cabello, ojos negros y por qué no decirlo un cuerpo muy bien dotado.

Una mujer un tanto descarada —a su parecer—. La había visto en otras reuniones coqueteando con Dan en más de una oportunidad. Ese sin vergüenza le importaba un bledo pasearse con ella del brazo aún en su presencia.

La gente comentaba al respecto, aunque claro, como siempre tenía que hacerse de la desentendida. Pero Tsunade no era tonta, desde hace un tiempo sospechaba que su marido mantenía una aventura extramarital con la irreverente Izumi Uchiha.

¡Qué bajo había caído! Terminar enredado con la hija de Fugaku —su antiguo rival—, una muchacha que bien podía ser su hija. Cada vez se sorprendía más del hombre con quien se casó.

La chica aparentaba tener unos veintisiete años, parecía ser muy cálida y amistosa con todo el mundo, pero en esa clase de mujercitas se hallaban las furcias de cuidado dentro de su círculo social.

Se había fijado del interés de Dan por la joven desde la fiesta que dieron los Inuzuka hacía dos meses por el compromiso de Kiba, el hijo de una de sus amiga, y esa chica proveniente de los suburbios, ¡Qué desagradable! Pensó al saber el origen de la muchacha, según trabajaba en un albergue de animales. Mezclarse con la plebe era mal visto dentro de las familias de abolengo.

Ahora los Inuzuka eran los protagonistas de los cotilleo entre sus amistades, todo por la nueva arribista que planeaba entrar a formar parte de su distinguido círculo.

De nuevo vagó su mirada por Izumi, y tal como imaginó, Dan no perdió el tiempo, ya acaparaba por completo la atención de su conquista.

Era fácil intuir que entre ellos había algo, la forma en que su marido posaba inocentemente la mano en la espalda baja de la morena, o los leves roces de manos. ¡Qué infantil! Se comportaba como un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

Decidió no amargarse la noche recordando los posibles adulterios de su marido, a fin de cuentas no sería la primera vez, por lo menos desde lo de ella con Fugaku, su marido prácticamente la excluyó de su vida marital y prefirió refugiarse en un sinfín de amantes que desfilaban frente a ella con suma frecuencia.

Aunque era obvio que lo de esa chica se trataba de un mero capricho, tal vez porque era la hija de Fugaku, era como si se vengara de lo que una vez ella misma le hizo pasar.

Dejó a un lado a su marido, lo realmente importante en ese momento era su hija. Rogaba porque no llegara tarde a su propia fiesta, debía de hacer todo lo posible por hacerla sentir especial, o al menos intentarlo.

…

Sakura llegó sin siquiera prestar atención a la celebración que había en su honor. Al contrario, por su semblante y manera nada sutil de cerrar la puerta, Tsunade intuyó que llegaba un tanto molesta. Por suerte sus invitados a unas puertas de distancia no repararon en ese detalle.

Siguió con la mirada a Sakaru quien se acercó hacia su hermana, con disimulo se situó en un lugar prudente para poder escuchar lo que decían las gemelas. No podían iniciar una discusión en pleno hall con la casa a repleta de sus amistades.

« _¡Gracias al cielo!_ » Exclamó para sus adentros al confirmar que solo se estaban saludando, de forma fría, pero manteniendo las formalidades. Para sus amigos no era secreto la poca comunicación entre ellas, todos lo achacaban al tiempo que pasaron separadas la una de la otra y Tsunade esperaba que así siguiera siendo.

Sería un bochorno que todos supieran que era por ese muchacho Uchiha. Allí volvió a recordar el incidente con su marido y la tal Izumi.

« _¿Es que acaso Dios me está haciendo pagar por algo que hice en mi otra vida llenar su casa de esa odiosa familia?_ » Pensó la mujer al reparar que llegaban los últimos integrantes del mismo clan.

El hijo menor de Fugaku entraba del brazo con esa mujer con la que vivía en unión libre. Esa muchacha Hyūga, tan insulsa que no entendía qué tenía aparte de su belleza y sus millones para estar con un Uchiha.

Ella los conocía bien, eran hombres fascinantes, poderosos y que imponían presencia, incluso el bastardo que se aprovechó de su niña sacó la casta de su linaje.

La verdad la muchacha no era de su agrado, a su parecer era una mosca muerta con cara de quien no rompe un plato, igual que su madre, Natsu Hyūga, una arpía de armas tomar.

Pero como ella era una buena anfitriona, no estaba en ella desairar a sus invitados, menos a una Hyūga.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, señor Uchiha, Hinata... —Completó con una sonrisa forzada. Tsunade la observó con atención, era bonita, mas eso no dejaba atrás su opinión sobre ella.

—Es un placer estar aquí, Señora Senju. Me honró mucho su invitación. —La sonrisa de la muchacha era sincera. Le respondió el gesto, pero con una de sus sonrisas prefabricadas, la que usaba para posar para una revista o un artículo en el periódico.

—Pueden pasar al gran salón, yo iré a ver cómo va mi hija con su atuendo. Espero la pasen bien, están en su casa. —Con un leve movimiento de cabeza llamó a uno de los mesoneros para que suministrara la respectiva copa de champán a los nuevos invitados.

Se alejó de ellos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija. Tocó varias veces y en ninguna contestó. Giró el pomo para cerciorarse que no tuviese el pestillo puesto y en efecto, estaba libre. Sin más preámbulos entró en la recámara hallándola completamente vacía.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua cayendo, ella estaba tomando una ducha. Se tomó la libertad de merodear por el lugar hasta acercarse a la cama.

Un hermoso vestido rojo pasión se cernía sobre ésta. Era delicado y sensual como su Sakura. Quedaría preciosa para la ocasión, ningún hombre le quitaría la mirada de encima.

« _Tal vez conozca a alguien que le saque al tal Itachi de su cabeza_ ». Pensó.

Se dirigió hasta el tocador, su hija tenía todo dispuesto para arreglarse y quedar como la reina que era. Con sus manos recorrió cada elemento dispuesto sobre aquella superficie. Con nostalgia notó que no estuvo presente siquiera cuando su pequeña dejó de lado sus muñecas por utilizar el brillo labial, o cuando cambió su aroma infantil por el de una mujer sofisticada.

Su perfume, _Belle Rose_. Ahí estaba ante sus ojos aquel simple frasco que parecía Inofensivo para cualquiera, menos para ella, toparse con esa fragancia era lo que más le inquietaba de entre todas las cosas de Sakura. Que usara el perfume que solía usar aquella mujer era una clara muestra de tortura hacia su persona. Ella la atormentaba con cada mínimo detalle, era su conciencia.

— ¿Recordando viejos tiempos con ese perfume, Tsunade? —Sakura salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y un albornoz.

—Cariño... —Hizo ademán de tocarla, cosa que le fue imposible porque la joven se apartó de inmediato.

—Odio que me toques con tus asquerosas manos. ¿Recuerdas que están manchadas de sangre? —Ella vio como sonreía ante la mención de esa infamia.

Se alejó un poco, odiaba que cada vez que se veían esas hirientes palabras salieran de la boca de su hija. Ella nunca mató a nadie.

—Tocaste mis cosas —Dijo totalmente calmada, sin borrar su cínica sonrisa— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas? —Su tono de voz se elevó dos tonos, pero pronto recobró la compostura— Que sea la última vez que tocas mis cosas, señora Senju.

Sakura la tomó del brazo y la paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, haciendo que se miraran directamente a los ojos. Su mirada ambarina se posó en aquellos ojos verdes cargados de odio hacia ella.

— ¿Piensas que tocando mis cosas puedes sentirte más cerca de mí? ¿Tan desesperada estás porque los perdone, que te humillas ante mí mendigando un poco de mi afecto? —Espetó junto a su oído—. Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. Entiende que te odio y lo que más quisiera es no verte nunca más.

Sakura colocó una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras con la otra halaba fuertemente el cabello hacia atrás. Poco a poco comenzó a hacer presión impidiendo el paso del flujo de aire a los pulmones de Tsunade. A través del espejo le sonrió con malicia. Pero segundos después de torturarla lo suficiente liberó su agarre y se alejó.

—Ves lo que me llevas a hacer. —Dijo recuperando la cordura que perdió por un momento—. Es lo que provocas en mí. Llegará un día en el que no me pueda detener y terminaré matándote. —Caminó de un lado para otro—. Pero yo no soy una asesina, no como tú.

—Yo no soy una asesina. —Trató de explicarse.

—Claro que lo eres, mataste a esa mujer para que no me revelara tu secreto. Pero óyeme bien, algún día pagarás por todo lo que hiciste. Yo seré tu verdugo.

—Estuviste con él ¿Verdad? Tu hermana me contó. —Intentó cambiar la conversación, no le gustaba recordar ciertas cosas.

— ¿No te hago suficiente daño? ¿Por qué continúas aquí? —Volvió a enfurecerse por su insistencia—. Tendré que amordazarte y torturarte cómo me hicieron en el maldito manicomio donde me encerrase ¿Verdad?

Ella ahogó una exclamación, su hija no tenía filtro cuando hablaba de cosas que no merecían la pena recordar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo la repugnancia que sentía al imaginar lo que le hicieron en ese lugar. Seguramente la lastimaron.

—No voy a seguir molestando, sabes que tus deseos para mí son órdenes. Me merezco tu desprecio, pero no tu hermana. Así que piénsalo. —Se dirigió a la puerta para irse no sin antes pedirle que no tardara en bajar.

Al casi estar en el umbral su hija la llamó de nuevo.

—Tsunade... —La llamó antes de que saliera—. ¿Me ayudarías a vestirme? —Pidió con amabilidad, cambiando totalmente su actitud. La aludida asintió entre alegre y confundida, su hija sonrió complacida con su reacción.

Sin vergüenza alguna Sakura se despojó del albornoz quedando totalmente desnuda ante ella. Fue hasta la lencería a juego con el color de su traje, después se sentó el tocador y procedió a maquillarse y peinarse acorde para la noche.

Con sumo cuidado la ayudó a ponerse el vestido que se ceñía a cada curva de su cuerpo, quedando como un guante. Cerró la prenda en el cuello, dejando así la espalda descubierta por completo. Estaba preciosa, toda ella evocaba erotismo y belleza.

—Madre... —la aludida volvió a mirarla con sorpresa, era raro cuando la llamaba así— Saca el joyero que está en la mesa de noche y buscas los aretes y las pulseras de diamantes a juego. —Sakura sonrió con malicia.

Tsunade asintió y buscó entre el joyero las prenda que su hija le pidió, pero al ver la alhaja a la que se refería, la caja cayó de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Aquel maldito par de brazaletes, no se podía atrever a usarlos, no esa noche.

— ¿Algún problema con las joyas que escogí? —Preguntó con sorna—. Ah ya recuerdo, eran los mismos que le diste a la doctora Shizune como pago por su silencio. Y justamente los que llevaba puestos el día que la asesinaste. Fue una suerte que pude quitárselos antes de que la policía indagara de quién eran esas joyas tan únicas.

Sería horrible que por tal descuido todo lo que hiciste para evitar el escándalo se viera descubierto durante la investigación. Los recuperé por ti, ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiese pensado mi padre al ver tu regalo de décimo aniversario en manos de una total desconocida?

—Sabes que me dejé llevar por el temor que te revelara cosas que no vienen al caso. El pasado está muerto y enterrado. No ganarías nada torturándote con sus verdades a medias. —Sakura se acercó a ella ofreciéndole uno de los brazaletes para que la ayudara a abrocharlo—. Aléjalo de mí. —Pidió haciéndose a un lado—. Temo, pero no porque soy su asesina, siento miedo porque me recuerda mis errores y esa es una cruz que siempre he de cargar en secreto.

—Admite tus culpas, tú la mataste para que no delatara tu bajeza. Mi padre nunca te perdonaría si llega a saber que me internaste en contra de mi voluntad en aquel manicomio y que tu hija consentida se hizo pasar por mí durante el tiempo que duró mi encierro.

—Lo hice por tu bien, ¿No entiendes que eras una niña y que no estabas lista para asumir semejante responsabilidad? Tu padre tampoco hubiera aceptado que su hija fuera la fulana de un tipo como ese. Estabas mal, te tenía que alejar como diera lugar.

—Yo estaba enamorada. Es tan difícil de entender. Amaba a Itachi más que a mi vida. No me importaba que fuera hijo de un antiguo enemigo de papá. Quería ser feliz y tú lo evitaste por tu orgullo. No por mí, sino por tu pasado con Fugaku Uchiha.

— ¿No te cansas de reprocharme eso? —Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos—. Lo mío con Fugaku fue un caso aparte, errores dentro de mi desesperanza. No tenía nada que ver con lo tuyo con ese muchacho. Al final el tiempo me dio la razón. ¿Qué pasó con él y el amor que profesaba tenerte? A la primera de cambios te reemplazó por esa otra muchachita, Konan, la prima de tu amigo Sasori.

Sakura se giró furiosa hacia el espejo, no tenía nada que decir, su madre tenía razón en eso. Solo había sido un juguete para Itachi, fue ella la tonta que se enamoró e hizo ilusiones con un hombre para el que solo fue una aventura sin importancia.

—Lo único que tengo que decir a eso, es que volví para hacerlo pagar por eso. Tú y él me convirtieron en lo que soy hoy, claro sin olvidar a tu amado Fugaku. Todos se van a arrepentir de haberse cruzado en mi camino, incluso Sakaru va a suplicar clemencia por su traición.

—Tu hermana solo cumplía con lo que le pedía, no tienes que tomar represalias contra ella. —Suplicó Tsunade, dado que Sakura no la quería excluir de su lista negra.

—No trates de justificarla porque tú y yo sabemos que no fue así. Ella lo hizo porque la carcomía la envidia. No concebía como un muchacho como Itachi se podía fijar en la poca cosa de su hermana. Y al final me dio la razón. Ahora es ella la que se pasea de su brazo, porque Sakaru Haruno sí se merecía un hombre como él.

Tsunade no pudo decir nada, tenía razón en cada palabra. Su hija menor actuó con maldad al ayudarla a destruir a su propia hermana.

—Ve abajo y avisa que bajo enseguida. —Dijo en tono más pausado—. Necesito recomponerme por un momento. Ahora los alcanzo para acabar con esta farsa.

Se apresuró a salir y dejarla a solas como pidió. Le dolía su situación, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una mujer desesperada que a toda costa quería recuperar a su familia. Aunque ninguno le ponía las cosas fáciles.

Tomó un poco de aire, alisó arrugas invisibles en su traje de noche y se dispuso a agasajar a sus invitados tal como acostumbraba.

Pidió a todos que se reunieran en el recibidor, pues Sakura estaba a punto de hacer su entrada. Con entusiasmo todos fueron a recibir a la invitada de honor. Con parsimonia la joven los observó a todos desde lo alto de la escalera. Sin inmutarse y sacando partido de su belleza, dio una deslumbrante sonrisa a sus invitados.

Con suma elegancia y coquetería bajó con un envolvente contoneo de caderas a cada paso que daba, deslizando sus dedos por el pasamano de la escalera. Los hombres del lugar estaba segura ahogaron una exclamación de solo verla en todo su esplendor. Sus hijas eran unas bellezas andantes, pero esa noche Sakura se estaba robando las miradas de todos.

Al llegar a la altura de ellos se limitó a saludarlos, empezando por Dan, Tsunade y Sakaru, quienes con su mejor sonrisa reprimieron las disputas familiares. Esa noche eran la familia perfecta y la más importante de Konoha.

La anfitriona los condujo de regreso al gran salón donde harían un brindis en honor a su hija y procederían a servir la cena que el chef había preparado para la ocasión tan especial.

Durante el brindis Sakura recorrió a todos con su mirada, lo que inquietó a su madre fue el lugar o mejor dicho la persona donde se posaron los ojos de su hija. Por un momento sintió el mundo detenerse. Nadie estaba al tanto de ello, pero el brillo que vio en la mirada de Sakura solo la vio una vez antes.

Sasuke Uchiha era la persona en quien se centraba la joven Haruno.

Él no se quedaba atrás, mantenían una pequeña puja entre ellos sin que nadie a su alrededor fuera consciente de lo ocurría.

El corazón de Tsunade comenzó a latirle más de prisa, Sakura no podía estar pensando en nada sensato y si se guiaba por esa conexión momentánea que divisó entre ambos…

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquello solo podía significar algo. Era un mal augurio por lo que estaban por venir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Jeje Hola, yo de nuevo, esta semana voy a tratar de subir todo lo que pueda, tendré unas breves vacaciones hasta el miércoles, así que me podré desvelar para avanzar con esto. Le he cambiado varias cosas a esta historia, escribir sobre Tsunade y Dan me ha dado más libertad para desarrollar la historia familiar, así como la de la misma protagonista. Fue bueno comenzar a reescribir esta historia y darle el rumbo que quise en un principio... pronto comenzará a alejarse de la versión original... estoy ansiosa por llegar a esa parte donde ambas se dividen.

Realmente espero que les esté gustando. Si es así, pueden dejar su review, aunque no lo crean nos ayuda a los escritores a continuar una historia e incluso llegan a inspirarnos.

Bueno ya con esto me despido, nos leeremos pronto.

Lis


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**Disclaime:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **SAKARU (Sakura Twin)**

* * *

Desde que hizo su entrada él no dejaba de mirarla. Esa tarde la pasó con ella y aunque no le insinuó que sabía la verdad, por dentro la rabia, los celos y el miedo se apoderaban a cada segundo de su ser.

¿Arrepentirse? No de nuevo. ¿Estar dispuesta a perder? Nunca. Sakura siempre estuvo destinada a grandes cosas a pesar de no merecerlo, en cambio ella, solo fue su sombra. Por una vez en la vida quiso algo para sí misma.

La segunda hija, siempre tuvo que cargar con ese apelativo. Ella era quién recibía las migajas que su hermana dejaba. Para Sakaru estaba claro que lo que sentía por su gemela tenía un nombre, se llamaba envidia.

Envidia por haber nacido unos minutos después, envidia de no ser la hija perfecta, envidia de todo lo que representaba su « _querida_ » hermana para el legado familiar.

Uno de los peores pecados capitales impulsaba su actuar con Sakura. Siempre envidió todo en ella, eran iguales físicamente, pero su hermana terminaba llevándose la mejor parte de todo, ella en cambio igual estaba destinada a ser la eterna segundona.

Desde niñas se las ingenió para hacerle la vida imposible, a escondida de todos se las ingeniaba para arruinar todo lo que su padre y abuelos le mandaban a hacer solo para darse el placer de ver cómo ésta fracasaba y se llevaba una fuerte reprimenda de parte de sus superiores.

Que si era mala, tal vez lo fue un poco, diablos, sí, era mala con Sakura, Naruto se lo recriminó en más de una ocasión a medida que su infancia transcurría, pero para Sakaru no era nada que su gemela no mereciera.

Se merecía eso y más.

¿Por qué la creían más importante que ella? ¿Acaso creían que por ser la segunda hija no tenía capacidad para afrontar los retos que conlleva ser "la heredera"?

Patrañas, puras y absurdas patrañas de seres machistas que no eran capaces de reconocer a alguien con potencial para llevar sus negocios.

¿Qué tenía Sakura que siempre se llevó la mejor parte de todo?

Hasta Itachi la amó primero a ella. Y hasta cierto punto lo seguía haciendo, su intuición no se equivocaba, lo notó extraño después de saber que se habían reencontrado.

Él había sucumbido a la tentación después de haber hecho todo lo posible por sacarla de su mente y corazón. Los celos la carcomían al ver la forma en que la observaba cuando creía que ella no estaba mirando.

Como también sentía que se tensaba cada vez que la mencionaban en medio de la conversación. Y lo peor de todo fue ver el cambio en su expresión al comprobar que no era a él a quien Sakura dedicaba sus miradas furtivas.

Era increíble como nunca iba a poder alejar la sombra de su gemela de su vida. Ni siquiera suplantar su identidad el tiempo que ella estuvo encerrada y los casi doce años de no verse sirvió para hacer que él dejara de sentir algo por su hermana.

¿Y por qué dolía tanto? Porque el destino se encargó de cobrarle su bajeza. Se enamoró como nunca de Itachi Uchiha. Lo conoció 'oficialmente' cuando tenía veintitrés años, casi los veinticuatro, pero esa no fue la primera vez que lo vio. La primera vez fue cuando toda aquella confusión empezó.

* * *

 _Doce años atrás_

Charlaba con algunas chicas que según ahora eran amigas de Sakura. Muchas alababan el cambio sufrido durante las vacaciones, la notaban más espontánea, desinhibida y mucho más sociable.

Las chicas del instituto comentaban cómo les había ido en sus vacaciones, la verdad Sakaru no prestaba mucha atención. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, a fin de cuentas las suyas habían sido divertidas, pero siempre bajo la estricta mirada de Miss Ōtsutsuki, su institutriz.

La cuestión estaba en que la muy ilusa de su hermana se había enredado con un muchacho mayor que ella, con mentiras había conseguido que su tutora firmara el permiso de viaje y se había largado con el tipo ese y otros amigos de él a las Islas del Té.

Su madre se enteró de la escapada, más no dijo nada, no quiso que se formara un escándalo por eso, mucho menos allí en Uzushiogakure, Tsunade era nieta de una princesa de ese lado del mundo, por lo que era muy conocida gracias a su familia paterna.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sakaru había viajado desde Sunagakure para reunirse con su hermana sin saber siquiera de la presencia de su madre en territorio Uzu. Desde hace un año que estaban separadas en países distintos, pero sus abuelos autorizaron que podían verse una vez al año antes del inicio de clases del nuevo curso._

 _Hasta ese momento todo transcurría con normalidad. Se encontró con Sakura en un hotel donde se hospedaba con su representante legal esa semana que pasarían en Uzushiogakure. Su relación con la distancia había mejorado un poco, ahora eran más abiertas la una con la otra y claro, Sakaru no perdía la oportunidad de hacer una que otra broma para molestarla._

 _Pero llegó un momento en el que Sakaru quedó petrificada. Su hermana se sintió en tal confianza que terminó revelándole su secreto más preciado._

 _—_ _Sakaru, promete que no le dirás nunca a nadie esto que te contaré. —La curiosidad hizo mella en ella y asintió con rapidez para que no se detuviera—. No lo vas a creer, pero conocí un muchacho guapísimo antes de salir de vacaciones. Su nombre es Itachi Miura. Va en la universidad. Es alto, atlético y tiene un porte de modelo de revistas. —Terminó con un suspiro soñador._

 _—_ _¿Y dónde lo conociste? —Preguntó un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que su hermana conociera un chico de tales características, la verdad la veía con un chico promedio, tal vez el típico nerd de preparatoria… pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, continuó haciéndose la interesada en el relato de Sakura aunque le diera igual._

 _—_ _Es lo más loco de todo. Fue en el instituto. —Dijo con algo de vergüenza. Y así procedió a contar todo el jaleo que se formó el día que prácticamente ella se lo llevó por el medio._

 _—_ _¡Vaya! Sí que eres patosa, hermanita. —Sakaru reía con las cosas que decía su hermana. Solo a ella le podía suceder eso, no quería imaginar la reacción del pobre infeliz._

 _—_ _La razón por la que te cuento esto es porque no sé a quién decírselo. A pesar de todo somos hermanas y confío en ti porque eres mi hermana, más que hermanas, eres una parte de mí y no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras —Le dio una cálida sonrisa que a ella le pareció demasiado cursi—. Esto nadie lo sabe, pero él viajó con la familia de Konan. Durante estas semanas..._

 _Sakaru se tornó seria al ver que Sakura daba demasiadas vueltas para decir las cosas._

 _—_ _Saku, ¿Qué ocurrió en ese viaje? —Preguntó un tanto temerosa de saber la respuesta._

 _—_ _Perdí mi virginidad con él. —Terminó confesando e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al ver la seriedad de Sakaru._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca? —Reclamó furiosa—. ¿Sabes lo que pasará si papá se entera? Mínimo te deshereda. ¿Cómo te vas a acostar con el primero que te pasa en frente?_

 _—_ _Es que las cosas no ocurrieron así. Fueron muy diferentes._

 _—_ _¿Cómo que diferentes? A ver explícate. O me quieres decir que... —Se detuvo un momento al sopesar las palabras que diría a continuación—. ¿Te forzó?_

 _Sakura no supo qué responder. Tenía dudas de cómo tomaría su hermana su relato._

 _—_ _Bueno, no fue a la fuerza si es lo que quieres decir, la verdad los dos queríamos llegar a algo más. Durante semanas no pasamos de besos y uno que otro roce más íntimo… —Se sonrojó al recordar los besos a escondidas—. Fue durante el viaje, todos salieron y yo dije que me sentía mal para no ir, la cuestión es que Itachi había salido temprano y estaba por llegar, ese día mentí para quedarme a solas con él —Sonrió con vergüenza—. Cuando llegó nos encontramos en la sala, entonces una fuerza superior se apoderó de mi ser, me lancé a sus brazos y nos dejamos llevar por eso que nos estaba volviendo locos desde la vez que nuestros labios se encontraron, fue tan apasionado que aún tiemblo al recordar sus manos y su boca sobre mi piel. Saka, es algo que no puedo describir con palabras —Terminó de contar en medio de un suspiro._

 _—_ _Ese muchacho solo quería acostarse contigo y lo consiguió. Eres demasiado tonta y caíste en las trampas de ese chico que seguro solo busca divertirse a costas de chicas ingenuas como tú._

 _—_ _No, no es lo que piensas. Cuando nos conocimos fue algo rudo conmigo y con razón, pero después cambió. Poco a poco se volvió más amable y atento. —Dejó escapar una exhalación—. Algo me dice que soy alguien especial para él. Sus besos y la forma como me hace el amor me lo demuestran._

 _—_ _Te volviste loca. Es la única explicación._

 _—_ _O me estoy enamorando de Itachi. —Agregó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos._

 _Sakaru se limitó a mantenerse en silencio. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorándose de un completo extraño? Además ¿Cómo alguien con esa descripción podía fijarse en su hermana? Primero el idiota de su primo Naruto y los chicos del instituto, y ahora ese tal Itachi. ¿Qué tenía Sakura que ella no? Siempre atraía la atención de los chicos, incluso más que ella. ¡Joder! ¡Que tienen la misma cara!_

 _En todo el tiempo que llevaba en Suna no había tenido la suerte de conocer a nadie ni remotamente parecido. Su tutora, una completa molestia, apenas y la dejaba salir. Empezó a creer que mientras ella se aburría en su jaula de oro, su tonta hermana se las ingeniaba para vivir nuevas experiencias._

 _Así fue como Sakaru se enteró sobre Itachi, después de eso la muy idiota no paraba de hablar sobre él. Era molesto y hasta cierto punto bullía en su interior unas ganas inmensas de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara._

 _Durante esos días pasearon por la ciudad como habían planeado. Conocieron lugares que nunca habían visitado de Uzushiogakure en sus viajes anteriores. Y se divirtieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho juntas._

 _Aunque todo pareciera color de rosa, la mente de Sakaru trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto. No paraba de darle vueltas a las confesiones de su hermana. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Algo sumamente malévolo cruzó por su mente._

 _« ¿Qué pasaría si...?»_

 _Esa misma noche cuando regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaba con Miss Ōtsutsuki, su tutora, no esperaba encontrarse con su madre. Ella la llamó con discreción y la citó en una de las suites a solas, y lo más importante de esa petición fue que no revelara su estadía en el lugar._

 _Le entregó una llave y se marchó. Algo realmente serio debía ocurrir para que actuara de aquel modo tan extraño. Pero si era lógica, ella siempre pasó más tiempo con su madre que Sakura. Era normal que tuviesen más confianza entre sí._

 _Tal como ella se lo ordenó, hizo lo posible por escaparse unas horas de la Miss y su hermana. Era una habitación muy grande y elegante, combinaba con el gusto sobrio de su progenitora._

 _Pasaron hasta un pequeño recibidor donde Tsunade tenía todo dispuesto para tomar el té. Sakaru odiaba aquel brebaje de hierbas, pero por su madre hacía lo que fuera necesario para complacerla. Charlaron durante largo rato, le contó sobre sus vacaciones, las veces que fue de playa con Miss Ōtsutsuki y sobre el reencuentro con su hermana._

 _—_ _Cariño eso es grandioso. Tu hermana por lo que me dijo la señorita Mebuki también la pasó muy bien. Creo que viajó a Benisu con una amiga y la familia de ésta. Pero sabes algo, me he enterado que en realidad no fueron allí._

 _Sakaru se tensó, ella conocía la historia de la mentira para obtener el permiso de la tutora de su hermana y así poder viajar con Konan y su familia. La razón era que viajaron, pero sin los padres de ésta, sino Sasori, el extraño chico que Sakura le había presentado días atrás, la compañera de ella y ese chico, el tal Itachi._

 _Había algo en ella que la impulsaba a querer contarle todo a su madre. Tal vez si se enteraba de la conducta descarriada de su hermana iría inmediatamente con su padre y recibiría un castigo por poner en tela de juicio el buen nombre de los Haruno-Senju._

 _—_ _Es verdad, no fueron a Benisu. —Dijo atrayendo la atención de la rubia, que enarcó una ceja al ver que ella sabía cosas al respecto—. Sakura viajó a las Islas del Té, a La Pequeña Blanca. —Terminó con una sonrisa. Ya había decidido, su hermana no se iba a salir con la suya, al menos no esta vez._

 _—_ _¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? —Inquirió la mujer con algo parecido a la desconfianza. Sakaru asintió —. Bien, te creo. Y dime cariño, ¿Qué te ha contado Sakura al respecto?_

 _Contó todo con lujo de detalles, no se guardó nada para ella. La señora Senju solo se limitaba a escuchar y sopesar cada nueva revelación. Al finalizar su relato, la fina línea que dibujaban los labios de su madre le indicó que no le agradaba nada de lo que había dicho. Sakura tendría su merecido por su desliz._

 _—_ _Esto es más grave de lo que crees. Si es como dices, tu hermana está mal si piensa que es normal acostarse con un completo desconocido. ¡Por favor! ¿Amor? Es una estúpida ingenua que cayó en las garras de ese embustero._

 _—_ _¿Por qué dices eso madre? ¿Acaso conoces al novio de mi hermana? —Preguntó sorprendida._

 _—_ _¿Novio? Pero si me has dicho que ni siquiera lo son, ella es simplemente una aventura para ese canalla. —Respondió furiosa—. No lo conozco, pero sí a su familia. Y no es Itachi Miura como le hizo creer a la tonta de tu hermana. Su nombre es Itachi Uchiha y es hijo de un antiguo enemigo de tu padre._

 _—_ _Pero, ¿Qué dices madre? ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _—_ _Llevo tres semanas en Uzushiogakure, he tenido el tiempo suficiente para indagar ciertas cosas, entre ellas la escapada de tu hermana. Agradezco tu confianza y que me contaras lo que sabes al respecto._

 _—_ _O sea, que ya sabías todo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

 _—_ _Cómo me has demostrado lealtad, te contaré todo lo que investigué sobre este asunto. Ese muchacho en complot con el padre y el tío solo busca algo, perjudicar a nuestra familia por medio de Sakura. Quieren dejarla en el lodo y traer la vergüenza a nuestra casa. Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir._

 _—_ _Eso es horrible. Pero imagino que se lo dirás a papá ¿Cierto? Él sabrá qué hacer._

 _—_ _¡Estás loca! Jamás le diría a tu padre una cosa como esa. Esto tiene que morir entre nosotras. Suficiente con lo bajo que ha caído tu hermana al permitirse conductas tan licenciosas con ese muchacho._

 _—_ _Entonces ¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó algo impactada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas._

 _—_ _Trataremos de abrirle los ojos a Sakura y alejarla cuanto antes de ese muchacho. —Sakaru asintió._

 _Y así lo hizo durante la semana siguiente. O así fue hasta que Sasori acudió a Sakaru y le confirmó la historia que días atrás le contó su madre. El muchacho se mostraba preocupado porque no creía justo que su amigo jugara con los sentimientos de Sakura. El joven había desarrollado un cariño sincero hacia su hermana y por eso acudió a ella para revelarle la verdad y de una manera u otra advertirla de las intenciones de su amigo._

 _Sakaru le confesó todo a Sakura, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Solo dijo que sentía celos porque había encontrado a alguien que la quería y ella no. En parte era cierto, pero en realidad ya empezaba a preocuparse por la insistencia de su hermana con el muchacho._

 _Fue cuando su madre tomó medidas drásticas. Bajo engaños la raptaron para aislarla del mundo mientras ella se encargaba de tomar su lugar y alejar al tal Itachi de una vez por todas. Por suerte Tsunade Senju era muy astuta, tenía un as bajo la manga en caso de que se complicaran las cosas._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Pero aquel día al verlo su corazón se paró en seco. Llegó al instituto buscando a Sakura montado en una Harley Davidson del 76', lo sabía porque era una aficionada a las motocicletas. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra a juego con unos jeans desgastados que se ajustaban perfectos a su anatomía, el casco era de color negro y tenía un diseño complejo donde solo se lograba distinguir las iniciales UI.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a verla, reían y hacían comentarios lascivos sobre ellos, al principio no entendía nada hasta que cayó en cuenta que era él, el Uchiha.

Lo vio quitarse el casco y peinar con sus dedos la negra y lacia cabellera, era como ver un súper modelo de revista, tal y como lo describió Sakura. Se bajó de la motocicleta, se quitó las gafas de aviador y se dirigió hacia la entrada del internado. Desde la verja le dedicó una seductora sonrisa. Era la perfección hecha hombre.

Con un par de billetes sobornó al vigilante para que la llamara y la dejara salir al parque de en frente. No le quedó de otra que ir, a fin de cuentas ella era Sakura en ese momento.

Al llegar junto a él sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, ¿Qué había visto ese muchacho en una insulsa como su hermana? No le dio tiempo a seguir pensando en eso, él la tomó de la cintura y plantó un caliente beso en sus labios, su primer beso.

Se dejó llevar y en un instante se vio respondiendo con la misma intensidad con la que era besada. Pero luego recordó cuál era su misión. Se alejó de forma abrupta, dejando desconcertado al joven en cuestión.

—Aquí no. —Dijo sonrojada por el espectáculo que acababan de brindar a sus compañeras. Itachi simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? —Preguntó señalando hacia la bestia de la que se había bajado un momento atrás, que le gustaran las motos no significaba que le gustara atentar contra su vida subiéndose a una. La cara de horror de Sakaru le provocó una melodiosa carcajada. —Bien, vayamos al parque de en frente. Te he extrañado este último mes.

La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al parque, durante el trayecto él se limitó a contarle lo que había hecho las últimas semanas en las que no se habían visto. Ella en cambio se dedicaba a admirar su perfil, el tono grave de su voz y la intensidad de su mirada cuando la atrapaba embelesada en él. Ahora entendía a Sakura, si Itachi Uchiha la hubiese seducido también le habría entregado todo de sí misma e incluso más.

Y ahí estaba como una idiota, enamorándose del 'novio' de su hermana…

¿Por qué a ella no le pasaban las cosas buenas como a Sakura?

—Has estado más callada de lo normal. ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó obligándola a que lo viera a la cara.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque supo que él no le creyó. Se sentaron en un banco, sin previo aviso Itachi la colocó sobre su regazo y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez Sakaru no le respondió.

El muchacho enseguida notó la diferencia de ese contacto frío con los últimos besos de hace tres semanas. Sakura era la que no quería dejar sus labios. Algo no le gustó y el ceño fruncido de él le dijo a Sakaru que la había descubierto.

—Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Desde que llegué te he notado extraña. —Levantó su rostro para observarla mejor. Era ella, su rostro, sus labios llenos, la misma nariz y los mismos ojos cautivantes.

Pero, su mirada era distinta. En ellos había un sentimiento oscuro que solo ella podía identificar como rabia, envidia y maldad. Todo contra su hermana.

— ¿Qué te sucede _gatita_? —preguntó en tono juguetón junto a su oído, se sintió desfallecer… debía mantener la compostura.

Él continuó jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, eso se sentía tan bien, luego pudo sentir el aliento de Itachi sobre su cuello y su nariz rozando pecaminosamente su piel, ese chico era letal para su estabilidad mental.

Se mentalizó en la misión que le encomendó su madre durante el tiempo que debía suplantar a su hermana y se armó de valor para resistir los deseos que ese muchacho tan guapo la quería hacer tener.

—No me pasa nada —respondió secamente, levantándose abruptamente del regazo masculino—. Y no me llames así. —Su tono de voz fue hostil—. No tienes derecho de tratarme como a una cualquiera...

—A ti te encanta que te llame así, _gatita_. —Itachi intentaba reprimir una sonrisa burlona al verla tan encabritada.

—Provengo de dos de las familias más importantes del País del Fuego como para recibir tal trato. —Él continuaba riendo, le parecía gracioso verla en ese plan de ofendida.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de que te comportes como una niña malcriada? —Itachi se acercó más y la tomó con fuerza rodeando su cintura para apegarla a él. Sakaru dio un respingo por la sorpresa—. Sabes cómo me pones cuando te pones en ese plan pequeña _gatita_... —No, en realidad Sakaru no sabía y se asustó ante tal cercanía.

— ¡Suéltame! —Forcejeó con él hasta liberarse del agarre—. No permitiré que vuelvas a utilizarme —ella ya conocía sus intenciones—. He cambiado, este mes sin verte me ha hecho descubrir unas cuantas cosas respecto a ti, Itachi Uchiha.

El joven se quedó sin habla al escucharla llamarlo por su verdadero nombre. La sonrisa triunfal de Sakaru le hizo entender que el juego había terminado, lo había descubierto.

—Mi padre lo averiguó todo. —Mintió tal como se lo había ordenado su madre—. Ya sé cuál es tu juego Uchiha. Y tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias. —Se giró de espaldas a él—. Si continúas con esto no le va a temblar la mano para acabarlos. Su palabra vale mucho en nuestro entorno.

La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la volvió hacia él después de escuchar su amenaza.

—Sé que fui una estúpida al caer en tu trampa, pero ante todo tengo que velar por la reputación de mi familia. —Se soltó de su agarre—. No pensaste que te ibas a salir con la tuya ¿Cierto?

—Sí admito que al principio todo fue un juego para mí, ¿Pero sabes por qué? No, no lo sabes… ¿Crees que planeé encontrarme con la hija de la mujer que más daño ha hecho a mi madre? No fue así, fue una casualidad. Al principio sentí rabia al saber que por tus venas corría la misma sangre de Tsunade Senju, esa despreciable mujer que arruinó el matrimonio de mis padres.

—Te recuerdo que hablas de mi madre. Te exijo más respeto hacia ella.

Él rodeó su estrecha cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento, no debí expresarme así, es entendible que la defiendas, pero antes sucedieron tantas cosas que me han orillado a odiarla. Nunca debí meterte en medio de mi rencor hacia ella, admito que al principio solo vi en ti una forma de desquitarme de Tsunade, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo fue creciendo lo nuestro…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas? —Preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Si era así aquello sería más complicado.

— ¿Que si te amo? —Dudó por un momento—. No lo sé, nunca me he enamorado, solo sé que me gustas, creí que para ti eso era suficiente. —Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios—. Ah ya entiendo de qué va esto. Te enamoraste de mí y ahora que descubriste quién soy... Y yo que pensé que el orgullo de tu familia no corría por tus venas.

Intentó golpearlo en la mejilla, pero los reflejos de él fueron más rápidos y la detuvo antes de hacerlo.

—A mí no me haces escenas de este tipo. —Dijo cambiando el semblante— Tú y yo terminaremos cuando yo diga. ¿O me dirás que no la hemos pasado bien? A ti te gusta todo lo que hacemos. —murmuró junto a sus labios a la vez que la pegaba de un árbol.

Bajó la guardia, sabía que era del tipo de persona que le gustaba dominar la situación y en eso eran muy parecidos. Tendría que jugar la carta que tenía preparada en caso de que 'eso' que había entre ellos fuera algo difícil de terminar con simples revelaciones.

—Si no me dejas en paz se sabrá todo lo que mi padre averiguó de ti. ¿Qué crees que pensarían los medios cuando sepan lo que hacías con tu tío Madara?

— ¿Cómo supiste eso? —Dijo alejándose de ella como si quemara, estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

—Ya te lo dije. Mi padre y sus contactos. Si continúas en tu afán de fastidiarme mi padre se encargará de que procesen a tu familia por lavado de dinero proveniente de los Yakuza. Soy joven y no conozco de estas cosas, pero en todo el mundo eso es un delito que se paga con cárcel.

—Mi familia no tiene nada que ver. Solo el tío Madara y yo. No tienes derecho.

—Cómo cambiaron las cosas con unas cuantas verdades. Y sí, podrán no tener nada que ver, pero ¿Cómo crees que afectaría esto a su empresa? Se vendría a pique y la constructora de mi padre aprovecharía una oportunidad única para deshacerse de la competencia.

La sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Sakaru denotaba que disfrutaba cada cosa que estaba diciendo y haciendo. Hizo exactamente lo que su madre le pidió y dada la reacción estupefacta de Itachi había dado en el clavo. Su madre era una genio.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, con la habilidad con la que había manejado la situación bien podía reemplazar a su hermana. A su parecer tenía lo necesario para vérselas con cualquier reto que se le pusiera en frente.

— ¡Eres una bruja! —Grito cerca de su rostro haciendo que diera un respingo de la impresión—. Todo este tiempo comportándote como una tonta para que ahora saques tu verdadera cara. Voy a hacer caso a lo que pides, pero no porque sienta pena por tu estúpido honor, bien sabes que no eres una santa en todo esto. Lo hago por mi familia, porque no merecen la bajeza que tú y los tuyos pretenden hacer.

—No me interesa cómo me llames. A fin de cuentas el primero que jugó sucio fuiste tú. ¿Que no soy lo que aparento? No, no lo soy, ¿Qué soy una arpía? Sí, y esa parte de mí sale cuando tengo que defenderme de personas como tú que pretenden verme la cara. Algo me dice que tengo más de mi madre de lo que crees… creo que es un trato justo, esto —dijo señalándolos a ambos— nunca existió y nadie tiene que saberlo, a cambio de que se guarde este secreto, tu familia no sufrirá la mía. A mi parecer es un trato más que justo.

—Bien, como quieras, pero algo me dice que la que terminará arrepintiéndose de esto serás tú. Después no quiero que vengas a llorar pidiéndome que regrese junto a ti, mocosa malcriada.

Se alejó con rumbo a la salida. Sakaru solo se quedó observando cómo se alejaba para siempre de la vida de Sakura. No iba a permitir que ella se quedara con todo. Su madre no quería hacer un escándalo de aquello, así que su hermana seguiría siendo la dulce y pura heredera ante los ojos de la sociedad, a cambio perdería al chico del que estaba enamorada.

Había aprendido que la vida no era justa. Por ello se regocijaba de lo que acababa de hacer. Si ella no era feliz, Sakura tampoco lo sería.

* * *

Transcurrió casi un año haciéndose pasar por su hermana —Año en el que la señora Senju se las arregló para no levantar las sospechas de su padre—. La habían hecho pasar por loca, pero ella sabía que eso no era cierto. O al menos así lo creía hasta que su madre la llamó para decirle lo contrario.

« _Saku no está respondiendo como esperaban_ ». Dijo una afligida señora Senju. « _Ayer intentó asfixiar a una enfermera. Está fuera de sí_ ». « _Deberías venir a verla, tal vez tu presencia le haga bien_ ».

Como siempre hizo caso a su madre y fue a visitarla. La clínica era discreta, mantenían la privacidad de sus pacientes y los protegían de los ojos curiosos del mundo exterior. Para mayor seguridad Tsunade ingresó a Sakura con un nombre falso. La doctora Shizune Katō y el doctor Danzō Shimura eran los encargados de tratar el caso de su hermana.

Se registró en el libro de visitas como Asuka Araki, la recepcionista la miró de reojo al percatarse a qué paciente iba a visitar.

—La paciente Miki Araki está en su paseo matutino. Antes de verla debe pasar con el doctor Shimura para que le haga saber si puede tener contacto con ella o lo hará en la próxima visita.

Sakaru asintió consciente que según la evaluación del médico podría verla o no.

—Por favor llene estos formularios. —Dijo tendiéndole un folder y un lápiz—. Luego puede pasar a la oficina del director.

Rellenó las fórmulas. Y procedió a pasar con el médico que trataba a su hermana.

La habitación era acogedora, ni siquiera llegaba a imaginar que fuera la de un psiquiatra corrupto que se dejaba comprar por unos miles de _ryues_. Todo en ella tenía un aire profesional.

—Señorita Araki. Tengo entendido que viene por petición de su madre. Antes que nada debo advertirle que su hermana no está consciente de la realidad que la rodea. Será peligroso si usted la ve, ya que puede actuar de forma agresiva. —Sakaru asintió, sabía a lo que se exponía—. Los menores de edad no tienen permitido entrar, pero con usted haremos una excepción. Por favor sígame.

Antes de salir llamó al doctor. Una pregunta le carcomía la consciencia desde que su madre la llamó para informarla de la situación.

—Doctor Shimura, quiero que sea lo más sincero que pueda con esto que voy a preguntar sobre mi hermana. —El médico asintió, Sakaru tomó aire para darse valor continuó— Cree que si no hubiésemos tomado medidas tan drástica, ¿Ella estaría bien?

El hombre permaneció un momento en silencio. Lapso que pareció eterno.

—Señorita, como usted dice fueron medidas drásticas, de una forma u otra su madre estaba empeñada en que utilizando el método que fuese, los resultados fueran exactamente los mismos. —Tomó una pausa mientras la veía digerir sus palabras—. Era normal el trauma psicológico y emocional de su hermana después de dichas decisiones de su madre.

—Entiendo. Gracias por su sinceridad.

—Sabiendo esto, ¿Continúa queriendo verla? Puede ser peligroso como lo fue para la enfermera que...

—Lo sé. Correré el riesgo, a fin de cuentas es mi hermana. No es como si fuera una extraña para ella.

El psiquiatra y director de la clínica asintió comprendiendo su necesidad de comprobar el estado de Sakura, y por eso la condujo hasta el lugar donde estaba ella.

La vio a lo lejos sentada en uno de los bancos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se hallaba en el sitio más alejado. Ensimismada en su propio mundo aparte.

Su larga cabellera rosa y enmarañada estaba sujeta en una cola de caballo a medio hacer. Diecisiete años y una vida por delante detenidas en el tiempo por aquellas cuatro paredes…

Sakura no era ni la sombra de lo que fue hacía apenas unos meses.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Sakura tampoco reparaba en su presencia, los ojos que eran tan idénticos a los suyos se perdían en la nada, la palidez en el rostro le decía que tenía días sin salir fuera de su habitación y recibir los rayos de sol en la piel.

Ella realmente se veía trastornada. Su vileza en complot con su madre fue el resultado de la destrucción mental de su hermana.

Sintió culpa. Se arrepentía de no haber guardado su secreto. Si no hubiese contado todo a su madre su hermana no estaría allí como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Tardó en reparar su presencia en ese lugar, pero cuando lo hizo la mirada vacía cambió momentáneamente a una iracunda. Un instinto primitivo que Sakaru no supo cómo llamar, una enfermera se acercó junto a las gemelas al ver la reacción de la su paciente.

Sakura no tardó demasiado en volver a su pose anterior, omitiendo su presencia y perdida en la lejanía del muro que la separaba de la libertad.

Por un momento sintió temor de lo que hiciera. Según lo dicho por su madre la joven enfermera a la que atacó salió viva de milagro. Pero ella en ese instante no actuaba agresiva.

 _« ¡Gracias al cielo!_ ». Se dijo internamente.

Pidió a la mujer que las dejara a solas, que sabía que su hermana no le haría daño. Un acto temerario de su parte, pero era necesario. No quería que nadie escuchara lo que hablaran, si llegaban a hacerlo. Ésta asintió y se alejó a una distancia prudente.

—No estoy loca como todos piensas. —Habló la callada Sakura mientras regresaba la mirada hasta su gemela. Dejó de verla para enfocarse de nuevo en el horizonte—. Aunque a veces quisiera estar realmente loca para escapar del dolor que siento. —Su voz era serena y pausada—. Me arrancaron todo. Me lo quitaron sin pensar en mí, ¿Todo por qué? El egoísmo de mamá, el tuyo... —Suspiró pesadamente—. Nunca creí que me odiaras tanto como para llegar a esto. ¿Cuál fue mi pecado? ¿Intentar ser feliz?

—Lo siento. —Dijo con voz ahogada. Sakura no estaba loca, estaba más cuerda que todos en ese lugar. ¿Entonces por qué actuaba como psicópata?

—Decir lo siento no me devolverá el tiempo que estuve encerrada aquí. Ni tampoco me librará de mis pesadillas. —Respondió con la misma serenidad de antes—. ¿Sabes que muchas veces sueño con ese día y lo que pudo ser? No, no lo sabes. —Sonrió con melancolía—. Cada día que me levanto lo hago con ganas de salir de este lugar. Lo haré, juro que lo haré. Y cuando eso ocurra, todos los que fueron partícipes de esto me las pagarán muy caro. —Miró sus manos como si contemplara algo sumamente extraordinario—. Estas manos serán las que acabarán con cada uno de ustedes. Así que ruega porque nunca salga de aquí, porque tú, querida _hermanita_ , eres de las primeras en la lista.

—Si estás mentalmente estable como veo ¿Qué caso tenía atacar a la enfermera? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, después de darle tantas vueltas y con miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

—Porque necesito tiempo… —Alzó su mirada y la clavó fijamente en ella.

Sakaru se levantó rápidamente y se alejó sin siquiera despedirse. Esas últimas palabras resonaron atronadoras en su mente y solo podían significar algo... Sakura buscaría vengarse y lo haría en grande.

Si por ella hubiese sido su hermana jamás hubiese salido de ese lugar. Pero el destino es cruel y justo al mismo tiempo. Unos meses después con la ayuda de Naruto y ese amigo llamado Sasori lograron sacarla de allí.

Desde entonces no volvieron a verse por al menos seis años. Se alejó por completo de la vida pública de los Haruno-Senju. Hallando refugio en sus estudios y sus pasatiempos de bajo perfil en Sunagakure, donde no era nadie, solo una joven pudiente que quería una vida en paz sin las superficialidades de su familia.

* * *

 _Seis años después_

Sakaru veía las noticias de esa mañana en la _UzuNews_ cuando apareció la fotografía de aquel sujeto. Desayunaba tranquilamente en su suite cuando sintió el mundo detenerse al verlo nuevamente después de casi media década.

Sakura tenía que ver algo en esto, se dijo a sí misma al ver cómo se llevaban esposado al doctor Danzō Shimura del mismo recinto donde habían encerrado a su hermana.

En pocas palabras, habían descubierto irregularidades en el proceso de ingreso de los pacientes. Todo se descubrió por una familia de prestigio que intentó despojar de su fortuna a una anciana que estaba plena en sus facultades mentales.

El miedo nuevamente se apoderó de Sakaru. En seguida llamó a su madre para contarle. Tsunade le pidió que se calmara, que ella se había encargado de todo lo referente a su caso y que no corrían peligro.

Un alivio recorrió su ser. Por un momento temió lo peor. Lo importante era la meticulosa manera de actuar de su madre, nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

Había regresado a Uzu para la fiesta de compromiso de la hija de una vieja amiga de su madre. No sabía si Sakura asistiría, ella continuaba sin confirmar nada.

En parte le preocupaba volver a verla en un evento social, según lo que supo por las revistas y una que otra perla que soltaba su madre cuando la visitaba, se notaba a leguas que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron en el jardín de aquella clínica.

Esa semana no supo nada de ella, además de la agitada agenda social y laboral que apenas le dejaba tiempo para relajarse. Recién tenía un año de haberse graduado de la universidad y desde entonces no paraban los proyectos y firmas de las que formaba parte.

Sorprendentemente había sacado la casta de Dan Haruno para aquello de la arquitectura. Sakaru sonrió irónica al recordar días previos a su traición. La adolescente inocente y soñadora había quedado atrás. En la era en la que el mundo se movía ella era un talento que de a poco se abría paso entre el difícil mundo de la arquitectura vanguardista.

Estadios de fútbol, hoteles de lujo, era parte del grupo de ingenieros y arquitectos a cargo de importantes construcciones en los Emiratos de Amegakure y varias partes del mundo. Todo de lo que Sakaru quiso formar parte alguna vez.

Era irónico, primero creyó que traicionándola obtendría la atención de su padre y su confianza. En cambio se hundió a sí misma, su conciencia no la dejaba vivir en paz. Ese fue el precio que su envidia le llevó a pagar.

En la noche acompañaría a su madre al compromiso de esa muchacha y luego regresaría a su piso en Suna, lejos de ella.

Todo parecía ir bien, durante la recepción. La decoración fue romántica y acorde con la ocasión. Los novios se veían muy enamorados y estaban felices de compartir su amor con todos.

Lo que realmente arruinó la noche fue ver a esa mujer entre el grupo de invitados, su piel se erizó y el corazón comenzó a latir de forma errática.

« _¿Qué_ _hace_ _ella_ _aquí?_ ». Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Hasta que la anfitriona las presentó.

— ¿Conocen a _Nyoō_ Shizune? —Su madre como de costumbre mantuvo su clase y aplomo. En todo momento pareció que nunca antes había visto a esa mujer. —Ella es nieta del fallecido emperador Yoshiro, el último gobernante de la dinastía Katō.

—Un título que no me pertenece, Haruki. —Dijo la aludida entrando en el juego que sin querer se había formado a su alrededor.

—Pero tienes sangre aristócrata Shizune, y por derecho se le debe tratar como tal, se lo digo yo que soy la nieta de una princesa real. —Alegó una Tsunade interesada en la historia de la mujer.

—No es para tanto. Soy una persona normal, como todos en esta sala. —Insistió con sutileza.

—Patrañas. Nadie en esta sala puede considerarse normal. Somos clase aparte querida Shizune, gente acomodada, de buena familia y raíces honorables. Somos privilegiados al formar parte de semejante casta, es un regalo que los dioses nos concedieron al nacer. ¿No es así querida Haruki?

—Tienes razón Tsunade, lo que pasa es que Shizune es muy modesta. Con decirte que se dedica a prestar servicio social a las personas de bajos estratos. Eso no lo haría cualquiera. —Comentó doña Haruki.

—Me parece una gran labor de su parte, _señorita_ Shizune. De alguna forma tiene que retribuir ante los dioses la vida privilegiada que ha tenido. —Las tres mujeres se giraron hacia ella que hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra entre las presentaciones.

—Por cierto Shizune, ella es la señorita Sakaru Haruno, la hija menor de mi querida Tsunade. —Ambas dieron un asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento. Luego se dieron la mano para finalizar con aquella farsa.

Las tres mujeres notaron la incomodidad que se formó después de las reflexiones de la más joven.

—Si me disculpan, no me siento muy bien. Iré a tomar un poco de aire. Nos vemos luego. —Y salió sin rumbo aparente. Solo quería huir de allí.

Un poco más tarde llegó su hermana. Sakaru tenía la esperanza de no verla, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado aquella noche.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, algo realmente malo ocurriría en esa velada.

Horas más tarde cuando la fiesta estaba en su mejor punto, todos reían, bebían y bailaban. Sakaru no estaba de humor para esas cosas, así que se puso a vagar por los pasillos buscando algún lugar privado donde alejarse del bullicio que reinaba en la planta de abajo.

Cuando creyó encontrarlo, de nuevo escuchó la voz de la mujer de quien huyó casi toda la noche. Era Lady Katō, en ese momento mantenía una discusión con alguien.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo observarla, pidiendo algo a su interlocutora, no podía ver bien a la otra persona, pero era claro que se trataba de una mujer. Ahora susurraban como si temiesen ser escuchadas.

Se alejó lo que pudo y se encerró en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo, un mal presentimiento hizo mella en Sakaru.

Se escuchó un grito que quizás por la música y el ambiente alegre del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, nadie escucharía. Tuvo miedo, era muy normal en ella sentirlo desde hace años, pero éste era diferente.

Estuvo a punto de salir hasta que sintió los pasos de una persona saliendo de la habitación donde estaba Lady Katō. Solo pudo ver parte del vestido, era idéntico al que usaba Sakura esa noche.

Volvió a encerrarse en su refugio, dudaba entre salir y ver lo que ocurría o huir de allí.

Pasaron quince minutos de indecisión hasta que por fin se dio valor para ir a investigar lo que ocurría, pues Lady Shizune aún no había salido.

Al llegar no esperaba encontrar tan grotesca escena. Quiso acercarse, pero alguien la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. Al volver la mirada hacia el extraño la vio. Era su hermana.

Ésta negó con la cabeza, indicando que no se moviera más de allí.

— ¿Qué has hecho Sakura? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—No he hecho nada. Solo cuidar no vernos involucradas en este asesinato.

—Pero si ustedes estaban discutiendo.

—No sé de lo que hablas. Estás alucinando. Ya había hablado con ella en la fiesta, no tenía por qué abordarla aquí. —Dijo de manera tranquila—. Además estos no son mis métodos. ¿No viste la noticia del doctor Shimura? —Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero yo...

—Pero tú nada. —La cortó—. Yo también estaba aquí cuando la doctora Shizune gritó, hablaba con tu madre en ese momento.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó desconcertada.

—Sí, la intentó comprar con éstos. —Le enseñó el par de brazaletes que llevaba la señora Senju esa noche, los mismos que le había regalado su padre en su décimo aniversario.

—Pero...

—Vine como tú a ver lo que ocurría y me topé con esto. Ya quité todo lo que podría incriminarnos. Ahora salgamos de aquí y hagamos como si esto nunca ocurrió.

Sakaru estaba shockeada. Sakura hablaba con tal tranquilidad como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa.

« _¡Por Dios! Era un ser humano_ _al que acaban de matar_ ». Se decía en su conciencia.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría con algo así? ¡Está muerta! ¿Dónde queda tu sentido común?

Sakura rió al escucharla decir aquello, como si de un chiste se tratara.

—Cariño, soy así gracias a ustedes. Y esa mujer, también es responsable de muchas cosas. No voy a sentir pena por quien no tuvo compasión alguna conmigo. —Su voz seria y pausada le erizó la piel—. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que nos veamos envueltas en este asesinato. Créeme eso no se vería bien en mi imagen.

La tomó del brazo y la obligó a salir de la habitación. Corrieron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Con sigilo de que nadie las viera bajaron y salieron hacia el inmenso jardín de la propiedad.

Todo estaba en penumbras, se sentaron en un banco y esperaron a que se armara el revuelo dentro de la mansión.

Los gritos de horror aquella noche no podría sacarlos de su memoria. Lo más sorprendente, las actuaciones de su hermana y madre al saber la noticia.

Al momento de declarar ambas acordaron dar una misma versión. Tenían años sin verse y aprovecharon la ocasión para ponerse al día. Estaban en el jardín cuando escucharon los gritos conmocionados y al entrar a la mansión, la mujer que le habían presentado hacía horas estaba muerta.

— ¿Ocurre algo señorita? —Preguntó un oficial de cabello plateado. Negó con la cabeza, estaba absorta en sus recuerdos.

—Es que mi hermana es una persona muy tranquila, no está acostumbrada a lidiar con emociones fuertes. Solo está sorprendida con todo esto. Ruego la disculpe. —Respondió una serena Sakura, que la rodeaba por encima del hombro, dándole apoyo.

— ¿Es cierto eso que dice su hermana? —Inquirió nuevamente un tanto desconfiado.

—Sí, es eso. Discúlpeme por favor. ¿Ya nos podemos retirar? —El oficial asintió dejándolas marchar.

—Señoritas. —Dijo llamando la atención de las gemelas que se alejaban—. Espero que no salgan del país, por si necesito nuevamente de su colaboración.

Durante un mes se tuvo que quedar allí hasta que la policía terminó sus averiguaciones y no la necesitó más. Tres veces más tuvo que ir a declarar, al igual que Sakura. Sus declaraciones nunca cambiaron.

Inmediatamente después de salir de aquel embrollo, voló hacia Suna con la esperanza de dejar todo atrás. Pero aún se sentía tan cerca de lo ocurrido que unos meses después volvió a su hogar en Konoha, poniendo un amplio océano de por medio como distancia.

Al regresar al País del Fuego, prefirió continuar con su vida de bajo perfil. No era común verla en las grandes fiestas de su madre, solo asistía a las que daban para algún nuevo socio o inversionista, y todo era porque su padre no permitiría nunca tal desaire con sus pares.

Para entonces estaba cerca de cumplir sus veinticuatro años. Había dejado su trabajo en Suna y ahora solo se dedicaba a ayudar a su madre con el jardín, el cuidado de la casa y a organizar los eventos de su apretada agenda social.

Había encontrado algo de paz, pero en el fondo lo ocurrido con Shizune Katō continuaba latente, como un recordatorio de todo lo que hizo erróneo en su pasado.

Para Dan el que ella estuviera allí y no formara parte del desenvolvimiento social de la familia era simplemente frustrante. Al principio la recibió con una mirada de reproche por sus años de ausencia, al igual que su hermana.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad se reveló al no querer regresar inmediatamente después de terminar sus estudios de economía y tomar su lugar en la empresa. Fue un golpe bajo para el hombre que a pesar de todo tenía alguna esperanza en ella.

Lo había decepcionado con su actitud. Y ahora continuaba renuente a formar parte del mismo negocio en el que tenía cabida su hermana.

Después de su negativa no continuó insistiendo, así ella tomó las riendas de su vida, independientemente de vivir bajo el mismo techo de sus padres.

Sus años alejados de todo aquello realmente la habían hecho replantear su vida. Ya no deseaba lo que sería de Sakura, tampoco lo que le correspondía. Irónicamente las cosas que antes creía importantes con el paso del tiempo se volvieron nimiedades.

Un día su madre llegó toda eufórica por una recepción que darían los Yamanaka en el _Royal Hi Country Club_ en la ciudad de _Shukuba_.

« _Cariño tienes que acompañarme, es un socio de tu padre. Iremos en su representación_ ». Había dicho una semana antes.

No tuvo otra opción que viajar con ella, era una ciudad hermosa que quedaba a unas horas de la capital. Imaginó que ya estando allí seguro encontraría la forma de librarse de aquel tortuoso evento.

Aprovechó esos días asistiendo al club con frecuencia, se había topado con viejas amistades que habían viajado con la misma intención de asistir a la fiesta. Ino la hija del magnate hotelero Inoichi Yamanaka se casaría con su prometido de años.

Un día antes de la boda estaba en uno de los bares del club tomando una copa de Martini. Se había escapado del tortuoso cronograma de compras de su madre. Sonrió al imaginarse su reacción al ver que se había ido sin decir nada.

Estaba feliz, a pesar de todo el viaje no estaba siendo tan aburrido. Era agradable escapar de la rutina.

Una pareja del brazo se acercó a la barra y pidieron un whisky para él y un jugo para la chica. O eso fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar. Ella estaba ensimismada en un dibujo que estaba terminando. Con tanto tiempo libre había adoptado una afición por plasmar las cosas que le parecían interesantes entre aquellas hojas de papel.

Luego de un momento sintió como alguien la observaba fijamente. Trató de no darle importancia, pero era tan recurrente que tuvo que alzar la vista y se topó de frente con el ónice de su mirada.

Los años habían sido generosos con él. Llevaba el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, y definitivamente ahora lucía más atractivo. El hombre trajeado no tenía nada que ver con el chico de cazadora y motocicleta que conoció.

Frunció el ceño, él continuaba viéndola con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Seguro creía que era Sakura.

—Podría dejar de observarme de esa manera. Me desconcierta. —Dijo como si nunca ante se hubiesen visto.

— ¿La conoces? —Preguntó la rubia curvilínea a la que rodeaba por la cintura.

Él negó. Pero luego susurró algo inaudible a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ésta sonrió y se alejó dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla masculina.

Después de ver que se había ido se acercó hasta ella. Sintió su boca secarse con su cercanía y el corazón detenerse por unos segundos.

—Hola —una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en los labios del hombre.

—Hola... —respondió, devolviendo una tímida sonrisa a su interlocutor.

Itachi estudió de arriba a abajo su figura haciendo que se sonrojara al instante por su descarado escrutinio.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste al País del Fuego? —preguntó luego con sumo interés.

Debía parecer una tonta con su cara de desconcierto. Hasta que recordó que él pensaba que era Sakura.

—Hace tres meses. —Dijo aún aturdida— Pero, ¿Cómo sabe que no estaba aquí? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que nos conocimos en Uzu hace siete años? —Espetó incrédulo de su mala memoria.

—No, no lo recuerdo. —Sonrió con suficiencia— ¿Y sabe por qué? no estaba en Uzu, he vivido desde los quince entre Sunaga y Sunagakure —El rostro de él ahora denotaba la confusión que sentía ante su revelación. Luego sonrió con sorna, como si la hubiese atrapado en una mentira.

— ¿Kaze no Kuni? En serio Sakura, basta de juegos y fingir que no me conoces, sé que mientes. —Itachi se cruzó de brazos y continuó observándola atentamente.

La muchacha comenzó a reír de forma histérica, por cómo la había llamado. Tenía que sacarlo de una vez por todas de su error, ella no iba a volver a jugar a ser su hermana… nunca más.

—Yo no soy quien dices. Me estás confundiendo con otra persona —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Mi nombre es Sakaru Haruno, la hermana gemela de Sakura. —Dijo tendiendo la mano hacia él.

— ¿Es una broma no? —Sakaru negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué razón tendría que mentirle? Soy Sakaru Haruno-Senju, la hija menor de Dan Haruno y Tsunade Senju. —Respondió a su duda.

—Vamos Saku, ya no somos unos jóvenes inmaduros, debemos avanzar y dejar atrás el pasado —La repasó de arriba a abajo haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda— aunque para mí ha sido imposible olvidar los momentos que compartimos juntos.

El rostro de Sakaru se tornó serio al escucharlo hacer alusión a su _affaire_ con su hermana. Recobró la compostura y respondió.

—No sé de lo que habla. —Comentó totalmente seria— Sakura nunca tomaría ese tipo de conductas que solo traerían habladurías de nuestra familia. Si es un caballero, exijo que se retracte.

Ella sabía perfectamente que lo que decía Itachi era cierto, eso y lo que ocurrió después. Pero en su nueva vida se juró dejar todo en atrás y empezar de nuevo. Volver a recordar ese episodio de su vida no traería nada bueno.

—Entonces si no eres Sakura, debes ser la chica que me amenazó en el parque. Tendría sentido, pues ella nunca me hubiese tratado de aquella manera.

Algo dentro del cerebro de la Sakaru retumbó, no podía creer que Itachi fuese capaz de hacer tal deducción en cuestión de minutos.

— ¿De qué está hablando? En todo el tiempo que viví en Sunagakure no pisé Uzu hasta hace unos meses. —Mantuvo su postura. No la iba a descubrir—. No le interesa mi vida, pero nuestra familia nos regimos por la voluntad de mis abuelos. Ni Sakura ni yo teníamos derecho a vernos sin la autorización de ellos o nuestro padre. Así que sería imposible que hace ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete años? Yo pudiera estar en un lugar que no me correspondía… para entonces tendría unos dieciséis, no tenía la potestad para estar donde quisiera sin el permiso de mis mayores ¿No lo cree? —Mintió. Nadie sacaría a relucir su pasado nunca.

—Ella nunca mencionó nada de eso. Solo sé que unas semanas antes de vernos por última vez recibía la visita de un familiar. —Comentó un poco convencido Itachi.

—Era mi madre. —Respondió ensimismada en su red de mentiras—. Después de visitarla a ella fue a Sunagakure. Cada año lo hacía. Era la única fecha en que podía vernos.

—Está bien, te creo, no eres Sakura. —Sakaru rápidamente le dio una mirada interrogante…

—No me mires así, si fueras ella, ésta conversación no hubiese tenido lugar, no después de la forman en que terminamos. —Le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado— Y quizás se te hubiese escapado mi nombre. —Ella lo observó con sorpresa, estuvo conteniéndose todo el rato para no meter la pata—. Por cierto soy Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

A Sakaru se le paró el corazón en seco cuando después de decir su nombre le regaló la más perfecta sonrisa.

Con un leve sonrojo ella le devolvió el gesto de manera más discreta. Ese fue el comienzo de otra historia.

* * *

 _Presente_

La historia de Itachi y Sakaru. Primero amigos, luego novios y hasta hacía unos meses habían oficializado el compromiso después de cuatro años de haberse conocido.

Hasta entonces ella había sido feliz a su lado. Felicidad que se esfumaba desde que Sakura puso un pie en el país. Sabía lo que habían significado el uno al otro, aunque luego él intentara desmentir lo que había dicho aquella vez en el bar del club.

La forma en que la seguía con la mirada, y lo distante que lo sentía esa noche. Todos celebraban y ella lloraba, o su corazón lo hacía. Era parte de la vida de Itachi, pero nunca antes le dedicó una mirada como aquella.

Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y salir corriendo. Se torturaba a sí misma. Pero, ¿Por qué continuar así? Por amor. Era una idiota completamente enamorada y no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar su felicidad. Y definitivamente la suya estaba junto a él.

Iba a ser su esposo y Sakura tendría que vivir con ello y aceptarlo. En parte había ganado la guerra, aunque en el fondo, ese día quedó demostrado que era ella quien más salía perdiendo.

Todos rodeaban a la invitada de honor, todos en ese maldito salón brindaban por su regreso y Sakaru brindaba, pero no por el mismo motivo que ellos, lo hacía por su propia amargura, por su mal llamada felicidad, por eso y por su odio hacia su hermana.

Porque sí, por años vivió arrepintiéndose y dándose golpes de pecho, mas todo había acabado cuando se enamoró. Volvió a sentirse posesiva con algo que creía le pertenecía y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que Sakura no se interpusiera entre ella y la felicidad que había anhelado junto a Itachi.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hinata Hyūga, sacándola del ensimismamiento en el que estaba desde hace un rato.

Asintió brindando una tímida sonrisa a la mujer. Ésta le respondió del mismo modo. En los últimos años se había vuelto una buena amiga y confidente. En ella había confiado parte de sus secretos, claro, los que creyó convenientes.

A pesar de las diferencias familiares con respecto a su compromiso, la Hyūga sirvió como mediadora con los Uchiha para que estos la aceptaran como a la futura esposa de Itachi, su amistad le sirvió de mucho en los momentos que más necesitó, siempre podía contar con su hombro y sus consejos para conseguir algo de paz a su consciencia.

Su cuñado era un hombre afortunado. Hinata sin duda era el pilar de su hogar. Sakaru quería ser como ella cuando formara su familia con Itachi.

—Ánimo, ella no podrá hacer nada en tu contra. Solo está celosa porque él te prefirió a ti. —Susurró por lo bajo en tono conciliador para que solo ella escuchara.

«Si tú supiera, Hinata». Fue todo lo que pensó cuando se unió al brindis por Sakura. «Si tú supieras».

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola de nuevo, aquí la continuación de esta historia... la gemela de Sakura es algo mala ¿No creen? Me la imagino como la Sakura de Road to Ninja, toda serena y pacífica, pero por dentro se esconde alguien egoísta capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere... algo triste, porque se ha perdido de la oportunidad de tener una amiga sin igual, alguien que cuida de ti, te apoya y ayuda en los momentos que más le necesites... lástima que en esta historia separé a estas hermanitas xD.

No ya en serio, me inspiré en el cliché del gemelo malo... veamos hasta donde es capaz de llegar para no perder a Itachi.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me pone leerlos, pero hoy en especial quiero agradecer a Caro por avisarme de un pequeño error de tipeaje xD. Por cosas como esas necesito de su ayuda chicos... no todo es perfecto .-.

Bueno, yo seguiré modificando y reescribiendo... espero actualizar de nuevo en la noche, después de que mi chiquita se duerma.

Nos leemos pronto...

Lis :)


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **SOMBRAS DEL AYER**

* * *

Sakura observaba la multitud con sumo interés, entre ellos solo se hallaba la crema y nata de la sociedad de Konoha. Era increíble lo fuera de lugar que se sentía rodeada entre gente rica y sin un ápice de compasión. Lo más irónico era que compartían eso, estatus, dinero y ninguno de los presentes se preocupaba realmente por alguien más allá que ellos mismos.

Y justo allí todos se reunían para formar parte del circo montado por su madre.

Llevó su mirada hacia ella, reía y charlaba con tal tranquilidad que hacía que a Sakura le hirviera la sangre de coraje, en un momento llegó a creer que si continuaba ejerciendo la presión sobre su copa, daría algo digno de qué hablar en las páginas de cotilleo.

Buscó a alguien más, su sombra, su igual. Sonreía con su amiga Hinata, si mal no recordaba su nombre. Así se mantuvo durante un rato, viendo como Tsunade y Sakaru continuaban con sus vidas, libres de remordimientos, y hasta su punto de vista conformes con el resultado de sus actos.

Era obvio que ninguna iba a detenerse un segundo a pensar en ella y lo que una vez le arrebataron de forma cruel y despiadada. Estaba enamorada, de aquello no había duda, pero fue mucho más que un simple futuro al lado de Itachi. Sin mediar palabras la raptaron, encerraron y torturaron, con el fin de cuidar las apariencias.

Sonrió con ironía.

¿Cómo podían siquiera dormir por las noches? ¿No las atormentarían las pesadillas del pasado como a ella? Porque sí, detrás de esa fachada de mujer hermosa, inteligente y exitosa estaba la débil y frágil de hace doce años atrás. La imagen que todos veían era la fachada de lo que quería ocultar. Literalmente estaba muerta en vida, y ellos, todos los ahí presentes de una manera indirecta contribuyeron a su horrible destino.

Las apariencias lo eran todo en el mundo en el que creció, mucho más en una familia tan conservadora y tradicional como la suya, veían con malos ojos que alguien se entregara a los placeres del amor y la pasión. Y fue allí donde salió perdiendo.

* * *

 _Doce años atrás_

Itachi era un muchacho que la ponía de los nervios, siempre estaba al acecho y en cuanto veía que tenía un momento a solas con ella aprovechaba para intentar seducirla. Se arrepintió de haber mentido a la señorita Mebuki, su institutriz desde los ocho años y posterior tutora legal cuando tuvo que mudarse a Uzu.

Era una mujer dulce y agradable, pero a pesar de ello era muy estricta. Sasori, el primo de Konan se había hecho pasar por el padre de su compañera al momento de solicitar el permiso. Supuestamente iría a Benisu con la familia Akasuna a pasar las vacaciones de fin de curso con ellos, y como Konan era su compañera de habitación en el _"Instituto para Señoritas: Lady Miko"_ , a la señorita Mebuki realmente no le pareció extraña esa petición, creyó que ellas realmente tenían una relación estrecha por el simple hecho de pasar demasiado tiempo juntas encerradas en aquel instituto.

Para ello no hubo problema, y la mujer confiando en la chica que educó desde pequeña jamás pensó la gran mentira detrás de todo aquello. Al contrario de lo que creyó, la señorita Mebuki Okamura estaba feliz de verla socializar y compartir con las chicas de su edad. Sus dulces y tiernos dieciséis. Pero aquel viaje resultó siendo un desastre, había terminado perdiendo la virginidad, y por más loco que sonara, quiso más de aquello que descubrió en los brazos de Itachi.

No iba a negar que al principio le pareció abrumadora su forma de abordarla, pero a medida que los días pasaban dejó de resistirse. Quizás su comportamiento no era el apropiado, ni el esperado para una señorita de su estatus pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Cada vez que él la tocaba miles de fuegos artificiales explotaban en su interior, no tardó en acostumbrarse a sus juegos y realmente esperaba cada encuentro para volver a perder la razón con sus caricias. Y fue entonces cuando se enamoró sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Toda su vida fue desprovista de afecto e Itachi le dio eso que tanto anhelaba, aunque fuese solo dentro del dormitorio o en algún arrebato de pasión, se sentía feliz. Ella se decía que podía amar por los dos. Tonterías... puras estupideces de una infeliz que no sabía nada de la vida.

* * *

 _Presente_

Recordaba cómo al ver de nuevo a Sakaru luego de un largo año no se pudo contener, y confiando en su hermana confesó su preciado secreto. Sakaru la molestaba demasiado cuando eran unas chiquillas, pero luego de su separación su trato era mejor, constantemente se comunicaban vía internet — ¡Oh alabadas nuevas tecnologías!—, llamadas telefónicas y correspondencia. Lo que nunca imaginó, fue su traición.

La observó cómo se regocijaba entre el grupo que la acompañaba. Mala, mentirosa, falsa, traidora, hipócrita... no existían calificativos suficientes para describir a su hermana gemela. Entre los desafortunados de su maldad estaba Sakura.

Bestias.

Era el único apelativo capaz de describir a la mujer que le dio el ser y a su otro yo. Bestias sin corazón y sin un ápice de remordimiento. Cada vez que recordaba el pasado volvía a su mente el desafortunado asesinato de Shizune Katō. Era demasiada casualidad que todo ocurriera luego de la discusión con su madre y casualmente antes de que la pobre mujer le revelara lo que celosamente le ocultaba.

Muchas veces la rabia e impotencia que sentía cuando recordaba que la doctora Katō conocía lo que había ocurrido aquel día y lo posterior a este. Sintió deseos de matar, pero no ganaría nada con eso, lo que necesitaba Sakura eran respuestas, y ni su madre ni hermana se las darían jamás, estaba cien por ciento segura de ello.

Al final el secreto se lo llevó a la tumba.

Desde el primer momento en el que vio a la mujer sin vida en el suelo, pensó que Tsunade Senju tenía mucho que ver con ese crimen, la discusión que había escuchado minutos antes del asesinato lo corroboraba.

Su madre haría lo que fuera porque nunca lo encontrara, y para asegurarse de que no hablara la asesinó, era lógico. Pero ahora era ella la que no podía conciliar la paz, la muerte de esa mujer la atormentó más aún.

¿Por qué no pudo responder a tiempo? ¿Dónde estaba aquello que anhelaba encontrar con tanto desvelo? Era una pregunta simple, pero con un significado complejo. Su aventura con Itachi tuvo consecuencias, las mismas que su madre quiso borrar de la faz de la tierra. No parecía tan absurdo creerla culpable de un asesinato ¿Cierto?

Ella era experta deshaciéndose de lo que se interponía en su camino y su embarazo hace doce años fue una de ellas... lo mismo ocurrió con Shizune.

Intentó buscar en todos lados antes de acudir a la doctora Katō, sabía que sería difícil hacerla decir una palabra de lo que ocurrió luego de haber dado a luz en el centro psiquiátrico donde _Tsunade_ la encerró después de que Sakaru la traicionara.

Hasta la fecha había buscado en cada maldito registro de los centros de adopción en Uzushiogakure y zonas aledañas de fechas comprendidas desde el veintiocho de marzo al treinta y uno de diciembre del año dos mil dos. El resultado, fue verse inmersa en un laberinto del que no podía salir.

Había un motivo por el que asistió a aquella fiesta, conocía la lista de invitados de Doña Haruki Kitagawa, entre ellos uno en especial llamó su atención. Lady Shizune Katō, para su sorpresa, alguien proveniente de la nobleza, nada más encantador. Pero ocurrió la tragedia, esa vez sintió furia por cómo la vida se encargaba de complicarle las cosas.

Continuó buscando, pero esa mujer se llevó su verdad.

* * *

 _Doce años atrás_

Había salido con Sakaru a disfrutar de los últimos días de libertad fuera de los muros del internado, mismos que servirían de prisión durante el siguiente año. Ni siquiera para navidad podría volver con su familia, ese iba a ser otro año yendo al apartamento de Uzushiogakure junto a Miss Mebuki. O eso creyó antes de ver que se encontrarían esa tarde con Doña Tsunade Senju, su madre.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, así que por dicha razón se acercó llena de sorpresa y emoción. Esas vacaciones no podían ser mejor. Pero la reacción de su madre fue muy alejada de lo que Sakura esperó. La mujer se mostró seria y distante, un mal presagio le advirtió que algo no andaba bien.

—Veo que te alegra verme de nuevo, querida. Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo. —El semblante risueño de la muchacha cambió a uno más serio.

—No te entiendo madre. —La mujer con un gesto de mano le pidió que se callara. No era un lugar apropiado para tener aquella conversación.

Luego de aquel improvisado almuerzo que le cayó muy mal, se dirigieron hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba su madre. Ya en la intimidad que brindaba la suite de ésta, la mayor procedió a jugar sus cartas.

— ¿No entiendes mi actitud, Sakura? ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si me has decepcionado? ¿Dónde dejaste los valores que se te enseñaron desde que eras una niña? No digas nada —La interrumpió al ver que intentaría hablar—. Tu padre es el culpable por mandarlas tan lejos sin la supervisión adecuada. Pero lo esperé de todos, menos de ti, _Saku_.

—Madre, no sé qué te habrá dicho Miss Mebuki, pero yo...

—Te fuiste a Las Islas del Té con tu compañera de habitación, el primo de ésta y su amigo mayor que tú.

La muchacha se quedó helada al escuchar las palabras de su progenitora.

—Que le mentiste a Miss Mebuki, para irte y revolcarte como una ramera con ese mal nacido. Lo sé todo Sakura, lo sé desde que supe de tu viaje. Investigué minuciosamente, sé quiénes eran tus acompañantes, y lo más maravilloso de todos, sé que caíste como una estúpida en los brazos de un canalla que solo buscaba pasar el rato contigo.

—No hables así de Itachi. Él no es eso que dices.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la fuerte bofetada que le propinó la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Eres una estúpida, ingenua que se dejó embaucar por ese infeliz. Sácate esas tonterías de la cabeza, ese muchacho que tanto defiendes se ríe de ti a tus espaldas, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en ti vio la manera perfecta para fastidiarme.

— ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en mi relación con Itachi? —Tsunade sonrió con malicia, esa expresión hizo que un frío calara en los huesos de la muchacha.

— ¿Sabes de qué familia proviene tu adorado Itachi? —Dijo acariciando su larga y lacia cabellera con suma delicadeza, si no supiera que estaba molesta, Sakura creería que era una muestra de cariño.

—Sé que su familia no está a nuestra altura, pero Itachi no está interesado en nuestro dinero. —La carcajada de su madre resonó por toda la estancia.

—Tu ingenuidad roza lo absurdo, Sakura. No, ese hombre no quiere nada que ver con tu dinero, eso es cierto. Lo que quiere es revolcarte en el lodo y llevar la vergüenza a la familia Senju. Ese infeliz es familia de un viejo enemigo de tu padre. Pertenece a la familia Uchiha.

La joven se quedó impactada por un momento al escuchar lo que decía su madre. Conocía algo referente a ellos, su padre alguna vez le habló de cómo su única derrota había tenido lugar y sobretodo, siempre le recordaba que algún día les devolvería el golpe. Nunca nadie se metía con la familia Haruno y vivía tranquilo con ello.

Luego recordó que Itachi era de apellido Miura, si pertenecía a esa familia debía ser de manera lejana, él no la había engañado, solo le ocultó algo por lo que tal vez ella lo hubiese rechazado. La quería, aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho su miedo a perderla se lo confirmaba.

Se sintió dichosa, si no la amara, nunca hubiera ocultado su parentesco con la familia del enemigo de su padre.

—Estar emparentado con esa familia no dice nada de sus sentimientos hacia mí. —Por primera vez se sintió segura, él la amaba—. Además su apellido es Miura, no Uchiha. Seguro son lejanos.

—Hay que ver que eres tonta, te mintió cariño. En ese momento llegó servicio a la habitación, por lo que Tsunade no continuó hasta que el camarero se retiró. La sonrisa estúpida que se le dibujó en los labios le indicó a su madre que seguía creyendo en Itachi.

Sirvió un poco de té y tarta de fresas que había pedido para acompañar. Pero algo continuaba llamando la atención de su madre. Su falta de apetito. En el restaurante apenas probó bocado, y le iba a parecer extraño si despreciaba también el postre, pero realmente le provocaba unas nauseas horribles el hecho de tener el olor de la nata o las fresas.

— ¿No vas a comer un poco? —Preguntó la mujer mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

—No se me antoja, gracias.

—Estás muy extraña, en especial con la comida. —Dejó caer con inocencia.

—Seguro fue la leche que tomé en el desayuno, ya pasará. —Respondió convencida.

—Bien, como te iba diciendo, ese muchacho no es lo que crees. —Retomó el rumbo de la conversación, dejando de lado sus malestares con los alimentos—. Eres muy ingenua y comprendo que te haya engañado, en especial con su nombre. En realidad es Itachi Uchiha, primogénito de Fugaku Uchiha, el viejo rival de tu padre.

La sorpresa de la cara de Sakura sacó una sonrisa en la de Tsunade.

— ¿Sorprendida, querida? —Dijo tomando un sorbo de té con una ceja enarcada que le decía cuánto disfrutaba verla salir de esa nube de fantasías que se había creado.

—No puede ser cierto, él no es... —Su madre se levantó de su asiento y buscó unas cuantas carpetas que tendió a su hija mayor—. ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó consternada.

—Pruebas, quiero que veas que no soy yo quien te miente. —Acarició su pálido rostro con suavidad—. Jamás te haría daño, cariño.

Sakura abrió el folder y comenzó a ver varias publicaciones recientes y antiguas en diarios de su país. En ellas veía a Itachi junto a su familia en eventos similares a los que asistía ella con la suya. Leyó unas cuantas líneas hasta toparse con un párrafo que confirmaba que su madre era quien decía la verdad.

 _" **Familia Uchiha asiste a gala en beneficio de la fundación de Niños sin Fronteras.**_

 _Shukuba|El día de ayer se realizó la décimoquinta gala anual en beneficio de la fundación de niños con cáncer "Niños sin fronteras" en el hotel Royal Palace de la ciudad de Shukuba. Al evento asistieron desde políticos a personalidades del mundo del espectáculo Konohense._

 _La noche tuvo a sus protagonistas, y estos fueron los herederos de la familia Uchiha, quienes asistieron en representación de Uchiha's Real Estates, una de los mayores benefactoras de la fundación._

 _Itachi Uchiha (20), quien continuando con la tradición de años anteriores, dedicó un emotivo discurso en el habló de temas como la consciencia social, la importancia de la solidaridad con la causa y para finalizar dio un mensaje de apoyo, fe, amor y esperanza a los pequeños que cada día se enfrentan a esta terrible enfermedad. Con su discurso les dio a entender que no están solos en estos._

 _El joven heredero también aprovechó la oportunidad de incentivar a los filántropos asistentes a que invirtieran no solo en la fundación, sino en los distintos departamentos de investigación que realizan distintas universidades del país en la búsqueda de una cura definitiva para esta afección._

 _Otros que asistieron por primera vez al evento acompañando al joven Uchiha fueron sus hermanos menores, Sasuke (16) del brazo de su amiga —y posible futura novia, ya se ve una posible alianza entre sus familias— la hermosa Hinata Hyūga (15), y por supuesto no podía faltar el alma de la velada, la más joven y extrovertida del clan, Izumi Uchiha (14)."_

No había manera de que su madre hubiese falsificado esa nota de hace cuatro años atrás. La publicación se veía autentica. Luego vio otras revistas donde salía un Itachi más adulto al joven de veinte del primer diario. En éstas siempre iba acompañado de chicas distintas. Pero la que más le dolió sin duda fue una reciente en una discoteca en el País del Té, en el mismo viaje que hicieron juntos.

La muchacha estaba sentada en su regazo a la vez que susurraba algo en su oído. Tiró todo hacia un lado, había sido suficiente. Sakura comenzó a llorar, intentó ahogar sus sollozos tapándose la boca y ocultando su rostro tras su larga cabellera rosa, pero fue imposible, Tsunade disfrutaba su obra.

En un momento sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar, todo aquello la puso mal, sin decir más se levantó y corrió directo al excusado, allí devolvió todo lo que había comido. Se sintió derrotada, destrozada, él la había engañado desde el primer momento y ella había caído en su juego como una tonta.

Seguramente en ese momento se reía de ella con sus amigos. Pensó en Sasori y Konan, seguro ellos sabían de todo esto y le siguieron el juego a su amigo. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué hice para que me lastimen de esta manera? —Preguntó dolida.

—Ser mi hija, cariño. —Su madre sostenía su cabello, mientras ella continuaba vomitando en el excusado. Pero la frialdad de su voz estremeció a Sakura—. La razón de que ese muchacho te engañara fue porque su tío y padre se lo pidieron.

Fugaku Uchiha y Dan son enemigos porque fui la amante del primero, y de esa infidelidad resultó naciendo tu pobre hermano. Fugaku se enfureció cuando se le negó a su vástago, por eso me odia, aunque antes ya las tres familias tenían sus diferencias por sus negocios, mi desliz fue el detonante de la enemistad definitiva.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio a su madre directamente a los ojos, necesitaba ver que era cierto lo que decía. ¿Cómo alguien como Itachi se podía prestar para eso?

— ¿Crees que sea por eso? —Preguntó con duda, no creía que alguien fuera tan rencoroso como para utilizar a su hijo de esa forma.

—Estoy seguro, cariño. —Acarició su rostro con fingida ternura—. Itachi y su tío me odian, porque creen que soy la causante del sufrimiento de Mikoto Uchiha. Todo lo que yo hago es por tu bien. No quiero verte sufrir, menos por alguien que no vale la pena. Sakura asintió y lloró desconsoladamente en el regazo de su madre.

Se sentía rota por dentro. Tsunade le pidió que se quedara esa noche con ella, después de tomar un té relajante se quedó completamente dormida en la gran cama de hotel. A partir de allí no supo más de sí hasta el día siguiente.

Sentía los párpados más pesados de lo normal, la boca grande, como cuando iba al dentista y el cuerpo no le respondía. Lo último que recordaba era quedarse dormida en la suite del hotel donde se hospedaba su madre, pero aquella habitación era diferente, parecía una especie de hospital, aunque todo era blanco, frío y etéreo.

Quiso sentarse, pero una mujer se acercó a ella y la vio colocar algo en el suero, vio su muñeca y divisó la vía que tenía en ésta. ¿Se había sentido mal durante la noche? No lo recordaba, y tampoco duró demasiado tiempo consciente, la medicina que la enfermera acababa de aplicarle surtió efecto de inmediato y se la llevó de nuevo a la oscuridad anterior.

Escuchaba voces en la habitación entre ellas estaban la de su madre y la de Sakaru, podía reconocerlas hasta dormida. Pero, ¿Por qué no podía despertar? La estaban aislando de la realidad, cada vez que hacía ademán de volver en sí, ella simplemente volvía a dormir, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la enfermera la sedaba.

Esta vez estaba despertando, pero no se movió, ni trató de abrir los ojos, estaba consciente de que no quería que volvieran a drogarla.

Cuando sintió que todos salieron de la habitación y quedó totalmente sola abrió los ojos. Nuevamente recorrió la habitación como en ocasiones anteriores. Se llevó una mano a la frente, allí llevaba un aparato puesto en el dedo, parecía un sensor que iba conectado a una pantalla que monitoreaba su presión arterial y los latidos de su corazón. Llevó la mano hasta su vientre, lo sintió hinchado y en cuanto lo palpó ahogó una exclamación.

Su tripa plana ahora tenía una pequeña protuberancia, no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que supiera lo que significaba. Estaba embarazada. Pero ¿Cómo? Volvió a tocarse la cabeza, era una idiota.

« _¿Cómo te vas a preguntar cómo, Sakura? Si sabes muy bien cómo sucedió_ ». Pensó para sus adentros.

¿Sería esa la razón de estar en ese lugar? ¿Corrían peligro ella y su bebé? Sintió que alguien entraba, así que volvió a hacerse la dormida, no quería que volvieran a dejarla inconsciente, no ahora que no solo importaba ella, sino el bebé que llevaba dentro. Necesitaba saber que todo estuviera bien.

La voz de un hombre seguida de la de su madre se adentró en la habitación.

— ¿Cuándo va a despertar doctor? —Era la voz de Tsunade, Sakura no tenía dudas.

—Dentro de poco. Ésta vez ha surtido mayor efecto el sedante, seguro la enfermera administró una dosis superior a la normal. —Dijo mientras chequeaba el pulso de la paciente.

—Es bueno escucharlo, ya sabe que quiero mantenerla así hasta que llegue el momento del alumbramiento, bajo ningún motivo debe saber que va a ser madre. Ya llegado el momento veré qué puedo hacer para deshacerme de ese bastardo que lo único que traerá a mi familia será vergüenza y desgracia. Cuento con su discreción. ¿Verdad doctor Shimura? —Sakura hacía lo posible por no abrir los ojos y que la descubrieran. Le aterró la forma despiadada en la que hablaba su madre sobre su hijo.

—Pero mi distinguida dama, ese problema puede arreglarse de otro modo, ya sabe, aún está a tiempo de deshacerse del producto. Además, ella no sentirá ni sabrá nada mientras permanezca así. Como dicen por allí, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia. —Dijo con malicia.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, tengo principios morales y no puedo matar a esa criatura, suficientes cargos de consciencia llevo a cuestas. Tampoco puedo hacerlo porque la familia del padre y yo acordamos que nacerá y crecerá lejos de nuestras vidas. No podemos permitir que un escándalo como éste se ventile… un niño con nuestras sangres y además bastardo sería una abominación… es mejor que crezca lejos de todo esto.

 _—_ Y además temo a la furia de mi esposo, si se le practica un aborto y la vida de la heredera de mi familia está en peligro, estaré muerta. Es más seguro que nazca y luego sea dado en adopción. —El doctor asintió. Los ricos y sus ínfulas moralista que no eran más que una cortina de humo para tapar cosas como aquellas.

—Señora _Araki_ , deberá rellenar unos formularios para sustentar los motivos del ingreso de su hija a esta clínica.

—Bien, ya sabe cuáles son... —El médico rió.

—En efecto, según el informe que preparé su hija posee un trastorno de múltiple personalidad que la vuelve un riesgo para su entorno. Nada hace referencia al embarazo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Mi hija Sakaru también estará de acuerdo con ello. —Con la misma que entraron buscando un poco de la privacidad que les faltaba en el pasillo, salieron con rumbo a la oficina del doctor Shimura.

Cuando se supo sola no pudo evitar sentir un pánico atroz que le recorría el cuerpo. La familia de Itachi sabía de su embarazo y planeaban quitarle a su hijo. Así fuera lo último que hiciera no lo iba a permitir, debía escapar cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Por lo que había entendido, se trataba de una clínica psiquiátrica, por qué sino tendrían que poner un diagnóstico de algo que ella no sufría. Tocó su vientre de modo protector, seguramente Itachi no sabía nada de aquello, tal vez en lo que supiera que tendrían un bebé no la abandonaría. La nueva cara que veía de su madre la hizo dudar de todo.

Sí, era cierto que él le había mentido respecto a su nombre, pero qué tal si su madre le mentía sobre las razones que lo acercaron a ella. Su encuentro fue casual no premeditado, así que tenía esperanzas. Con cuidado se retiró la vía que llevaba en la muñeca, debía salir cuanto antes de allí y buscar a Itachi para aclarar todo. Nadie nunca la separaría de su hijo.

Se puso de pie, por un momento se sintió trastabillar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Su cuerpo a duras penas lograba responder, era el efecto de estar durante varias semanas sin movilidad. Fue hasta el baño de la habitación, no podía salir con esa ropa, la atraparían apenas pusiera un pie fuera, pero no tenía opción, así que salió dispuesta a todo.

Al llegar al pasillo tuvo la suerte de hallarlo completamente vacío, su habitación era la número cuarenta y seis. A medida que caminaba pudo notar que todas estaban enumeradas por la serie del cuarenta, posiblemente estaba en el cuarto piso. Sintió que alguien venía cerca, así que abrió una de las puertas sin número y se encerró hasta esperar pasar el peligro.

—Entonces, ¿Vas a sedar de nuevo a la del cuarenta y seis? —Preguntó una de las enfermeras. Sakura se alertó, iban en su búsqueda.

—Sí, el doctor Shimura está muy estricto con la pobre. Su informe es poco alentador, por eso debe permanecer dormida, puede hacerse daño a ella y al bebé.

— ¿No crees que es muy raro todo esto? —Preguntó la otra sin dar crédito a lo que su colega decía.

—La verdad, yo no sé nada, el doctor es quien dice lo que se debe hacer y nosotras obedecer. Mientras ignoremos lo que no nos conviene saber basta y sobra para no meternos en problemas. —Respondió con un deje de fastidio, a fin de cuentas hacían su trabajo y su deber era ser discretas.

Las auxiliares de la salud continuaron su paso, Sakura aprovechó para salir, entró por la puerta destinada a las escaleras, por lo que veía eran poco usadas así que sería fácil salir sin ser vista. El cuarto al que había entrado resultó ser uno de limpieza donde había utensilios, e incluso ropa de trabajo, así que se puso un mono de los que usaba la gente de servicio de la clínica, y una gorra le ayudó a ocultar su identidad.

Al llegar a la planta baja se detuvo en seco, el chofer que su madre utilizaba en Uzushiogakure estaba allí hablando con su hermana, ésta lucía un traje de falda y chaqueta, prolijamente peinada. Parecía como si iba a algún evento. Poco después divisó a su madre salir del ascensor, ya pronto se irían y ella podría escapar, o eso creyó antes de que alguien la tomara con fuerza por la espalda.

Forcejeó como pudo con su captor, tanto que llamó la atención de los presentes, en especial la de su madre que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la vio allí vestida como conserje. Varios enfermeros la agarraron con fuerza mientras forcejeaba y gritaba histérica, allí sí parecía estar loca, arañaba, mordía, empujaba, todo con tal de librarse de la maldad contra su pequeño.

Así fue hasta unos minutos después, Tsunade se acercó a donde estaba ya más calmada porque uno de los enfermeros la había tranquilizado con una inyección. A duras penas lograba enfocar la imagen de su madre, otra vez la cabeza le daba vueltas, solo que no perdía la conciencia, necesitaba escapar, pero estaba débil, su bebé estaba en peligro y ella también.

Sintió como la sentaron en una silla de ruedas, y la alejaban nuevamente a aquel cuarto donde la mantenían prisionera. Horas pasaron cuando el efecto de los calmantes abandonó su cuerpo, el techo era más alto de lo que recordaba y ahora las paredes parecían ser de un material acolchado. Intentó moverse pero fue inútil, sus piernas y brazos habían sido amarrados a una camilla con gruesas correas de cuero.

— ¡NOOO! —Gritó al saberse presa en aquella habitación muy distinta a la otra, ahora sí estaba encerrada, solo estaba la cama a la que estaba amarrada en contra de su voluntad y una simple ventanilla en la puerta que daba al exterior.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un rostro conocido, era la enfermera que siempre la sedaba...

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no! —Suplicó al ver que se acercaba con otra dosis de aquel horrible narcótico.

—Por tu culpa casi me despiden, loca estúpida. —Espetó con rabia la mujer que nuevamente volvía a inyectarla. —Me vas a pagar lo que hiciste, porque a partir de hoy nadie más que yo se acercará de ti. Son órdenes del doctor y de la mujer que te encerró.

—Por favor, no lo haga, ayúdeme a salir de aquí, mi bebé y yo estamos en peligro. ¡No estoy loca! Se lo juro, es un error.

—Todos los locos siempre dicen lo mismo. —Respondió con cierta maldad en la voz. —No me conmueven tus palabras, ahora que tengas dulces sueños, no volveremos a ver pronto loquita.

Sakura volvió a caer presa de la inconsciencia, escuchaba voces dentro de sus ensoñaciones, tonos demasiado profesionales, en una de esas ocasiones escuchó un apellido, Katō, o eso creyó. Como se lo hiciera saber la desalmada enfermera, cada vez que volvía en sí era el duro rostro de ella el que veía, para luego volver al oscuro mundo de tinieblas en el que era cautiva de su madre y sus prejuicios.

Cada nuevo despertar era ver cómo su vientre crecía más y más, aunque no era agradable soportar las torturas psicológicas de Tsubaki, así se llamaba su guardiana, una que solo la torturaba con el futuro incierto que le esperaba a su hijo.

Hacia finales del embarazo le permitieron salir al patio donde se hallaban los internos, la doctora Shizune Katō, así se llamaba la ginecóloga que atendía su embarazo, sugirió que la dejaran hacer ejercicios, que caminara y la sacaran de su encierro.

Esos últimos meses en sus momentos en el banquito solía cantarle a su bebé una canción infantil, en ella le expresaba todo lo que él significaba para ella, cada vez que sentía la tristeza embargarla, recordaba esa tonada que alguna vez siendo niña escuchara de labios de su abuela.

" _You are my sunshine;_

 _my only sunshine,_

 _you make me happy when skies are gray,_

 _you'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 _please don't take my sunshine away_ ".

La anciana que siempre le acompañaba sonreía al verla inmersa en su mundo, estaba alejada por los efectos de los sedantes, pero ni aun así olvidaba a su bebé, siempre estaba presente en cualquiera de los mundos donde se hallara, ya fuera el real, o en el que forzosamente era arrastrada.

Continuaban colocando tranquilizantes que la mantuvieran despierta pero en un lugar muy lejano. Siempre era recurrente la imagen de la dulce anciana que se sentaba a su lado. Con toda las fuerzas que le fueron posible preguntó a la mujer el día y el año en el que estaban, su palidez era muestra del tiempo que estuvo encerrada alejada de todo.

Ésta sonrió como si de verdad comprendiera por lo que ella atravesaba, era diez de marzo de dos mil dos, llevaba allí desde inicios de septiembre, casi nueve meses, entonces el alumbramiento se acercaba y por si fuera poco también su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Solo quedaba apelar por el buen corazón de la doctora Shizune, quien fue la única que tuvo algo de piedad para con ella y el pequeño que aguardaba por su nacimiento.

Unos cuantos días después no quiso salir de su celda, amaneció agotada, se sentía inquieta sin ánimos de salir a dar su paseo matutino. A media mañana un inclemente dolor la hizo doblegarse, nunca en su vida sintió algo igual y de pronto sintió como un líquido se escurría entre sus piernas, manchando el uniforme con que la identificaban en ese horrible lugar.

Sus gritos eran de horror, una fuerte presión se instalaba en su pelvis, Tsubaki la enfermera trató de tranquilizarla diciendo que había roto fuentes y que llamaría a la doctora Katō cuanto antes.

Por una vez en todo el tiempo encerrada, la mujer a la que aborrecía como nunca lo hizo con nadie, le servía de consuelo en algo. Tal como le dijo, la doctora Shizune llegó poco rato después, sonrió con tristeza al verla en ese estado,

« _Es apenas una niña_ », pensó la galena compadeciéndose de su triste suerte.

La labor de parto duró alrededor de veintitrés horas de intenso trabajo, a lo lejos Sakura podía oír a la doctora discutir con el equipo que le brindaba apoyo.

—Si no hacemos algo pronto pueden morir los dos, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Debemos sacarla de aquí o atenernos a las consecuencias.

—No podemos sacarla, tienes todo lo necesario para atender el parto, Shizune. Ya sabes a lo que nos arriesgamos.

—Por eso, Danzō. Es más peligroso, este lugar no está en condiciones para atenderla a ella y al bebé. No sabemos en qué condición viene, ni los cuidados que va a necesitar, es un riesgo muy alto lo que me pides.

—Shizune, por favor cariño, un último intento es lo que te pido, si continuamos así te prometo trasladarla a la clínica donde trabajas, te lo juro. Pero por favor, solo una vez más.

—Está bien, lo intentaremos de nuevo, ruega porque esta vez sí nazca el bebé.

La doctora nuevamente se situó entre las piernas de la joven, y la alentó a continuar con la labor de parto. La pobre Sakura sudaba, gritaba, lloraba, de dolor, cansancio; pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que si no lo hacía podía morirse su bebé, había escuchado la discusión.

La doctora Katō era a la única persona a la que realmente le importaba su salud y la de su hijo. Tsubaki se situó a su lado y tomó su mano con fuerza, dándole apoyo mientras intentaba hacer salir los últimos intentos.

—Eso es Sakura, ahí viene, no pares, sigue, sigue, ya está cerca. —Apremiaba Shizune, que ya podía divisar la mata de cabellos oscuros que cubría la pequeña cabeza del bebé.

Una vez más pujó con lo último de sus fuerzas y el bebé salió por completo, sintió un alivio recorrerla, al mismo tiempo que ella se desvanecía entre delirios.

« _No, no..._ » Se decía al presentir que se iba hacia el mundo de inconsciencia que la arropara durante todos esos meses.

Pero antes de abandonar completamente la consciencia, escuchó un fuerte llanto, era el grito de gracia que le anunciaba que su pequeño estaba bien, que vivía, que era fuerte como ella lo había sido todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura! —Se escuchó la voz de Tsubaki llamarla en vano. —Se desmayó, Doctora Katō.

—Permíteme. —Apartó a la enfermera para revisar a su paciente. —Tsubaki, por favor, ve con la criatura en cuanto hagan el traslado, nació con problemas respiratorios por el tardío proceso del parto. No te apartes del bebé por favor.

La nerviosa enfermera asintió y se fue con el equipo médico y el recién nacido en brazos, nunca vivió algo similar. « _Es tan pequeño, sería un milagro si llega a sobrevivir_ », había dicho la doctora mientras sacaba líquido que se había colado en los pequeños pulmones.

La médica se apresuró en atender a la joven Haruno, en ese momento tenía una hemorragia que se le estaba dificultando detener, se encomendó a cuanta deidad conocía, Sakura Haruno no se le podía morir, no lo permitiría.

* * *

La luz cegadora de la lámpara fluorescente fue lo primero que la muchacha vio al despertar. Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido aplastado por un equipo de fútbol. Tenía la boca reseca y los labios agrietados, estaba muy débil.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Al principio creyó estar en uno de sus letargos de siempre, pero luego ráfagas de imágenes de ella, de piernas abiertas pujando hasta desfallecer vinieron a su mente. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el dolor que sentía en su parte baja se lo impidió.

Shizune estaba en la habitación, y se acercó en cuanto la vio levantarse.

—Tranquila, estás muy débil. Toma un poco de agua. —Dijo tendiéndole un vaso que ya había llenado.

— ¿Y mi bebé? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Quiero verlo. —Suplicó desesperada al borde de las lágrimas, tenía que impedir que lo apartaran de su lado. — ¿Dónde está, Doctora Katō? ¿Qué hicieron con mi bebé?

—Cálmate Sakura, primero tienes que serenarte, has pasados días muy difíciles, estuviste al borde de la muerte, pero ya el peligro pasó. —Informó sintiendo un poco de pena por lo que faltaba contarle.

—No me importa cómo estoy yo, solo quiero saber dónde está mi hijo. —Gritó al borde de la histeria.

—Necesitas serenarte si quieres que te diga lo que ocurrió después de que perdieras la consciencia.

— ¿Por qué lo dice así? ¿Acaso le pasó algo a mi bebé? —Preguntó desgarrada, imaginando lo peor.

—Debido al tiempo que estuvo sin poder nacer, sus pulmones se llenaron de líquido amniótico, nació con severos problemas respiratorios y tuvo que ser trasladados a la unidad de cuidados intensivos de un centro pediátrico. Lo siento mucho, Sakura, pero tu hijo no alcanzó a llegar con signos vitales a la clínica.

Gritos de horror escaparon de los resecos labios de la joven madre, quien sintió como se le desgarraba el alma con cada palabra de la doctora Katō.

—Sakura, sé que es muy duro para ti, pero debes aceptarlo, la vida es incierta, y tu pequeño nació muy débil, tu embarazo fue muy complicado y ello derivó a que naciera con dificultad.

Sakura levantó la vista hacia la mujer que afectuosa, trataba de darle ánimos, pero los recuerdos de su madre y ese tal doctor Shimura llegaron de nuevo a su mente.

—No mienta, no le siga el juego a la desalmada de mi madre, mi hijo vive, y usted lo sabe muy bien. Ella lo iba a arrancar de mis brazos en cuanto naciera, y es lo que ha hecho ¿Verdad? ¡Niéguelo! ¡Niéguelo si tiene el valor de mentirme a la cara! Devuélvame a mi hijo, yo lo escuché, estaba vivo, _—_ Gritó empapada en llanto _—_ usted miente porque ella se lo pidió. —Rápidamente entraron varios enfermeros que sostuvieron a la enfurecida muchacha que estuvo a punto de atacar a la doctora. — ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! —Chillaba desesperada.

* * *

Luego de ese episodio, sus arrebatos de ira se hicieron cada vez más constantes, y de por sí ya era tratada como una loca más. Días después de recibir la falsa noticia de la doctora Katō, su madre por fin le habló con la verdad, sí, su hijo estaba vivo, pero ella lo había entregado en adopción y desaparecido cualquier rastro para que Sakura no pudiera dar con él.

La desesperación hizo mella en su frágil mente, entró en estado de depresión, y realmente empezó a justificar su estadía entre aquellas cuatro paredes, atacaba a sus enfermeras, se auto infringía daño a sí misma, todo con tal de lograr salir de aquel encierro y buscar lo más preciado de su vida; el hijo que apenas nacido, le fue arrancado de sus brazos.

Odiaba al mundo entero, y en especial a su madre, ella la había llevado al borde de la locura, dolor y la desesperación. ¿Cómo Tsunade podía llamarse madre si se ensañaba de esa manera contra una inocente criatura?

Transcurrieron varios meses así, hasta que por fin la serenidad la hizo volver en sí. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperarse y salir de ese lugar, luego de tener su libertad, los perseguiría hasta más no poder y haría que pagaran con moneda de sangre todo el daño que le hicieron.

Una luz de esperanza cayó sobre ella cuando la anciana que siempre velaba por ella le confesó que uno de sus nietos siempre iba a verla. Ella tampoco estaba loca, pero sus avaros hijos la tenían encerrada en aquel lugar para disfrutar con ella en vida de la cuantiosa fortuna de la mujer.

Chiyō terminó siendo una mujer que durante su vida no tuvo carencias de ningún tipo, al contrario, nació en cuna de oro y por ello tuvo la facilidad de casarse con un magnate Uzu que continuó brindándole la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

El matrimonio tuvo tres hijos, dos mujeres y un hombre respectivamente. Según su historia dos de ellos fueron muy mimados, su marido los complacía en cuanto capricho tuvieran, sin saber que con ello estaba creando a dos tiranos que años más tarde se revelarían contra la mujer que les dio el ser.

Al morir su esposo a los cincuenta y ocho años a causa de un paro cardíaco, y en vista que sus hijos mayores no eran capaces de saber administrar la herencia que dejaba, la única que figuró en el testamento del pobre hombre fue su esposa, Chiyō Akasuna. Su hijo menor había prescindido de su herencia antes de contraer matrimonio con una mujer de buena posición.

Durante años la pobre mujer se hizo cargo del negocio que recibiera de su marido, consolidando la fábrica de porcelana como una de las mejores de todo el país.

Pero lo que no sabía, era de la sombra oscura que se cernía sobre ella, sus hijos lamentablemente ya tenían el alma envenenada, más aún después de quedar fuera del testamento de su padre y según una cláusula, solo recibirían una parte del dinero cuando muriera su madre, pues los verdaderos herederos serían sus nietos que para entonces ya serían mayores de edad.

Por ello acordaron encerrarla alegando locura senil, esperar a que ella muriera era demasiado, así que valiéndose de artimañas despojaron a su madre de cuanto le dejó su padre. Para Sakura era una historia horrible, le recordaba tanto a su familia que por un momento sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

El mundo giraba en torno al dinero, la posición y las clases sociales. Cada vez aborrecía la idea de que aquello fuera el pan de cada día. Aunque no todo estaba perdido, Chiyō tenía seis nietos, de los cuales dos, un joven y una chiquilla de la edad de Sakura, los menores de todos, quienes no estaban de acuerdo con el proceder de sus parientes.

Habían heredado la bondad de sus otros progenitores. El muchacho, hijo de su benjamino visitaba constantemente a su afligida y olvidada abuela, era un joven de aproximadamente veintitrés años, según ella estudiaba economía y en cuanto lo volviese a ver podía pedirle un favor en nombre de la joven Haruno.

Sakura dudó por unos instantes, no sabía a quién recurrir, nadie de su familia era confiable en un momento como ese, ¿Qué debía hacer? Con todas sus esperanzas decidió correr el riesgo de ir junto a Chiyō en cuanto fuera de visita ese nieto del que tanto hablaba.

Como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, esa tarde ante ella estaban todas sus posibilidades de salir de allí. El nieto de Chiyō era Sasori, Sasori Akasuna el amigo de Itachi, también el primo de Konan, ahora comprendía, ellos eran los nietos de los que hablaba la anciana con tanto cariño.

Él en cuanto la vio se sorprendió, nunca esperó encontrarla allí, no después de alejarse de su amigo. Sin esperar más se acercó hacia ella y la envolvió en un protector abrazo. Acarició esa larga cabellera con tanto mimo que Chiyō pudo notar el sentimiento de su nieto por aquella muchacha.

— ¡Eras tú! —Respondió vehemente al unir los cabos—. Eres la chica que mi nana quiere que ayude, la del bebé. Se alejó un poco y quiso comprobar lo que decía su abuela, ahora Sakura estaba nuevamente delgada, pero su mirada cargada de tristeza le confirmó lo que decía. — ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te han hecho? —La atrajo nuevamente hacia él y besó su frente con ternura—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí. Tengo que avisarle a Itachi.

—No, por favor no lo hagas. —Pidió en medio del llanto.

—Pero él debe saber lo que ocurre.

—No, no puede ni debe saberlo. El bebé ya no existe. —Mintió.

—No es cierto, nana Chiyō dijo que... Guardó silencio al comprender a lo que se refería. Si la historia era cierta, de aquel bebé no quedaba ningún rastro.

—Soy quien tiene que hablar con él, pero aún no es el momento, antes tengo que salir de aquí, recuperar la vida que me quitaron cuando me encerraron para ocultar mi embarazo.

Sasori asintió, no muy convencido con la idea, pero a fin de cuentas, ella confiaba en él, por ello debía complacerla en lo que le pedía. Esa conversación derivó en que se comunicara con Naruto Uzumaki, su primo, él la ayudaría sin levantar sospechas de nadie.

Él estaba en Konoha terminando su carrera de derecho. Y así lo hizo, su primo acudió enseguida a su llamado, acertó al poner toda su confianza en él y contra todo pronóstico la liberó de las garras de Tsunade.

Tardó varios días en recuperar su vida e identidad, cosa que está demás decir, su hermana suplantó durante todo ese tiempo. La única forma para evitar una confrontación mayor fue la visita de su padre, ni ella ni Sakaru querían que supiera lo ocurrido en todo aquel tiempo.

Sin que Dan Haruno se enterara de la estadía de la menor de sus hijas en Uzu, ésta aprovechó la ocasión para huir nuevamente a Sunagakure y no volver en mucho tiempo.

Luego de eso Sakura intentó acercarse a Itachi, lo necesitaba para poder encontrar al hijo de ambos, o eso creyó en un principio. Acudió a él, pero no lo halló como esperaba, en efecto, su hermana se había encargado de alejarlo, pero el sentimiento que Sakura creía había despertado en el joven, solo se quedó en una mera suposición.

Simplemente la ignoró apenas acudió a su lado a explicarle todo, no la escuchó, prefirió prestar atención a su actual conquista, quien era nada más y nada menos que su compañera de habitación en esa cárcel que se hacía llamar internado. Konan Bya, la prima de Sasori, y nieta de la buena Chiyō, ella era el nuevo juguete del infeliz que la utilizó y la desechó sin ningún problema.

¿Por qué debía buscarlo a él si era obvio que no le importaba lo más mínimo todo lo referente a ellos? Al final Tsunade tenía razón... siempre la tuvo con respecto a Itachi Uchiha. Sentía asco de solo pensar en su nombre, o siquiera mencionarlo.

Ese amor que una vez sintió se transformó en un odio a todo lo que él representaba. Su asquerosa familia, quienes cómplices de las atrocidades de su madre permitieron que le quitaran a su bebé; Sasori trató de abogar por él pero fue inútil, así como Itachi la sacó de su vida ella haría lo mismo.

Se volvió más fuerte, más decidida, perdió el miedo que antes la dominaba y ahora era el odio, la rabia y el dolor que implicaba su pérdida. No descansaría hasta encontrar a su pequeño, tampoco lo haría al hacer pagar a todos los que la dañaron, empezando por Itachi si llegaba a cruzarse nuevamente en su camino.

Tanto su primo como su leal salvador aceptaron sus decisiones, no concordaban con algunas de ellas, en especial Sasori, por la amistad que lo unía a Itachi, pero tuvo que callar en nombre del cariño y la confianza que Sakura depositó en él.

Desde allí el recorrido no había sido fácil, cada posible pista se esfumaba en cuanto se acercaban a ella. La búsqueda del niño nacido el veintiocho de marzo de dos mil dos, el mismo día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, de a poco terminaba en un callejón sin salida.

Madara, el tío del maldito que una vez amó se acercó a ella con otras intenciones, pretendía engañarla haciéndole creer que era él quien sabía el paradero de su hijo, claro que con una condición. Ese hombre se había convertido en una más de sus pesadillas, primero, cuando vivía su idílico romance junto a Itachi, ese cerdo una vez pretendió tomarla por la fuerza, mas su sobrino no se lo permitió, claro, él no pretendía compartir su juguete.

Después de ese desagradable incidente pensó que se había olvidado de ella, pero aquello era pedir demasiado. Madara Uchiha desarrolló una especie de obsesión con Sakura, tanto que de muchas maneras intentó chantajearla, quería que fuera su mujer a cambio de devolverle a su hijo.

Algo oscuro se cernía sobre ese crápula, tanto que a Sakura no la convencieron sus promesas, declinó el ofrecimiento y se alejó de él. A veces creía que había cometido el peor error de su vida, luego recordaba el asco que le producía su sola presencia y continuaba creyendo en que ella, Naruto y Sasori podían con esto, faltaba mucho para desistir, tal vez nunca dejaría de hacerlo, no hasta encontrarlo.

* * *

 _Presente_

Su nueva estrategia era una pausa en su búsqueda, necesitaba cerrar un capítulo en su vida, y para ello tenía que hacerlos pagar a todos los que se involucraron en su desgracia.

Para eso estaba de nuevo en su país, dolía demasiado ver como ellos seguían con sus miserables vidas mientras ella sufría en silencio. Su padre no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, lo suyo fue abandonarla a su suerte en un país extraño y nunca más volver a verla sino era para algún evento. Hasta que por fin le dio lo que quería.

Una hija que podía manejar sus negocios, que no le temblara el pulso a la hora de acabar a alguien y lo llenara de ganancias millonarias. Los años la endurecieron y el corazón poco a poco se le iba convirtiendo en una roca sin vida.

El único sentimiento que guarda iba dirigido hacia su pequeño, el resto del mundo le daba igual. Odiaba estar rodeada de toda esa gente, mas tenía que poner su mejor cara y meterse en el bolsillo a esa sociedad hipócrita que brindaba en su honor, esos que inconscientemente con sus juicios de valor alentaron a Tsunade e Itachi arruinarle la vida.

 **…**

Pudo observarlo directamente a los ojos después de sentir su mirada sobre ella desde hace mucho rato. Sasuke Uchiha, su rostro estaba lleno de desconfianza. Sabía perfectamente qué quería con su escrutinio. Ver su alma, descubrir lo que escondía y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a que alguien conociera sus secretos y debilidades. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer desde hace algún tiempo para conseguir lo que quería, utilizar la belleza que la naturaleza le concedió.

Lo miró desafiante, de la manera más descarada que pudo y le brindó la sonrisa más seductora de su repertorio. Alzó su copa y brindó por él, por ella y por todo lo que tenía preparado para todos los Uchiha. Ellos amaban el dinero, entonces Sakura se los quitaría. Los dejaría en la miseria total. Esa era parte de su venganza.

Desde que se conocieron esa misma mañana, le causó una inquietud que nunca antes había sentido. Sus oscuros ojos le calaron tan hondo que la asustaron, era como si supiera de sus intenciones, aunque claro, cómo no, si durante la junta prácticamente mató a Itachi con la mirada… « _Itachi, ese infeliz me rechazó en mi improvisada confesión de amor_ ». Pensó para sus adentros.

Y el muy estúpido se la creyó, mientras por dentro se burlaba de él y su absurda expresión de fingida culpa. Ya le llegaría su momento.

« _A mí ya no es capaz de engañarme, él solo juega con las mujeres. ¿Qué sentía remordimiento por haber traicionado a mi hermana conmigo? ¡Mentira! Engañar a una mujer es su naturaleza, jamás cambiará_ ». Se volvía a repetir.

Tenía algo preparado para fastidiar la relación de Sakaru con ese imbécil. « _Ella más que nadie merece sufrir tanto o más que yo_ ».

En ese momento en que clavó de nuevo la vista en su traidora hermana la vio acompañada de la bióloga Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga, hija del patriarca del clan Hyüga, una de las más respetadas de Konoha, graduada con honores en _The Imperial College of Science, Technology and Medicine_. No está casada con el tal Sasuke —aún— y tienen una hija de once o doce años… « _Más o menos la edad de mi hijo_ ». Se recordó, aunque claro sus historias eran totalmente opuestas.

Hinata tenía una familia perfecta, era el reflejo de lo que alguna vez imaginó para ella e Itachi. Sakura había investigado a cada miembro de esa familia, y ver esta estúpida historia de la feliz pareja le provocó una fuerte amargura.

 _«Yo podría ser ella»._

 _«Mis ojos brillarían igual como los suyos cada vez que lo mira a él»._

 _«Sería feliz al llegar a casa y ver a mi hija durmiendo en su habitación»._

 _«También le daría el beso de las buenas noches antes de irme a acostar»._

 _«Finalmente iría a mi habitación, donde alguien como él me esperaría»._

 _«Y haríamos el amor hasta que nos diera el alba de un nuevo amanecer»._

De nuevo esos pensamientos que se instauraron en su mente desde que leyó el informe del detective sobre esa familia. En sus desvaríos Sakura ocupaba el lugar de Hinata, vivía su vida y se visualizaba feliz al lado de Sasuke. Al final resultaría que sí estaba loca.

La mujer se acercó a él, algo le decía que se amaban, nada más había que ver la armonía que proyectaban al estar juntos, como si estaba predestinado que ellos estuvieran juntos… pero Sakura se juró algo en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez creyó en el amor:

Si ella no era feliz nadie de esa maldita familia lo sería.

Por eso en sus planes estaba conquistar al menor de los hermanos, sí a Sasuke. El mundo perfecto de los Uchiha estaba a punto de caer, heriría a Itachi donde más dolía, en su orgullo, ansiaba ver su reacción en cuanto la viera yacer en brazos de su hermano.

Crearía una red de intrigas y engaños, los pondría unos contra los otros, desintegraría su núcleo familiar… haría que los hermanos peleasen por ella, y finalmente les arrebataría su dinero, dejándolos en la miseria total.

¿Qué estaba siendo cruel? No más que todos ellos.

Iba a disfrutar cada una de las cosas que haría. Iría con todo, no le iba a dejar nada a la suerte. Sasuke Uchiha era la única piedra que se podía interponer entre su venganza y sus enemigos. Sakura lo neutralizaría haciendo que se enamorara perdidamente de ella, a tal punto de ser capaz de entregarle todo y más de lo que pudiera dar.

Él sería quien pondría su empresa y su vida en las manos de Sakura. Los acabaría y ni siquiera se darían cuenta de qué los golpeó.

Naruto le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, a pesar de tener todo fríamente calculado no significaba que el plan fuera infalible. Incluso mencionó la posibilidad del amor, Sakura solo pudo reírse al recordar las palabras de su primo. Por más que quisiera hacerlo, ya su corazón era imposible de penetrar, estaba clausurado y nadie sin su aprobación burlaría las defensas que durante años construyó en torno a él.

Sakura Haruno no podía amar… solo odiar.

Entendía las dudas de su primo, pero nadie mejor que ella conocía su fuero interno, el dolor y el odio eran más fuertes, si amó alguna vez, esa sería la última. El amor no era algo que pudiera ofrecer ni aunque quisiera, pues lo único que atrae con ello son desgracias. Estaba rota por dentro, nadie que no sufriera todo lo que ella sabría cómo era su sentir.

Sasuke Uchiha era solo una pieza en su juego, una muy importante desde que se convirtió en uno de los accionistas mayoritarios. Él era lo que necesitaba para poner sus garras de loba feroz encima del patrimonio Uchiha… y el eslabón que no conocía nada acerca de su triste y desdichada historia.

Su perfecta vida ignoraba el halo oscuro que rodeaba al nombre que ostentaba con tanto orgullo, oscuridad que ella, como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, se encargaría de propagar sobre todos los que osaran llamarse Uchiha.

Comenzaba su venganza y de ella, nadie se iba a salvar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, _again..._ Aquí el capítulo donde Sakura revive su infierno personal... espero les esté gustando. Ya voy a ponerme a punto con el siguiente. No olviden avisarme si ven uno que otro error de tipeaje... xD

Nos estamos leyendo,

Lis :)


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Y ya saben el resto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **EL ENCUENTRO**

* * *

La fiesta transcurría con normalidad. Aunque desde que la invitada de honor puso sus ojos en el menor de los Uchiha, se dedicó a llamar su atención con miradas y sonrisas sugerentes, su plan era seducirlo, pero cierta molestia estaba casi siempre pegada a él, poco a poco se estaba volviendo exasperante la espera de una oportunidad a solas. Por esa noche era más que obvio que no lo encontraría solo, ya se encargaría ella de acelerar las cosas cuando comenzaran a verse durante las negociaciones.

Como si el universo conspirara en su contra, quien llegó a su lado fue nada más y nada menos que su querida hermana, Sakaru. Ésta la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta el jardín principal de la mansión. Sakura retiró la mano de su hermana con suma delicadeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres _hermanita_?— le sonrió con malicia, sabía que odiaba los diminutivos que le hacían referencia a ser la menor de las dos.

— No, Sakura. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —espetó al borde de la histeria.

Sakura la observó por un momento, su hermana estaba hecha una furia, tenía la leve sospecha de saber por qué. Sonrió.

—Parece que alguien más se puso celosa. Y pensar que el plan original era para darle celos a tu querido Itachi. —La abrazó— sabes, hoy me di cuenta que no es la gran cosa. —Sonrió con malicia y susurró: —Por eso quiero apuntar más alto, al chico de oro, el otro heredero.

— ¿Quieres hacerle daño a Sasuke? Estás loca Sakura, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. No puedes llegar y arremeter contra alguien inocente. Además Hinata es mi amiga… no permitiré que dañes su felicidad.

— ¿Felicidad? No sabía que alguien mereciera ser feliz… ¿Es que te has ablandado con los años, hermanita?

—Sí, felicidad, esa dicha de la que tú no disfrutas por seguir empeñada a vivir en el pasado. Pasa la página, olvídalo todo y trata de rehacer tu maldita vida. Ya suficiente hemos sufrido todos para que te empeñes en alargar la agonía. Deja de querer arruinar a los que intentamos ser felices.

—No me hagas reír, ¿En serio crees que tu discurso me hará cambiar de parecer? ¡Qué ilusa! En especial la parte donde mencionas que intentas ser feliz… ¿Eres feliz con el hombre que al acostarse contigo piensa en mí? —Sintió a su hermana tensarse al oír la cruel verdad.

—Eso no es cierto —Apremió con voz ahogada— él me quiere, a su manera, pero lo hace.

Una pequeña carcajada brotó de los venenosos labios de Sakura. Era increíble lo estúpida que se había vuelto, ¿Dónde estaba la tirana que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir?

Seguro estaba escondida en algún lado, era imposible que hubiese cambiado, las personas como ella no lo hacían, solo sabían ocultarse tras esa fachada de persona generosa y de buen corazón.

Sakaru era una maestra del engaño, ya se las había visto con la falsedad que emanaba de ella.

—Hice el amor con tu novio. —Susurró descaradamente junto al oído de Sakaru— tan hambriento de mis besos y mi cuerpo como siempre. —Rió ante su confesión, sabía que Sakaru estaba sufriendo con cada palabra— Lo hubiese visto cómo se deformaba su rostro con el placer que yo, _su_ Sakura, _su gatita_ le daba…

Se apartó y vio directamente a los ojos verdes de su hermana… exactamente iguales a los suyos, pero a diferencia de los suyos que brillaban con malicia, los de Sakaru lo hacían conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

—Tenías que escuchar cómo susurraba mi nombre entre jadeos. —Sonrió viendo desmoronarse a su gemela—. Y fue mucho mejor cuando llegamos al orgasmo juntos, le enterré las uñas en la espalda… tal como a él le gustaba que hiciera. —Sakura la tomó de la mano con una falsa muestra de consuelo.

Sakaru se soltó con fuerza de su agarre, sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, Sakura sabía que sus objetivos habían sido logrados. Quería herirla donde más le dolía, Itachi, y se alegraba haber dado justo en el blanco. La infeliz se había enamorado.

Pero ni aún con su descarada confesión hizo que su hermana se inmutara ante lo sucedido, limpió sus lágrimas y le dio una mirada llena de desprecio. Tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

—Me alegro que hayas tenido tu anhelada revancha. —Respondió decidida a no dejarse pisotear por ella—, pero no entiendo tu empeño en rebajarte tanto y menos mendigando un poco de amor de alguien que en el pasado solo te utilizó. Entiéndelo, jamás vas a tener el amor de Itachi, yo soy la dueña de su amor, el verdadero. Es conmigo con quien sueña tener una familia, soy yo a la que anhela ver en las mañanas y darle los buenos días. Tú solo has sido un cuerpo en el que ha querido bajarse la calentura, una pasión de la que aún es esclavo, pero nada más. Nunca te ha dicho que te ama, y nunca lo dirá, porque es a mí a quien se lo repite cada día. Me das lástima.

Sakaru siguió sonriendo al ver como la sonrisa burlona de Sakura desaparecía y en su lugar regresaba ese semblante hosco que la caracterizaba. Pero antes siquiera de sentirse vencedora, su hermana volvió a sonreír con maldad.

— Soy la madre de su hijo, el mismo que Tsunade, Fugaku y tú desaparecieron. Soy yo la que le he dado familia. Dime, ¿Qué dirá Itachi cuando sepa que su adorada Sakaru lo engañó? Respóndeme, ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que tú ayudaste a desaparecer a su primogénito? Vamos, habla, ¿Cómo has podido siquiera verlo a los ojos después de hacer lo que hiciste? Eres una hipócrita y así no me ame, dudo que se quede contigo después que le cuente toda la verdad. Porque sí _hermanita_ , no será hoy, no será mañana, pero te juro que le diré todo lo que sucedió hace doce años… preferirá matarte con sus propias manos que siquiera pensar en ti como mujer. —Maldad, odio y desprecio fue lo que reflejaron aquellos ojos tan iguales entre sí.

Sakaru perdió su gesto altanero y sin mediar más palabras salió corriendo de ese lugar hacia el interior de la mansión. Sakura sonrió con amargura al verla marchar, en el fondo era una cobarde a quien lo único que le importaba era su propio bienestar, para lo que sin duda ella era un peligro.

No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, en el fondo le dolían las palabras de Sakaru. Tenía razón en muchas cosas, entre ellas que Itachi nunca le dijo que la amaba, tampoco era mentira que solo fue utilizada para saciar su insana obsesión… una de la que ni ella misma podía escapar porque sí, aun detrás del odio, él hacía que la sangre le hirviera como lava líquida y que el corazón le latiera desbocado.

* * *

Sakaru iba inmersa en sus tormentosos recuerdos, su hermana sabía cuál era su mayor temor. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no notó siquiera la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta que daba al inmenso jardín. Cuando tomaba el rumbo de la escalinata tropezó con un torso grande y fibroso. Al levantar la vista vio la imponente figura de su cuñado, quien estudiaba su semblante con desconcierto y un deje de curiosidad.

— Deberías tener un poco de cuidado... —La sostuvo un momento. Pero ésta no permitió que el contacto se prolongara, simplemente entró corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

—Y yo que venía a buscarla. —Se dijo más para sí mismo, pues se hallaba completamente solo.

Se detuvo un momento a apreciar la magnificencia del lugar, era un hermoso jardín, era más que notorio que quien se encargara de él empleaba su mayor esfuerzo.

Caminó sin rumbo por los grandes arbustos que alejaban la casa de un lugar completamente distinto, un aire de paz se llegaba a respirar a medida que se adentraban entre los rosales y enredaderas.

Se terminó yendo hasta un laberinto por el que a cada paso respiraba el aroma de las hojas. Llegó al centro de éste y se halló frente a un inmenso cenador tenuemente iluminado, por las rendijas subían enredaderas de flores que adornaban la estructura.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, Sasuke encontraba acogedor ese lugar. Se respiraba una paz y una calma muy diferentes al bullicio de la celebración que había dejado atrás.

Él prefería los lugares así, tranquilos, casi en penumbras… era un jardín hermoso, diría que interesante si se lo preguntaban.

Entró a la acogedora terraza, condujo su vista a lo alto de la estructura, era antiguo pero magnífico ese lugar.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Sasuke se giró para ver al dueño de esas pisadas, al volver su vista se topó con aquella mujer que tanta inquietud le causaba, ella lo observaba con cautela, por un momento notó un brillo producto de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero seguro estaba imaginando cosas.

No tardó en acercarse hasta donde estaba él. Lo observaba con sumo interés, Sakura Haruno le regaló una enigmática sonrisa de medio lado antes de siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

—Hola, señor Uchiha. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Sasuke la observó con detenimiento, en la mañana reparó en que era una mujer hermosa, pero esa noche después de verla en ese vestido que mostraba poco pero alentaba a la imaginación perderse en aquellos lugares donde cubría la tela.

—Señorita Haruno, qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí. No imaginé que la invitada de honor estaría aquí, lejos de su celebración.

—La verdad no me gustan las fiestas de ese tipo, prefiero algo más privado, a solas con un hombre guapo con quien hablar sobre cosas interesantes, tal vez acompañados de un buen vino, esas son las fiestas que me gustan.

Sasuke sonrió ante su descarada confesión, era tal como la imaginaba, una mujer audaz, atrevida y con un poder de seducción nato, nunca había conocido a nadie así, ella era… interesante.

—Me alegra saber que no soy el único que no soporta este tipo de espectáculos… Cualquiera pensaría que ama ser el centro de atención siempre que puede… vas a terminar siendo una caja de sorpresas, Haruno.

Ella arqueó una perfecta y depilada ceja al escuchar cómo la tuteaba pero la llamaba por su apellido. Quería mantener distancia, porque algo le decía que esa mujer era peligrosa.

—Sakura, me llamo Sakura. —Dijo volviéndose y brindándole una hermosa vista de su espalda descubierta… su piel era cremosa, y parecía ser suave al tacto.

Sasuke apartó esos pensamientos… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ni que fuera un maldito adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Sakura era el enemigo en quien no podía confiar.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gusta llamar a mis socios, o prospectos de socios así... ¿Recuerdas esa oferta tentadora que nos hiciste esta mañana?

La muchacha no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre a su lado, se volvió hacia él y se apoyó a la verja del cenador. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que su risa era un sonido adorable.

— ¿Es que acaso siempre estás pensando en trabajo? Deja eso para cuando nos veamos en la oficina —volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero esta vez no se demoró mucho en ellos, lo recorrió de arriba a abajo con cierto atrevimiento— no sabes cuánto estoy deseando que acepten mi propuesta, Uchiha. —Apremió con cierta diversión.

Él solo pudo reír con incredulidad, esa mujer simplemente era una descarada de primera, toda la velada coqueteando con sus miradas furtivas, o esas sonrisas seductoras...

Sasuke creía saber cuál era su objetivo, hacer que aceptara el trato, seguro ya estaba enterada que su madre cedió el porcentaje de sus acciones a él, lo que lo hacía el mayor accionista de los tres, si él no aceptaba las negociaciones se irían por tierra. Conocía a las personas como Sakura, no le importaba utilizar cualquier artimaña para obtener lo que quería.

—Eres buena, lo admito. —Le dio una discreta sonrisa— pero ese juego tuyo no funcionará conmigo. Mejor dime ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

La respuesta del moreno tomó desprevenida a Sakura, jamás pensó que alguien se atrevería a ser tan directo con ella. Aunque recobró rápidamente la compostura, no tenía duda, Sasuke Uchiha sería un gran contrincante, sería divertido jugar con él.

—Yo no juego, Uchiha. —Mintió con una deslumbrante sonrisa— Simplemente voy por lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti y… tu empresa

— ¿Y qué se supone es lo que quieres de mí... y mi empresa? —preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella, empezando a jugar su mismo juego.

— De tu empresa, pues lo que quieren todos los socios ¿No? Ingresos, eso a mí sí me mueve. El dinero atrae más dinero. —Hizo una pausa y un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios carmesíes— de ti... muchas cosas —él hizo una mohín al escuchar esto último— Digo, en el ámbito profesional, no pienses mal. —Sonrió dando un leve aleteo de pestañas— no sabes el deseo que tengo en que formemos un equipo. Mi sueño es trabajar en conjunto con los mejores empresarios del país, y tú estás dentro de ese selecto círculo, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Así que es solo eso, un mero capricho profesional. —Sasuke se alejó de ella, todo era cuestión de ego.

—No es un capricho —Respondió con serenidad— solo quiero que mi padre me reconozca como su igual. Quiero que vean mi valía como futura cabeza de una corporación tan grande como la nuestra y me den el mando.

— ¿Así que quieres jubilar a tu padre? —Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza— Eso es algo que solo él sabrá hacer en su momento. No puedes apresurarlo.

—No importa lo que pienses, quiero el mando a como dé lugar —se giró hacia donde se extendía el follaje en las paredes del laberinto—Es mi carta bajo la manga para convencer a mi padre y a mis abuelos. En pocas palabras, tienes mi futuro en tus manos, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos se sumieron en un largo silencio. Sasuke se acercó a la verja hasta quedar junto a ella. También pudo divisar el paisaje y disfrutar de la suave brisa nocturna que golpeaba su rostro, su cabello ahora lucía desordenado bajo el roce del viento.

Observó el perfil de Sakura, en especial la forma en que entreabría los labios con cada exhalación. Sus miradas conectaron un segundo cuando ella se giró hacia él, pero luego Sasuke la apartó al no saber qué ocurría con ellos cada vez que eso sucedía.

Lo había sentido en la mañana y volvía a ocurrir ahora.

Ella lo abrumaba y eso no era normal en él.

* * *

Sakura percibió la incomodidad que a Sasuke le producía verla a los ojos… quizás sentía esa extraña conexión que había entre ellos. Él miraba a la nada, y ella se embriagó en su imagen, en su aroma… el olor que él desprendía era diferente al de Itachi, Sasuke no era un hombre de ciudad, en él podía descubrir el aroma del bosque, era alguien que disfrutaba de la naturaleza.

De él emanaba una fuerza diferente, oscura y atrayente. ¡Diablos! Era un hombre guapísimo, en el proceso disfrutaría su venganza.

Se iba a arrepentir de lo que pensaba hacer, pero correría el riesgo, era ahora o nunca. Era el primer paso para empezar a conquistarlo.

Sin mediar más, su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla izquierda del hombre a su lado, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke.

* * *

Su toque era suave y cálido. Clavó el ónice de su mirada en los irises verdes de ella. Eran simplemente preciosos… y hasta ciertos puntos hipnóticos.

El momento se volvió tenso por unos instantes. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas y pesadas, demasiado. Ella cerró los ojos y quiso volver a tener el control de la situación. Sasuke sin embargo le levantó el rostro más hacia él, quería que volviera a verlo, el brillo de su mirada lo desconcertó. Ella lo complació.

Al chocar nuevamente sus miradas, Sakura recobró la compostura y dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a él.

* * *

¿Qué rayos había sido todo aquello? —Pensó Sakura.

La idea no era quedarse embelesada como una idiota. Estaba nerviosa y su pulso latía frenético en sus oídos.

Sasuke guiado por un impulso nada propio de él la viró hacia sí, siendo algo brusco, tanto que Sakura estuvo a punto de caer. Para evitarlo, rodeó la estrecha cintura con su brazo. La ancha mano se posaba sobre la desnuda espalda con fuerza haciendo que le quemara la piel.

La boca de Sakura se abrió por la sorpresa, formando una pequeña o, no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte. Este gesto no fue pasado por alto por Sasuke, en realidad nada de lo que hacía o decía en ese momento, era como si justo ahora la viera realmente por primera vez, como si sus ojos fueran esclavos de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Desconcierto.

¿Cómo con tan poco podía poner de manifiesto una parte de ella que siempre mantenía a raya?

— ¿Qué pretendes Haruno? —su respiración era algo entrecortada cuando susurró aquellas palabras a centímetros de su rostro. El aliento de Sasuke rozaba la suave piel de sus mejillas, que por la naturaleza del momento llegaron a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo.

Al sentir el ardor que le produjo su accionar, como pudo se zafó de su agarre y sin mediar palabra emprendió su camino de regreso a la fiesta.

Cuando al fin salió volteó y lo miró salir por donde mismo lo hizo ella hacía solo segundos. Sus miradas conectaron por última vez, como si tratasen de entender algo que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué era.

Antes de siquiera poder cruzar el umbral que separaba los terrenos del jardín con la mansión, se topó de frente con Tsunade, quien observó a ambos con sumo interés.

Su madre la miró con cierto recelo, más no refirió nada de lo sucedido, en su lugar, prefirió preguntar algo banal.

—Cariño, ¿Estás bien? —No, ella no estaba bien, su pulso estaba acelerado, su respiración agitada, no, definitivamente nada estaba bien. Y la razón era porque le había gustado demasiado el roce del hombre que tenía que utilizar para destruir a sus enemigos.

Pasó de su madre y se encaminó a su habitación. No se sentía bien.

¿Cómo se iba a sentir bien si estaba excitada con cosas tan absurdas cómo esa?

Nunca creyó reaccionar así al sentir la calidez de sus manos sobre su mentón, o cuando la rodeó con aquel ímpetu y con el que sintió como si se le desbocaba el corazón.

Fue algo que la asustó demasiado, por eso salió corriendo de ese lugar. Tenía la mente nublada, sus pensamientos tenían que ponerse en orden. ¿Qué rayos le había hecho para descolocarla de tal forma?

Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de su alcoba. Pero antes sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo y la atraía hacia sí. Era Itachi.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de forma hosca.

Itachi la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, había algo en su mirada, con lo aturdida que aún se encontraba no supo qué era.

—Te vi con Sasuke en el jardín. ¿A qué juegas Sakura? ¿Quieres darme celos con mi hermano? —Sakura intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero él la apretaba fuerte.

—Suéltame, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —lo empujó fuerte y logró librarse de él.

El mayor de los Uchiha la aprisionó contra la pared y la besó a la fuerza, pero a diferencia que en la mañana esta vez ella no respondió. Todo había quedado dicho entre ellos.

Lo volvió a apartar y lo golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla. Nunca dejaría que ningún hombre la volviera a dominar. Mucho menos él.

—No me vuelvas a besar en tu asquerosa vida. —Sakura estaba furiosa la rabia se reflejaba en sus mejillas enrojecidas y en el brillo iracundo de sus ojos.

—Te besaré las veces que me dé la gana —Espetó con furia— A pesar de todo eres mía... —Susurró junto a su cara— Verte con él despertó algo en mí, no puedo dejar que te acerques a él… ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres darme celos con mi propio hermano? Si es así, no sabes cuán equivocada estás, Sasuke jamás pondría sus ojos en ti, no en lo que sepa lo nuestro… por mucho que le gustes, no se metería con la mujer de su hermano. —Sakura lo escupió en la cara, él golpeó la pared a su costado con tanta fuerza que hizo que diera un respingo del susto.

La besó nuevamente de forma brusca, mordiendo su labio inferior, después de advertirla que se alejara de Sasuke, se marchó por donde vino. Ella por su parte se limpió la boca y escupió en su dirección. Lo aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas. A él, a Sakaru, a todos. Se las pagarían... eso que le dijo le sonó como un reto. Un reto que gustosa le restregaría en la cara.

Le demostraría hasta dónde podía llegar con su odio y él volvería a pedir perdón de rodillas, implorando clemencia por su familia. Ya había dado el primer paso para ello.

* * *

Estaba frente al tocador terminando de retocar su maquillaje cuando Tsunade entró con Hinata a la habitación. Sakura dio una linda sonrisa —falsa por supuesto— y recibió a "las intrusas" de su privacidad.

—Cariño, mira quién está aquí, La doctora Hinata Hyūga, la _prometida_ de Sasuke Uchiha. —Tsunade hizo especial énfasis en la palabra prometida y le brindó una sonrisa a la par de falsa que la de ella.

En seguida notó que su madre no tenía muchas ganas de acompañar a la señorita Hyūga, pero claro, a Sakura enseguida le llegó claro el mensaje que intentaba hacerle deducir su madre… _"Aléjate de Sasuke Uchiha"_.

—Hola Sakura, no han tenido el gesto de presentarnos, pero me han hablado mucho de ti, y claro cómo no saber quién eres, si te has convertido en un ícono de nuestra generación. De verdad quería aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerte y darte la bienvenida al país antes de marcharme. —su sonrisa era genuina y cálida, a leguas se notaba que era una mujer dulce. Pobre mujer, pensó Sakura, le quitaría el marido en sus narices.

Se levantó y le dio un efusivo abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Hinata. Mas no tardó en responderlo con la misma calidez que lo recibió.

—El placer de conocerte es todo mío, Tienes que ser _esa_ Hyūga, la que escribe en la revista mensual de biología marina allá en Uzushiogakure. —Hizo un ademán de estar recordando algo— Ya recuerdo, tus investigaciones se basan en la recreación de ecosistemas para especies que han tenido que abandonar los suyos huyendo por la pesca ilegal. Es algo asombroso lo que haces. No puedo creer que te estoy conociendo. —Hinata se sintió halagada, nunca creyó que alguien como Sakura Haruno supiera sobre sus aportes al mundo de la biología marina.

—No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que conoces acerca de mis trabajos. Es increíble, ¿Cómo alguien como tú te has interesado por tal cosa? —Dio una sonrisa algo avergonzada— digo, ya sabes, como tu trabajo es más rudimentario en el mundo de las construcciones, es extraño encontrar a alguien que le interese el campo de la ciencia, ni a Sasuke le interesan mucho esos temas, por no decir que no cree relevante que se ilegalice la caza de especies en peligro de extinción, lugar donde centro gran parte de mi trabajo.

—Es que invierto mucho en investigaciones de este tipo, a alguien debería importar la preservación de las especies, además que también da buena publicidad a mi imagen de ecologista. —La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció con esto último.

Sakura enseguida notó su incomodidad e intentó explicarse.

—No es que solo me interese generar una imagen falsa sobre mi consciencia ecologista, sino que ya sabes, a los medios les gusta hablar, saber en qué causas invierto mi dinero y pues, ya ves, les parece fascinante que alguien como yo, dedicada a destruir la naturaleza con mis proyectos arquitectónicos me interese en preservar el planeta. Lo que ellos no saben, o no se dignan en averiguar, es que siempre intento que todo lo que hago sea verde sin afectar el planeta. Aquí donde me ves procuro afectar lo menos posible el ambiente.

—Guau, es increíble todo eso que dices, Sakura. Sin duda eres una mujer impresionante. Ni yo misma hubiese imaginado que eras una simpatizante de Greenpeace _._

—Mi último proyecto dio mucho de qué hablar, un estadio autoalimentado por energía solar, una maravilla que deberías ver cuando visites Uzu.

—Me encantaría ir a visitarlo, espero que puedas ser tú quien me haga la visita guiada. A Karin le encantará, estoy segura.

— ¿Karin? ¿Quién es Karin? Qué nombre más… peculiar. —Sakura sonrió con fingido interés, sabía quién era Karin, y por ello su corazón se desgarraba recordando a su hijo.

—Sí, Karin es mi hija, una niña preciosa de once años. Es adorable. No sabes lo que significa tener un hijo, es una experiencia única, al principio cuando llegó a mi vida me sentí aterrada, era tan joven, pero de a poco te vas acostumbrando y aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Bueno, ya lo aprenderás cuando te toque ser madre. —Apremió de forma dulce.

Sakura suspiraba mientras contaba con pelos y señales todo lo que Hinata contaba de su pequeña, los ojos de ésta brillaban de felicidad, mientras que Sakura sentía que algo se le quebraba por dentro. Tenía razón, ella no sabía lo que se sentía porque le arrebataron esa oportunidad a la mala.

Quería borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de esa mujer. No sabía por qué pero antes de conocerla le causó un odio difícil de comprender. Ella representaba todo lo que no era y le recordaba lo que podía haber sido. La odiaba por ser feliz en su pequeña burbuja, mientras que ella sufría en silencio cada segundo de su miserable existencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tsunade interrumpiera la conversación viendo como los ojos de su hija se inyectaban en odio y rabia, una mirada muy conocida para la Senju. Además, debía evitar una indiscreción.

Las mujeres se despidieron, no sin antes recibir una invitación por parte de Hinata para ir al club la semana próxima. Sakura aceptó gustosa con una idea en mente, seducir a Sasuke Uchiha en las narices de su mujer. Para Sakura resultaba hasta divertida la idea. No paraba de pensar que artimañas utilizar para lograr su cometido.

* * *

Unos cuantos días después, Sakura preparaba todo para comenzar la mudanza a su nuevo apartamento. Tsunade por su parte le rogaba que no se fuera de la mansión, que trataría de hacerla sentir bien y toda esa cursilería de su nada convincente arrepentimiento.

Obviamente no hizo caso a nada que saliera de la boca de su madre. Al contrario con gusto abandonaba aquel lugar que solo sirvió para amargarle durante los últimos días. Además ese día era sábado y el día del paseo con la pareja de ensueño.

Irían al club donde al parecer solo tenían membresía los personajes más exclusivos de Konoha. Magnates, famosos, diseñadores de moda, socialités, era sin duda adorable la idea de toparse con toda esa gente, de la que estaba segura podrían salir negocios millonarios para Haruno&Senju Group & Co. Y otros negocios que comenzaba a emprender aparte del tradicional sector de la ingeniería.

No sería tan malo después de todo. Para la ocasión incluso salió de compras con su nana Mebuki, quería verse divina a pesar de ir a jugar tenis con Sasuke y Hinata... Sí, quería verse atractiva para él, después de todo tenía que hacerse notar.

Al terminar de arreglarse se vio en el espejo. Escogió un vestido deportivo corte A con falda plisada completamente blanco que hacía lucir su figura, pero sin mostrar demasiado. Cualquiera diría que estaba lista para participar en un torneo profesional. Realmente le gustaba lo que veía.

Algo que no podía negar era el hecho de que era vanidosa desde que se vio como lo que era, una mujer atractiva que con su belleza, astucia e inteligencia podía conseguir lo que quería del sexo opuesto. Muchos en el pasado la señalaron por aprovecharse de sus atributos, ¿Pero, cómo hacía?, para algo tenía que servir su buen ver, y qué mejor que utilizarlos a su favor.

Lo bueno era que había tomado clases de tenis desde pequeña, así que se podría decir que era una muy buena jugadora. Fue una de las pocas cosas en las que superaba a Sakaru con creces, tenía talento para ese deporte y le encantaba mostrar su destreza con una raqueta. Tenía una muñeca privilegiada en la que sus mejores armas eran su saque y revés.

Con su indumentaria y sus gafas de sol en mano, estaba lista para partir en su amado Mercedes hasta el famoso club donde la esperaban Hinata, Sasuke y unos amigos de éstos. También era un día importante porque Sasuke le daría una respuesta a su propuesta. Estaba algo feliz, porque podía asegurar que él aceptaría. Ese hombre caería redondo en sus enredos... de eso ella se encargaría.

Encendió el motor de su coche y se marchó para dar inicio a esta nueva aventura.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, me again... Gracias por los reviews, veo que les va gustando la historia. Tranquila Caro, no habrá mucho de esa pareja, Sasuke está con ella por costumbre y por ayudarlo con la pequeña Karin, pero amor, amor, no hay... de parte de él por lo menos... ella si está enamorada, solo que va a tener que sufrir un poquito porque Sakura sí que le movió el piso a nuestro frío Uchiha xd.

Con lo de los chicos en torno a Sakura... jejeje se vienen sorprecitas en el próximo cap...

Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, trataré de subir pronto el próximo, solo que hoy no me he sentido muy bien, sufro de migrañas y hoy tengo una de los mil demonios que no se me quita con nasa. He terminado este capítulo de milagro.

No olviden avisarme en caso de algún error...

Los quiero,

Lis :)


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Ya saben el resto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **PRIMER ROUND**

* * *

Era un día importante en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, precisamente ese día le daría una respuesta a esa mujer. Sabía que de alguna forma u otra terminaría arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer, pero quien no tomaba riesgos en la vida no ganaba en nada, y él era alguien a quien le gustaba mucho ganar.

Había revisado minuciosamente cada párrafo, cada laguna que podría contener el borrador del contrato… y no encontró nada.

Frustrado.

Sí, así se sentía. Por alguna razón esperaba encontrar algo de dudosa procedencia entre aquellas líneas por las que aún repasaba sus ojos. Era muy astuta, de eso no había duda, y eso ya lo comenzaba a exasperar sobremanera, aún existía en él la espina de la duda, claro, cómo no, si era de dominio público la rivalidad que alguna vez tuvieron sus empresas en el pasado.

Hinata estaba pululando por los alrededores de la casa, se había levantado desde muy temprano revisando de arriba abajo el armario buscando uno de sus mejores trajes deportivos. A Sasuke lo exasperaba su comportamiento, la Hyūga podía ser excepcional en el campo de la biología, pero la pobre no tenía aptitudes deportivas por las que destacara, en cualquier disciplina se podía considerar pésima, y una en particular era el tenis.

Realmente esperaba que Sakura Haruno no fuese tan buena con la raqueta como Ino, una vieja amiga de la infancia, o el ego competitivo de Hinata se vería lastimado.

Él en cambio estaba ansioso por enfrentarse a su rival en la cancha, Shikamaru Nara, el mejor amigo de Ino y un hijo de puta excelente jugando. Era un tipo listo, no por nada dirigía un emporio en desarrollo de softwares de seguridad militar.

Cada vez que se enfrentaba a Shikamaru, le gustaba marcarse un duelo a toda regla, para ser el mejor tenía que ganarle al mejor, y el Nara lo era.

Tenían un historial de cuarenta y cinco victorias y treinta derrotas, el marcador a favor de su rival y Sasuke se estaba empeñando en cambiar esos resultados deprimentes.

Realmente esperaba que Sakura supiera jugar, ese día jugarían dobles mixtos, no quería escuchar de nuevo al pretencioso de Nara jactarse de su ventaja en el marcador global… sí, esperaba que fuera tan buena en el tenis como en los negocios, pues odiaba perder, más aún contra el equipo de Shikamaru e Ino.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta el día de la fiesta, recordó con exactitud el momento a solas que compartiera con la joven Haruno, la verdad llevaba días dando vueltas en su cabeza el momento en que sus ojos se toparon por vez primera… y esa mirada, había algo detrás de aquellos ojos. Eran hermosos, no podía siquiera tratar de engañarse para decirse lo contrario. Pero lo que tenían de bellos, lo tenían de enigmáticos.

¿Qué se ocultaba detrás de ellos?

¿Cuántos secretos albergaban?

Detrás de aquella máscara de descaro y seducción, estaba aquel brillo en particular que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos. Ella sufría, lo había visto en su mirada, en su forma de observar a los demás. Algo realmente malo tuvo que haberle pasado, la nostalgia y el dolor eran visibles aunque tratara de ocultarlo con esa encantadora sonrisa.

Después estaba aquella sensación extraña al momento en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, como esos mismos ojos que lo hipnotizaron se abrieron por la sorpresa de su movimiento, y los carnosos labios invitaban a ser besados. Toda ella resultaba exquisita.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, esa mujer era un peligro andante para su cordura, no supo cómo, pero Sakura provocó un arranque casi primitivo en él. Mientras pensaba en su respuesta para el negocio, también estaba un anhelo de tenerla cerca.

El tenue rubor de sus mejillas, el aliento cálido que lo golpeó cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de dejarse llevar por el momento y robarle un beso que gustoso le hubiese robado, solo para probar la dulce miel de sus labios.

Estaba completamente loco, porque pretendía aceptar la propuesta, sabiendo que aquello implicaba tenerla demasiado cerca, lo que resultaría una pecaminosa tentación difícil de rechazar. Nunca en su vida creyó sentirse así con una mujer, había estado con muchas mujeres antes de decidirse por su actual prometida, pero ninguna mujer lo llegó a poner como estaba.

Por ella debería desistir de esa asociación, pero él era un hombre que no se dejaba intimidar por los retos, Sakura implicaba uno muy grande y estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente… muchos creerían que era un estúpido por meterse en la cueva del lobo, incluso él mismo lo hacía, pero no era un cobarde que se retractaría solo por lo que la belleza de su rival provocaba en él.

Unos ojos lila que diferían totalmente con los de la mujer que últimamente le robaba el pensamiento lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. No supo en qué momento Hinata se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a repartir besos por su cara.

Sasuke hizo ademán de apartarla, le mostró varias cosas que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio. La Hyuga se levantó al notar su incomodidad, raras veces era dado de afecto, Hinata comúnmente olvidaba que odiaba las demostraciones de ese tipo. Con las únicas personas que se permitía tener detalles de cariño eran su madre y Karin.

—Últimamente te noto más callado. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, cosas del trabajo. —Respondió algo distraído— ¿Y Karin? ¿Ya se despertó?

—Sí, está ansiosa por pasar el día con Mikoto y Fugaku. ¿Tú estás listo para partir? —La mujer le brindó una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo sentir el peor hombre sobre la tierra.

A veces creía que era muy duro con ella, pero qué podía hacer, él era así.

Hinata siempre estuvo ahí con Sasuke, desde que los presentaron se dijo que estaban destinados a estar juntos, para unir las familias y todas esas cosas. El Uchiha no podía entender cómo podía siquiera soportarlo en momentos como esos donde rechazaba sus abrazos.

Su relación iba como en piloto automático, nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo normal y para él eso era lo ideal, prefería centrarse en demostrar a su padre que tenía la misma valía que Itachi dentro de la empresa, mucho más ahora que era el accionista mayoritario desde que su madre decidió dejar su puesto en la compañía y velar por el bienestar de Karin.

Nada sobresaltaba la perfecta armonía que regía su vida, hasta que Sakura Haruno hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a poner su mundo de cabeza. Esa descarada mujer —no sabía de qué otra forma llamarla— se le metió entre ceja y ceja desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que recurría a Sasuke cada vez que la imagen de ella se materializaba en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Desde hace días te noto extraño. ¿Algún problema con la empresa? —Preguntó la morena con un deje de preocupación al verlo tan ensimismado.

—No, no es nada —Mintió—. Debe ser el estrés, ya sabes las nuevas negociaciones y que aún no convenzo del todo a la junta directiva.

—Sí, debe ser eso. Desde la muerte de mamá los Hyūga tampoco creen que sirva de algo que forme parte de la junta directiva de nuestra compañía, a fin de cuentas la gestión empresarial y yo no somos muy compatibles que digamos.

Él la observó un rato en silencio, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez.

— ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado Hinata? —Preguntó de improvisto, tomando por sorpresa a la morena.

—Bueno, yo… —no supo qué decir, la verdad nunca esperó escucharlo decir aquello—. ¿Y por qué haces esa absurda pregunta? Es obvio ¿No? Sasuke, estoy contigo porque te amo y eres todo para mí. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—No lo sé, últimamente me he estado preguntando qué fue lo que viste en mí. No soy cariñoso contigo, tampoco muy atento que digamos, a veces olvido fechas importantes, que si no es por mi secretaria no recordaría. ¿En qué te beneficia estar con un tipo como yo?

—Amor… —Respondió tajante— ¿Acaso necesito que hagas todas esas cosas por mí? ¿Te las he pedido? No, estoy contigo porque te amo y no necesito que hagas nada de eso que mencionas. Últimamente te noto algo extraño, casi no hablamos ¿Es que existe otra mujer o estás así por lo cerca de la boda? Si es así, podemos posponerla, pero no me salgas con cosas sin sentido como qué vi en ti. Lo vi todo, eres el hombre con quien siempre soñé casarme, punto.

Terminaron aquella conversación allí y luego no volvieron a mencionar nada de lo sucedido. Por un momento no reconoció a la Hinata de minutos atrás, nunca la vio de aquella manera tan histérica. ¿Tendría una doble personalidad?

Apartó el absurdo pensamiento, simplemente la había hecho enojar con su pregunta, solo eso. Pero a una cosa sí le dio vueltas… la pregunta sobre si había otra mujer, aunque la Hyūga descartó casi de inmediato esa opción, Sasuke no pudo hacer lo mismo.

Sí, había otra mujer pululando por sus pensamientos, que los dioses lo ayudaran, porque estaba a pocos minutos de verla después de una semana y lo estaba deseando con ansias…

* * *

Ya listos para partir, pasaron dejando a Karin con Fugaku y Mikoto, los padres de Sasuke, quienes estaban encantadísimos con la idea de que su nieta pasara todo el sábado con ellos. Por fin disfrutarían un momento a solas los futuros esposos.

Hinata creía que Sasuke era demasiado sobreprotector con la niña, desde que la adoptaron no salían a ningún lugar sin la compañía de la joven pelirroja. Aunque la Hyūga la quería a veces sentía celos de la pequeña, no se explicaba por qué su prometido era tan cálido con Karin y a la vez tan frío y distante con ella.

Sabía que era parte de su personalidad, que lo de Karin era por el pasado en común que compartían y porque Sasuke se juró jamás permitir que algo malo le pasara de nuevo. Pero a ella no le gustaba ser el segundo plato en la vida sentimental de Sasuke.

No era que fuera un patán ni mucho menos, de vez en cuando tenía sus momentos, en especial cuando se sentía perdido o inseguro, Hinata se había convertido en alguien importante en la vida de Sasuke, le gustaba sentirse necesitada y disfrutaba como nunca esos momentos por muy escasos que fueran.

Soportaba todo aquello por una razón, lo amaba, desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que él debía ser el hombre para ella. Nacida y criada en el seno de una familia tradicional, sus padres los presentaron con un solo objetivo, unir a las familias de ambos.

Un matrimonio bien visto a los ojos de la sociedad era lo que necesitaba la primogénita de Hiashi y Natsu Hyūga. ¿Y qué mejor partido que un Uchiha? Al principio planeaban que fuera Itachi el prospecto, pero luego ella puso sus ojos en Sasuke, a su padre le dio igual, cualquiera que fuera lo importante era que la sangre Uchiha corría por sus venas.

Los primeros años fueron muy difíciles, él ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia, siempre fue frío y apático a intentar tener algo con ella, era tan diferente a su hermano, quien estaba segura nunca habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de cortejarla y quizás llegar a algo más, pero no, ella se había empeñado en que Sasuke sería su marido y nadie la sacaría de allí.

Se sentía una inútil por no poder llamar su atención, él era dos años mayor, por lo tanto él se fue a la universidad a Uzu y tuvieron un océano de por medio como distancia.

Era frustrante ver sus cartas tan simples y poco personales, que a diferencia de las suyas plasmaban sus sentimientos y anhelos de volver a verlo.

Su padre al verla tan desesperada decidió llevarla a la noble isla para que pudiera 'visitar' al joven Uchiha, Hinata se sintió en las nubes al saber que Hiashi intentaba que ella tuviera éxito en su objetivo.

Viajó, compartió con él de la misma forma de siempre y antes de que pudiera partir de nuevo a Konoha con una nueva derrota a sus espaldas, Sasuke fue hasta ella en busca de ayuda.

Fue cuando apareció Karin.

Quería a esa niña, no podía ser de otra forma, pues gracias a ella por fin tuvo a Sasuke, al principio fue difícil, eran muy jóvenes para asumir la responsabilidad de criar a una niña de tres años, pero esa era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

Su padre los ayudó con todo el papeleo de la adopción sin estar casados, incluso llegó a mencionar algo referente al matrimonio lo antes posible para que no tuvieran problemas más adelante, Sasuke no quiso y Hinata prefirió no presionar, suficiente era que estuviesen unidos por un lazo como lo era un hijo, ya con los años vendría el matrimonio.

Y los años pasaron, pasaron y siguieron pasando y él no se decidía a dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Por más que fingiera con sus familias diciendo que no necesitaban un papel que los uniera en matrimonio, la verdad era que a ella sí le importaba dicho documento.

Quería ser su esposa con todas las de la ley.

Fue entonces cuando lo encaró y le habló de que era el momento de tomar una decisión. Sasuke se sentía bien a su lado y ya se hacía una idea de ellos pasando la vida juntos, una boda no estaba en sus planes, por lo que al principio estuvo renuente diciendo que era absurdo casarse a esas alturas del partido, pero tal fue su insistencia que terminó accediendo.

Sino le hubiese hecho caso a su padre, aún no tendría fijada la fecha para su boda.

Pero últimamente lo notaba más distante de lo normal, se quedaba viendo fijamente hacia un punto en la habitación perdido en sus pensamientos, se alborotaba con demasiada frecuencia el cabello, claro símbolo de impaciencia, pasaba demasiadas horas en su despacho y luego estaba lo de esa mañana. Si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que tenía una amante.

Tonterías, se dijo a sí misma. Sasuke se interesaba en todo lo referente a su trabajo, nunca pensaba en distracciones fuera de este, y ella misma se había encargado de ello al escoger con sumo cuidado a su secretaria, una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos años que podía ser su madre.

Su actitud seguro se debía a ese nuevo acuerdo con los Haruno Senju, era normal en él enfrascarse como un ermitaño hasta no cerciorarse que todo marchara bien.

Hinata se despidió de Karin y sus futuros suegros entre besos y abrazos, ahora más que nunca debía aprovechar el día a solas con Sasuke. Tendrían un encuentro con los amigos, almorzarían juntos y tendrían toda la tarde para ellos.

Nada podía salir mal. O al menos eso creía la Hyūga.

* * *

Al llegar al club, los esperaban Shikamaru e Ino, ansiosos por un nuevo encuentro. Cualquiera que no conociera a esos dos pensaría que eran pareja por la complicidad que había entre ellos, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Desde el jardín de niños habían sido los mejores amigos.

Ino Yamanaka era la heredera del magnate hotelero Inoichi Yamanaka, ella no hacía parte en los negocios de su padre, al contrario, era conocida por sus numerosos escándalos, el más reciente se trataba sobre su posible divorcio, actualmente su separación de Sai estaba resultando ser demasiado mediática, todos hablaban sobre si arreglarían sus diferencias o ya de plano el matrimonio de cuatro años se iba a tierra luego de la supuesta infidelidad de ella.

La rubia eran una vieja amiga de la infancia de Sasuke, desde niña siempre mostró interés por el Uchiha, aunque claro, éste nunca le hizo caso, con los años se volvieron buenos amigos. Ino no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de coquetear con él frente a Hinata, le gustaba sacarle los colores a la _princesita_ Hyūga como 'cariñosamente' la llamaba.

Shikamaru Nara por su parte, era un gran genio informático, aunque era difícil imaginarlo, pues lo caracterizaba su legendaria pereza, pero las apariencias eran solo eso, apariencias.

Detrás de esa imagen despreocupada se ocultaba un genio. La compañía de la que era dueño es la encargada de suministrar softwares de seguridad al mismísimo gobierno y al ejército. También manejaba un área más comercial al gestionar miles de empresas nacionales e internacionales que utilizaban su sistema para computarizar sus bases de datos.

La pareja sonrió ampliamente al ver que Sasuke y Hinata se acercaban. La rubia no pudo evitar meterse con la segunda.

— ¿Y contra quién nos enfrentaremos hoy? ¿Con la llorona? —dijo Ino con guasa. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud infantil de la Yamanaka y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, ella nunca cambiaba. —Porque déjame decirte que vinimos dispuestos a acabarlos. —Terminó de decir, retando a Hinata con la mirada.

Shikamaru bufó frustrado, no entendía por qué a su amiga le encantaba molestar a alguien que nunca le había hecho nada, seguramente en el fondo odiaba que Hinata hubiese conseguido con Uchiha lo que ella no.

—Ya basta, Ino. —Resopló con fastidio— Pareces una niña con tus puyas a Hinata.

—Tsk… —Murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo, dándose por excluido de esa disputa.

—Yo me iré adelantando, ¿Me acompañas Hinata? —Preguntó el hombre con un chongo en la cabeza. La aludida asintió y caminó con rumbo a las canchas de tenis enfrascada en su conversación con Shikamaru.

Ino y él se quedaron en la recepción esperando la llegada de la invitada de Hinata, la rubia como siempre comenzó su recital de que no sabía qué le había visto a Hinata, y lo mucho que le desagradaba que la llevara con él cada vez que se reunían. Sí, la morena no era del agrado de la rubia, solía decir que odiaba su carita de mosquita muerta y que Sasuke cometía un error al casarse con ella.

En medio del discurso de Ino, una sombra rosa se cruzó por su visión periférica, en seguida la buscó con la mirada, ella estaba hablándole a la recepcionista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oye, ¿Me estás escuchando? —Inquirió su amiga luego de ver que perdía la atención del moreno. Ésta siguió el rumbo de su mirada y no tardó en ver a la joven Haruno— Ah, ya veo, Es ella a quien estamos esperando. ¿Sabe tu noviecita que te la comes con la mirada cada vez que la ves?

Sasuke le dio una mirada de advertencia, no quería que siguiera insinuando estupideces, pero él sabía que en el fondo Ino tenía razón.

La mirada de él volvió a la recién llegada, recorrió con sumo interés su cuerpo, deteniéndose un instante en sus bonitas y torneada piernas, la falda no era muy ajustada a sus caderas, pero fácilmente se podía ver lo pronunciadas que eran. La estrecha cintura que ya había rodeado con su brazo y el bonito y sutil escote completaban su sensualidad.

Llevaba una coleta alta, el flequillo hacia un lado que armonizaba el óvalo de su rostro que brillaba sin ningún rastro de maquillaje. Ni siquiera vestida con la ropa más simple dejaba de lado esa feminidad que ya automáticamente asociaba con ella.

En su mano llevaba un bolso porta raquetas, realmente esperaba que las supiera utilizar y no fuera una simple _poser_.

La recepcionista decía algo que ellos desde la distancia no lograban escuchar. Sakura asintió a algo que la mujer dijo y luego se encaminó hasta donde estaban ellos con esa sonrisa ladina traviesa.

Al llegar se acercó a Sasuke, con su mano libre le rodeó el cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Mientras que desde su lugar Ino observaba atentamente las acciones de la nueva amiga de Sasuke y Hinata, como si pudiera divisar la tormenta que esa mujer podía generar en la vida de su amigo.

Sakura no tardó en reparar en la presencia de la otra mujer, y en un gesto espontáneo como si se conociera desde hace mucho, hizo exactamente lo mismo que con Sasuke.

Ino le siguió el juego, algo le decía que si Sakura llegaba a molestar a la Hyūga con su actitud cariñosa hacia Sasuke ellas se iban a llevar muy bien. Nada como conseguir aliados, se dijo la rubia para sus adentros.

—Tú debes ser Ino… Hinata me ha hablado mucho de Shikamaru y de ti. Estaba muy deseosa de conocerlos. —Sakura dio su más radiante sonrisa al notar la mirada cómplice de la rubia.

—Ya imagino lo que te habrá contado de mí la _princesita_. —Agregó con malicia. Sakura simplemente rió ante la insinuación de Ino.

—Lo imaginas bien. —Las mujeres no necesitaron palabras, se habían caído bien y ambas lo sabían. —Uchiha, ¿Dónde está Hinata? No logro verla por ningún lado, ¿Acaso no pudo venir? —. Preguntó con fingida pena. Ino sonrió ante la tetra de su posible nueva amiga, Sakura era de las suyas.

—No. Jamás se perdería la oportunidad de apoyarme en un partido. Ella está con Shikamaru, deben estar en la cancha esperando por nosotros. —Aclaró con fingida indiferencia. Necesitaba serenarse porque la sola presencia de Sakura ya lo ponía en alerta.

Ella dio un suspiro de decepción que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, la rubia negó en silencio y emprendió la marcha hacia el área de canchas.

…

—Bueno, traje mi mejor raqueta para acabar con Ino Yamanaka. —La aludida alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada—. No sé si les molestará que no quiera jugar un doble mixto, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a jugar con un compañero. —dijo con simpatía.

—Tranquila, no hay problema, prometo que trataré de no ser tan ruda contigo. —Respondió la rubia, ansiosa por conocer mejor a Sakura—. Pero eso sí, no esperes que Shikamaru se contenga igual que yo, Sasuke. —Esta vez se dirigió al Uchiha, quien solo alcanzó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pequeña _zorra_ , ya veremos quien hacer morder el polvo a quien. —Miró a Sakura de reojo y le guiñó un ojo— Será mejor que sepas lo que haces Haruno, no quiero perder contra estos dos. —Terminó con una sugerente sonrisa antes de seguir junto a Ino al área de las canchas.

Sakura tardó una milésima de segundo en reponerse de la sorpresa que le causó ese simple gesto.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar de destino Hinata emocionada corrió a saludar a su invitada y enseguida la presentó con su acompañante. Sasuke se limitaba a observarlas desde cierta distancia, últimamente Hinata sonreía demasiado hablando de su nueva amiga.

Él no tanto, pues no le gustaba mezclar trabajo con vida personal. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo tanta cercanía con Sakura no era bueno para su salud mental, era suficiente tener que trabajar con ella, como para también tener que verla con más frecuencia de la debida.

Las mujeres tardaron media hora nada más hablando del atuendo de una y la otra. Donde lo había comprado y un montón de cosas de mujeres. Si no es por Shikamaru que exasperado comenzó a reñir a Ino, el partido se hubiese aplazado hasta el próximo mes.

Sakura e Ino saltaron al terreno para calentar, Shikamaru se fue hacia la grada junto a Hinata para observar el partido y esperar a que llegara su turno. Sasuke en cambio sería el juez del encuentro.

—Te voy a aplastar Haruno, ¿No sientes ni un poco de miedo? —Dijo la rubia con arrogancia— yo siendo tú lo tendría, he aplastado a Izumi y a Hinata treinta y cinco veces en cincuenta y tres encuentros.

— ¡Admirable! Aunque siendo tú no subestimaría mis habilidades. Te podrías llevar una sorpresa. —La sonrisa de reto que se dibujó en los labios de Sakura crispó a Ino… le caía bien Sakura, pero odiaba que la retaran de esa forma.

—Bien señoritas aquí tengo una moneda de un ryu, si cae águila la ganadora jugará del lado derecho de la cancha, sino lo hará del izquierdo. Serán tres set y en cada juego impar harán un cambio de cancha siguiendo las reglas del juego. —Le mostró a las mujeres la moneda, Sakura escogió el águila e Ino la cara.

Al final quedaron Sakura en el izquierdo e Ino en el derecho. Pronto comenzó en encuentro donde la rubia no hizo esperar para alardear de su destreza con la raqueta, lo que no contaba era con la buena devolución de su contrincante, quien le robó tres puntos en el primer juego… aunque no por mucho porque Ino se recuperó pronto y evitó el quiebre.

Sakura comenzó su servicio con lo que mejor sabía, un _ace_ (tiro ganador) que dejó completamente descolocada a su rival. Ésta no dio oportunidad a la rubia y solo perdió dos puntos por dobles faltas.

Así transcurrió todo el partido hasta el tercer set. Iban iguales un set por lado y empatadas en el tercero (6-4, 7-5, 5-5). Sakura había sorprendido en el último minuto a Ino quebrándole el servicio en el primer set con un tiro de revés, alzándose con la pequeña victoria. Después la rubia se vengó en el segundo haciéndola cometer varias dobles faltas.

Pero el encuentro no vio el final, Sakura terminó retirándose del partido por una torcedura en su tobillo derecho. Ganó el punto pero al precio de salir lastimada. Sasuke al verla caer, corrió a socorrerla casi de inmediato.

El tobillo no se veía muy bien, estaba inflamado y era probable que tuviese una lesión de cuidado.

No perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que llegaran los médicos del circuito, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería. Ella se aferró fuerte al cuello de Sasuke y ocultó su afligido rostro en el pecho masculino para que no vieran la expresión de dolor.

Hinata observaba con pena la escena. El paseo se había convertido en una tragedia. Shikamaru se quedó junto a Hinata quien estaba afligida por lo ocurrido. En cambio Ino, permanecía en silencio analizando cuidadosamente la escena del 'repentino' accidente de Sakura… sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

* * *

Sasuke llegó casi de inmediato al área de enfermería, la depositó suavemente sobre la camilla, y la reconfortó diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Una mujer de algunos cuarenta años la atendió, pero antes le pidió a él que esperara afuera mientras la atendía.

Pasaron al menos veinte minutos desde que la dejara dentro de la sala, una desesperante angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo, Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino habían llegado hacía apenas minutos y también se notaba la preocupación en algunos de sus rostros, en especial en el de la Hyūga.

Ella llegó a su lado como un corderito asustado, y preguntó con voz ahogada:

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con Sakura? ¿Está todo bien?

—Aún no he sabido nada. Me sacaron desde el momento en que la traje. Ya verás no es nada más que una torcedura. —Su mirada se clavó en la puerta, mientras tanto Shikamaru rodeó a la morena por los hombros para reconfortarla.

Ino solo observaba la situación. No entendía cómo Sasuke podía actuar así por una completa desconocida y prácticamente pasar de su 'novia'. En cierto modo sintió regocijo por el 'accidente' de Sakura, cuando se quedaran a solas le agradecería por el espectáculo de ver a Hinata en su mejor versión.

Otra mujer diferente a la que los había recibido salió por la puerta del consultorio preguntando por Sasuke. La enfermera comunicó que la paciente solicitaba su presencia, el Uchiha se extrañó por la petición de Sakura, aunque no tuvo más opción que entrar.

La enfermera lo condujo hasta un cubículo donde se hallaba la mujer en cuestión. Descansaba plácidamente su pie vendado sobre una almohada, mientras de a poco se erguía en la cama de hospital.

— ¿Qué ha dicho la doctora? ¿Está todo bien? —ella asintió posando su mirada en él. Y haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Él hizo caso y llegó hasta su lado.

—Gracias, Sasuke. —Dijo en un susurro— Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorida. La doctora dice que fue un esguince en el tobillo, también me ha dicho que pudo haber sido al caer después del gran salto que di, porque fue grandioso ¿Cierto? —Ambos sonrieron por el comentario.

—Es cierto Haruno, fue un gran salto, si no te hubieses lastimado, fácilmente le hubieses ganado a la engreída Ino. —Sakura lo vio pasar la lengua por su labio inferior— Ahora tendrás que soportarla cada vez que se jacte de su victoria.

—Oye, llámame por mi nombre, basta de formalismos, ¿Somos amigos después de todo no? —Sasuke volvió a sonreír, con ella era fácil— Y con la victoria de Ino, técnicamente iba ganando yo, así que no me vanagloriaría de ella. A mí me gustan más los juegos donde ambos jugadores lleguen hasta la última instancia. —Terminó insinuando otra cosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sasuke no pudo pasar por alto eso, tampoco pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo tirando de él en medio de un beso.

« ¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?». Se reprendió mentalmente.

« ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?»

—Lo que digas… Sakura. —Respondió tratando de retomar el control de la situación. Iba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero la mujer tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia ella.

Él bajo un poco el rostro pensando que querría comentarle algo, pero lo que vino después no se lo esperó. Sakura lo abrazó y volvió a susurrar "gracias" pero esta vez pegada a su oído, como en una suave caricia.

Al separarse, ella rozó sus labios con los de él. Sasuke se apartó al sentir una corriente recorrerlo por completo, pero no pudo evitar caer en esos hipnóticos ojos verdes que le suplicaban que no la rechazara. Tampoco podía evitar imaginar el sabor de sus labios.

Siguiendo el impulso irracional que se apoderó de su cuerpo, eliminó la distancia que separaba sus bocas y la besó con una intensidad de la que nunca había hecho uso. Ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos. No entendía por qué precisamente ella hacía que le hirviera la sangre de tal manera.

Era ilógica la forma en como actuaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, tanto así que al percatarse en lo que hacía, se separó de Sakura rápidamente y le dio la espalda, Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz incrédulo de cómo había reaccionado.

La culpa hizo mella en él, Hinata estaba afuera, era su pareja, la madre de su hija, y su futura esposa… él no debía fijarse en alguien más, pero era algo que no podía controlar, lo que Sakura provocaba en él era algo más primitivo, pasional… y estaba tan mal que deseaba besarla de nuevo.

Se volvió hacia ella para encontrarla con una sonrisa triunfal en esos pecaminosos labios. ¡Que el cielo lo ayudara! La mujer que tenía en frente alteraba las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en dándose golpes de pecho, sin percatarse siquiera en la persona que los observaba con una sonrisa desde la puerta. Los ojos ónice de Sasuke se agrandaron cuando vio a Ino jugueteando con un mechón de cabello esperando a que él notara su presencia.

—No vayas a pensar mal. —dijo Sasuke aún aturdido por todo lo ocurrido.

—No tienes que explicar nada. —La rubia se acercó a ellos y sonrió con malicia— Desde temprano me he dado cuenta cómo son las cosas entre ustedes, empiezo a creer que la estupidez de Hinata no es fingida, porque yo no empujaría a mi novio a los brazos de la mujer que claramente despierta un interés peculiar en él.

—Lo que acabas de ver es un error del cual me arrepiento enormemente —respondió Sakura con fingida culpa— Estoy muy aturdida después del accidente, y Sasuke se comportó como un caballero. Es mi culpa, he llegado a confundir las cosas. Por favor, no quiero que me tengas en un mal concepto.

—Por favor Sakura, tanto tú como yo sabemos que lo que acabas de decir es una gran mentira. Admite que te sientes atraída por él, el sentimiento es mutuo, nunca lo había visto comportarse así con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera la mujer con la que piensa casarse.

—Ino… —Amenazó Sasuke con seriedad.

—Tranquilo, no escuché ni vi nada. Su pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Los miró a los dos y luego le regaló una sonrisa cómplice a Sasuke—. Solo les daré un consejo. Disfrútenlo, vívanlo como si no hubiese un mañana… a fin de cuentas es mejor vivir con la culpa que con arrepentimiento por no haberlo hecho.

Soltó una leve risita y salió por donde mismo vino, dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke. Éste último tenía un torbellino de emociones sobre él.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esa estupidez de besarla? Ahora Ino pensaba cosas que no eran… o que él no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—De verdad siento mucho lo que sucedió. —oyó decir a Sakura. Su tono de voz ahora sí parecía ser sincero.

—No, discúlpame a mí. No debí reaccionar así. Solo te quiero advertir una cosa. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero por favor para ya. Si esto continúa así, juro que voy a rechazar el contrato. —Empuñó sus manos de la rabia contenida consigo mismo—. No voy a permitir que pongas de cabeza mi vida personal. Ni que pongas en riesgo mi trabajo, he luchado demasiado para echarlo todo por la borda.

Ella solo asentía desde la camilla con la cabeza gacha y mirada afligida. En ese momento le recordó a una niña. La mujer que tenía en frente podía resultar impredecible.

— ¿Entonces no vas a aceptar la sociedad con el Grupo Haruno&Senju? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke resopló con frustración. Las mujeres y sus trucos.

—Sabes, es mejor no mezclar las cosas. Lo que dije hace un momento fue en un momento de rabia. Sí, vamos a trabajar en sociedad, era lo que tenía que decirte hoy. Pero a partir de ahora manteniendo las distancias. He hablado con la junta directiva de la inmobiliaria, ellos creen que sería bueno que trabajemos juntos, Itachi es el presidente y no podrá sacar tiempo para gestionar este proyecto. Ahora más que nunca debemos dejar las cosas claras.

—A mí me parece bien, tampoco soy de las que le gustan mezclar el trabajo y la vida personal. Nuevamente lo siento, prometo no volverá a suceder. —Sasuke asintió ante su sinceridad, pero el problema era él, quien sí quería que se volviera a repetir… estaba comenzando a perder la razón.

Un largo silencio se instauró en la habitación. Después de un rato entraron Hinata e Ino atosigando a la lesionada, la última miraba de forma inquisidora a Sakura enviándole un mensaje clave, " _Hablaremos pronto de lo sucedido_ ".

* * *

Ese día después de llevar a Sakura a casa, él y Hinata pasaron por casa de sus padres. Hinata quería ver a Izumi y ponerla al tanto de lo ocurrido, aún seguía sobresaltada. Sasuke también aprovechó para pasar y hablar con Mikoto, su madre.

La ostentosa casa de los Haruno-Senju nada tenía que ver con el calor, la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en la residencia de la familia Uchiha… vivían a las afueras de la ciudad, en sí se trataba de una pequeña finca con varias hectáreas de tierras que se extendían más allá de la casa principal. En parte Sasuke sabía que por ella, su madre.

Mikoto Uchiha, esa mujer de dulce sonrisa que con solo ver a sus hijos a los ojos sabía si algo les preocupaba. La mujer llevaba días notándolo inquieto, como si existía algo que acababa con su tranquilidad. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la abrazó buscando alguna especie de consuelo.

Más tarde cuando por fin se hallaban solos en el despacho de su padre, Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, permanecieron sumidos en un largo silencio mientras ésta peinaba sus cabellos azabaches con los dedos.

Nunca dijo nada, pero ella lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo no? ¡Si ella le dio la vida! Él solo buscaba sentirla así, cercana —como en aquel momento— cuando se sentía desorientado.

Desde pequeño fue más retraído que Itachi, por eso a Mikoto se le hacía más difícil saber qué pensaba o cómo se sentía en ciertos momentos.

Para la madre de él tenerlo así era como recordar los viejos tiempos. Cuando tenía dieciséis acudió por primera vez a ella a contarle sobre sus problemas y temores, Sasuke tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para agradar a su padre, y sentía que era un inútil bajo la sombra de su perfecto hermano mayor.

Mikoto nunca tuvo predilección por ninguno de sus hijos, pero conocía a su pequeño mejor que a los otros dos, él podía aparentar ser frío, duro y distante, pero sabía que dentro de sí se ocultaba ese niño pequeño e inseguro que temía hacer algo que hiciera enojar a su padre.

Paseó sus dedos entre la cabellera de su hijo, esperaría hasta que él hablara, siempre sucedía así. Con Sasuke no había que decir nada, solamente esperar… esa era una de las razones por las que nunca pudo entenderse del todo bien con su padre, Fugaku carecía de paciencia a la hora de tratar con él, haciendo que cada vez tomaran más y más distancia.

Sasuke sabía que su madre esperaba pacientemente a que contara todo lo que pasaba por su mente. En esos momentos su conciencia trabajaba horas extras después de lo sucedido con Sakura, porque sí, la culpa de pensar en otra mujer que no fuera Hinata, anhelar besar otros labios que no eran los de la Hyūga, eso sencillamente lo estaba torturando.

Se armó de valor y miró a los ojos de Mikoto antes de confesar su falta. No amar a Hinata no significaba que él fuera desleal con ella. Simplemente no era de ese tipo de hombres ni quería serlo.

—Besé a otra mujer… —Espetó de repente, dejando a ambos consternados y en silencio por lo que acababa de revelar.

La Uchiha cerró los ojos al escuchar la confesión de su hijo, tal vez amargos recuerdos volvieron a su memoria, quizás un episodio triste y gris de su matrimonio. Aunque no tardó en recomponerse y mirar a su hijo con reprobación.

— ¿Lo sabe Hinata? —Preguntó fingiendo serenidad.

—No, y no quiero que lo sepa, no volverá a ocurrir. —Mikoto entornó los ojos, no creyendo tal afirmación de su hijo.

Sasuke no besaba mujeres porque sí, algo especial debía tener la afortunada para que su hijo se dejara llevar por eso.

—No te creo, sabes lo que pienso sobre las traiciones, estás comprometido con la joven Hyūga y ella lo menos que merece de ti es que la respetes. ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿La conozco?

—No, no la conoces. Y si te lo cuento es porque quiero que me aconsejes.

—Lo sé, con lo hermético que eres con tus cosas, debe ser muy serio todo esto para que acudas a mí. ¿Qué te ocurre con esa muchacha?

—Es exactamente eso que quiero saber. Nos conocimos hace una semana y hoy nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero todo es extraño. Ella causa en mí cosas que nunca antes sentí, como esas irrefrenables ganas de besarla.

Mikoto suspiró con pesar, sabía qué significaba eso, se sentía atraído por la muchacha y hacía cosas sin pensar, alguna vez se sintió así cuando era adolescente, pero a Sasuke le ocurría estando comprometido con una mujer con la que llevaba 8 años de relación y faltando meses para la boda.

Por primera vez se sentía confundido, y ella de alguna forma u otra debía ayudarlo.

—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Crees que es posible evitar un acercamiento con esa muchacha en el futuro? ¿Estás seguro que nada ocurrirá entre ustedes más adelante?

Mikoto vio la duda posarse en los ojos de Sasuke y lo supo todo, ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Debes empezar a aclarar las cosas, en especial con esa Sakura. No es normal que una mujer en tan poco tiempo desencadene una tormenta en la vida de mi hijo. Pero por favor, no le hagas daño a tu novia, si te sientes confundido pídele un tiempo, pero no seas desleal con ella, no le hagas lo que… —Calló… estuvo a punto de decir " _lo que tu padre me hizo a mí_ ", pero no pudo continuar, Sasuke no sabía de aquella desdichada historia, era mejor no remover el pasado, suficiente con el hecho que Itachi lo supiera y por ello cometiera demasiadas estupideces en el pasado.

— ¿Lo que qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir madre? —Preguntó al ver una sombra pasar por su mirada.

—Lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran… —Terminó la mujer con una débil sonrisa que dejó dudando al Uchiha.

—Lo que te acabo de contar no debe pasar de nuevo. Los demás socios han confiado en mí al designarme como el ejecutivo que trabajará con ella, Sakura Haruno debe ser intocable para mí, no quisiera que al final mi padre tuviera razón con lo que opina de mí.

Mikoto lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos y comenzó a negar lentamente, su hijo no podía estar hablando de esa misma Sakura… esa muchachita que le hizo la vida miserable a su hijo. Una furia y un instinto sobreprotector se encendieron en ella, no podía permitir que su otro hijo cayera en los brazos de esa… odiaba a esa muchachita, Itachi sufrió mucho por su culpa, y si era cierto lo que sabía, era una arpía.

Ahora entendía todo, su hijo no estaba pasando por esta confusión porque quisiera, sino por culpa de la hija de esa maldita Senju, de tal madre tal hija.

—Sabía que eso no era normal en ti, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo para confundirte tanto? ¿Te está seduciendo? Dime Sasuke… ¿Y cómo es eso de que trabajarán juntos? ¿Tu hermano sabe algo al respecto?

—Cálmate madre, ¿Por qué te alteras de esa manera? Te dije que algo entre nosotros es completamente imposible, prometimos mantenernos a raya, ella tampoco quiere mezclar las cosas.

Mikoto lo miró furiosa, los hombres no sabían nada, ellos iban directo al matadero y ni se enteraban. Si era como imaginaba esa muchachita regresó a sus vidas para crear caos. No lo iba a permitir.

—Rechaza esa asociación con los Senju. —Se acercó a su hijo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos— Tienes el poder, me niego a que continúes con esto. Olvida todo lo referente a esa mujer y su familia ahora que estás a tiempo y retoma tu vida, por favor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, nunca imaginó ver a su madre de ese modo. ¿Dónde quedó la serenidad y el aplomo que la caracterizaban?

—No puedo… por primera vez la directiva me dio una cuenta tan importante que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad. La decisión está tomada.

—No lo hagas por favor, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por tu hermano.

—No mamá, estoy harto que Itachi esté de por medio en todo. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

—Esa mujer y tu hermano tienen un pasado en común, uno que no quiero recordar por las estupideces de tu hermano al meterse con una Senju. No quiero que cometas sus mismos errores, no si tengo el poder para evitarlo.

El más joven retrocedió asombrado, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, Itachi últimamente lo trataba como a una amenaza, discrepaba con las decisiones de la junta directiva, incluso se negó rotundamente cuando lo designaron el encargado de llevar a cabo esta fusión con Haruno&Senju Buildings.

Todo estaba más claro ahora, su hermano actuaba como un hombre celoso. Lo dedujo por esa extraña conversación que tuvieron en la fiesta luego de su extraño encuentro con Sakura.

— _Te vi con Haruno. Apártate de ella si no quieres arrepentirte de ello._

A Sasuke no le dio tiempo a contestar, su hermano desapareció de la fiesta.

—Primero tu hermano y ahora tú. —Farfulló molesta, sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos—. Tienes que alejarte de ella. No puedo permitir que te enredes con la hija de esa mujer, ha de ser de su misma calaña.

—Es la gemela de Sakaru. —Mikoto con cautela, y en su rostro vio como si estuviese recordando algo.

—Sí, sé muy bien quién es, y si es hermana gemela de esa chica, con más razón quiero que tú y Hinata corten cualquier relación con esa mujer. Hoy fue un beso, pero después ¿Qué será? Por mucho que digas que no volverá a ocurrir. Escucha mi consejo por favor, esa mujer lo único que puede traer para ti es desgracia, es más que obvio que es un peligro para tu estabilidad, nada más hay que verte, estás muy mal y es a causa de ella.

—Madre, soy un adulto, conozco mis límites, y sé que no los voy a propasar, por muy atractiva que me parezca Sakura, tengo un compromiso con la empresa. No soy estúpido para tirar por la borda años de esfuerzo.

—Por eso te ruego que acabes todo trato con ella, yo conozco a las mujeres de su tipo, no le importaría arruinarte por un capricho. ¿Has leído lo que dicen las revistas de ella? No, no lo has leído, porque si lo supieras, por tu propio juicio la tendrías a kilómetros de distancia.

Mikoto cayó pesadamente sobre un diván, su hermoso sábado había sido arruinado con las noticias que le traía su hijo.

—Mamá, Sakura Haruno es solo un negocio, uno muy importante del que depende el futuro de nuestra empresa. Además, en algún momento tendremos que vernos todos juntos en un mismo lugar, recuerda que Itachi está comprometido con Sakaru. Es inevitable eliminar toda relación con ella o su familia. No cederé a nada que esté contra mis principios.

Ella le dio una mirada de incredulidad, era más que evidente que no confiaba en sus palabras.

—Sabes lo que pienso de la relación de tu hermano y Sakaru, y aunque la chica es agradable, eso no cambia que sea hija de quien es.

—Lo dices por la relación de papá con la madre de Sakura, ¿Verdad? —Mikoto miró a su hijo asombrada, no esperaba que él supiera sobre aquel vergonzoso episodio— No te sorprendas, lo sé y entiendo tu rencor hacia Tsunade Senju, pero eso ya está en el pasado. Debes superarlo.

—Sí, lo digo porque es hija de esa ramera que se metió en mi matrimonio. Si estás al tanto de los hechos entonces sabrás cuánto sufrí por la traición de tu padre y mi aversión a todo lo que tenga la sangre de Tsunade corriendo por sus venas.

Mikoto estaba furiosa, Sasuke tenía mucho tiempo sin verla explotar en uno de sus arranques de ira, pero cuando recordaba aquella etapa de su vida, era imposible evitar que salieran a relucir sus viejas heridas.

—Madre, por favor, cálmate, ni Sakura es su madre, ni yo mi padre. No voy a romper mi promesa con Hinata y sabes que siempre mantengo mi palabra. Mi relación con Sakura será estrictamente profesional, nada más. No te tortures más con cosas que no tienen importancia.

— ¿Te gustó besarla? —preguntó Mikoto inquisitiva, necesitaba saberlo. Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo y quedó pensativo por un momento. Sus reacciones no escaparon a los ojos de su madre quien enseguida supo que sí, a él le había gustado besar a esa mujer.

—Madre, eso no viene al caso. No puedo mezclar las cosas porque Haruno será nuestra próxima socia y eso no lo cambiará nadie.

Su madre se giró hacia él con cierta incredulidad después de lo que acababa de decir. Desde que comenzaron a hablar de esa mujer él no había dicho más que estupidez tras estupidez.

—No lo harás, le exigiré a tu padre que acabe con esto de una vez, como accionista mayoritaria de la inmobiliaria no lo puedo permitir.

—Mi padre y tú ya cedieron en vida la herencia de cada uno, ahora somos mis hermanos y yo los que llevamos el timón de la empresa, y el hecho que me cedieras todas tus acciones no significa que seré tu títere.

—Sabía que era un error ceder todo, pero nunca imaginé que te revelarías contra mí de esta forma.

— ¡Basta! —Espetó ya furioso—. Que papá te haya engañado con Tsunade Senju no significa que todo lo que tenga que ver con su familia sea igual a lo que ocurrió hace más de veintitantos años. Tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado. Si vine aquí fue porque necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo mal que me sentía por haber hecho lo que hice. No estoy interesado en perder mi vida o amargarla como lo estás tú en estos momentos. Creí que me entenderías pero veo que me equivoqué.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó con horror—. Nunca me habías gritado de esa manera. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y ahogó un sollozo.

—Perdóname mamá, pero tu desconfianza me hizo perder los estribos. No era mi intención herirte.

La acercó hacia él y la rodeó en un cálido abrazo, era cierto, nunca le había gritado así, pero la furia que comenzó a bullir en su interior lo hizo explotar sin remedio.

Cuando la mujer estuvo más calmada se separó de su lado y con gesto maternal acarició la mejilla de su hijo más joven.

—Espero que no te equivoques con esto Sasuke. De verdad lo deseo con todo el corazón, mi niño. Lo que menos quiero es ver cómo arruinas tu vida por culpa de alguien que no lo merece.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas, así que volvió a buscar el refugio en los brazos de él para acallar el clamor de su corazón de madre.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta de aquel despacho, oculto de los ojos de los habitantes de la gran mansión Uchiha, alguien escuchaba atentamente la conversación que sostenían madre e hijo en el interior de la habitación.

Luego de escuchar por entero la disputa que daba lugar en la intimidad del despacho, esa misma persona corrió de prisa antes de ser descubierta.

Desapareció por un largo e inhóspito pasillo. Llevándose consigo revelaciones que podrían serle de utilidad en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo de nuevo, perdonen si no publiqué antes, pero ya mis días libres terminaron (carita triste) Aquí les dejo el "primer round", también conocemos un poco más de los otros personajes... Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus reviews, a los que tienen cuenta les respondí desde la otra que es la que tengo abierta en mi tablet, a los que no, lo haré por aquí.

 **Caro:** Me alegra que te esté gustando, bueno verás al principio iba a ser un ItaSaku esta historia (Shippeo todo lo que tenga Saku), pero como dije en los primeros capítulos mi hermanita (que la adoro con toda mi alma), me orilló a escribirla como antes, jajaja tanto así que fui perdiendo el hilo de la historia tal y como la tenía planeada. Con esta 'adaptación' estoy tratando de volver a la idea original. Incluso creo que será más corta. Gracias por tu review, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Ah casi se me olvidaba, creo que Sakura se dará cuenta cuando esté perdidamente enamorada de Sasuki :3 jajaja.

Ya sin más que añadir, se despide su fiel servidora,

Lis :)

* * *

 **PS:** Pido disculpar si hay algún error. xd


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ya se saben el resto.

* * *

Antes de comenzar les explico que este capítulo está desde el punto de vista de Madara Uchiha, pido disculpas de antemano si me pasé un poquito con las malas palabras o su forma insensible de expresarse sobre algunas cosas. Ya sin más que añadir, continúen con la lectura, nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

 **MADARA**

(Las apariencias engañan)

* * *

Hinata terminaba de hablar con Izumi cuando se cruzó con el tío de Sasuke, aquel que se llamaba Madara Uchiha. La Hyūga le dio una tímida sonrisa, el hombre se acercó a la muchacha y plantó un beso en cada mejilla.

— ¿Viniste sola o acompañas Sasuke?

—Sabes que casi nunca vengo sola. Ahora está reunido con Mikoto.

— ¿Está mi cuñado en casa? —La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Solo están tu sobrina y hermana. Aunque Izumi va de salida.

El hombre asintió y luego caminó con rumbo al ala izquierda de la casa.

—Así que mi sobrino está en uno de esos días… —murmuró más para sí que para su interlocutora—. Pueden pasar los años y no puede salir de las faldas de mi hermana, deprimente.

—No digas esas cosas, es que hoy ha sido un día duro.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Izumi entró a la salita de estar donde se hallaban su tío y cuñada. Ésta última le regaló una sonrisa tímida a la joven Uchiha.

—Hola tío _Mada,_ ¿Qué tal tu día? Es una novedad verte a estas horas por aquí. ¿Tienes tu tarde de té con mamá? Si es así te informo que ahora atiende cualquiera que sea el nuevo problema de mi hermanito, pero seguro eso ya lo sabes, Hinata te tuvo que haber puesto al tanto.

—No, no hemos llegado hasta ese punto de la conversación. Apenas vengo llegando. Me dice que vas de salida.

—Sí, quedé de encontrarme con unas amigas, ya sabes ir de compras y esas cosas de mujeres. Invité a Hinata pero ella prefiere quedarse a esperar a mi hermano. Tendrán que hacerse compañía porque lo de Sasuke va para largo, ya saben lo dramático que se pone.

La Hyūga hizo una mueca, no le gustaba la acidez que Izumi usaba para referirse a los problemas de Sasuke, la muchacha siempre decía que él solo quería llamar la atención.

—Esta vez debe ser importante porque estos últimos días ha estado algo ausente. La verdad espero que hablar con su madre lo ayude.

—Tonterías, lo que tiene Sasuke es que mi hermana siempre lo ha tenido muy consentido, como el imbécil de Fugaku no fue capaz de soportarlo lo sobreprotegió demasiado y dio como resultado al hombre más extraño dentro de esta familia. A veces tengo mis dudas de que te cumpla como se debe. —Terminó el hombre con mordacidad.

La Hyūga se ruborizó al instante, mantuvo la cabeza gacha para ocultar su bochorno, se sentía avergonzada por las insinuaciones del tío de su prometido.

—Tío ten más consideración con la pobre Hinata, no ves que con tus comentarios le sacas los colores. —Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, ya me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a las chicas. Y tú contente, vas a hacer que la pobre salga corriendo. —Finalizó lanzando una mirada de advertencia hacia su tío.

Se despidió de la Hyüga en caso de que se hubiese ido cuando regresara.

—Papá me dijo que regresa pronto con Karin, así que no te preocupes que no tendrás demasiado tiempo junto al idiota del tío.

El aludido lanzó un resoplido al escuchar las estupideces de su sobrina, él era uno de los mejores anfitriones, y aunque no lo creyera, sabía tratar a la _pequeña_ Hinata.

La muchacha se fue, y la morena por fin se sintió en más confianza al saber que no tendrían a nadie que los interrumpiera, lo bueno de las visitas de Sasuke era que eran largas y casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en el despacho con su madre, ella aprovechaba para hablar con Izumi, o como en ese día, charlar con el tío de su prometido.

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. —Dijo tomando de las manos al hombre. Éste pasó una mano por el pelo de la muchacha a modo de caricia, ella solo acudía a él cuando sucedía algo muy grave.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora pequeña? —Preguntó con tono preocupado.

—Es sobre Sasuke, como siempre. Hoy me dijo que qué vi en él para querer estar a su lado. No sabes lo mal que me hizo sentir. Creí que estaba queriendo echar por tierra estos ocho años juntos. Madara tuve tanto miedo.

El hombre la rodeó en un abrazo y ella se apoyó en el pecho de éste.

—Tonterías, mi sobrino no sería tan estúpido para dejar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Seguro son de nuevo esos pensamientos sobre el matrimonio, para los hombres es más difícil hacernos a la idea del 'para toda la vida'.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez sentí algo diferente, pensarás que estoy loca, pero por un momento creí que se trataba de otra mujer.

El Uchiha no pudo reprimir una estruendosa carcajada con las ocurrencias de la Hyūga, ésta lo miró molesta por su burla, lo decía en serio y él no la creía. El Uchiha continuaba burlándose de la absurda idea, Hinata comprendió que andaba especialmente simpático ese día, sería imposible tener una conversación decente.

Se giró en busca de la salida, ya hablarían después cuando no tomara a broma todo lo que decía.

Antes de salir el hombre la rodeó desde atrás por la cintura y la apegó hacia él.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —Dijo junto a su oído

—Por favor suéltame, alguien podía vernos. —Respondió temerosa la Hyūga, aquello era una imprudencia de su parte.

—Nadie nos va a ver, saben que odio ser molestado cuando vengo a casa.

—Pero igual, Sasuke y tu hermana podrían salir en cualquier momento. —Respondió alejándose de Madara—. No me gusta cuando te pones así.

—Cariño, pero si quien me busca eres tú. Aquí estoy para compensar los desaires de mi sobrino ¿No?

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato ante tal insinuación.

—Pero lo hago como amigo, sabes que te debo mucho por ayudarme con Sasuke. No quieras tergiversar las cosas.

Madara sonrió, le gustaba molestarla, recordarle que no era tan perfecta como todos pensaban. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, acarició suavemente su rostro y luego depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

—A los amigos no se les deja besarte en los labios, _pequeña._ —Murmuró junto a su cuello, depositando un beso allí donde le latía el pulso—. Ni tampoco que te acaricien así.

Hinata cerró los ojos y enterró sus dedos entre el espeso cabello del Uchiha.

—Ven conmigo. —tiró de ella y la condujo hacia el otro lado de la casa, el lugar que albergaba las habitaciones de huéspedes y que comúnmente siempre estaba vacío.

Madara abrió una de las puertas, al estar dentro de la recámara cerró con llave, la besó con fuerza y la arrastró hacia la cama. Quería estar con ella allí en ese momento.

—No, aquí no. —Murmuró la Hyūga entre jadeos.

Madara no le hizo caso, al contrario, continuó deshaciéndose de los botones de la blusa que llevaba.

—No es correcto. —Volvió a decir cuando éste ya comenzaba a deshacerse de su brasier.

— ¿Y cuándo lo ha sido? ¿Cuándo estás en mi casa y mi cama lejos de Sasuke?

La Hyūga cerró los ojos al sentir las manos del hombre acariciar uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén. Las caricias de Madara enviaron un corrientazo directo a su entrepierna.

—No quiero que nos descubran, hemos trabajado duro para que Sasuke por fin se fijara en mí, no lo quiero arruinar por un arrebato de pasión.

El moreno comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello hasta el valle de sus senos. Sonrió al encontrarse con el par de pechos que se cargaba la Hyūga, su sobrino debía ser un _marica_ para rechazar una mujer como aquella.

Desgarró la tela del sostén haciéndolo jirones y lanzándolo a un lado de la habitación, Hinata se sobresaltó con su acción, ¿Cómo se iría semidesnuda por ahí?

—Para ver si así por lo menos despiertas sus celos, _pequeña._

Madara regresó a su boca y la devoró salvajemente, la verdad le gustaba demasiado tirarse a la mujercita de su sobrino, la _princesita_ Hyūga, que de santa no tenía nada, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

Esa imagen que todos tenían de ella no era más que una máscara, la verdadera Hinata era una muchacha caprichosa y pretenciosa que sería capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Cuando la conoció enseguida notó su interés en su sobrino, pero este como de costumbre nunca mostró ningún interés en las muchachas de su edad, desde siempre creyó que algo debía andar mal con ese mocoso, porque ¿Quién rechazaba a una muchachita con las hormonas alborotadas como la Hyūga? Solo el anormal de su sobrino.

Conoció personalmente a Hinata cuando ésta tenía diecisiete años, siempre había visto a la heredera Hyūga desde la distancia como lo que aparentaba ser, la dulce princesita de mirada triste presa de los deseos de su familia, de noble corazón y sonrisa cálida.

Al principio fue uno de los que cayó en su trampa, a cualquiera era capaz de embaucar con esa falsa modestia y trato cálido, menos a Sasuke, el idiota no cayó en los juegos de la muchacha.

Vio la verdadera cara de la muchacha cuando por decisión propia se acercó a él en busca de ayuda. Lo sorprendió sobremanera el cambio de actitud, cualquiera pensaría que era otra persona, pero Madara sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir sus intenciones con su sobrino, había algo de una deuda que los Hyūga habían adquirido con los Uchiha y que cada día aumentaba más y más los pasivos de ésta.

Su querido cuñado le había dado una opción a Hiashi para que se olvidaran de la deuda que empobrecía cada vez más a la familia de la muchacha, una unión entre las dos familias por medio de sus hijos mayores.

El patriarca de los Hyūga aceptó, a fin de cuentas su hija estaba lista para ser desposada con el mejor postor, y qué mejor que fuera un Uchiha. La idea era que en una fiesta celebrada en la mansión de su familia, sucediera el 'casual encuentro' donde presentarían a los primogénitos de ambos clanes, era lo planeado y todo debía salir bien, o al menos así fue hasta que la muy estúpida se vino a fijar en el más asexual de todos, Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo hijo de su hermana y Fugaku.

Su cuñado al saber los nuevos planes de la muchacha mandó todo a la mierda, que hicieran lo que les diera la gana, lo que quería era arreglar un buen matrimonio y que se le diera pronto un heredero, ya quería ver si el inútil de su hijo era capaz de dárselo.

Madara se divirtió de lo lindo verla fracasar intento tras otro, su sobrino parecía tener una coraza impenetrable. En un principio se imaginó que el pobre infeliz debía ser uno de esos afeminados que le interesaban los de su mismo sexo. Luego supo que no era así, estaba con mujeres y se desfogaba con ellas, pero no más de allí, simplemente al más joven del clan no le interesaba tener relación alguna con nadie.

Y lo comprendía, él mismo era así, nunca se había casado y novias no tenía, él prefería las amantes ocasionales y los rollos de una noche, no se complicaba la vida con una mujer histérica que lo celara y tratara de controlarlo, al final sería que en cierta parte eran iguales.

La mocosa al darse cuenta que todos los intentos eran inútiles le pidió que la ayudara diciéndole sobre los gustos e intereses de su sobrino, quería hacer un plan de conquista donde él viera que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ya que las insinuaciones de ningún tipo surtía el efecto, para situaciones drásticas medidas drásticas.

Madara solo se burló de ella, una niñita desesperada por salvar a su familia, pero las cosas tampoco eran así, ella solo tenía un capricho con su sobrino, solo utilizó lo de la deuda para ablandar el corazón de Madara, pero eso simplemente no funcionó con él, a fin de cuentas si sus intereses no se veían afectados ¿Por qué ayudar a quien les debía dinero?

La muchacha era un hueso duro de roer, por más que se negaba a ayudarla ella seguía insistiendo, tal fue su desesperación que para quitársela de encima le dijo que la ayudaría, pero que tendría que darle algo a cambio. Claramente se refería a un favor de índole sexual, porque ¿Qué más le podía ofrecer una mocosa como aquella?

La razón por la que insinuó aquello fue para asustarla y que lo dejara en paz, no le gustaba meterse con las menores, él tenía treinta y tres años, era el hermano menor de Mikoto y el que siempre se metía en problemas de falda, no quería uno más.

Pensó que después de aquello la mocosa dejaría de fastidiarlo, pero como era costumbre con ella, una noche llegó a su apartamento con solo una gabardina cubriéndole el cuerpo completamente desnudo debajo de ésta.

¿Cómo consiguió su dirección? Fue lo primero que se preguntó al verla frente a su puerta, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, la morena de ojos perla abrió el cinturón de la chaqueta y le enseñó todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Hasta él mismo sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por ser tan débil, pero es que la muy zorra estaba de muy buen ver, y él era un hombre que reaccionaba casi de inmediato frente a una mujer hermosa dispuesta a complacerlo.

Tiró de ella hacia el interior del apartamento y descargó su pasión en ella, él fue quien la volvió mujer, y él fue quien arrastró a su sobrino hasta los brazos del pequeño demonio Hyūga, pero eso ya era otra historia.

La verdad nadie se imaginaba lo que podía ocultar ese rostro angelical, con los años fue conociendo a la pequeña tirana que se escondía tras esa máscara, ella también se fue desinhibiendo ante él, se mostraba más fría y calculadora de lo que era, por eso llegaron a entenderse tan bien dentro y fuera de la alcoba.

En ese momento se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello con una de sus manos y con la otra libre arañaba su espalda por encima de la camisa. Le gustaría tener más tiempo para desnudarla por completo, pero su hermana y Sasuke podían salir en cualquier momento y éste último comenzar a buscarla.

No sería bueno que después de haber luchado tanto para conseguir casarse con él, todo se echara a perder al descubrir su pequeño secreto.

Por suerte llevaba falda, cosa que facilitaba mucho las cosas, buscó la tela de sus bragas e hizo lo mismo que con el sostén. Ella lanzó un gemido de frustración al ver que se tendría que ir semidesnuda, a él no le importaba.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y de un solo movimiento la penetró, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

— _Pequeña_ zorra ¿Siempre estás tan mojada? —La Hyūga enterró la cabeza en el cuello masculino y luego mordió con fuerza el hombro de éste para acallar un gemido—. Te gusta cuando te hablo sucio, cuando te hablo como lo que eres, una puta que finge ser una dama.

La muchacha lo vio a los ojos, los de ella brillaban cargados de pasión.

—Cállate y bésame. —Le ordenó. Él gustoso la complació, siempre lo hacía.

Se escuchó a alguien por el pasillo, lo que detuvo los movimientos de los amantes. Hinata lo vio asustada, mientras Madara solo se puso a reír ante su nerviosismo de ser descubiertos.

El Uchiha la giró dejándola a horcajadas sobre él y obligándola a cabalgarlo. Ella hacía acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gemir, pero le estaba costando más de lo que creía.

Madara se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia su boca para acallarla con besos.

— ¿No crees que es excitante que puedan descubrirnos en cualquier momento? —Susurró junto a sus labios.

—No es divertido, terminemos esto rápido. —Respondió acompañando con más fuerza el vaivén de sus caderas.

No tardaron en llegar a la cúspide de su placer.

—Imbécil. —Murmuró la Hyūga al sentir su semilla derramarse en el interior, él simplemente sonrió—. Si no me estuviera cuidando sería capaz de matarte en este mismo instante por ser tan imprudente.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en que salgas embarazada? ¿No fue eso lo que pidió mi cuñadito? Un nieto.

—Sabes perfectamente que el nieto ya lo tiene.

—Y en qué condiciones.

—Sí, pobre… pero también sabes que él quiere uno legítimo, nacido dentro del matrimonio como lo dictan las normas de la sociedad. —Hinata comenzaba a arreglarse el pelo alborotado frente al tocador y la ropa desarreglada por la actividad física de hacía un momento—. Y yo no me opongo a eso, tampoco es como si quisiera traer al mundo otro bastardo Uchiha… suficiente tenemos con el de Sakura. — Concluyó con malicia.

Ambos rieron con complicidad. En definitiva, ella era perversa y eso le gustaba. Madara le dio un beso antes de que saliera en busca de un baño para asearse, no sería bonito que su futuro marido la hallara apestando a sexo.

El hombre se quedó un rato más en la habitación pensando en silencio. A su mente vino su más insana obsesión, Sakura, era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de lado el orgullo y fuera ante él, sabía dónde estaba su hijo, con quién, y la forma de que lo recuperara, pero solo se lo diría a cambio de lo de siempre, ella misma.

Si Hinata le gustó desde el primer momento que la probó, Sakura se volvió su más deseada fantasía precisamente por no haberla tenido.

La recordaba bien, era una combinación explosiva entre inocencia, pasión y sensualidad innata. Comprendió al conocerla por qué su sobrino Itachi se convirtió en un pelele por ella, era explosión pura.

Viajó a La Pequeña Blanca para ver cómo le iba a su sobrino en su venganza contra Tsunade Senju, nadie se burlaba de su hermana y pretendía salir ileso del asunto, Fugaku tenía sus razones, su bastardo muerto y que la muy zorra lo utilizó para fastidiar a su familia.

Desde aquello su hermana no volvió a ser la misma. Sonreía pero ya no había en su mirada ese brillo que reflejaba su felicidad. La maldita Senju debía pagar y qué mejor donde más dolía, su propia sangre.

Madara siempre fue la oveja negra de su familia, en secreto formaba parte de una importante organización criminal desde su juventud. Akatsuki, una facción de la Yakuza que se dedicaba al tráfico de armas militares, su hermana en cambio era el ángel, la que siempre abogaba por todos incluso él, su _hermanito_ menor, aunque no lo mereciera.

Ella era el alma de la casa, todavía lo era, pero ya nada era como antes. Después de la traición de su marido se enclaustró en su dolor, y en vez de continuar siendo la luz del hogar luego de la muerte de su madre, se volvió más retraída y terminó refugiándose en sus hijos.

Él era muy joven por aquellos días, apenas se estaba iniciando en Akatsuki por lo que era normal que se viera envuelto en uno que otro problema, siempre contó con el apoyo de Mikoto, ella siempre intercedía por él ante sus padres y luego de lo que hizo el estúpido de Fugaku su hermana simplemente lo abandonó a su suerte, ni él ni los demás importaban.

Se sintió desechado, continuó haciendo cosas de dudosa procedencia por puro despecho hasta convertirse en un hombre con poder. Terminó gustándole esa vida, pero con el paso de los años vio que era mejor actuar desde la clandestinidad. No quería terminar sus días en la cárcel después de todo.

Cuando regresó al núcleo familiar su hermana estaba mejor, sus hijos ya estaban grandes y el mayor estaba entrando a la universidad, luego le siguieron los otros dos, entonces Mikoto encontró refugio en él, se volvió su confidente, no había nada que ella no le contara…

Fue cuando notó la enorme pena que la acarreaba, odiaba al infeliz de Fugaku, pero más odiaba a esa maldita mujer que le arrebató lo único bueno que le quedaba. No esperaba que su hermana estuviese tan rota como lo estaba, pero es que siempre fue tan frágil.

Itachi era su sobrino predilecto, era el listo y en quien la familia ponía toda su confianza para delegar en un futuro el timón del negocio familiar, durante un tiempo fueron muy unidos, tanto que Madara le enseñó parte del negocio con Akatsuki.

El muchacho era ambicioso y fue fácil que terminara ayudándolo a cambio de un poco más de dinero en su asignación mensual, durante las vacaciones el joven trabajaba en la empresa, para él fue fácil embaucar a la mujer que manejaba la contabilidad a fin de que 'limpiara' algo de dinero para ellos.

Veía en Itachi una copia de sí mismo, era buen muchacho, pero había en él cierta malicia a la que Madara supo sacar provecho.

Luego de eso, ya no quiso seguir colaborando con él, a fin de cuentas se había aburrido de la tal Shion. El mayor no le puso peros, era comprensible, él tampoco duraba demasiado tiempo con una misma mujer por muy beneficioso que fuera, o así lo fue hasta la Hyūga.

Pero entonces apareció ella e Itachi se lo contó. El muchacho sin duda heredó la vena maligna de su lado de la familia porque no lo reconoció cuando le dijo que había encontrado la forma perfecta de vengarse de Tsunade Senju.

El odio y la rabia que esa mujer despertaba en él era patente en cada una de sus palabras. Le gustó, le gustó demasiado la idea de mancillar la pureza de su pequeña hija, creía haberla visto junto al séquito de Dan Haruno en alguna ocasión, siempre al fondo como un corderito asustado entre tanto lobo.

Era bonita, lo más llamativo era ese cabello rosa tan patético e infantil.

Sí, quería acabar con ese aire angelical, que su sobrino la convirtiera en una zorra ante los ojos de todos, que perdieran el respeto ante la hija de la honorable señora Senju.

Lo que no imaginó fue que al verla por primera vez, ella lo viera con esos grandes y brillantes ojos a través de las largas y oscuras pestañas que le daban más profundidad al verde de sus irises.

La tímida sonrisa que le dio fue el detonante para mandar al diablo todo, la quería para él, quería probar la dulzura de sus labios y recorrer centímetro a centímetro la tersura de su piel.

La noche que la conoció su sobrino la había pasado al antro con un id falso, aún era menor de edad, llevaba un bonito vestido rojo que tapaba hasta medio muslo y acentuaba cada una de sus delicadas curvas.

No era tan voluptuosa como Hinata, pero tenía cada cosa en su lugar, además era más alta que su recién adquirida amante, y sus piernas eran largas, torneadas y daban la impresión de ser interminables sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón.

Era un hecho, la deseaba en su cama.

La muchacha se había pasado de tragos, era la primera vez que tomaba y aprovechó la ocasión para distraer a su sobrino con su acompañante de esa noche. Itachi no se molestaría si tomaba prestado un rato su juguete.

Cuando ésta se disculpó para ir al baño él ya se había alejado para seguirla, la encontró frente al lavabo lavándose la cara, sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo, ella se sorprendió cuando lo vio y abrió aún más sus enormes ojos.

Madara le dio una sonrisa ladina, ella se giró hacia él, temerosa, porque su imponente presencia generaba eso en los más débiles. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro con sumo cuidado, le preguntó si se encontraba bien a lo que ella respondió que sí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Continuó acariciando la mejilla de la chica y luego guio sus dedos a delinear el grosor de sus labios, mismos que generaban pensamientos perversos en él. Dio un paso hacia ella haciéndola que ésta lo imitara tratando de mantener distancia pero chocó de espaldas con el lavamanos, se la veía aturdida, pero él sabía que era el efecto del alcohol.

La rodeó con fuerza de la cintura y la levantó en vilo sentándola sobre la porcelana de la estructura, obligándola a abrir las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Sakura trató de empujarlo, pero él era más grande y fuerte que ella, resultó fácil dominarla.

La besó feroz, como un lobo hambriento que por fin atrapa a su presa, ella lo arañaba y mordía como una gata salvaje, cosa que en vez de molestarlo lo encendió más todavía.

Casi le arrancó el vestido cuando desde atrás entró un colérico Itachi y arremetió contra él poseído por el mismísimo demonio. Su sobrino le dio la golpiza de su vida, entre cada nueva arremetida gritaba como loco que no se atreviera a tocarla de nuevo.

La palabra que más repetía era 'mía'. Madara no puso resistencia, lo dejó que defendiera el honor de quien se suponía debía estar manchando, todo aquel arrebato solo podía significar algo, el muy imbécil se había enamorado de la mocosa Senju.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por separarlos, fue hasta su odiado cuñado y le contó lo acontecido entre Itachi y la hija de esa mujer.

Tal como lo esperó su cuñado explotó en cólera y ordenó a Itachi presentarse ante él, el mocoso trató de enfrentarse a su padre y lo que recibió fue una amenaza de ser desheredado.

Solo le pidió tiempo a su padre, lo bueno era que el muy idiota ni se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Sakura Haruno, lo cual daba tiempo para su próxima jugada.

Aunque todo se vino abajo cuando la mismísima Tsunade Senju se enfrentó a ellos y trajo la noticia del escandaloso embarazo de su primogénita, al mismo tiempo su sobrino estaba sumido en la mierda luego de que la mocosa terminara con él.

Muchas cosas no encajaban hasta que Tsunade fue clara y habló sobre lo que tuvo que hacer en complot con su hija menor, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la hermana gemela de Sakura, misma que dejó hecho polvo a Itachi.

Las cosas no se podían tornar más interesantes. La Senju fue hasta ellos con un objetivo, decidir el futuro de ese bebé, ya había cometido el error una vez de desechar a Fugaku del derecho de decidir por su hijo, ahora se lo otorgaba por su nieto, no quería desatar la furia de los dioses nuevamente sobre ella.

Había dos opciones, el aborto que era la solución más rápida —y la más acertada según Madara—, o que el niño naciera y fuera dado en adopción. El sentimental de su cuñado escogió la segunda, pero que el bastardo fuera puesto bajo custodia de los Uchiha en cuanto naciera.

Y así ocurrió…

Varios años después se topó con la versión más adulta de Sakura, los años le sentaron bien, estaba más hermosa que nunca y quiso nuevamente intentar algo con ella, la infeliz con los años se había vuelto dura, trataba a sus enemigos como la escoria y disfrutaba humillándolos, y a él lo consideraba su enemigo.

Pero las cosas no iban a ser como antes, era él quien tenía la carta del triunfo. Así que le dejó caer el secreto que guardaban Fugaku, Tsunade y él: el paradero de su hijo perdido.

Creyó que sería fácil, pero nuevamente _Sakurita_ lo sorprendió no cediendo a sus chantajes. Tenía casta de guerrera y no se dejaba doblegar por nada ni por nadie.

Varias oportunidades tuvo para tentarla, pero Sakura era un hueso duro de roer. Mientras tanto se divirtió con la otra mujer que sí le daba lo que quería, aunque más excitante era el reto que representaba la Haruno.

Un mensaje de texto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Hinata avisándole que Sasuke había terminado de hablar con su madre y ya se iban. Sonrió de medio lado, necesitaba más que nunca hablar con su hermanita.

Terminó de medio arreglarse la ropa y se fue directo a la sala de estar donde hacía minutos se despidieran Sasuke y la Hyūga.

—Hermanita. —Dijo en un tono amable, la aludida enseguida se lanzó a sus brazos y buscó consuelo en ellos, se le notaba afligida, ya descubriría la razón.

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte Madara, es terrible todo lo que acontece en esta familia, debes ayudarme por favor, debemos evitar la catástrofe.

—Pero de qué hablas, ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que estés así?

—Sasuke, hermano, mi niño está a punto de caer en las garras de esa mala mujer y no quiere escuchar mi consejo. —Sollozó casi al borde de la histeria.

—Explícate mejor porque no entiendo nada.

—Mi Sasuke se siente atraído por la hija de la zorra de Tsunade, la que llegó de Uzu, la que le destrozó el corazón a Itachi.

—Te refieres a Sakura.

—Sí, me refiero a la desalmada sin corazón que quiso matar a mi nieto.

Madara sonrió incrédulo, su sobrino atraído por Sakura, ¿Qué tenía esa mujer con los hombres Uchiha?

—No lo mató.

—Pero lo intentó, es incluso peor que la madre.

—Lo importante es que el niño vive y está bajo nuestra protección. No debes preocuparte por nada.

— ¿Y si ella regresó porque descubrió su paradero? ¿Y si se arrepintió y ahora quiere quitárnoslo? No podemos permitirlo Madara, trata de hablar con Fugaku, que lo mande lejos, no sé, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Pero no permitas que ella sepa que está con nosotros.

Él la abrazó e intentó consolar su angustiado corazón, no le gustaba verla así, pero para sus planes necesitaba a su hermana en contra de Sakura. Mikoto sabía de la existencia del bastardo, pero no porque su esposo se lo comunicara, lo hizo después de una conversación que él mantenía con su cuñado.

Ella se encolerizó tanto que lo encaró pidiéndole respuestas sobre el hijo de Itachi. Para calmarla le contó una historia totalmente opuesta a la realidad, le dijo sobre el romance que los jóvenes tuvieron, luego cambió los hechos al decir que quien mintió sobre quien era fue Sakura, no mencionó nada de las intenciones de su hijo con todo esto.

Mikoto hasta ahora creía que quien había utilizado a su primogénito era la hija de esa maldita de Tsunade Senju y no al revés. Por eso cuando Madara le contó esa absurda historia del embarazo le dijo que al recibir la noticia la Haruno quiso deshacerse del bebé por medio de un aborto, pero que Fugaku la convenció para que les entregara el bebé a los Uchiha.

La mujer quedó horrorizada al creer que esa jovencita fuera capaz de tener el corazón tan negro, Madara se aprovechó de la ocasión para decirle que en efecto, era perversa y manipuladora, que no se podía esperar más de quien por sus venas corría la sangre de los Senju.

A espaldas de Fugaku la llevaba a ver a su nieto, el niño tenía una buena vida, pero por motivo de su enfermedad el chico siempre vivía en el claustro, alejado del mundo.

Fugaku tenía un nieto, pero para su desgracia era un lisiado, una carga al que un matrimonio del clan hacía la caridad de criar como a un hijo. Era un Uchiha, pero de los marginados, según su cuñado era mejor así, por más que fuera el hijo de Itachi, un inválido no tenía cabida dentro de su familia. En pocas palabras, el producto vino defectuoso de fábrica.

Madara disfrutó tanto cuando los sueños y planes que Fugaku tenía en el pequeño se fueron a pique, él como siempre no tardó en lanzar una que otra puya para molestarlo, recordando que tampoco había resultado nada bueno del desliz que tuvo con la mismísima Tsunade, a fin de cuentas su propio bastardo no vivió más de una semana.

« _Simplemente estaban malditos_ », recordaba haberle dicho. Y entonces Fugaku decidió apartarlo para siempre de la familia principal, Itachi no sabía de su existencia, y la madre mucho menos, por lo menos el pobre infeliz tendría un techo, comida y unos padres.

Su hermana era la única que lo quería a pesar de ser un paralítico, a pesar de compartir sangre con Tsunade, a pesar de que el mundo entero lo repudiara, ella amaba a ese niño como a nadie. Solía decir: _«Ya que ni su madre lo quiso, yo lo querré por las dos»._

A pesar de amar a su hijo Mikoto Uchiha prefirió callar, ya suficiente tenía con lo que supuestamente le había hecho Sakura. Y Madara agradeció la decisión de su hermana, si le contaba sobre la existencia del bastardo era lógico que correría junto a ella y jugarían a la casita feliz.

Las cosas debían seguir tal y como estaban. Pero ahora estaba ese pequeño detalle del asexual de Sasuke. ¿Cómo que le gustaba _su_ Sakura? Suficientes problemas ya tenía con Itachi de por medio como para también agregar al niño de mami.

— ¿Qué le hacen esas mujeres a los hombres de esta familia? ¿Por qué todas ellas quieren arruinar la paz de mi hogar? Primero la madre y ahora las hijas. ¿Qué hicimos para merecer tanta desgracia?

—Nada querida Mikoto, simplemente son cosas que pasan. Nadie nunca quiso que esto sucediera, pero pasó y hay que afrontar las consecuencias.

— ¿Sabes que esto me hizo odiar a mi propio hijo cuando supe la verdad? No, no lo sabes porque no eres padre, si lo fueras entenderías mi desasosiego.

—Ya, mejor cambiemos de conversación, sabes que las paredes tienen oídos y no queremos que Fugaku sepa que estás al tanto de todo. El imbécil se cree el jefe de todos y tiene al servicio comprado.

—Es su casa después de todo, es normal que quiera tener ojos y oídos en todas partes. —Ella lo observó mejor y luego frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué estás tan desaliñado? —Preguntó reparando en su despeinado cabello y traje desarreglado.

—Por nada, es que me topé con una vieja amiga y nos pusimos a jugar. —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

—No cambias, pasan los años y sigues igual de incorregible. —Sonrió por primera vez desde su llegada— No quiero pensar lo que pasó por la mente de la pobre Hinata cuando te recibió en la entrada. Tu aspecto grita recién follado por todos lados. —La mujer se tapó los labios después de tan escandalosa expresión, a fin de cuentas ella era una dama y no estaba acostumbrada a decir esas palabrotas.

— ¡Oh vaya! Me vengo a enterar que conoces el significado de la palabra follar. Este es el fin del mundo. —Dijo con fingida sorpresa, ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro para que dejara de burlarse de ella y él simplemente sonrió—. Y con lo que pensaría tu pequeña nuera, ya está bastante grandecita para saber lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer cuando los gana la pasión.

Mikoto puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, mientras él le daba una sonrisa perversa, imaginándose lo que pensaría su hermanita si supiera que quien lo dejó en ese estado fue nada más y nada menos que la dulce y tierna princesita Hyūga.

Era un hecho cien por ciento comprobado, las apariencias siempre engañan, solo había que saber ver a través de ellas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Chachachachan... y hasta aquí el día de hoy, repito lo del principio, discúlpenme si fui un poquito (demasiado) dura en algunas partes como en la que hablaba del niño de Sakura, nunca me referiría así de una persona con necesidades especiales, pero quería que quedara acorde al personaje que protagonizaba el capítulo. Hoy descubrimos varias cosas, Hinata no es tan santa como creíamos, oye que es la amante del tío del novio we, la sacó del estadio la muy muy xD (ustedes tipo "pobrecita" y yo riéndome de mis maldades).

Vimos cuando Madara conoció a Sakura y se la quiso you know, pero Itachi como un súper héroe la salvó, aunque claro, desencadenó el huracán que vino después (lo sé, soy mala :v).

Que Mikoto es otra víctima más de los engaños. Ella tiene una imagen equivocada de la pobre Sakura por culpa de su hermanito, ahora entienden por qué se pone así con nuestra prota.

Y por último el pequeñajo está vivo y bajo la protección de los Uchiha, pero también vieron que está discapacitado, ya luego sabrán por qué es así, aunque con todo lo que sufrió la madre durante el embarazo se estarán haciendo una idea.

Mátenme, acribillenme si quieren, sé que hago sufrir demasiado, pero así mi hermana me ama, así que ustedes ámenme también xD. Nahh mentira lo más que me pueden lanzar es un tomatazo.

Ando algo vivaracha hoy jajaja es el efecto de la visita mensual (o el jugo _con azúcar_ que me tomé, o uno o lo otro), ya en un rato en lo que pase el efecto voy a odiarlos a todos... :v

Bueno, hasta aquí nos trajo el río hoy, espero no tardar demasiado para actualizar.

Besito pa' ti, besito pa' mí, besito pa' todos... chau chau

Lis :D


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto... el resto ya lo saben... blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO JUGADOR ENTRA EN ACCIÓN**

* * *

Otra vez lunes, odiaba ese día. Para él era el peor de la semana. Se volteó y se encontró a su prometida, Sakaru, quien dormía plácidamente desnuda a su lado, no quería volver a la mansión de los Senju hasta que Sakura se mudara y pasaba las noches en su apartamento.

Se levantó y fue con paso perezoso al baño, frente al lavabo se observó por un instante antes de abrir el gabinete donde guardaba las cosas de su aseo personal.

Se suponía que su ex no tardaría en mudarse de la casa donde vivía su novia, pero sus planes se aplazaron porque había sufrido un accidente durante el fin de semana que le impidió mudarse.

Sasuke le llamó el sábado en la noche y le dio un escueto resumen de lo acontecido en el paseo al que Hinata la había invitado. Sakaru estaba hecha una furia, dejó claro que no soportaría estar un segundo más bajo el mismo techo que Sakura, y por eso se instaló en su residencia de soltero.

La verdad a él no le importaban las riñas que pudiesen tener esas dos, lo poco que sabía de la extraña relación, era esa separación que sufrieron desde pequeñas que quebrantó los lazos familiares hasta hacerlos insostenibles.

Aunque últimamente la actitud de Sakaru con respecto al tema, le estaba dejando mucho que desear. Comenzaba a hastiarse de su carácter hosco cada vez que algo o _alguien_ hacían referencia a la heredera de su familia.

Además también estaban las dudas que recayeron sobre ella al tener un _leve_ panorama de la relación que lo unió en antaño con la mayor de las gemelas. Comenzaba a exasperarse con sus malditos celos. Si tan solo hubiese omitido esos detalles de su historia con Sakura, ahora no tendría esta clase de problemas.

« _Sakura_ ». Pensó con nostalgia… ya no era su tierna Sakura

Ese día la vería de nuevo. Desde que se reencontraron no puso sacarla de su cabeza… sus labios, sus ojos, el calor de su aliento chocando contra el suyo. La pasión con la que él la instruyó siendo apenas una chiquilla.

Tampoco pudo olvidar la escena que presenció en aquel privado jardín…

Sintió unas ganas enormes de correr hasta ellos y alejar las manos de Sasuke del cuerpo de su mujer, porque por más absurdo que sonara, la seguía considerando suya. Fue su primer y único amor, el primero en sentirla mujer, y el primero en enseñarle lo que era sucumbir a los deseos de la carne.

En ese momento tenía que estar odiándolo, y no era para menos. Había vuelto a herir sus sentimientos al decirle que escogía a Sakaru, pero lo hacía por ser realista, ella pronto tomaría su lugar dentro de su compañía, sería la dueña y señora de un imperio, y posiblemente consiguiera un marido a la altura escogido por el honorable Dan Haruno.

Él nunca entraría a formar parte de su vida, al contrario. Si ya era un problema estar con Sakaru que era una socia minoritaria del emporio familiar, no quería imaginar los dolores de cabeza al pretender ser el marido de Sakura.

El marido de… si aspiraba a quedarse con ella iba a ser lo mismo que el tipejo de Sai, _el marido de_ …

Odiaba admitirlo, pero era un hombre orgulloso. Nunca sería capaz de soportar que una mujer pasara por encima de él, y era más que claro que si pretendía recuperar a Sakura eso ocurriría porque ella era una Haruno-Senju, una mujer destinada a mandar y no ser la sombra de nadie. El maldito orgullo Uchiha era el que le hacía detenerse, para ello ya tenía a Sakaru, no era inferior a él, pero tampoco eran iguales, él tenía un rol de peso dentro de los negocios de su familia, y ella solo era una accionista más.

Sonrió con ironía, muchas esposas de hombres importantes terminaban siendo parte de alguna prestigiosa familia, cuyos únicos vínculos con sus empresas era ese, formar parte de la directiva de socios, pero a fin de cuentas no tener ni voz ni voto. A menos no sin apoyo de las otras partes.

La imagen de Sasuke rodeando la estrecha cintura de Sakura regresó como un recuerdo tortuoso. Seguramente era un estúpido juego para matarlo de celos, y vaya que le funcionó. La sangre le hervía nada más de recordar la patética escena.

Ella se quedó petrificada ante la sorpresa, e Itachi no pudo evitar recordar las primeras veces que la tomó de esa forma entre sus brazos. Ella reaccionó como la Sakura de antaño, la máscara fría que ostentaba se cayó por una fracción de segundos… y fue con él.

Golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared de azulejos. El ónice de sus ojos brillaba al siquiera revivir la furia que lo embargó ese acto.

Estaba celoso, odiaba ver a otro hombre tocar o siquiera estar cerca de Sakura, aunque éste compartiera su misma sangre. Y Sakaru lo atosigaba. La noche anterior discutieron cuando le avisaron de la junta que tendría con sus parientes en el corporativo de los Haruno.

Sasuke, su querido y pequeño hermano lo había llamado para confirmar la hora de la reunión. Como siempre que estaban juntos decidió dejar saltar la contestadora. Craso error, en ella mencionaba al tormento de sus últimas noches, lo que hizo alterar a su nada contenta prometida.

Fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, debía esperar por Izumi para partir juntos rumbo a las instalaciones del Grupo Haruno&Senju a la firma de la sociedad… no entendía las razones detrás de esa unión, pero qué más daba, las ganancias que proyectaba eran demasiado jugosas como para despreciarla.

Su hermana y él estuvieron de acuerdo desde el primer momento, el único que tardó en dar una respuesta fue el idiota de Sasuke. Y claro, como poseía el veintisiete por ciento del paquete accionario del lado de su madre, era quien tenía la última palabra, porque Izumi solo tenía el veintitrés.

Era absurdo, su madre sin razón aparente lo vetó de su parte y él solo recibió el veinticinco por ciento de su padre. A la hora de la verdad Izumi y él no podían presionar a su hermano cuando querían, si él no tomaba una decisión a favor de ellos debían recurrir a los socios minoritarios, que a fin de cuentas desde que su madre hizo la repartición de sus acciones hace un año y medio comenzaron a tomar en cuenta las opiniones de su Sasuke.

La junta había decidido que sería él quien llevase la cuenta con la constructora, Itachi quiso ofrecerse para ello, creyó que sería una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con la mujer con quien compartía un pasado. Eran muy jóvenes y cometieron muchos errores —en especial él—, si a fin de cuentas terminarían siendo familia, tendría que aprender a controlarse. Deseaba ahora más que nunca cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Pero como ocurría desde hace año y medio, a él lo desecharon por ser el actual presidente de la inmobiliaria y precisar de su tiempo con todo lo relacionado a _Uchiha's Real Estate._ Toda la junta directiva consideró que sus obligaciones estaban dentro de la empresa, no en los terrenos de los Haruno, para eso estaba Sasuke.

Tampoco podía negar que algunas veces dudaba y temía que aquello no fuera más que una mala decisión. ¿Y si ésta era su jugada? —Dispersó esos pensamientos— si fuera así con su suspicacia lo hubiese notado. Jamás firmaría ningún acuerdo si no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de su éxito. Además este negocio era diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada, en pocas palabras, ellos tenían cierta ventaja.

Sonó el timbre, debía ser Izumi.

Efectivamente, era ella. Una hermosa morena de cuerpo escultural, un metro setenta y uno de altura, y veintisiete años en su haber. Era una mujer deslumbrante que imponía presencia en cualquier lugar que entraba. Si no fuese su hermanita, seguro sería uno de los idiotas que andaban detrás de ella.

—Buenos días hermanito. —Le besó en la mejilla— Vine a levantarte porque hoy tenemos que estar temprano con los Haruno. —dijo entusiasmada.

—Sí, justo iba a darme una ducha. Espera aquí mientras me arreglo.

Izumi se puso cómoda, encendió el estéreo y puso algo de música para darle ambiente al lugar mientras esperaba.

—Vaya, _La stravaganza_ , no tengo nada en contra de la música clásica, pero podrías actualizar un poco tu biblioteca. —Gritó desde la sala con tono socarrón.

— ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Eso a lo que llamas música es una blasfemia a toda regla. —Bramó desde la cocina exasperado por las tonterías de Izumi— Y por favor, baja un poco el volumen, Sakaru descansa en la habitación.

—Oh, pero si la pequeña _Sak_ , la que no rompe un plato pasó la noche fuera de casa... y la pasó con un hombre sin estar casada. A Dan no le va a gustar nada cuando se entere que te follas libremente a su hijita la santa. Ni pensar lo que dirá la distinguida Doña Tsunade… —Expresó con ironía.

— ¿Tú desde cuando hablas de Dan Haruno con tanta confianza? Hablas como si lo conocieras muy bien. —Preguntó acercándose al sofá donde descansaba Izumi, quien se tensó ante su interrogante, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Itachi.

—Bueno —dijo tomando el control de la situación— solo he hablado con él unas cuantas veces. Ya sabes en fiestas en las que coincidimos. Es una agradable persona. Nada que ver a como lo describen las revistas.

—Ese viejo es todo menos agradable. A sus hijas les hizo la vida imposible desde que eran niñas.

Izumi se quedó largo rato observándolo y sonrió con malicia antes de responder con una pregunta que descolocó a Itachi por completo.

— ¿Y tú Itachi? ¿Nunca le has hecho daño a ninguna de ellas? Creo recordar la extraña actitud de Sakura el día que Sasuke y yo la conocimos… tú en cambio parecías conocerla muy bien.

Apartó la mirada enseguida. Esa pregunta de su hermana hizo remover algo en su interior. ¿Qué podía decir él? Era igual o peor que Dan Haruno. No respondió, solo se levantó y fue hasta el baño para comenzar a arreglarse.

* * *

Sakaru llevaba rato despierta. Escuchando toda la conversación desde el pasillo. Cuando se percató que Itachi regresaba de nuevo a la habitación se volvió a acostar y simuló que dormía.

Al ver a Itachi entrar al baño, se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió hasta la sala. Allí estaba Izumi, recostada en el amplio sofá con la mirada perdida en el techo del apartamento, mientras aun sonaba en el estéreo la música clásica de su hermano.

Se acercó a ésta y sin previo aviso se dirigió a ella como una víbora acorralada.

— ¿Qué sabes de la relación de mi hermana e Itachi?

Izumi se levantó y miró de frente a la que pronto se convertiría en su cuñada. Prácticamente le sacaba una cabeza de estatura.

—Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí… ¿Espiando conversaciones ajenas? ¿Acaso tu _mamita_ no te enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas?

—Mira quién lo dice. La mujer que se mete con hombres casados. — Profirió envalentonada— ¿Crees que no sé qué mi padre y tú son amantes? Pues déjame decirte que eso es peor… Habla de una vez, ¿Qué sabes tú de Itachi y Sakura?

Izumi rio con sorna. Tal como siempre sospechó, Sakaru no era más que una víbora disfrazada… Definitivamente, con esa familia nadie sabía qué se iba a conseguir. Sentía pena por su hermano porque en realidad su linda novia era una pequeña arpía, por algo no era del agrado de Izumi y Mikoto.

—Y pensar que el tonto de mi hermano cree que eres un _angelito_. ¿Quién te viera y quién te ve? La verdad no sé nada de lo que mi hermano tuvo con tu hermana, pero lo poco que he visto, me quedó claro que fue muy serio. —Comenzó a jugar con algunos mechones del cabello rosa de Sakaru—. Yo tú tendría cuidado con Sakura... a mi hermano se le ve un brillo distinto cuando la mira a ella, muy diferente a como te mira a ti.

En ese momento Itachi salió hasta la sala y las mujeres se separaron al sentirlo.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas. Me alegra que estén conversando un poco. Ese es un gran primer paso para que se lleven mejor. Deberían dejar de lado las diferencias, y mamá debe seguir tu ejemplo —dijo dirigiéndose a Izumi— Sakaru será parte de la familia y quiero que todos estemos en armonía.

—Itachi, querido, la verdad es que no me gusta tu novia no porque sea una Senju. Sino porque no ha hecho méritos para ganarse ni un poco mi confianza. —fulminó con la mirada a la que pretendía ser su cuñada.

—Quizás tu hermana no se ha propuesto conocerme mejor. Estoy segura que si nuestro trato fuera diferente, nos llevaríamos —respondió una Sakaru distinta a la de hace unos momentos, con cierta dulzura en la voz—. Tanto como lo haces con Hinata.

—Hinata es harina de otro costal. —La mujer no soportaba la hipocresía de Sakaru—. Siempre ha contado con nuestro cariño porque se lo ha ganado… además ella seguro sí nos dará un heredero digno. ¿Tú qué tienes para ofrecer aparte de tu maldita sangre _Senju_? —Esto último no pudo evitar decirlo con desprecio.

No porque odiaba a toda su familia, Dan era un gran hombre a pesar de todo lo malo que decían de él y Sakura no era hipócrita —o eso le pareció— pero Sakaru y su madre, verles las caras de moscas muertas le hacían revolver las entrañas del asco que le causaban.

—Basta. —espetó Itachi con brusquedad. Zanjando la pequeña riña entre su hermana y novia—. Cada vez que se ven tiene que terminar en lo mismo.

—Izumi, deberías aprender a ser más tolerante con Sakaru, cuando la conozcas mejor te darás cuenta que es una mujer increíble. Y tú Sakaru —se viró hacia la aludida— debes de poner de tu parte y no provocar a mi hermana… Me voy a terminar de vestir. Espero que lo que acaba de suceder no se vuelva a repetir.

Itachi regresó a la habitación dejando nuevamente solas a las mujeres. Al cerciorarse que Itachi no las podía escuchar, Izumi no perdió oportunidad de decirle más calificativos despectivos a su cuñada. Ésta ni se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de ella. Solo dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la habitación.

* * *

Transcurría casi una hora desde que varios socios, Haruno, Senju y Uchiha, esperaban pacientemente por la llegada de Sakura, la encargada de llevar el proyecto a cabo. Ni ella ni Sasuke habían llegado aún. Itachi por un instante intuyó lo peor. Luego de unos minutos, su querido hermano entró algo azorado, dando unos cuantos gruñidos nada propios de él.

La duda lo estaba matando, así que no dudó en pecar de indiscreto y preguntó el motivo de su tardanza. Según Sasuke, llegaba de una improvisada reunión de padres y representantes en el colegio de Karin, ese era el día libre de Hinata en el que trataba asuntos de la boda y su trabajo, y en él recaían las obligaciones de ella también.

Complacido con la respuesta dejó de insistir tanto, en cambio esperó ahora más tranquilo, la llegada de la mujer que de muchas maneras le complicaba la vida últimamente.

Media hora pasó, hasta que por fin, ataviada en un fino vestido rojo —sin duda ese era su color—, un par de muletas y una bota ortopédica que le cubría hasta media pantorrilla derecha. Junto a ella, entró una mujer de cabello castaño cargando lo que supuso, eran las pertenencias de la señorita Haruno.

—Buenos días señores, señorita —dijo refiriéndose a la única mujer después de ella que formaría parte de la sociedad, luego sonrió para todos— pido disculpas por mi tardanza, como verán —dijo dirigiendo su vista hasta la bota en su pie— tuve un pequeño accidente el fin de semana. Hasta ahora salgo de la consulta con el traumatólogo. Pero descuiden, no es nada que me impida hacer lo que mejor sé hacer, negocios. —Casi todos rieron al unísono, menos Itachi que solo dio una apenas perceptible y Sasuke que permaneció completamente serio, como perdido en un lugar fuera de allí.

La chica le dio una mirada a Naruto Uzumaki que se hallaba en el asiento próximo a quien presidía la reunión. Sakura también les vio, los tres asintieron. La castaña tomó la bolsa farmacéutica y salió de la habitación despidiéndose con una leve reverencia.

—Ella es Ayame Ichiraku, mi asistente personal. —dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente luego del silencio sepulcral que se hizo presente en la sala.

* * *

Itachi solo podía seguirla comparando con la chica del pasado. ¿Acaso había sido tanto el daño que la hizo perder su esencia? ¿Tan malo fue con ella? Todavía no comprendía del todo su manera de actuar, nadie se volvía alguien totalmente diferente por un desamor ¿Qué más hizo para dañarla? Esa y mil preguntas más le rondaban últimamente.

En ese preciso momento le sonrió, después de lo mal que terminaron la última vez que se vieron ese gesto de su parte lo descolocó.

Jugar.

Sí, eso era. Jugaba con él, así como lo hizo alguna vez con la pequeña, dulce y tierna Sakura. Ella le quería hacer probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Su mente poco a poco se fue alejando de aquel lugar.

* * *

 _—_ _Itachi, ¿Por qué besaste a esa chica que estaba con tu tío? —Sakura delineaba su pecho con los dedos, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos. —pensé que tú y yo…_

 _—_ _¿Tú y yo qué Sakura? ¿De verdad crees que somos algo? —la tomó fuerte del brazo, sabía que le hacía daño, ella mordía su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de dolor. —Yo soy un hombre libre, que me haya acostado contigo no significa que voy a ser tu novio. —La soltó de manera brusca, haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el colchón._

 _Él buscó su ropa en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse de prisa, necesitaba poner distancia entre los dos, se suponía que era un juego y comenzaba a sentirse confundido al estar cerca de ella._

 _¿Por qué actuó como un loco cuando vio a Madara sobre Sakura? Sabía lo que debía pensar el imbécil de su tío en ese momento, que era débil como su padre y se dejó enredar por una mujer._

 _—_ _Itachi, yo…_

 _Él salió de la habitación sin dejarla terminar, sabía que si la escuchaba no tendría la voluntad para irse, volvería para pedir disculpas y la arrastraría para hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Comenzaba a volverse un adicto a ella._

* * *

 _—_ _Esto es lo único que te puedo ofrecer… lo tomas o lo dejas. Entiende que no soy hombre de una sola mujer._

 _—_ _Acepto, Itachi —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo— pero por favor no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo…_

 _—_ _¿Tú qué Sakura? —Preguntó exasperado ante tanto rodeo._

 _—_ _Yo te amo, Itachi. —El Uchiha rio con sorna ante la declaración de Sakura, no pensaría lo mismo si supiera de lo que era capaz con tal de vengarse de Tsunade._

 _—_ _Yo no, Sakura. —Dijo con un mal sabor de boca, se sintió extraño al negar el mismo sentimiento hacia ella—. No amo a nadie, solo a mí mismo, ¿Entiendes?_

 _Sakura agachó la cabeza, le dolían las palabras del Uchiha, pero ella en el fondo sentía que todo lo que él decía eran mentiras. Se mentía a sí mismo para no aceptar que también la quería._

 _—_ _No, Itachi, no te creo —lo encaró con un brillo diferente en sus ojos— eso no es lo que me demuestras cuando estamos juntos. —Se sonrojó al recordar los momentos a su lado— Si no me amas, yo haré todo porque llegues a hacerlo. —Lo miró a los ojos con ternura y le sonrió— Porque yo sé que en el fondo sientes algo por mí. A pesar de tu actitud, eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir querida…_

* * *

—Itachi… Itachi… —el llamado de su hermana lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Todos se quedaban mirando al mayor Uchiha mientras éste salía de su ensoñación. En especial Sakura, ella de alguna manera sabía que su mente se trasladó al pasado. Su pasado juntos. Desde su asiento con la mano apoyada en su barbilla se dirigió hasta el moreno con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

—Tierra llamando a Itachi —él se acomodó el traje y trató de recomponerse nuevamente, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, ella cambió su expresión divertida a una más seria después del chistecito— Te informo que no estamos para perder el tiempo Uchiha, mientras tú estás en Dios sabe dónde, nosotros firmamos un acuerdo multinacional de muchos millones de ryu. Te agradecería que tomaras esto más en serio, sino me veré en la obligación de exigirle al accionista mayoritario de tu empresa para que te saque por completo del proyecto. —Finalizó de forma tajante.

—Ruego me disculpe señorita Haruno, no era mi intención…

—No me importa si no era su intención olvidarse del trabajo. Lo que sí le exijo es que tenga un poco más de profesionalismo a la hora de tratar cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con el convenio. —Lo miró de forma despectiva— No me haga dudar del criterio de su junta directiva al colocarlo como uno de los hombres de peso en este negocio. No es un juego de niños Itachi Uchiha, aquí se juega todo o nada, un solo error y adiós a todo. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí, la he entendido a la perfección. —El moreno tragó grueso, vaya que había cambiado. Lo había humillado en frente de todos sin siquiera titubear.

—Bien como les iba diciendo. —prosiguió la de pelo rosa con su discurso lleno de estadísticas y demás a sus casi socios, para terminar de convencerlos.

Una media hora transcurrió mientras Sakura exponía las gráficas proyectadas a los presentes. Sasuke Uchiha estaba fascinado con la mujer frente a ellos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Itachi. A él le interesaba, no había dudas. Y cómo no, si personificaba la perfección que el mismo Sasuke buscaba.

No solo era una cara o un cuerpo bonito. No, era un cerebro capaz de procesar y crear nuevos métodos de expansión, generando cuantiosas sumas de dinero nada más en ganancias para ambos. Sin duda su hermano estaba fascinado con eso, incluso él, quien en el pasado la despreció, humilló, mancilló, ahora quedaba con la boca abierta al descubrir la mente brillante que se escondía detrás de aquella menuda mujer.

Al finalizar la ardua explicación, procedieron a firmar el contrato. Dan Haruno fue el primero en firmar, seguido de Sasuke Uchiha —el socio mayoritario de su empresa— quien después pasó el bolígrafo a manos de Sakura. Por un momento se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, contrastando el negro de él y el verde jade de ella. La muchacha sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió a estampar su estilizada firma junto a la del Uchiha. De una forma u otra terminaban de sellar un pacto, no solo comercial, más bien personal.

O eso fue lo que pensó Itachi. Firmó Izumi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y finalmente él, Itachi. Algo le oprimió el pecho cuando Ayame, la asistente de Sakura les ofreció una copa de champagne. Al momento del brindis ellos daban la sensación de estar solos y alejados de todos. Existía un aura o una burbuja que los mantenía distantes de su alrededor, en la que solo estaban ellos dos.

No supo cómo pero terminó ejerciendo presión en el frágil cristal de su copa, haciendo que la delicada pieza se quebraba, estallando en pedacitos que se incrustaron en su piel. Los presentes enseguida voltearon a ver qué sucedía y vieron a Itachi Uchiha con la mano derecha ensangrentada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y corrió a ver qué sucedía con su hermano, mientras Sakura solo alcanzó a alzar su copa hacia Itachi con una sonrisa triunfal y después tomar todo el contenido de ésta de un solo trago. Tomó sus muletas y salió de la sala de juntas hasta su oficina dejando atrás a un mal herido Itachi.

Y no, no era por el hecho de tener una mano llena de cristales incrustados en sus carnes, más bien era una herida más profunda, de esas que no se pueden ver, de esas que Sakura conocía muy bien gracias a él.

* * *

—Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —Preguntó Fugaku Uchiha a la joven pelirroja.

—Mal abuelo, hay una niña en mi clase que me cae de la patada. Hoy cuando la maestra estaba en la reunión de padres comenzó a decir cosas sobre mí.

—Ah sí, ¿Y qué dijo esa niña para que digas que ha sido un mal día?

—Lo de siempre. —Suspiró con pesadez— Que no soy una Uchiha de verdad, que Sasuke me recogió por simple caridad. —Hizo una pausa mientras su mirada escarlata se perdía en el paisaje de la ventana— Y siento que tiene razón, soy un fraude.

—No digas eso, eres una Uchiha, así no lleves nuestra sangre te queremos como una más. Además creo que lo único bueno que ha hecho tu padre es traerte con nosotros.

—No hables así, sabes que a él le importa mucho lo que pienses de él. Aunque no lo creas Sasuke te admira.

— ¿Por qué lo estás llamando Sasuke y no papá?

—Pasa cuando la idiota de Hanabi Hyūga se mete conmigo. —La joven se tapó la boca al mencionar el nombre de la hermanita más pequeña de su madre adoptiva.

— ¡Aja! Con que Hanabi Hyūga —Dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, la hermana de Hinata, es una bruja si me lo preguntas, más que su hermana.

— ¡Hey! —La reprimió el hombre.

—Sabes que Hinata me odia porque le quito la atención de Sasuke, si me soporta es porque no le queda de otra.

—Estoy seguro que con el tiempo te ha llegado a querer.

—Yo la verdad lo dudo, si es buena conmigo es porque no quiere que Sasuke la deje, y yo procuro que no haya conflictos porque no quiero preocuparlo, suficiente tiene con su trabajo y tratar de conseguir tu aprobación.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora resulta que una mocosa de doce años sabe más de la vida que los adultos.

Karin se acomodó las gafas y lanzó un resoplido exasperada porque su edad no le permitiera la credibilidad necesaria para los aspectos de su vida diaria, pero ella sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Aparcaron en una modesta casa dentro del Distrito Uchiha, la pelirroja se extrañó del lugar, nunca imaginó que pasarían por allí.

—Oye abuelo, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No se molestará Hinata si tardamos más de lo debido? Sabes cómo es de puntual, hoy es el día de pruebas para lo de los vestidos de novias, y también tengo que escoger el mío, ¿Te imaginas yo con un vestido? El chiste se cuenta solo.

—No tardaremos demasiado, solo hablaré con los dueños de casa y nos iremos.

—Bien… ¿Me quedo en el auto o bajo contigo?

—Baja, Rin te dará un pedazo de esa tarta de moras que sirve a sus invitados mientras me esperas.

Ambos bajaron y entraron a esa casa de los suburbios en el Distrito Uchiha, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos junto a su mujer, la que se debía llamar Rin, pensó la joven.

La mujer era bonita, de sonrisa cálida, su cabello castaño caía hasta la altura de sus hombros y llevaba un bonito delantal bordado. El hombre como todos los Uchiha llevaba el pelo y ojos negros. Llevaba un par de gafas protectoras que lo hacían lucir 'raro', o eso creía Karin.

Rin la llevó hasta la cocina donde le sirvió una porción de tarta de moras tal y como le dijo su abuelo, junto a un vaso de té helado. La verdad estaba delicioso, nunca pensó que una tarta supiese tan bien.

—Espera a tu abuelo aquí, él, mi marido y yo vamos a discutir unos asuntos importantes. —Dijo la bonita mujer— Si quieres puedes pasar a la sala y ver un poco de televisión ¿Vale?

Karin asintió siguiéndole la corriente a la dueña de casa, a fin de cuentas todos la trataban como una idiota por tener doce años. Ella estaba segura que algo sumamente extraño debía ocurrir para que su abuelo cambiara drásticamente su rutina ese día.

Para nadie —ni para Karin a quien todos tomaban por mentecata por ser casi una niña— era secreto que Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre de costumbres. Nunca en los ocho años que llevaba siendo su abuelo él había actuado de manera tan extraña como ese día.

¿Ir al Distrito Uchiha con una modesta familia por simple amor al arte? Sabía que la inmobiliaria era un negocio familiar que brindaba fuentes de empleo a las muchas familias que hacían vida en esa zona suburbana de la ciudad, muchos de ellos llevaban el apellido Uchiha, y era normal, pues ese era un clan que iba desde la clase más alta —que por azares del destino llegó a pertenecer— a la más baja.

La casa que visitaban eran sin duda de una familia de clase media, era bonita, bien decorada, pero no habían lujos ni ostentosidades como la casa donde ella misma vivía o la residencia del mismo Fugaku, misma que ella consideraba un palacio por lo grande que era.

La tal Rin la dejó sin más en la cocina y ella se fue por la misma puerta que su abuelo y el tal Obito desaparecieron apenas llegaron a la casa.

La pelirroja comenzó a recorrer la casa poco después de terminarse su postre, estaba aburrida, esperaba que su abuelo terminara pronto, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco era muy alentador eso de llegar a casa y encontrarse el circo de los vestidos, odiaba la idea de ponerse uno de esos que tanto le gustaban a Hinata, si era por su madre adoptiva parecería un algodón de azúcar con tanto tutú.

Una melodía captó su atención haciendo que detuviera de forma abrupta su excursión por la casa. Era el sonido de un piano forte, lo sabía porque Hinata muchas veces quiso que aprendiera a tocar y ella simplemente no poseía un oído muy musical que digamos.

Conocía los artistas de la música clásica, como no, en parte tenía que agradecer esos conocimientos que desde pequeña la Hyūga sembró en ella, por eso reconoció la melodía triste de Chopin, quien tocaba lo hacía magistralmente, como ella nunca lo haría.

Si su oído no le fallaba el pianista tocaba el nocturno número veinte. Siguió la melodía por un pasillo que daba hasta una puerta corrediza de vidrios polarizados, desde dentro el sonido era más fuerte y el intérprete estaba cada vez más y más coligado con su interpretación, era como si el mismo Chopin tocara con su tristeza desbordante, o eso creyó la adolescente.

Abrió con sumo cuidado, quería ver al dueño de semejante talento, pero sin interrumpirle. El piano estaba frente a una ventana que daba al exterior, había muchos libros y partituras dispersas por doquier, una silueta se dibujaba en la banqueta, era un chico más o menos de su edad.

Apenas y podía distinguir su rostro, todo se veía a contra luz por la claridad de la ventana. Dejó la puerta abierta, él aún no reparaba en su presencia y era mejor así, no quería que la viera como una intrusa a su privacidad.

Demasiado tarde pensó eso porque tan patosa como siempre, tropezó con una mesita auxiliar y tumbó unos libros que estaban allí. El muchacho detuvo abruptamente sus manos, sumiéndolos en un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué entras de esa manera a mi habitación? —Gritó el muchacho encolerizado.

Karin lo vio deslizarse hacia atrás de la banqueta — ¿Deslizarse? Se preguntó casi de inmediato— mas no tardó en notar que el muchacho llegaba hasta ella en una silla de ruedas y la miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo y explicarse, pero sus palabras murieron antes de siquiera pronunciarlas, quedó pasmada ante la imagen del chico, era como ver a su tío Itachi muchos años más joven, aunque había una diferencia en ellos y era eso que no la dejó hablar.

Sus ojos, no había duda que ese muchacho era un Uchiha, pero uno muy extraño, el color de sus irises no era el típico negro de todos los que conocía, como Obito por ejemplo, él debía ser su padre ¿No?

Los ojos verdes del chico brillaban con ira hacia la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Nunca has visto un inválido en tu perfecta vida? —Espetó con amargura al observarla mejor.

Miró su ropa, el uniforme de un prestigioso colegio de la ciudad que llevaba puesto le dio la respuesta de por qué él asumió que era una niña rica.

—No es eso, yo solo…

No la dejaron terminar porque enseguida entraron la mujer que se llamaba Rin junto a Fugaku quien comenzó a gritar como loca y los sacó de la habitación.

Karin no entendió nada, pero después de la escena de la mujer su abuelo la sacó casi a rastras del lugar y la subió con brusquedad al auto.

La chica no entendía nada de lo que acontecía, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío en ese momento. ¿Por qué su abuelo actuaba de esa manera?

— ¿Por qué no esperaste donde Rin te dijo? ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación husmear las habitaciones de las casas ajenas?

—No era mi intención, lo juro. Yo solo escuché el piano y quise ver quién lo tocaba, no quería causar problemas. Tienes que creerme, abuelo.

—No me llames así. —Gritó furioso golpeando el volante, Karin se sobresaltó por la sorpresa de verlo así.

—Sé que no soy una Uchiha de verdad, pero tampoco era para tanto. —Gritó la adolescente al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. —Recompuso el hombre tratando de retomar el control de la situación— No debí decir eso, perdón, es que… —inhaló profundamente—, es que perdí el control. A Rin no le gusta que se acerquen a su hijo y…

—No es eso, algo raro ocurre.

Fugaku la observó fijamente, notando que era una chica muy perspicaz, ella no pasaba nada por alto y fue un idiota al creer que irían allí y ella no notaría nada extraño.

—Karin, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que estuvimos aquí.

— ¿Qué ocultas abuelo? ¿Tiene que ver con ese chico en silla de ruedas? ¿Por eso la reacción de esa señora Rin? ¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

—Nada. —Mintió el hombre, pero la pelirroja lo supo al verlo apartar la mirada.

—Se parecía al tío Itachi.

—Karin por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Olvida lo que pasó y sé una buena chica.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el asiento, quería saber quién era él, no había dudas, algo pasaba con ese chico y descubriría qué era.

—Está bien, no diré nada sobre el muchacho, pero algo me dice que es más serio de lo que imagino. Espero no hagas sufrir a la abuela y que termine siendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

—No es nada de eso.

Karin simplemente pasó de él y se distrajo viendo la ciudad pasar por su ventana, todo era muy extraño.

* * *

— ¿Quién era ella mamá?

—La nieta de Don Fugaku, cariño.

El chico frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de su madre.

—No parece una Uchiha. ¿Quién es la madre?

—Es adoptada.

El muchacho sonrió con burla y después tiró una de las partituras sobre la mesa con mucha rabia contenida.

Adoptada.

Esa niña estaba ocupando el lugar que a él le correspondía, sintió demasiada rabia y desprecio por ese que lo había desechado por ser un inútil. Preferían recoger a una huérfana que a él, solo porque esa huérfana podía caminar y él no.

La vida era injusta, a veces incluso creía que llegó al mundo solo para sufrir, su verdadera madre lo despreció de tal forma que lo abandonó a su suerte, vivía de la caridad de Rin y Obito, y su padre ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Conocía su historia, su padre era el primogénito Uchiha, heredero del emporio de esa maldita familia en la que tuvo que nacer y su madre una Haruno- _Senju_. Otra maldita millonaria que se deshizo de él por ser una mancha para su reputación.

Según lo que le había contado su tío Madara y esa mujer con la que andaba el día que le contó su verdad, él era producto de una relación maldita. Los Uchiha y los Senju tenían una rivalidad casi legendaria, sus padres no hicieron caso a eso que los separaba y cayeron en la tentación.

El odio que unía a las familias hizo mella y originó la ruptura entre ellos, después de un tiempo su madre descubrió que estaba embarazada y quiso abortarlo. Hubiese deseado que ella hiciera eso, así no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahora.

Pero ese que se hace llamar su abuelo la convenció de que no lo hiciera contando con que naciera sano para ocupar su lugar dentro de su familia.

¡Mentiras!

Su propio abuelo lo expulsó de su familia al notar que nació enfermo, que era un lisiado de por vida, un inútil que dependería de todos cada maldito día de su miserable vida.

Estaba lleno de odio y amargura, muchas veces anhelaba acabar con su sufrimiento con algo tan fácil como el suicidio, pero ahí estaba el problema, aparte de inválido, cobarde.

Tenía miedo, mas ya no quería vivir así. Su único refugio era la música, la única que lo alejaba de esos pensamientos de muerte y autodestrucción, la única que se había vuelto su consuelo en los días en que creía que nada valía la pena.

También porque le recordaba a ella, su madre.

Sería un tonto si dijera que no era hermosa, porque ella lo era. A pesar de saber que lo abandonó siendo apenas un recién nacido, en él había algo que lo hacía anhelar su tacto aunque fuera una vez.

Su cabello rosa, largo y hermoso… y sus ojos, él tenía sus ojos, grandes y verdes como un jade.

En secreto cada vez que veía el periódico y había una foto suya, o en la televisión en algún evento de envergadura Naoki congelaba la imagen de ella y se quedaba embelesado admirando su belleza, entendía por qué su padre había sucumbido a la tentación.

Toda ella era perfecta, guardaba con recelo cada uno de los recortes de periódicos donde la había visto, el último fue ese de una fiesta hace una semana. Nunca la vio más bonita que ese día.

¿Por qué no lo quiso? ¿Por qué ella que era la persona que más debía amarlo en el mundo lo rechazó apenas al saber que crecía dentro de ella?

Desde antes de nacer su destino estaba escrito, ser un desdichado que no tenía a nadie que lo amara, solo su abuela Mikoto, ella era la única. De resto nadie.

Odiaba al mundo entero, odiaba a Dios. ¿Acaso siquiera existía? Si lo hiciera le habría dado una madre que lo amara, o por lo menos no lo hubiera confinado en una maldita silla de ruedas.

No, Dios no existía, eran puras patrañas de la gente para justificar el dolor, pero él sabía que nada de eso era verdad, la vida era eso, sufrir y soportarlo, a fin de cuentas cada quien cargaba con las penas que le tocaba llevar y la suya eran el desamor y su invalidez. Sus dos grandes maldiciones.

Despidió a Rin en la puerta sin decir nada más, su amargura hablaba por sí sola. Luego se encerró en su prisión, misma que él se construyó al saber que era un error de la naturaleza que simplemente no merecía nacer.

* * *

Había tomado todo el día para ella. Le dijo a Sasuke que ese día de su agenda era el más apretado de todos. Desde hace varios meses el lunes era sagrado para Hinata Hyūga. Sasuke aunque no le gustara mucho la idea del casamiento, tenía que ayudarla con sus asuntos relacionados con Karin.

Estaba realmente impaciente porque sus primeros invitados llegaran. Hoy sería especial, se probaría varios vestidos muestra que había mandado a hacer con un reconocido diseñador. No era del tipo de mujer amante de los excesos, pero su madrastra le insistió tanto en hacerlo tan espectacular que terminó cediendo.

El timbre sonó y los nervios hicieron mella en su interior. Estaba prácticamente en el otro extremo de su casa, así que tuvo que apresurar el paso para abrirles a sus invitados. El servicio tenía los lunes libres porque en ese tedioso día para muchos, ella poco a poco iba culminando los detalles de su boda soñada.

Hana Hyūga junto a Hanabi —su hermanita— y Mei Tegumi, una diseñadora de renombre.

Hinata se alisó las arrugas que podría tener el traje que cargaba en ese momento, lila, combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a recibir a sus invitados. Vio a una exasperada Hana que ponía los ojos en blanco al ver a su hijastra, seguida de la mismísima Tegumi. Esa era su primera prueba con los diseños escogidos para mostrarle. Ella permanecía seria e impertérrita, en cambio, Hana la miraba de forma despectiva.

—Bienvenidos, por favor pasen adelante, ya el salón está dispuesto para empezar con las pruebas. —Una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hinata.

—Gracias, no me gusta perder el tiempo. He reservado este día expresamente para mostrarle los diseños que la señora Hana pidió que trajera para usted. —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina.

La diseñadora entró seguida de múltiples cajas y maletas gigantes en manos de un ejército de asistentes que Hinata no había visto. La mujer se quedó atónita, ¿Todo eso era para ella? Su madrastra se había excedido con eso del ajuar de la novia, ni que se casara la princesa de Uzu.

Ya en el salón que había ambientado para las pruebas, Mei sacaba traje tras traje. La madrastra estaba emocionada con todo aquello, incluso parecía la novia. Oh por Dios —pensó la Hyūga— Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Jamás se imaginó la extravagancia de los vestidos que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Pero no podía decir nada, no quería ofender a la dueña de Gyoku —la reconocida tienda de su firma— después de dedicarle este día exclusivamente a ella.

Tocando palmas todo el personal de Mei fue hasta el lugar donde estaba su jefa, dio una orden que Hinata no pudo entender, con la misma rapidez con la que se reunieron se volvieron a dispersar tomando el rol que la excéntrica diseñadora había ordenado para cada uno.

—Bien comencemos. —dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la flamante novia.

Hinata sonrió y pidió que esperaran un momento, pues todavía faltaba porque llegara alguien más que se había ofrecido también a ayudarla con la elección del vestido perfecto para su boda. Hana por su parte aún no sabía a quién se refería su hijastra. No le dio importancia y continuó charlando con ellas.

Después de un rato Hinata al ver que Mei comenzaba a exasperarse por la espera, le dijo que podían empezar sin la otra persona que esperaba, contaba con que llegara en mitad de las pruebas, pues era una persona muy importante y podría estar ocupada.

El primer vestido no era del todo convincente, era extravagante y eso precisamente lo malo que tenía ese traje de novias, pecaba de estrafalario. Hana estaba extasiada gritando como loca que ese era el vestido indicado —para ella— pensó Hinata, su madrastra era lo opuesto a la sencillez de su madre.

La mujer que veía reflejada en ese espejo no era ella, simplemente no. Necesitaba algo más sencillo y delicado que la representara en todo su esplendor. Quería que Sasuke al verla se enamorara de ella, que viera que siempre fue la mujer ideal para ser su esposa.

—Quisiera que te pruebes este, un vestido hecho de organza royal y encaje con pedrería en color natural. —dijo Mei a Hinata, quien quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, era simplemente perfecto. Uno de los asistentes acercó otra pieza a la pelirroja— Y este es un velo montado de tul del mismo color. Un complemento perfecto para este Tegumi que estoy segura refleja tu personalidad.

El timbre sonó, indicando que el otro invitado por fin había llegado. Hana fue a abrir dejando a una shockeada Hinata que veía absorta tan selecta pieza.

La mujer se halló frente a Sakura Haruno, una esbelta mujer de casi un metro setenta de estatura, cabello rosa que caía en cascada por su hombro y un bonito vestido rojo que resaltaba las delicadas curvas femeninas.

Hana arrugó los labios con tan solo verla, Sakura le sonrió de medio lado con una ceja enarcada, como preguntando de forma implícita si la dejaría pasar o no. La señora Hyūga se recompuso de la sorpresa, entonces reparó en la bota ortopédica que cubría el pie de la invitada de su hijastra.

—Hola, soy Hana de Hyūga —Se presentó la mujer— así que eras tú la misteriosa visita de Hinata. Es un gusto conocer a la famosa Sakura Haruno-Senju —La rosada entró con sus muletas siguiendo a Hana hasta la sala donde estaba una encrespada Hinata.

Ayame la asistente de Sakura les seguía de cerca con la bolsa de su jefa y cuatro cafés de Starbucks.

Hinata estaba enfundada en el vestido de novias que se había quedado viendo como tonta. Pero algo no funcionaba, el vestido no cerraba del todo, por lo visto lo habían confeccionado para una mujer de talla pequeña con poco pecho, lugar donde radicaba el problema con Hinata.

—Lo siento tanto. —Dijo Mei con una sonrisa condescendiente—. El diseño fue de hace tres temporadas, fue el que utilizó la modelo en la pasarela, la señora Hyūga lo incluyó aun sabiendo que no había muestrario en otras tallas para ese vestido. Puedo confeccionar uno a la medida arreglando el problema del escote, pero comprenderá que es un riesgo para mí, luego puede no gustarle y habré invertido demasiado al recrearlo. Es una pieza exquisita, mas los gustos cambian, en especial el de las novias.

Hinata suspiró exasperada, le había gustado precisamente ese vestido, quería ver cómo le quedaba, pero tendría que decidirse por otro porque no había forma de ver la forma como éste se amoldaría a la silueta femenina.

Mei Tegumi reparó en las recién llegadas y observó de arriba abajo a la que llevaba el cabello rosa, sonrió hacia Hinata.

—Ella, la del pelo rosa entraría perfecta en ese vestido. —dijo observando a Sakura y tomando uno de los cafés que la castaña que acompañaba a la primera le ofrecía.

—Bueno… sé que esta no es la única opción, pero si a Sakura se le ve bien y resulta ser el elegido se verá mucho mejor cuando lo adapten a mi cuerpo, ¿Verdad? —terminó diciendo la novia en medio de una lucha interna de emociones.

— ¿No le molestaría probarse esta obra maestra de mi inspiración? —preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Sakura Haruno dentro de una de sus creaciones. Era cierto lo que decían, esa joven era de una belleza exótica. Y lo podía confirmar de primera fuente, lástima que no fuera modelo.

—Pero yo no soy la novia, ni siquiera tengo planeado casarme. Además, no quiero quitarle a Hinata su momento. —Sonrió hacia ésta.

—Por mí no hay problema… además el vestido es _casi_ de tu talla y quisiera verlo puesto. —Una idea cruzó por la mente de Hinata— ¿Por qué no eres mi maniquí? Así podré ver lo que me gusta y lo que no en trecientos sesenta grados.

—Es una idea maravillosa —dijo Mei exaltada de emoción, cosa que no se le había visto en todo el día— me encantaría verla en uno de mis diseños. Aunque claro, espero tener el honor de poder vestirla también a usted el día de su boda. Estoy segura que será un acontecimiento por todo lo alto.

—No lo sé, es que de verdad, no sé si sea de utilidad, ¿Han visto mi pie? No quiero hacerles perder el tiempo.

—No es ninguna pérdida de tiempo Sakura, al contrario, perder el tiempo es confeccionar un vestido de nuevo que podría no gustarme —dijo mirando de reojo a Mei que sonreía con inocencia— ella trajo todo para un maniquí de pasarela, y yo soy delgada pero verás que no soy de mucha utilidad.

—Oh por favor no me culpe, es que me dijeron que la novia era menuda, pero no mencionaron el pequeño problema con el busto. —La pelirroja dijo esto con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Hinata dejó pasar por alto tal falta de respeto hacia su persona, nunca había sido acomplejada por su busto grande, pero que diera por sentado algo absurdo, no todas las mujeres eran raquíticas anoréxicas de poco pecho, además a los hombres le gustaban con más sustancia.

Dispersó sus pensamientos, ahora lo importante era ver la forma del vestido, ese en específico había sido el que le robó el aliento, necesitaba verlo en su total esplendor y decidir si era el correcto. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que sí.

Sakura Haruno se veía simplemente perfecta enfundada en aquel traje, no era _casi_ de su talla como pensó la novia en un principio, era como si de verdad hubiese sido confeccionado para ella. Incluso por un segundo a Hinata le dieron celos verla en él. No faltaba ni le sobraba nada, calzaba como un guante. La hacía lucir, tierna, romántica y con un aura angelical que nadie en la sala pudo pasar por alto.

Se la veía radiante, como si de verdad ella fuera la novia que desposaría a Sasuke Uchiha. Mei acomodó los rizos rosa en un improvisado peinado y colocó el velo.

Sakura al verse en el espejo se quedó atónita, era la primera vez que se ponía un vestido de novias en su vida.

Los teléfonos de Hinata y Hana comenzaron a sonar al unísono, apartando la atención de las mujeres de la maniquí y sacando a Sakura de su trance. Ambas se miraron asombradas por la noticia que recibían y las lágrimas en Hana no se hicieron esperar.

Hinata colgó y abrazó a su madrastra para consolarla. Sakura miraba asombrada la escena, ¿Qué ocurría? Debía ser algo terrible para que la madrastra de la Hyūga colapsara de aquella manera.

—Mi padre tuvo un accidente y está muy mal. Lo llevan de emergencia al Hospital Central. —Dijo con una frialdad nada propia de la mujer que aparentaba ser—. Saldré enseguida con mi hermana y Hana para el hospital.

La morena corrió hasta la habitación y bajó con una chaqueta en manos, el bolso y las llaves del auto. Sakura notó un leve temblor en sus manos y supo que ella no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar.

Miró a Ayame y con una simple seña le hizo saber lo que debía hacer. Acompañar a las dos mujeres y conducir ella antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

Las mujeres salieron con rumbo al hospital, Sakura se quedó en medio de la sala como un pomposo algodón de azúcar.

— ¿Qué conveniente no crees? —Dijo la pelirroja sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo a la par. Le ofreció uno a Sakura, ésta lo rechazó, no porque no fumara sino porque no le apetecía.

La idea de ir a esa casa era encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha y conocer por fin el idílico nido de amor de él y Hinata, no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra, había sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

—Tú no eres realmente amiga de Hinata Hyūga ¿No? —Sakura enarcó una ceja con la insinuación de la mujer— Seguro que andas buscando algo más interesante y creo saber qué o _quién_ es. ¿Sabes por qué acepté este trabajo? No lo sabes, pero me gustaría que lo supiera. Quería ver qué era eso que había cautivado a Sasuke Uchiha. Es un hombre tan enigmático que me pregunté qué tenía la insulsa _princesita_ Hyūga para enamorarlo… entonces me di cuenta de algo, ella no tiene nada especial que lo atraiga, al contrario, lo poco que he podido ver me confirma lo que sospechaba desde antes, este será otro típico matrimonio arreglado de la alta sociedad de Konoha. Siempre busco el amor en mis clientes, esa historia de cuento de hadas que te haga suspirar… y en la de Hinata me encontré con el capricho de una niña rica con otro chico de su clase que no le hacía caso. A ella no le importa que él no la ame, solo lo quiere atar a ella y vanagloriarse de su victoria.

—Guau, ¡Increíble! Y todo eso lo supiste probando vestidos… eres grandiosa Mei Tegumi. —Respondió con sarcasmo.

—No te burles, tú y yo nos parecemos en algo, queremos estropear la boda de Sasuke Uchiha, yo tengo mis razones, pero ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?

— ¿Conoces a Sasuke?

—Más que conocerlo, fuimos amantes cuando él era un universitario. Después se comprometió con la Hyūga y adiós diversión.

— ¿Qué sabes tú del idílico romance?

—Que es más falso que mis tetas. Y mis chicas valieron cada centavo que pagué por ellas. Te cuento un secreto, lo de los vestidos lo hice adrede, claro que sabía quién era mi clienta, solo quise molestarla un poco. Ya sabes, por su culpa se acabó mi aventura con su prometido y me quería desquitar. Nadie le roba el hombre a Mei Tegumi y se va libre de pagarlo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, lo que menos deseaba era toparse con una examante dolida.

—Lo que digas. Solo estás dolida porque prefirió a Hinata.

—No la prefirió, esa bruja no sé cómo hizo pero lo atrapó con esa chiquilla que adoptaron hace ocho años.

— ¿Adoptaron?

—Sí, él estaba desesperado porque no la dieran a otra familia y ella aparece por arte de magia con todo a favor para iniciar los trámites de adopción.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. Según tengo entendido tienen una hija de doce años.

—Sí, una adoptada. —Gritó la mujer histérica.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿La hija de Sasuke era adoptada? Ese detalle su detective lo obvió cuando le entregó el informe. Miles de conjeturas comenzaron a hacerse en su cabeza, y si… no, no podía ser, pero la niña tenía doce años, la misma edad que debería tener su hijo, o hija… nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese una niña, su corazón siempre le dijo que era un niño.

Mei se levantó al escuchar el timbre, Sakura reparó en el hecho que ningún sirviente aparecía, por lo que intuyó estaban solas, vio que aún llevaba puesto el vestido de Hinata y fue hasta la otra sala donde el séquito de la diseñadora la ayudó a quitárselo.

Llevaba una bata de seda blanca mientras esperaba le fuera devuelta su ropa.

La pelirroja llegó acompañada de la visita inesperada, Sakura estaba distraída revisando su móvil, al terminar por fin decidió centrarse en la visita y entonces un apuesto hombre la escrutaba con sumo interés.

¿Quién era él? Se preguntó Sakura. Desprendía una fuerza oscura y poderosa detrás de esa estoica postura. Tenía que ser un Hyūga, el aire de superioridad característico en ellos era evidente en el extraño en su máxima expresión, eso y sus ojos perlados.

El hombre le dio una media sonrisa que a cualquier mujer habría hecho caer las bragas, a cualquiera menos a ella, sabía cómo tratar con un 'macho alfa' como ese y salir ilesa de la situación.

—No me presentas a tu amigo, Mei. —Sakura puso una mano en su delgada cintura, haciendo que se acentuara un poco más la curva de sus caderas, el hombre enseguida siguió el movimiento. La de pelo rosa sonrió.

—Oh por supuesto, al parecer nuestra novia también lo invitó a la prueba, solo que llegó algo tarde. Es su primo, Neji Hyūga.

—Mucho gusto señor Hyūga, yo soy Sakura Haruno. —Dijo tendiendo una mano hacia el hombre.

Él la acercó hasta sus labios y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de ésta.

—El placer es todo mío Sakura, y por favor, llámame Neji, que me digas señor hace que me sienta mayor, y soy casi de tu edad.

—Está bien, Neji. —Pronunció su nombre con una nota de sensualidad que hizo que los ojos de él brillaran de anticipación— No sabía que Hinata tenía un primo tan interesante…

El hombre le regaló una media sonrisa, era increíble el descaro de esa mujer, pero a Neji le gustó, demasiado si era sincero consigo mismo.

—Y yo no sabía que mi prima era amiga de alguien como tú… ustedes son tan opuestas.

—Los opuestos se atraen… —Dijo con malicia— Además ella ha sido la primera que me ha dado la bienvenida al país, debo recompensarla.

—No quiero imaginar cómo lo harás. —El hombre guio su vista hacia el pie de Sakura y esbozó una sonrisa enigmática— Y veo que ha salido bien el partido del fin de semana, mi prima como siempre de buena anfitriona.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, ¿Él estaba al tanto de su salida con Sasuke y Hinata? Tenía que averiguar qué más sabía ese hombre.

—Ino me lo contó. —Respondió él adivinando sus pensamientos. Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Sakura, ¿Qué tanto le había dicho Ino? Tenía que hablar seriamente con ella—. No te preocupes, prometo que no diré nada de tu interés por Sasuke… ni lo que ocurrió entre ustedes.

—Yo…

—Shhhh… —Neji puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara cualquier explicación que tuviera—. No sé qué te traigas entre manos, pero si logras que este circo de boda no se lleve a cabo, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Soy el más interesado en que esta unión nunca se realice.

La carcajada de Mei no se hizo esperar, la pelirroja miraba con interés al par que recién se conocía y lo que hablaban.

Admitía que le causaba algo de celos que la de pelo rosa estuviese interesada en _su_ Sasuke, pero era interesante ver cuántos detractores había para esa boda… el que nunca imaginó fue el adorado primo de la Hyūga.

— ¿Formaremos el club anti boda del siglo o qué?

—Eso parece. —Dijo Sakura poco convencida.

—Si logras separar a Sasuke de la mosquita muerta de su prima —señaló al castaño que escuchaba atentamente todo—, prometo que te haré tu vestido de novias gratis. Ese será mi regalo.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que odiabas a mi prima, Mei.

—No la odio, simplemente quiero que cada quien reciba su respectivo merecido. ¿No lo crees? —Susurró la mujer junto a su oído, él rió ante la insinuación—. Bien, creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Los dejo para que se pongan al día. Créeme, en este hombre conseguirás un gran aliado, y un espectacular amante si es lo que buscas. —Guiñó un ojo hacia Sakura.

Finalmente vestida se encontró de nuevo con el Hyūga en la sala de estar, habían hablado largo rato después de la marcha de Mei, la pelirroja tenía razón, Neji había resultado ser una cajita de sorpresas. Tan ensimismada estaba en su conversación que apenas había recordado que estaba medio desnuda mientras hablaban.

Neji la había invitado a almorzar el día miércoles a un restaurante que remodelaron hacía poco y según era el mejor de la ciudad. Incluso hablaron de la abrupta salida de sus primas y tías, pero él le restó importancia al asunto, según dijo le daba igual el estado de su tío, a fin de cuentas siempre fue un hijo de puta con él.

En esa charla descubrió dos cosas, él e Ino eran muy cercanos, cosa que la llevó a sospechar que era el tercero en discordia en el matrimonio de la rubia. Y la segunda era que Neji detestaba a los Hyūga, empezando por su tío.

En vistas que nadie llegaba a casa, y sintiéndose unos intrusos de la intimidad ajena al tomar la casa de Sasuke y Hinata en su ausencia para conocerse mejor, él se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, ella no podía manejar por lo de su pie, y su asistente no había vuelto después de llevar a la familia Hyūga.

Sakura terminaba de arreglar su vestido para que cayera en su lugar, cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse y Sasuke los observaba desde la puerta, completamente estupefacto al encontrarlos allí.

La situación parecía ser comprometedora, ella aún llevaba el vestido un tanto desarreglado y Neji, él llevaba el nudo de la corbata flojo luego de ponerse cómodo durante su conversación.

El Uchiha entró y cerró con un poco más de fuerza de la normal, su mirada fría iba dirigida hacia la mujer que con muletas en mano, se aferró como pudo al fuerte brazo del hombre a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha. —Dijo enarcando las cejas y brindándole una deslumbrante sonrisa. Había ideado un plan luego de ver que él quería mantener las distancias luego del beso, y Neji sería perfecto para el juego.

—Señorita Haruno… —respondió en tono serio—. Hyūga. —Terminó mascullando entre dientes.

Para nadie era un secreto que esos dos no se llevaban bien, y desde luego Sakura lo notó enseguida, nada mejor para poner en acción su nuevo movimiento.

—Ya vamos de salida, luego de que Hinata, su hermana y su madrastra tuvieron que partir de manera imprevista, Neji y yo aprovechamos para conocernos mejor. —Espetó de forma inocente, viendo como un brillo extraño refulgía en los ónices ojos del Uchiha.

—Ya veo… —Ninguno pasó por alto el hecho que Sasuke Uchiha apretara fuertemente la mandíbula luego de decir aquello.

— ¿Por qué no lo invitó al partido de tenis? Ha sido un descubrimiento fantástico. Sumamente interesante.

—Me alegro por usted, señorita. Y no lo invité porque el señor Hyūga y yo no frecuentamos los mismos círculos. —No podía ocultar su incomodidad, cuanto antes salieran de allí, mejor.

—En cuanto me recupere me va a enseñar a jugar golf, me encantaría que se uniera a nosotros. Me ha dicho que usted y su padre juegan en el mismo club donde tienen membresía los Hyūga.

—Sí, es cierto, ahora si me disculpan, necesito llegar a mi despacho y terminar asuntos que dejé por terminar. Pido disculpas por la ausencia de mi _prometida,_ esto ha sido algo que se ha escapado de sus manos. Que tengan un buen día.

Sasuke pasó junto a ellos como una bala, sin siquiera mirar atrás, Sakura sabía que verla coqueteando con otro hombre lo había turbado, más aún luego de dedicarse a hacerlo solo con él desde su regreso al País del Fuego.

Pero no importaba lo que pensara él de ella, quería que la viera así, como una mujer que coqueteaba con todos y no tomaba en serio a ninguno, los hombres eran tan básicos, tenían una vena posesiva que rozaba en lo primitivo.

Sakura quería sacar la de Sasuke, sabía que la confrontación directa no funcionaría, era tan correcto, tan leal que, después del beso supo que no se permitiría caer en la tentación dos veces.

Ella ahora lo atraería a su territorio, no le era indiferente y eso era una ventaja.

Neji la observó de reojo y le brindó una sonrisa de medio lado, él comprendió enseguida su juego y estaba segura que le gustaría jugar, más aún si era cierto todo lo que hablaron…

Sí, tenía un nuevo jugador que pretendía usar a su favor… Sasuke Uchiha caería, de eso estaba más que segura.

* * *

 **N/A:** Volví... pido disculpas por tardarme tanto, estas últimas semanas he estado atareada, me mudé, dejamos nuestro pequeño apartamento por uno súper mega grande y todo esto de la mudanza nos trae locos a todos, no sabíamos que teníamos tanto 'coroto' como se dice coloquialmente en mi país.

Ah, por si no lo había mencionado, tengo una bebé de dos años y medio, (no, no es mi hija biológica, pero la amo como si lo fuera y ahora yo soy su mamá). ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Para que sepan el motivo de mi ausencia, muchas veces se debe a esa personita que depende enteramente de mí, ¿Por qué no lo hace su mamá? porque lamentablemente falleció cuando ella tenía tres meses de nacida.

Si llego a tardar lo mismo o más, quiero que comprendan que no es fácil para mí escribir tanto como me gustaría, hago lo que puedo con todo y las responsabilidades que llevo a cuesta.

Gracias a los que favearon y siguieron la historia, también a todos los que comentaron, los que no tienen cuenta prometo responderles pronto, ahora no lo hago porque mi chiqui se está despertando y estoy pasando de ratico por aquí.

Nos leemos pronto, un beso enorme. Ojalá les haya gustado el cap, si fue así, háganlo saber con su respectivo review.

* * *

 **PS:** Escuchen el nocturno Nº20 de Chopin, es una de mis piezas favoritas.

 **PS 2:** Inconscientemente hice que tanto al padre como al hijo les guste la música clásica O_O. xD

* * *

Byyyye!

Lis


End file.
